HeartBreaker
by D' eXcrusius Paripachuka
Summary: Suho terjebak! menyerahkan hidup, ambisi, harga diri dan arogansi. Terpuruk, dicampakan membuatnya bertekat untuk mengambil hal yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. 'Dia' Zhang Yixing BxB/DLDR/YAOI/BDSM/Crime/Mafia/SULAY area/Harap Berfikir Dewasa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

Title : Heart Breaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing ( SuLay)

Repair : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

Summary

Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya

Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game

Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing

Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok... Tok...

KLEK...

Detak suara dari balik pintu membuat 4 pasang mata menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap sosok yang terlihat berpeluh dengan muka pucat ketakutan menghadap kepada tuannya

"Ada apa?" suara sang tuan penuh intimidasi membuat orang tersebut gemetar hebat

"Ma.. Maaf tuan muda, ada sekelompok orang mendirikan bisnis senjata di daerah Gangbok-Gu dan ka... Kami tidak menyadarinya" jelas Yuta dengan wajah pucat pasi karena tahu tuannya ini tidak suka sesuatu hal yang cacat

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa ada sekelompok orang bodoh sedang merakit dan mengedarkan senjata di daerah kekuasan Suho hyung dan kalian tidak meyadarinya?" tanya Kai dengan senyum evilnya

Yuta hanya menunduk dan tidak berani memikirkan hal apa yang akan dia terima dari tuannya karena kelalaiannya ini.

"Siapa mereka?" Suho berucap dengan gigi gemeretak menandakan sang empunya menahan emosi yang teramat.

"Me... Mereka mafia dari china tuan, kemungkinan mereka baru memulai merambah pasar mereka disini" jawab Yuta pasrah dengan hidupnya

"Oh, hanya tikus got ternyata" Suho melepas senyum angelicnya sampai ia berucap lagi "BUNUH MEREKA DAN BAKAR PABRIKNYA!" sarkas Suho dengan expresi dingin yang teramat membuat siapapun berfikir lebih baik bunuh diri dari pada melihat ekspresinya itu.

###

"Bos!" suara tercekat keluar dari mulut Jaehyun saat videocallnya mulai menampilkan wajah sang bos bersama seorang di sampingnya

"Ada apa Jae?" suara berat itu mulai menggema di seluruh ruangan

"Pabrik kita di Gangbok-gu telah di bakar dan seluruh bawahan kita telah di bantai dengan brutal" jelas Jaehyun kepada 2 orang di hadapannya yang sedang menikmati malam dengan bercengkrama ringan ditemani secangkir kopi di atas nakas disebuah ruangan dengan nuansa china yang kental

"Jadi sudah hancur ya?" suara lembut sang bos membuat Jaehyun menelan ludah kasar

"Aku kira akan bertahan lebih lama dari perkiraan karena mereka bodoh, ternyata mereka menyadarinya hhahahhahahahahha" suara geli sang bos menyeruak ke seluruh indera pendengaran Jaehyun

"Siapa yang menghancurkan tempat kita? Apa komplotan Kim yang melakukannya? Kim Siwon?" suara berat itu lagi berucap

"ya, mafia Kim tersebut yang telah melakukannya, tetapi bukan Kim Siwon, namun putranya Kim Junmyeon atau biasa di kenal dengan Su-ho" ada jeda saat Jaehyun mengucap nama itu

BRAKKK...

Suara benda jatuh menggema, bersamaan dengan hancurnya meja nakas dihadapan bosnya itu akibat amarah tak terduga

"Aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena berurusan dengan mainanku" gumam sang bos mengpoutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan anak rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena amarahnya tadi

"Jae, persiapkan semuanya ... Aku akan kesana" kata sang bos lembut membuat Jaehyun menunduk mengerti dan mematikan videocallnya

###

Di belahan bumi lain, seorang namja yang di sebut Jaehyun sebagai bos masih setia bersama dengan pemilik suara berat itu berdua dalam keheningan malam

"Kau mau apa setelah ini?" suara berat itupun mulai membuka percakapan

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani merusak dan menghancurkan mainanku Kris ge, kau taukan aku tidak suka mainan miliku disentuh orang lain" rajuk seorang namja manis tersebut kepada Kris. Sang pemuda tampan, berkarisma namun amat berbahaya.

Kris menarik pemuda tersebut dalam dekapannya menyalurkan rasa hangat kasih sayang, membuat sang namja meletakkan kepadanya di dada Kris

"Kau ingin aku membantumu hm..." ucap Kris lembut seraya mengecup puncak kepala namja tersebut

"Tidak perlu Kris ge, kau urus saja bisnismu di Kanada, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, aku akan ke Seoul dan menghancurkannya" ucap polos khas anak kecil pemuda tersebut membuat keduanya terkekeh dalam keadaan saling berpelukan dengan pemikiran beragam di masing masing isi kepala mereka

SM High School

Disinilah semua anak para konglomerat mengemban pendidikan. SE-MU-A... Mulai anak seorang pejabat daerah, pengusaha terkenal, public figur tak terkecuali gengster.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sebuah sekolah selalu memiliki kasta. Dan itupun berlaku disini, tentu saja. Dialah Suho sang raja yang menduduki puncak kekuasaan di SM High Shcool. Putra tunggal keluarga mafia KIM.

Memiliki ayah seorang Kim Siwon membuat Suho diatas awan dengan semua kekuasaannya. Wajah angelic bak malaikat hanyalah topeng, iblis kejam dengan segala sifat arogansi dan diskriminatif itulah dirinya.

Dan seorang raja pastilah memiliki pengikut setia kan ?... Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol itulah mereka.

Kim Jongin atau lebih suka dipanggil Kai adalah putra dari seorang mafia di jepang yang tak lain merupakan sepupu sang raja, berwajah tampan dan kepribadian yang memukau membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy dari sudut manapun. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berani menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raga demi menjadi tumbal seorang Kai

Sehun, seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat menawan dengan manik mata tegas dan sorot tajam mempu membuat seluruh orang didekatnya membeku tak berdaya. Dialah putra tunggal penerus Oh Corp, perusahaan berlian terbesar didunia. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? seorang yang selalu dielu - elukan para yeoja ataupun namja yang notabene berstatus uke

Beda Kai beda Sehun beda Park Chanyeol, dialah penguasa hampir seluruh bar dan club malam di Seoul, menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga Park membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia merupakan seorang pembalap liar dan penembak jitu bahkan tak ada yang tahu bahwa lelaki yang paling gemar tersenyum ini memiliki sifat kejam yang tersembunyi.

"KYAAAaaaaaa" teriakan seorang siswa menggema melihat penguasa sekolah telah tiba

"Ya tuhan, mereka sangat tampan" ucap yang lain

"Oppa Oppa Oppa..."

Hiruk pikuk dipagi hari, ya itulah rutinitas yang terjadi saat gerombolan Suho menginjakan kaki di sekolah. Wajah tampan, karismatik apa yang kurang dari mereka?

4 buah mobil mewah tengah terparkir rapi di tempatnya, sedang para pemiliknya mulai melewati tatapan para kasta bawah dengan pandangan tak minat, Suho berjalan paling depan dengan elitnya memancarkan aura kepemimpinan yang amat kuat,

Kai dengan earphone menghiasi style bad boy benar benar terlihat 'panas' tak lupa menampilkan senyum menggoda miliknya.

Sedang Chanyeol tak henti - hentinya menampilkan tawa ramah kepada semua orang membuat suasana bak konser bintang ternama.

Sehun? Tak perlu ditanya dia merupakan pangeran es, tak ada yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum namun itulah daya tariknya. Pemilik Ferrari LaFerrri merah dengan angka 94 tercetak sebagai IDnya tersebut memanglah misterius, namun tidak saat bersama sahabat dan juga kekasihnya Xi Luhan. Ia akan berubah 180° menjadi sosok anak kecil yang manja dan periang.

"K..Kai..." seorang yeoja melangkah mendekati mereka sambil bergumam membuat sang empunya nama menoleh malas dengan tatapan yang nengisyaratkan 'ada apa?'

"A... Aku Kristal Jung dari kelas X-4, aku sebenarnya a...aku hm... A..aku menyukaimu Kim Kai, a...aku maksudku k.. Kau maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" ucap yeoja cantik tersebut mendapat tatapan membunuh dari seluruh penjuru sekolah tanpa ia sadari

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka berkomitmenkan?" jawaban Kai memecah suasana mencekam di lorong sekolah menjadi lega, namun membuat sang gadis menunduk

"Tapi, jika kau ingin berkencan denganku hari ini, aku tidak keberatan" ucapnya menggerling pada Kristal seraya melanjutkan langkah bersama 3 sahabatnya.

"Kekanakan" Sehun bekata tanpa ekspresi

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya bosan" belanya

Keempatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakukan Kai yang memang player

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar tikus China mu itu hyung?" Chanyeol bergumam

"Sudah seminggu bukan?" kali ini Sehun berargumen

"aku menghancurkan mereka, hanya saja sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan siapa dalang dari semua ini, bahkan tak ada jejak sedikitpun, itu membuatku muak" sarkas Suho

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi paman hyung? Err... aku tidak mau membayangkannya" senggah Kai menanggapi

"Ayahku tidak peduli selama aku bisa mengurusnya." jawabnya

Teetttt

Suara bel masuk bergema membuat 4 sekawan tersebut berpisah menuju kelas masing masing. Ya mereka berbeda tingkatan memang Suho adalah siswa senior SM High School, Chanyeol kelas XI dan duo Kai Sehun berada di kelas yang sama yakni X-1

Dikelas X-1, Kai dan sehun duduk bersebelahan dibangku belakang tengah sibuk memainkan gadget masing - masing tanpa perduli sekitar, hingga seorang pria tampan memasuki kelas bersama seorang namja manis yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya membuat penghuni kelas lainnya saling berbisik satu sama lain

"Siapa dia?"

"Sepertinya anak baru, lihatlah dia sangat tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, Omo... Lihatlah matanya lucu seperti panda" ya begitulah kita - kira yang dipikirkan oleh semua yang berada di kelas tak terkecuali Kai dan Sehun yang menatapnya dalam diam

"Sudah diam semuanya!" sarkas pria tersebut

"Dia siapa Shin saem?" tanya Luna sang idola kelas -tidak lebih diidolakan dari pada Kai dan Sehun-

"Baiklah kalian pasti sudah penasaran, dia adalah murid pindahan dari LA, jadi kau murid baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain" kata Shin saem seraya meletakan buku yang digenggamnya pada meja kelas

"Annyeonghaseo, naega Huang ZiTao imnida. Sebelumnya aku sekolah di LA, dan karena ada hal yang harus aku lakukan di Seoul jadi aku melanjutkan sekolahku di sini" kata namja manis itu dengan senyum menyenangkan terlukis di wajahnya

"Woaaa... Kau dari LA? Tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti orang asia?" tanya Mark sang ketua kelas

"Ah... Iya aku sebenarnya orang China tapi karena ayahku bekerja di LA jadi akut ikut kesana dan ahirnya melanjutkan sekolah di sini" jawab Tao lagi dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya

###

Suasana kantin SM High School saat jam istirahat benar - benar gaduh bak sebuah pasar malam, yah... Walaupun di cap sebagai sekolah elit namun penghuninya tetaplah kumpulan remaja bukan?

"Sepertinya penuh sekali hari ini" celetuk seorang namja gembul berwajah cantik melihat pemandangan yang benar - benar kacau untuk di jabarkan ini

"Bukankah setiap hari selalu begini Chagi" sahut seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di samping namja gembul tersebut

"Seharusnya sekolah ini memperluas foodcourtnya, lihatlah... Dimana kita akan duduk sekarang?" gerutu Xiumin jengkel

"Hm... Hyung, sepertinya disana ada tempat kosong, kajja kita kesana" celetuk seorang namja lain yang berwajah imut menggandeng tangan Xiumin bergegas ke arah yang dimaksut

"Jja, kau ingin pesan apa chagiya?" Chen -kekasih Xiumin- bertanya

"Aku ingin bakpao daging saja chagi, oh juga lemon tea" jawab Xiumin

"Kalau kau ingin apa Lay hyung?" tanya Chen lagi kepada namja manis yang datang bersama dengan dirinya dan kekasihnya tadi

"Aku ingin tteokkppokki dan choco ice jika kau tidak keberatan" kata Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay sambil tersenyum polos

"Its ok, aku akan segera kembali" Chen beranjak mulai mencari pesanan teman dan kekasihnya

"Kau sangat beruntung hyung berkencan dengan namja seperti Chen" Lay menggembungkan kedua pipinya memelas menggoda Xiumin yang terkekeh malu

"Apa bagusnya si wajah kotak itu? Jangan bercanda Lay?" sarkas Xiumin

"Benarkah hyung? Tapi... Kenapa mukamu terlihat merah sekali hahahahahhaaha" Lay terbahak melihat temannya yang salah tingkah berubah menggemaskan, membuatnya mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Xiumin

"Hei hei... Lihatlah dia" bisik beberapa siswa sambil menunjuk arah pintu masuk kantin membuat Xiumin dan Lay tanpa sadar mengikuti arah pandangan mereka

Terlihat seorang namja manis berdiri kikuk akibat tatapan hampir seluruh penghuni kantin padanya. Ia hanya clingak - clinguk mencari apa yang salah dengan dirinya dengan sorot mata sayu dan berdecak sebal

Sreettt...

Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo menarik kursi di meja Xiumin membuat pandangannya kepada seorang namja di depan sana terputus dan menengok pada 2 adik tingkatnya ini

"Apa yang kalian lihat hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tingkat keingintahuan tinggi

"Siapa dia Baek? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini?" Xiumin berucap

"Siapa yang kau maksud hyung?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti jari Xiumin yang menujuk pintu masuk foodcourt. "Ah... Dia? Namanya Zitao kalau tidak salah, dia murid pindahan dari LA tapi asli keturunan China, sama sepertimu Lay hyung" jawab Baekhyun seraya memakan burger keju di tangannya 8aik turunkan

" Apanya yang jadian hyung, bahkan tadi pagi Kai menerima kencan Kristal anak x-4 itu" celetuk Baekhyun sang ratu gosip membuat Xiumin berdecak malas

"Hyung, aku tidak pacaran dengan Kai, jangan menuduh sembarangan. Lagipula aku tahu anak baru itu sekelas dengan Kai dan Sehun karena Luhan yang bercerita tadi" bela Kyungsoo

"Baiklah baiklah... Maafkan aku Kyungie..." Xiumin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo "Aku tak habis pikir, banyak sekali anak yang memilih transfer ke sekolah ini, apa sekolah ini benar benar bagus? Bahkan seminggu ini sudah ada 2 orang, salah satunya kau Lay juga anak baru itu... Siapa namanya tadi T.. Teo?" argumen Xiumin

"Tao hyung, Baekhyun tadi bilang namanya ZiTao, bagaimana kau melupakannya padahal belum 5 menit Baekhun menutup mulut" sarkas Lay membenarkan Xiumim sambil mempoutkan bibirnya gemas

"Jangan menggodaku hyung, kau tau kau sangat menggemaskan saat mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu" kata Baekhyun langsung mendapat senyum lebar dari Lay

"Kau menggemaskan hyung, membuatku iri" ucap Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya pada Lay

"Terimakasih, aku memang menggemaskan sejak lahir" lontar Lay membuat keempatnya tertaw riang

"Baru tiga hari bersekolah disini dan kau selalu berhasil membuatku terpingkal Lay" celetuk Xiumin disela tawanya

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" suara berat itu terdengar melalui spreaker hp yang menyala di tangan pemiliknya

"Aku juga menrindukanmu Kris ge, sangat sangat sangat malah" ucap pemuda manis tersebut dengan manja

"Hahahhahahaha" tawa sang pria dari sambungan telfonnya "Kau membuatku gemas, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanyanya

"Huft, menyebalkan sekali ge, mereka semua menatapku seperti orang aneh membuatku tidak nyaman seharian" ucap sang pemuda menggembungkan pipinya marah "Tak bisakah aku bersamamu ge? Aku tersiksa disini" tambahnya memelas

"Bersabarlah Tao, gege tau kau mengalami hari yang berat tapi gege juga punya pekerjaan disini, gege berjanji akan segera menyelesaikannya dan kita bertemu ne?" tawar Kris

"Itu pasti akan lama, aku bosan ge!" kata Tao memeluk boneka panda miliknya

"Bersabarlah, kau boleh bermain sepuasmu disana, gege tidak akan melarangmu" ucap Kris mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut

"Bolehkah?" tanya Tao berbinar

.

.

.

TBC

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/n**_ :

Cerita ini berdasarkan konsep bersama Pearl Luce juga saya hohoho, mengenai SuLay in MafiaLife dengan alur dan cerita yang berbeda.

Menghabiskan waktu luang disela - sela kesibukan skripsi. Akankah ini menjadi skripsi saya?

Please read _**Ace**_ by _**Pearl**_ _**Luce**_ yeah... Kita buat tema sama tapi cerita beda, jadi no plagiat oret...

R&R

Ok, see you next chap!

Review please

 _D' Xp_

 _7 november 2016_


	2. Chapter 2

Previous

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" suara berat itu terdengar melalui spreaker hp yang menyala di tangan pemiliknya

"Aku juga menrindukanmu Kris ge, sangat sangat sangat malah" ucap pemuda manis tersebut dengan manja

"Hahahhahahaha" tawa sang pria dari sambungan telfonnya "Kau membuatku gemas, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanyanya

"Huft, menyebalkan sekali ge, mereka semua menatapku seperti orang aneh membuatku tidak nyaman seharian" ucap sang pemuda menggembungkan pipinya marah "Tak bisakah aku bersamamu ge? Aku tersiksa disini" tambahnya memelas

"Bersabarlah Tao, gege tau kau mengalami hari yang berat tapi gege juga punya pekerjaan disini, gege berjanji akan segera menyelesaikannya dan kita bertemu ne?" tawar Kris

"Itu pasti akan lama, aku bosan ge!" kata Tao memeluk boneka panda miliknya

"Bersabarlah, kau boleh bermain sepuasmu disana, gege tidak akan melarangmu" ucap Kris mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut

"Bolehkah?" tanya Tao berbinar

.

.

Chapter 2

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bolehkah?" tanya Tao berbinar

"Tentu saja, tapi jangan lupakan tugas utamamu disana sayang" lontar Kris tersenyum di tempatnya membayangkan sang kekasih yang merajuk.

"Woooaaa... Terimakasih Kris ge sayang, tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan tugasku di sini, lagi pula ini akan menyenangkan bukan?" ucapnya penuh antusias

Ada jeda dalam percakapan tersebut hingga ahirnya...

"hm... Kris geehh.." ujar pemuda bermata panda itu lagi dengan mesra

"Jangan menggodaku Tao, kau tau kan akibatnya?" ucap Kris sambil meredam nafsu yang mulai bangkit karena desahan sang kekasih

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan ge? Aku tidak sedang bersamamu sekarang?" goda Tao lagi sambil meletakkan kepalanya di ujung tempat tidur

"Kau benar - benar menantangku sayang" gumam Kris tertahan dengan hasrat yang mulai memuncak

"Lakukanlah geh.. Aahh sstts.. Geehh haah.." Desah Tao dengan tangan yang sudah mengelus miliknya membayangkan sang kekasih

"Oh Shit...! aku ingin menerjangmu sekarang juga panda nakal" sarkasnya

"Lla...kukan..lah.. Geh.. Aahh.."

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan Tao?!" desah Kris seraya membuang seluruh berkas di atas mejanya. Ia sudah tak dapat berfikir jernih sekarang, kekasihnya itu benar benar membuatnya bergairah

"hm... Ahh... A..kuh ha..nyah.. Memasuk.. Ahh.. Kan jariku ge, membayangkan.. Hah hah kau yang memasukikuh sekarang.. Ahh geehh, ini nikmat... Hahh" jemari Tao bermain dengan lincah di holenya

Berbeda dengan Kris yang kelimpungan dengan ulah namja panda itu, membuatnya 'panas' iapun mengeluarkan juniornya dan mulai melakukan solo

"Kau akan dapat hukumannya saat kita bertemu sayang, aku pastikan itu!" ucap Kris tersenyum miring dengan tangan yang mulai menari pada miliknya

"Lakukan apapun gehh... Cepat temu...ih aakkuhh..." balasnya

Mereka masih bermain solo sampai ahirnya

KLING...

Suara pesan masuk berbunyi diponsel Tao, membuatnya malas, namun seketika matanya terbuka lebar setelah tau siapa sang pengirim pesan

"Adahh appahh Ttaaoo... Hahhh ... Hahh.. Hahh..." ucap Kris tertekan

"Kris ge, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya langsung merapikan pakaiannya yang tak terbentuk melupakan hasratnya karena pesan ini jauh lebih menarik "'Dia' menyuruhku menemuinya ge, aku harus pergi... Oh, desahanmu sangat menggoda, ku harap solomu kali ini berhasil, itu hukuman untukmu karena tidak bersamaku" kekeh Tao riang membayangkan wajah kekasihnya itu pasti merah padam menahan marah dan hasrat yang menggebu

"Dah Kris ge, aku mencintaimu Muach" ucapnya langsung menutup sambungan telefon dan beranjak menuju arena permainannya tak memperdulikan sang kekasih yang mematung jauh di sana

"Sial, dia matikannya. Awas kau Huang ZiTao, aku akan membalasmu!" ucap Kris geram melihat kondisinya saat ini yang mengenaskan

"Kenapa 'dia' mengganggu sekali hari ini. Shiitt" umpatnya pada 'dia'

.

.

.

Nowon-gu, disinilah pusat keramaian malam berada -hanya untuk malam ini-, tempat dimana berkumpulnya berbagai pasang mata dan berbagai jenis mobil balap dengan spesifikasi tinggi bersiap untuk menunjukan siapa pemenang game kali ini

Dimana ada balapan disitulah Chanyeol berada, dan dimana ada Chanyeol disitulah Suho, Sehun juga Kai berkumpul

"Kau siap Chan? Sepertinya malam ini ada banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkanmu" kata seorang namja tampan pemilik acara

"Kau bercanda?" sahut Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Siapkan saja uangmu untuk menyambutku di garis finish nanti Jonghyun" lanjutnya dengan senyum cerah

"Byun Baekhyun, dia ikut balapan kali ini" ucap Jonghyun lagi yang kali ini mendapat tatapan penuh semangat dari pria alien didepannya

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang merengkuh kedua bahu Jonghyun dan menggoncang - goncangkannya dengan mata berbinar

"Aish..., kau selalu saja seperti ini saat mendengar namanya" ucapan Jonghyun kali ini membuat Suho, Sehun dan Kai terpingkal, eits... jangan lupakan Luhan kekasih Sehun yang juga berada diantara mereka

Yah... Alasan Chanyeol berlaku berlebihan memang karena ia jatuh cinta pada sosok namja bermulut pedas itu, wajah imut dengan kata - kata kasar terlihat sexy. Namun apa daya Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menyapa

"Kau benar benar! temui dia jika kau ingin. Kau terlihat bodoh sekali hyung" celetuk Kai mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol

"Kau akan menyesal saat dia berkencan dengan orang lain Chan, jadi cepatlah bertindak" Suho berbicara

"Bukankah dia memang berkencan dengan Taeyeon si ratu drama sekarang?" kali ini sang pangeran es berbicara dengan polosnya

"Benarkah itu Luhan hyung?" lanjut Kai menanggapi Sehun yang memeluk namja bemata rusa tersebut

"Entahlah, tapi aku sering melihatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Taeyeon akhir - akhir ini" jawab Luhan mengerling pada sahabat dan kekasihnya, mencoba melihat reaksi Chanyeol

"Shiitt, semua itu hanya gosib, tidak mungkin Baekkie-ku suka dengan wanita iblis sepertinya... Tidak .. Tidak itu tidak mungkin, damn!" umpat Chanyeol menahan amarahnya berbeda dengan reaksi sahabat - sahabatnya yang tertawa renyah

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka beberapa pasang mata menyaksikan dengan senyum miring terpatri mengerikan

"Apa anda akan turun sendiri bos?" Jaehyun bergumam menatap sang bos yang sedang mencoba menghabiskan lollipop mini di mulutnya

"tentu saja..., aku ingin memberi salam perkenalan pada mereka" ucapnya masih fokus pada lollipop itu. "Kau juga Taehyung tunggu di sini aku dan Tao akan bermain sedikit" tambahnya dengan senyum manis membuat wajahnya semakin cantik

"Ge, mereka sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan 2 orang diantaranya sekelas denganku" ucap Tao manja pada sosok bosnya itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya di lengan sang bos

Orang yang disebut bos itu hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan bocah panda ini, seraya memberikan sebuah lollipop baru dari sakunya pada bocah tersebut

"Ini makanlah, jangan menggerutu lagi" ucap sang bos masih terkekeh. "Oh! apa kau sudah minta ijin Kris ge untuk turun malam ini? Aku malas jika harus mendengar omelannya karena membiarkanmu ikut bersamaku" kata sang bos mengingatkan

"Aku tidak bilang padanya kalau akan turun malam ini" ucap Tao dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka lollipop berbentuk panda itu

"Dasar kau ini" ucap sang bos memukul kepala Tao gemas

"Ah ge, sakit!" Tao memajukan bibirnya sebal "Dia tidak akan marah ge, dia membebaskanku melakukan apapun disini sampai dia menjemputku nanti!" tambahnya dengan sebal

Sang bos tersenyum lega sesaat sebelum matanya terbelalak melihat 'adik iparnya' ini mulai menitihkan air mata. Dia lupa kalau Tao sangat emosional dan sensitif sama sepertinya, Ia reflek mengelus kepala dongsaengnya itu mencoba menenangkan

"Hiks ... Hiks..." suara tangisan mulai terdengar membuat bos itu kelimpungan

"Tao, jangan menangis, maafkan gege ya... Jangan seperti ini... Gege akan belikan tas Gucci dan parfum Chanel keluaran terbaru untukmu, bagaimana?" ucap namja cantik itu menatap Tao dengan pandangan cemas membuat setiap orang merasa gemas ketimbang iba

"jan...ji... Hiks"

"Janji" final sang bos membuat mood Tao membaik

"Jadi ge, apa aku boleh menghancurkannya setelah ini?" tanya Tao antusias menunjuk arah Suho dkk dengan bibir yang di majukan

"Tidak sekarang panda..., hari ini kita hanya sedikit pemanasan" ucapnya tersenyum evil "aku ingin mendekatkan diri pada teman sekelasku itu" tunjuknya pada gerombolan sana lebih tepatnya pada Su-ho

.

.

.

Suara derum mesin mobil menggema, menandakan puncak acara segera dimulai. Berduyun duyun ratusan manusia memenuhi area start game

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai telah siap menunggu lampu hijau itu menyala di dalam mobil masing - masing, begitu pula Tao dan 'the bos' nya juga beberapa pembalap lain yang merasa adrenalinnya mulai terpacu termasuk Byun Baekhyun -jangan lupa-

BRUMMM... BRUMM...

Suara gemuruh menyerebak sesaat setelah lampu hijau itu menyala, decit mobilpun menggema saling menyahut memperebutkan posisi pertama. Chanyeol dengan mudah berada didepan disusul oleh Sehun dan Kai dibelakangnya

Namun tak berapa lama sebuah... Oh tidak dua buah mobil dengan angka 68 sebagai ID pada plat Maserati Ghibli warna silver juga angka 10 yang tergores indah pada body Ferarri Enzo hitam dibelakangnya memepet mobil 88 Kai dan 94 Sehun membuat keduanya terdesak

"SIAL! siapa pengganggu ini?" Umpat kai menggeram

"Hyung, kau tahu siapa mereka?" ucap Sehun pada sahabat - sahabatnya melalui intercom yang mereka pakai

Ya, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai selalu berbicara dengan intercom disaat - saat tertentu, seperti balapan ini misalnya. Sang operatorpun tak lain dan tak bukan sosok namja manis dengan otak cerdas- Xi Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku baru melihat mereka hari ini. Kalian baik - baik saja? Ucap Chanyeol mengawasi dari balik spion miliknya

"Siapa mereka Luhan?" Suho berbicara di samping Luhan yang tengah sibuk mengidentifikasi dua pembalap asing yang berani mengganggu kekasihnya

"Aku akan mencari tahunya dulu Suho-ya, berani sekali mereka membuat kekasihku kerepotan" ucapnya mengrucutkan bibir

Suho yang melihat adegan kejar - kejaran itupun gemas bukan main, baru pertama kali ada orang yang terang - terangan mengganggu komplotannya. Tatapannya tajam terus menyaksikan aksi itu dari layar monitor besar milik Jonghyun yang tersenyum. "Sepertinya akan ada yang menggantikan Chanyeol di finish nanti bung" ucap Jonghyun terkekeh pada Suho

"Siapa mereka?!" penuh penekanan mengeluarkan aura hitam membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri

"Aku juga baru melihatnya, dan kuakui mereka luar biasa" jawab Jonghyun santai tak menghiraukan sang tuan muda yang mengepalkan tangan

Mobil 68 itu memepet Sehun lebih brutal, bahkan terang - terangan ia menyenggol mobil Godge Viber 94. Sehun dengan keras membanting setir kekiri, membuat Sehun yang kaget langsung membuang komandonya dan menghentikan aksinya karena menabrak pembatas jalan dan keluar arena "SHIIT" upatnya kesal memukul kemudi

Chanyeol, Kai, Suho dan Luhan tercekat tak percaya bahwa sehun telah out dari pertarungan ini membuat Jonghyun tertawa girang tak berbeda dengan Tao yang menyeringai melihat ulahnya.

"Lumayan..." ucap pemilik angka 10 lewat audionya yang tersambung pada Tao dan dua orang bawahannya "Sekarang giliranku" tambahnya dengan tepuk tangan dan menabrak bemper belakang Kai dengan brutal hingga Lykan HyperSport 88 itu kehilangan kendali berputar 180° menabrak 2 mobil lain dibelakangnya

Sang bos 10 itu pun tertawa terbahak memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa tanpa mengendorkan injakan kaki pada pedal gasnya.

Chanyeol geram bukan main melihat kedua sahabatnya terpental satu persatu dibelakangnya. "Kau luar biasa ge" ucap Tao antusias pada sosok lain disamping mobilnya itu. "Sekarang ayo kita bermain dengan Park tinggi itu Tao" ucap sang bos disela tawanya dengan seringai mengerikan, disambut anggukan antusias 68 disebelah mobilnya

Kedua mobil itupun memepet Chanyeol di kedua sisi membuat sang pemilik Lamborghini adventador nomor 61 itupun kelabakan karena kekurangan space.

Kedua mobil itu bergantian menabrak Chanyeol dari kanan dan kiri membuat sang empunya geram "KURANG AJAR KALIAN!" ucapnya membalas membabi buta menyenggol 2 mobil tersebut, namun naas saat Chanyeol mengarahkan kemudinya pada mobil 10 dengan kecepatan tinggi sang bos pengendara Ferarri Enzo tersebut dengan sigap mengerem kemudian menabrak belakang sisi kiri mobil Chanyeol dan akhirnya namja tinggi out dengan mobil yang hancur karena ditabrak pembalap lain dari belakang.

Suho terbelalak bukan main, ketiga temannya telah dipermalukan oleh hama sialah itu "SHIIIITTT" umpatnya menggebrak meja di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil yang ringsek itu dengan wajah merah menahan amarah dan memicingkan mata mengamati kedua pembalap baru yang berani melecehkannya. Kai dan Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan ekspresi cemas kondisi pria tinggi itu baik - baik saja hanya beberapa luka gores ia terima di lengan dan pelipis.

"Kau mengagumkan ge, hahahhahahahha" Tao terbahak melihat mobil ketiga orang itu keluar arena dengan tidak elitnya

Hal yang sama nampak dari pengemudi 10 itu, ia terus terpingkal ingin rasanya ia melihat ekspresi seorang Suho sekarang. "Jaehyun" panggilnya pada namja di podium penonton itu "Ya bos," jawab namja itu patuh "Lakukan sekarang!" perintah

Jaehyun dan Taehyung yang menyaksikan aksi bos dan 'adik iparnya' itupun mulai menggerakkan jarinya pada laptop mini memulai menyadap intercom kelompok Suho seperti yang telah diperintahkan sang bos "selesai!" ucap Taehyung mendapat seringai dari pemilik angka 10

Chanyeol menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang ia berada di tempat Suho dan luhan bersama Jonghyun, Kai juga Sehun. "Beraninya, SIAPA MEREKA SEBENARNYA!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Baru kali ini ada yang mengalahkannya dalam dunia balap tentu hal itu membuat geram

KLEK...

Suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan pandangan ke-6 nya, Kyungsoo membopong Baekhyun yang lemas setelah mobilnya menabrak Chanyeol tadi "Luhan hyung bisa aku pinjam mobilmu, aku ingin mengantar Baekhyun pulang, dia sangat syok saat ini" kata Kyungsoo langsung pada Luhan.

Kai dan Chanyeolpun kelimpungan melihat masing - masing gebetannya yang datang dengan wajah pucat, Chanyeol tak dapat memendam lagi amarahnya, melihat Baekhyun lemah di hadapannya membuatnya putus asa tak dapat menjaga sang pujaan hati.

"Ya tuhan Baekhyuniee, kau tidak apa - apa? Mana yang sakit" cerocos Luhan melihat keadaan salah satu teman baiknya itu dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"Aku baik hyung" ucap Baekhyun sendu.

Hingga sebuah suara muncul dan mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan karena suara itu berasal dari intercom sambungan mereka "Hai semua!" suara itu menyapa dengan semangat.

"Aku harap kesan pertamaku ini tidak mengagetkan kalian" suara itu lagi membuat seisi ruangan -kecuali Jonghyun yang hanya tersenyum manis-

"Aku harap kita akan berteman baik setelah ini, ah... Itu tadi adalah hadiah perkenalanku pada kalian, Ups... Padamu sebenarnya SU...HO... KIM" ucapnya terkikik geli membuat Suho dan komplotannya menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" katanya lagi "Mobil ID 10, dan kita akan sering bertemu mulai sekarang...Hahahahahahaha... Ups...Bye Kim" ucap suara sebelum sambungan benar - benar mati.

"SHIIITTT, SIAPA MEREKA?!" amarah Suho memuncak, pandangannya tertuju pada mobil 10 tersebut yang memasuki finish disusul 68 di belakangnya langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengambil hadiahnya.

Bagi mereka berdua membuat Kim dan komplotannya geram itu sungguh jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding hadiah apapun didunia.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya SM High School tetap saja ramai akibat kegaduhan para fans Suho dan komplotannya di pagi hari. Tak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Chanyeol sang happy virus mendapat beberapa plester di pelipis dan lengannya, serta senyum merekah yang selalu ditunjukan kini berubah menjadi datar.

Keempatnya langsung menuju kelas masing - masing dengan pikiran yang terfokus pada kejadian semalam. Mereka tidak terima tentu saja, harga diri mereka yang agung hancur karena ulah hama - hama tak punya otak.

Suho tengah duduk di singgahsananya sekarang, memasang earphone di kedua telinga, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan siapa saja yang ingin menghancurkannya terlebih ia dan keluarganya memiliki banyak musuh -keluarga mafia kalian ingat-

Kelakuan Suho yang tenang dan diam membuat seisi kelas berdecak tak percaya, tak ada yang berani membuka suara apalagi mendekatinya.

Bahkan Luhan dan Xiumin yang merupakan teman dekatnya pun enggan menyapa seperti biasa.

"Dia kenapa hyung?" ucap namja berdimple kepada Xiumin dan Luhan yang duduk di belakangnya.

Ya Luhan, Xiumin Suho dan Lay memang sekelas sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, terhitung sejak Lay resmi menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini setelah menjalani transfer tepatnya.

"Dia sedang berfikir sekarang, sebaiknya jangan coba - coba mendekatinya jika kau tetap ingin hidup" ucap Xiumin yang sudah tau apa penyebab temannya itu berdiam diri.

"Dia sedang marah Lay, tetaplah di tempatmu kau ingat!" ucap Luhan menambahi.

Namun namja manis berdimple itu tak perduli ia malah tersenyum dan membuka sebuah lollipop dari sakunya kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulut seiring langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati Suho.

Lay pun menarik kursi di damping Suho, meletakkan pantatnya dan terus memandang Suho tanpa jeda seolah wajah berfikir Suho yang tengah frustasi ini adalah candu baginya. Kelakuan Lay inipun mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari seisi kelas termasuk Luhan dan Xiumin yang kaget bukan kepalang melihat kenekatan teman barunya. 'anak ini cari mati' batin Xiumin 'dia bodoh atau apa hah?' batin Luhan di kepalanya.

Merasa dirinya diawasi, Suhopun reflek membuka matanya ekspresi terkejut tak dapat terelakan melihat seorang namja manis tengah tersenyum memandangnya intens dari jarak yang dekat. Namun segera kekagetannya itu berubah menjadi ekspresi datar dan kembali menutup matanya kemudian mendesah "huft"

Tidak mendapat respon berarti iapun membuka kembali matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan namja cantik tersebut, Lay tetap pada posisinya menatap Suho dengan senyum dan mengulum lollipopnya. Suho sedikit jengkel karena baru kali ini ada orang yang tak terintimidasi dengan tatapannya dan terus tersenyum manis.

Suho terus menatap Lay dengan pandangan 'apa?' membuat Lay mengedipkan matanya imut beberapa kali.

"Haaaahhhh... " Suho menghela nafas kemudian "Aku tahu aku tampan, sangat tampan malah jadi berhentilah menatapku!" sarkasnya penuh penekanan moodnya benar - benar buruk sekarang dan dia sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk membentak orang bodoh dihadapannya ini.

Sedang namja yang sedari tadi sibuk menghabiskan Lollipop itupun hanya mengerutkan alisnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti atas ucapan Suho barusan.

"Ha?" hanya itu yang Lay katakan membuat Suho berdecak malas.

Didalam otaknya sudah banyak sekali masalah yang harus ia selesaikan, apa - apaan lagi ini batinnya. "Kau pergilah, aku tahu aku tampan jadi..."

"Siapa bilang kau tampan?" sela Lay memotong ucapan Suho. Oh tak tahukan dia bahwa Suho tidak suka disela dan apa lagi ini, dia bilang Suho tidak tampan? Hell, dia harus memeriksakan mata dan otaknya itu.

"Gendut...kau sangat gendut Suho-ya" seluruh penghuni kelas membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan mulut menganga sempurnya. Suho masih mencerna kata - kata itu hingga-

"Lihatlah dirimu, pipimu luber kemana - mana, wajahmu sangat aneh dengan pipi dan mata juga hidung seperti itu, oh aku dengar kau juga murid populer disini... Tapi... Apa yang bisa dilihat darimu? tampan tidak, gendut, pendek, arogan yah hanya warna kulitmu yang bisa di tonjolkan" Blam... Lay sungguh keterlaluan bahkan dia mengucapkan seluruh pemikirannya itu dengan ekspresi polos bak anak kecil membuat teman - teman sekelasnya bergedek cemas dengan nasib apa yang akan Lay terima setelah ini.

Xiumin hendak membawa Lay pergi dari hadapan Suho tiba tiba di hentikan oleh Luhan yang mengisyaratkan 'jangan coba - coba ikut campur". Xiumin-pun pasrah dan masih menyaksikan adegan 'panas' Lay dan Suho dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" ucap Suho dengan mata membulat karena baru mengerti ucapan namja cantik di depannya ini. Namja itu bahkan menggembungkan pipinya dengan lollipop masih di dalam mulutnya dan pandangan polos menatap Suho yang masih mematung.

"Kau itu selain gendut, pendek, arogan dan tidak tampan ternyata juga tuli, bahkan otakmu sangat lamban mencerna ucapanku..." katanya lagi mendapat picingan mata dari Suho, siapapun pasti sudah pingsan jika berada di tempatnya sekarang namun tidak untuk Lay, ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengelus pipi Suho seraya berucap manis "Walaupun begitu, tapi aku suka" katanya lagi dengan senyum merekah menunjukan giginya yang putih serta dimple miliknya seraya beranjak pergi menuju bangkunya meninggalkan Suho yang mematung ditempatnya karena Kang Songsaemnim telah memasuki ruangan.

Dia bersumpah akan membunuh lelaki manis itu segera jika saja moodnya sedang tidak baik seperti sekarang. 'Apa apaan dia setelah menghinaku mengatakan bahwa menyukaiku?' Suho berdecih mengingat ucapan Lay.

Tak tahukah Lay bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang terang terangan mengatakan bahwa Suho tidak tampan dan 'pendek'. Oh itu adalah hal paling sensitif untuk tuan muda kita ini.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n :

Sumpah author buat ini sambil senyum - senyum sendiri /PLAK.

Agak was - was sebenernya waktu ngubah image nya Lay moga aja readers semua bisa dapet feelnya, walopun sedikit banyak ngarep hehehehehe.

So, next chap mungkin nanti Sulay Momentnya bakal di tambah tapi nggak janji ya, berhubung aku mau langsung masukin konfliknya di depan

Thanks buat yang udah review, tolong masukannya ya. Kadang ni otak nggak mau diajak imaginasi kalo udah nyangkut materi skripsi jadi gampang stuck hehehehe.

Sedang aku pengennya update g lama - lama soalnya ngrasain jadi readers yang nunggu updatean ampek lupa cerita bahkan ilang feel itu sering banget.

Nah kemarin buat yang ngira 'the bos' itu Tao siapa hayooo? Ketipu ya wkwkwkwk sengaja emang /PLAK. Uda ketahuan kan sekarang. Siapa yang ngobrol sama Kris di Chap sebelumnya, dan apa hubungan ke3 nya...

So happy reading guys, maaf banyak typo

Mohon kritik dan saran ya

Thank you

Don't forget view and read _**ACE**_ by _**Pearl Luce**_ ya

See you next chap!

D' Xp

9 November 2016


	3. Chapter 3

Previous

"Kau bilang apa?" ucap Suho dengan mata membulat karena baru mengerti ucapan namja cantik di depannya ini. Namja itu bahkan menggembungkan pipinya dengan lollipop masih di dalam mulutnya dan pandangan polos menatap Suho yang masih mematung

"Kau itu selain gendut, pendek, arogan dan tidak tampan ternyata juga tuli, bahkan otakmu sangat lamban mencerna ucapanku..." katanya lagi mendapat picingan mata dari Suho, siapapun pasti sudah pingsan jika berada di tempatnya sekarang namun tidak untuk Lay, ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengelus pipi Suho seraya berucap manis "Walaupun begitu, tapi aku suka" katanya lagi dengan senyum merekah menunjukan giginya yang putih serta dimple miliknya seraya beranjak pergi menuju bangkunya meninggalkan Suho yang mematung ditempatnya karena Kang Songsaemnim telah memasuki ruangan

Dia bersumpah akan membunuh lelaki manis itu segera jika saja moodnya sedang tidak baik seperti sekarang. 'Apa apaan dia setelah menghinaku mengatakan bahwa menyukaiku?' Suho berdecih mengingat ucapan Lay

Tak tahukah Lay bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang terang terangan mengatakan bahwa Suho tidak tampan dan 'pendek'. Oh itu adalah hal paling sensitif untuk tuan muda kita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat menggema di suluruh penjuru sekolah, membuat kantin menjadi tempat favorit untuk membuang jenuh dan mengisi kebutuhan perut yang mengaung minta diisi

Terlihat di pojok kantin beberapa namja tengah asik berkumpul membicarakan banyak hal. Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay bergabung dengan mereka yang disambut hangat

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Luhan lesu

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat lebih baik dari semalam, seolah semua kembali seperti biasa

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua sebenarnya? Chagi, kau membuatku cemas?" Chen berucap

Xiumin menatap Chen seolah berkata -'aku tidak apa apa' kemudian menatap Lay yang bingung mencari menu makan siang yang diinginkan dengan mata berbinar dan bersenandung kecil tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis

Semuapun mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin yang tak lepas dari sosok Lay. Xiumin dan Luhan terlihat lesu bertolak belakang dengan Lay yang mengeluarkan aura kebahagiaan teramat membuat Chen, Baekhun, Kyungsoo dan Tao disana saling bertukar pandang bingung

Ya, Tao bersama mereka, ia sengaja mendatangi Baekhyun bertanya mengenai beberapa hal tetang sekolah barunya. Sesuai rencana, namja bermulut pedas dengan gelar ratu gosip ini dengan antusias menjelaskan beberapa hal dengan imbalan informasi tentang Tao yang dianggap berita menarik olehnya

Merasa diawasi berbagai pasang mata Laypun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap polos "Kenapa?" ucapnya mendapat helaan nafas berat Luhan

"Oh, kau disini anak baru?" tanya Luhan tersentak saat sadar melihat Tao duduk di samping Kyungsoo

Yang disebutpun tersenyum kikuk, karena menjadi pusat pandangan sekarang. "Dia ingin tahu tentang beberapa ekstrakulikuler disini hyung, jadi aku akan membimbingnya" ucap Baekhyun sok dewasanya menjawab seluruh pertanyaan tak terlontar dari temannya

"Oh..." kata Luhan dengan anggukan mengerti

"Oh ya, kau kan sudah mengenal kami, sekarang perkenalkan mereka" sahut Chen mencairkan suasana "Yang bertanya padamu tadi namanya Xi Luhan, si lucu ini kekasihku Xiumin dan yang menggembungkan pipi itu Lay" tunjuknya satu persatu mengenalkan. "Oh, Lay juga dari China sama sepertimu, Luhan hyung juga... Tapi ibunya asli orang Korea" tambah Chen mendapat anggukan dari Tao

Namja bermata panda inipun tersenyum dan berucap "Lay ge, darimana asalmu? Aku dari Qingdao Shangdong"

Yang ditanyapun tersenyum " Hunan- Di Changsa tepatnya" ucap namja berdimple 'dasar panda nakal' batin Lay

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua kenapa hyung" kini Kyungsoo berucap penasaran hanya mendapat helaan nafas dari keduanya, yang kemudian menatap Lay yang cengingiran

"Aisshh..., kepalaku akan pecah sebentar lagi" ucap Luhan frustasi

"Kau, bagaimana bisa berbicara seperti itu di hadapan Suho, aku tadi sudah memperingatkanmu bukan?" kini Xiumin yang berucap dengan gemas karena lawan bicaranya ini menatap polos tak mengerti

"Memang apa yang Lay hyung lakukan chagi" Chen penasaran

"Dia mengolok Suho langsung dihadapannya tadi" ucap Xiumin malas. Yang mendengarkanpun hanya mangguk - mangguk mengerti kecuali Tao yang terkekeh dan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya hingga "Oh, kau mengolok Suho hyung ternyata" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar sampai "APA?" teriaknya melengking memekakan telinga.

Tak tahukah mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian?

"K..kaau... Kau mengolok Suho hyung tadi? Benarkah? daebak, kau cari mati Lay hyung" suara Baekhyun bergetar membayangkan betapa bodoh senior polosnya ini

"Aku tidak..., aku hanya bicara jujur" belanya

"Memang apa yang kau ucapkan hyung" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Lay

"Dia bilang... Suho gendut, tidak tampan, arogan, tuli, dan -ada jeda disana- pendek" ucap Luhan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

"Itu fakta, aku tidak bohong" ucap Lay lagi dengan wajah datar mengerjab polos dengan tatapan cengo

Chen, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya geleng - geleng kepala dibuatnya

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Lay bingung

"Hyung, taukah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Suho hyung?" Baekhyun gemas

Lay hanya memiringkan kepalanya polos mencoba memahami perkataan mulut cabe didepannya. Tao hanya tersenyum gemas melihat ulah bosnya ini

"Begini Lay hyung..." Baekhyun menjeda ucapanya menghembuskan nafas panjang "Kau tahu siapa Suho hyung?" tanyanya lagi

Yang ditanya malah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membuat semua yang menatapnya geleng - geleng tak percaya

"Suho hyung..., dia adalah putra dari pengusaha terkenal pemilik sekolah, beberapa mall dan pabrik otomotif, keluarga KIM tepatnya."

'ah tidak banyak yang tahu siapa dirimu sesungguhnya ternyata' pikir Lay

"Bayangkan guru saja tidak ada yang berani hanya untuk memberi nasehat apalagi membantah ucapannya, dan kau... Huft.., kau menghinanya bahkan di hadapanya langsung. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada serius membuat Lay tersenyum, menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" ucap namja berdimple itu lagi. Sungguh teman - temannya kini sudah sangat ingin menguburnya hidup - hidup

Melihat ekspresi teman - temannya yang tegang dan menghembuskan nasfas panjang -kecuali Tao- membuat pria ini tersentak

"Omo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya panik. Luhan dan yang lainnya hanya geleng - geleng dan menundukan pandangan mereka kecuali Tao -lagi- yang tersenyum dan mengerling pada Lay

Mereka masih pada posisi yang sama tanpa ada yang mau beranjak hanya sekedar untuk membeli minum hingga "Chagiya kau lemas sekali" sebuah suara dingin membawa mereka ke alam nyata

"Sehunna..." rajuk Luhan

"Kepalaku sakit memikirkan banyak hal"

"Kenapa?"

"Dimana Suho sekarang? Dia tidak bersamamu?" serca Luhan lagi pada Sehun, takut bila tuan muda itu membuat perhitungan dengan teman lugunya

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Suho hyung ada di ruang kepala sekolah... Entahlah dia langsung kesana setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Bahkan kami hanya berpapasan di koridor tadi" Kai mengintrupsi

"Ruang kepala sekolah!" Lay berargumen nyaring. "Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan ditendang dari sekolah? Eottoke...?" ucapnya dengan wajah bingung dan sedih membuatnya terlihat lucu

"Memang kenapa err... Hyung?" tanya Kai lagi melihat sosok asing bersama teman - temanya

"Sehunna, ayo kita pergi dari sini... Aku ingin bersamamu sekarang" ucap Luhan manja menarik lengan kekasihnya

Tanpa berkutik Sehunpun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin mengikuti Luhan yang entah mengajaknya kemana

kai yang cengo duduk di tempat Luhan tadi dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat bersinar terang dimatanya

"Kai-ya... Tumbem sekali kau tidak bersama park alienmu itu, kemana dia?" celetuk Baekhyun mendapat senyum evil dari pria berkulit tan ini

"Chanyeol hyung sedang di ruang kesehatan, sepertinya efek semalam belum hilang sepenuhnya" kata Kai dengan nada yang lemah, membuat namja di depannya terlihat cemas dan segera berdiri. Kaipun tersenyum tertahan melihatnya

"Kau mau kemana Baek?" Kyungso membuka suara

"Aku... Hm... Aku... Aku ingin ke toilet... Iya ke toilet" ucapnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai yang tertawa terbahak

Tawa Kaipun berhenti setelah melihat salah satu senior kesayangannya itu -Xiumin- sedang sendu "Kau kenapa hyung?" ucapnya

"Apa Suho benar mendatangi kepala sekolah?" jawab Xiumin, bertanya lebih tepatnya. Mendapat anggukan pasti dari Kai

Lay yang dari tadi menatap bingungpun sekarang menundukan kepala dan mengacak rambutnya asal membuat Kai mengernyit

"Apa kau yang menyebabkan Suho hyung menemui kepala sekolah?...hyung?" tanya Kai tanpa mendapat jawaban membuatnya mendecih, kemudian memandang Chen dan Xiumin yang menggeleng lemah

Kai menatap teman sekelas barunya yang sedari tadi memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk panda di tangan meminta penjelasan yang dibalas dengan senyum kikuk. Pandangannyapun beralih pada Kyungsoo sang pujaan hati yang di balas hembusan nafas

Kyungsoo hanya memainkan makanan dihadapannya itu tanpa niat memakannya sedikitpun. Kyungsoo memang gemar memasak, ia selalu membawa bekal makan siangnya sendiri -lebih sehat pikirnya-

"Hyung, kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Kai menunjuk makanan miliknya.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya mendapat anggukan senang dari junior manis itu

Kyungsoo menyodorkan bekal miliknya pada Kai namun ditolak halus oleh namja Kim itu, mendapat tatapan bingung dari namja bermata Owl tersebut

"Suapi aku hyung" pintanya dengan senyum lebar membuat Chen, Xiumin, Lay dan Tao menggeleng tak habis pikir terhadap salah seorang idola sekolah yang katanya garang tersebut

Kyungsoo pun berdecak dan menolak, namun melihat Kai yang memandangnya dengan mata memohon membuatnya menghembuskan nafas dan mulai memasukan sesuap nasi pada juniornya

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi membuat Suho berjalan sarkas keluar kelas, ingin rasanya ia pergi ke camp tempatnya merenung segera, namun niatnya terhenti mengingat kelakuan teman barunya tadi, ia berdecih mengingat tangan mungil mengelus pipinya dan mengatakan bahwa dia pendek 'beraninya' takas Suho

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal Zhang Yixing"

Langkah kakinya berbelok dengan sigap mengabaikan sapaan dan tatapan aneh kedua komplotannya segera memasuki ruang pojok yang tertulis 'Kepala Sekolah'

Tanpa aba - aba ia masuk dengan tidak sopannya membuat pemilik ruangan yang hendak menyemburkan kata - kata makian mengurungkan niat melihat Suho yang tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan mata mengintimidasi

"Aa...ada.. Apa Suho-ssi?" Ucap kepala sekolah itu gagap

"Keluarkan Zhang Yixing dari sekolah ini!" perintahnya tegas membuat pria tua dihadapannya menenggak saliva dengan kasar. Ia tak berani membantah sebenarnya tapi Zhang Yixing itu berbeda

"Zhang Yixing..." ucapnya berat pada Suho. "Maafkan aku tuan muda Kim, tapi kami tidak bisa mengeluarkannya begitu saja, dia... Dia berbeda dari siswa lain" lanjutnya mendapat tatapan nyalang dari pemuda tampan tersebut membuat kaki dan tanganya gemetaran tanpa ia sadari

"Maksudmu?" ucap Suho geram

"Lay..., dia adalah putra dari Zhang Xingmi aktris yang namanya dipuncak karir dunia saat ini, seluruh tentang dirinya terekspose oleh media termasuk tentang putranya yang baru masuk ke sekolah kita, dan itu membuat nama juga citra SM meningkat 7x lipat. Jadi... Untuk mengeluarkannya aku tidak bisa... Ma.. Maaf" ucapnya lagi

Suho menggebrak meja di depannya dan pergi. Membuat pemilik ruangan setidaknya tersenyum lega, ia selamat untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Bel masuk pelajaran ke-6 sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, namun Suho belum menampakkan batang hidungnya membuat Lay bergumam 'bodoh, jangan bermimpi menendangku Suho-ssi' dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya

BRAK..

suara pintu yang memekakkan telinga menarik perhatian semua orang di kelas itu tak terkecuali uri Lay kita

Suho memasuki kelas dengan wajah tegas sangat mengerikan, menggelikan untuk namja pengkoleksi unicorn tepatnya

Tanpa ba-bi-bu memgambil tas dan keluar begitu saja dengan tak sepatah katapun terucap, bahkan hanya untuk menyapa sang guru

Lay yang melihatnyapun tersenyum cerah, lalu berdiri, membungkukkan badan 90° untuk sang guru dan berlari menyusul Suho keluar kelas,

Mendapat tatapan cengo dari teman - temannya temasuk Xiumin dan Luhan yang saling berpandangan dan mengedikan bahu

Langkah Suho terhenti setelah merasakan sebuah genggaman dengan berani menyentuh bagian tubuhnya, seketika membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh kepada orang yang mencoba menghentikannya

"Suho-ya" ucap Lay dengan nada yang dibuat selemah mungkin menunjukan tatapan memohon

"KAU!" ucapnya menyentakkan genggaman namja manis tersebut dengan muka garang beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun belum sempat ia beranjak Lay meraih lengan Suho -lagi- membuat namja tersebut geram

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya

"Maafkan aku Suho-ya, yang kukatakan tadi hanya bercanda... Sungguh... Jangan mengusirku dari sekolah ini... Kumohon" ucapnya memelas dengan puppy eyes

"berhentilah bersikap seolah kita teman dekat"

Tanpa aba - aba Suho menghantamkan tinjunya tepat di perut Lay dan berujar "PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" bentak Suho meninggalkan Lay yang terdian menunduk

Lay tersenyum sadis "Berani sekali kau membentakku Suho-ya, akan kutunjukan bagaimana cara berteman yang baik padamu" sarkasnya kembali ke kelas

.

.

.

Bel pulang menggema, membuat seisi sekolah tersenyum bebas. Kai dan Sehun berjalan menuju ruang latihan mereka karena ini hari kamis, hari dimana mereka tinggal lebih lama di sekolah berlatih gerakan baru untuk kompetisi bulan depan

"Sehunna, bukankah itu Chanyeol hyung?" kata Kai saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kesehatan bersama seorang namja cantik membuat keduanya terkekeh

"Hyung" ucap Sehun membuat sang empunya menengok dengan raut wajah tak dapat dipahami

Melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hanya diam membatu dengan bekas merah tercetak di belahan leher keduanya membuat Kai tersenyum evil

"Hei nenek cerewet, tumben kau diam? Err,, sepertinya kalian ganas sekali hari ini" ucap Kai mendekati keduanya mengedip genit kepada ratu gosip SM itu

"Aauchh..." Kai berteriak menahan sakit karena Baekhyun memukul tepat di puncak kepalanya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kkamjong? Sialan! Berhentilah berfikiran mesum dasar bodoh!" ucapnya bergegas pergi lalu berbalik lagi dan-

"jika seluruh sekolah tau hal ini, tak kan ku biarkan kau mendekati baby Kyungku lagi... Araseo?!" lanjutnya meninggalkan ketiga trio tersebut

"hahahhahahhahahaha" bukan bukan, bukan Kai yang tertawa saat ini tapi pangeran es kita yang tengah terpingkal menghancurkan image coolnya

"Jadi, kalian sudah melakukannya?" Kai berasumsi dengan menaikan alisnya bergantian

"A..apa.. Yang kalian tahu ha?" jawab Chanyeol merangkul keduanya di sisi kanan dan kiri mencekik keduanya

"Yak hyung, kau kekanakan!" Sehun memberontak seperti seorang bocah yang tengah merajuk

"Kau mau membunuhku hyung? yak.. Lepaskan!" Kai mencoba menendang Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas cengengesan oleh alien tinggi ini. Sepertinya seharian bersama Baekhyun membuat moodnya membaik, entah apa yang mereka lakukan

Ketiganya pun tetap terkekeh dengan posisi yang sama namun Chanyeol tak lagi mengeratkan lengannya -hanya sebatas merangkul-, berjalan menuju ruangan mereka

Hingga di jarak 5 meter terdengar suara alunan musik berasal dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kai memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian 'siapa yang berani masuk keruangan khusus mereka?' batinnya

Karena memang ruang latihan ini dikhususkan untuk Kim dan koloninya, ruang latihan umum ada di lantai 2 dekat auditorium dan Suho tidak mungkin berada di dalam melihat ia tak suka berkeringat

Perlahan Sehun membuka pintu dan terpaku pada sosok namja berdimple yang ia tahu adalah anak baru teman kekasihnya menari dengan lincah masih mengenakan seragam sekolah

Kai dan Chanyeolpun melakukan hal yang sama. Gerakan Lay memang sangat indah dan memukau bak penari profesional hingga lamunan mereka terhenti saat sosok tersebut berbalik dengan kaget karena melihat 3 namja lain tengah memperhatikannya

Kai langsung bertepuk tangan mencairkan suasana membuat Lay salah tingkah

"Kalian melihatnya? Hehe maaf aku hanya merusak musiknya... Aku tidak tahu tiba - tiba badanku bergerak sendiri tadi" ucapnya polos dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuk

"Kau bercanda hyung? Tadi itu benar - benar bagus" Chanyeol berargumen mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kai juga Sehun

"Tapi bagimana kau bisa masuk tempat ini? ini ruangan khusus kami?" Kai berujar

Lay membelalakan matanya "Oh..., benarkah? Maafkan aku" membungkukan badannya "tadi aku hanya berkeliling, lalu melihat ruangan ini tanpa sadar aku... Hm yeah kalian tahu kan ... Maaf.. Aku akan pergi" ucapnya bingung hendak meninggalkan ruangan

"Tunggu! Errr?" ucap Chanyeol

"Zhang Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay"

"oh, Lay hyung... Kami akan audisi bulan depan, bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan kami... Penampilanmu sangat menarik sepertinya kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik" Kai berujar semangat

"Kau ini, setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu bodoh!" Chanyeol gemas "Perkenalkan aku Chanyeol kelas XI-2, dia Kai dan yang diam itu Sehun" Lanjutnya dengan senyum 5 jari mengembang

Lay hanya tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol kemudian menatap Kai "Terimakasih ajakanmu, tapi aku belum pernah audisi sebelumnya... Aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar - benar bagus?" ucapnya sendu

"Tunggu!" ucap Sehun saat Kai ingin membuka mulutnya menjawab sang sunbae

"Kau Lay?" tanya Sehun lagi mendapat tatapan tak mengerti dari Lay dan mengangguk

"Jadi kau yang menghina Suho hyung tadi?" ucapnya polos, Lay yang mendengarnya -langsung salah tingkah- tersenyum kikuk

"Apa maksudmu Sehunna?" Chanyeol berucap

"Lulu-ku bilang, ada temannya yang bodoh mengatai Suho hyung langsung dihadapannya namanya Lay, dan itu dia" ucapnya menunjuk pada namja berdimple tersebut

"Woaaa..., DAEBAK! Jadi kau benar menghina Suho hyung?" Kai membuka mulutnya tak percaya

"Aku tidak, tadi hanya bercanda hehehehehe" ucap Lay membela diri

"Kau luar biasa Lay hyung" Sehun berkata dengan acungan 2 jempol pada Lay membuatnya tersenyum malu

"Kau satu - satunya yang tak terduga hyung!" teriak Chanyeol

"Melihatmu dalam keadaan baik, sepertinya Suho hyung tak tersinggung dengan ucapanmu... Lalu kenapa lulu-ku sangat frustasi memikirkanmu tadi?" Sehun berujar cepat, terlihat berfikir kemudian. -Image coolnya benar - benar hilang-

"Entahlah, hehehe" namja itu tersenyum

"Baiklah, lupakan masalah Suho hyung, jadi.. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami kan? Lay hyung? Kita akan menjadi trio dance machine hebat sepertinya" Kai benar - benar antusias

"Bertiga?" ucap Lay bingung karena ada 3 namja di hadapannya. Jika, ia bergabung bukankah akan menjadi 4?

"Aku akan menjadi Dj kalian" ucap Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan Lay

"Bagaimana hyung" Kai berharap

Lay melihat ketiganya bergantian, Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk semangat sedang Sehun hanya diam dan memandangnya heran 'berani sekali dia menghina Suho hyung, dia bodoh atau idiot?' pikirnya masih berkutat dengan masalah hyungnya dan ahirnya namja es tersebut mengangguk setuju atas ide Kai

Lay pun mengangguk dengan senyum khas miliknya memperlihatkan dimple cantik itu. 'Sepertinya akan mudah bermain denganmu Suho-ya... Kalian benar - benar bodoh' pikir Lay dengan senyum polosnya

.

.

.

Sebuah truck muatan memblokir jalanan yang tengah ramai, membuat Suho mengerem laju kendaraannya hingga ia terkekang diantara beberapa mobil lain saat perjalanan menuju kediaman orang tuannya

Suho mengeram rendah, perjalanannya akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi. Dan dia benci hal itu.

Namun, kedatangan seorang oknum polisi membuatnya berdecak dan tersenyum remeh. Apa mereka tidak tau jika yang ada di dalam mobil ini adalah kim suho, anak penerus kim crop.

"Selamat siang tuan, maaf menganggu perjalanan anda."

"Hmm."

Tidak ada kecurigaan berlebih ketika Suho mengalami kemacetan dan sepertinya dia mendapat waktu luang untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepala. Namun, dering ponsel membuatnya menyerngit heran.

"Junmyeon-a..." terdengar seorang wanita bergumam panik dari seberang, membuat Suho bingung

"Eomma, ada apa?"

"Junmyeon-a, hiks cepat kemari... Eomma takut"

"Eomma, apa yang..."

"Junmyeon Tidakkkkk-"

Klik

Sambungan telepon terputus sepihak dan itu berhasil membuat Suho bertekat untuk pergi ke rumah secepatnya. Namun, keadaan di depannya membuat dia mengeram frustasi.

Suho memukul kemudi mobil dengan keras, seluruh pemikiran terburuk berputar di otaknya.

"Oh shit! Kenapa mereka tidak segera menyingkir!"

Di bukanya pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arah seorang polisi yang sempat mendatanginya tadi.

"Bisakah kau selesaikan ini lebih cepat?" desis Suho dengan ekspresi menggelap.

"O..oh maaf tuan, akan saya usahakan." ucap polisi berjalan menjauh.

Suho mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencoba menghubungi para bawahannya namun gagal.

Terlihat oknum polisi tersebut menerima panggilan dan berucap "Ya, saya mengerti." Lalu memberi intruksi dengan tangan untuk truk muatan menyingkir. Memberi jalan.

Suho melihat hal itu segera masuk mobil dan mengemudikan kendaraan dengan cepat.

Tanpa dia tau jika sang oknum polisi menatapnya dengan seringai dan membalas panggilan yang masih tersambung.

"Bos, tugas saya sudah selesai."

Semua sandiwara untuk tuan muda sudah dijalankan.

.

.

.

Malam sebelumnya,

"Distribusi narkotika kita untuk pasar Amerika telah diblok tuan,"

Laporan dari bawahan Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya memijat pelipis pelan. Tidak pernah ada yang berani melakukan hal hal konyol seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi seluruh transaksi ilegal milik Kim juga terhambat di beberapa wilayah utama! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Benar benar tidak bisa dipercaya,

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" desis Siwon.

"Kami belum tahu tuan"

Dan helaan nafas Siwon merupakan balasannya, hingga terbesit pemikiran dalam kepalanya membuat lelaki gagah tersebut bergumam "Kanada" dia harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum melebar. Bisa gawat jika hal ini berlama lama.

Mengingat Kanada salah satu paling berpengaruh di sana. Terlebih pasar Amerika merupakan aset terbesar keluarga Kim.

Dengan pikiran berkecamuk serta sarat akan rasa frustasi, Siwon memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan langsung ke Amerika. Dia akan percayakan keadaan Seoul pada putranya, Kim Suho.

Tanpa tau, bahwa semua ini adalah hal yang direncanakan.

.

.

.

Suho bergegas memacu kendaraannya, mengingat telfon yang baru ia terima dari sang eomma dengan suara bergetar

Memasuki sebuah mansion dengan inisial K terpampang di pintu gerbang bernuansa glamor itu Suho menghentikan Aston Martin One-77nya dan berlari membuktikan bahwa pemikiran buruknya adalah salah.

"Eomma?... Eomma?" suara Suho menggema

"Tuan muda?" Yuta tangan kanannya bersuara

"Dimana appa dan eommaku!" sarkas Suho dengan tatapan maut membuat Yuta kaku

Suho yang geram karena Yuta tak menjawab mengambil sebuah pistol dengan tipe Glock 17 (Converted to full-auto) di sakunya dan mengacungkan tepat di kening bawahannya

"KATAKAN PADAKU!" bentak Suho

Yuta yang sudah berpeluh di sekujur tubuhnya itu membelalak, ia tahu betul tuan mudanya ini tak suka dibantah "distribusi narkotika kita untuk pasar Amerika bermasalah tuan, seluruh transaksi juga terhambat di beberapa wilayah utama" jelasnya

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" desis Suho

"Kami belum tahu, tapi tuan besar memprediksi mafia Kanada di balik ini. Mengingat Kanada salah satu paling berpengaruh di sana. Oleh karena itu tuan besar sedang di Amerika mengurusnya sendiri tuan." lanjutnya

Suho geram bukan main, memukul telak wajah bawahannya itu melampiaskan amarah. Minggu lalu sebuah pabrik senjata berdiri di wilayahnya dan sekarang distribusi ayahnya di blok besok apa lagi? Benar - benar menyusahkan

"Lalu di mana eommaku?" desisnya. Yuta tetap terdiam dengan mata yaang menunjukan rasa takut besar

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Nyo..nya menggilang tuan" jawabnya meneguk saliva "Nyonya sedang di dapur saat kami melakukan pergantian shift, penjagaan sangat ketat. Na.. Namun, tiba - tiba jaringan cctv ruang utama mati, saat kami merapatkan penjagaan di ruang utama nyonya berteriak dan ... Hilang" jelasnya membuat Suho tercekat

Langsung Suho menendang perut lelaki tinggi itu membuatnya terjatuh memukulnya lagi hingga terkulai lemas dengan kepala diinjak oleh sebelah kaki tuan mudanya

"BAGAIMANA PEKERJAAN KALIAN HAHH? ADA LEBIH DARI 50 ORANG DISINI DAN TIDAK ADA YANG TAHU DIMANA EOMMAKU? DAMN!" aura gelap menyelimuti wajah angelic itu, menghela nafas mencoba menahan hasrat untuk membunuh semua orang dihadapannya

"Haahhh..., appaku tahu?"

"Be..belum tuan, kami akan menemukan nyonya besar segera sebelum tuan besar mengetahuinya" Kali ini Tael yang menjawab

"HARUS! ATAU KALIAN SEMUA MATI!

Suho berbalik dan meninggalkan mansion tersebut bersama beberapa anak buahnya, berpencar mencari keberadaan sang eomma. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, saat appanya tengah menghadapi masalah di Amerika berarti seluruh tanggung jawab urusan di Korea adalah tugasnya. Termasuk menemukan wanita yang paling ia cintai.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **A/n :**_

Mohon maaf, Sulay Moment-nya belum bisa aku tampilin sekarang hohohoho

Oh iya, sedikit saran dari saya dan Pearl Luce

mengingat cerita yang kami buat berbeda alur dan penokohan dengan konsep sama. Kami berfikir bahwa mungkin, readers akan mendapat feel yang bagus apabila membaca ff ini (HeartBteaker & Ace) dalam waktu yang tidak bersamaan hahaha

Karena Ace condong pada intrik dan action sedang HeartBreaker lebih pada perasaan juga emosi

Hanya saran, tapi kami sendiri sepakat bahwa akan mengupload di waktu yang berbeda. Semoga kalian mengerti dengan tiap alur cerita masing - masing yang kami bawakan.

Terimakasih,

R&R

D' Xp

11 November 2016


	4. Chapter 4

Previous

"Bisakah kau selesaikan ini lebih cepat?" desis Suho dengan ekspresi menggelap.

"O..oh maaf tuan, akan saya usahakan." ucap polisi berjalan menjauh.

Suho mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencoba menghubungi para bawahannya namun gagal.

Terlihat oknum polisi tersebut menerima panggilan dan berucap "Ya, saya mengerti." Lalu memberi intruksi dengan tangan untuk truk muatan menyingkir. Memberi jalan.

Suho melihat hal itu segera masuk mobil dan mengemudikan kendaraan dengan cepat.

Tanpa dia tau jika sang oknum polisi menatapnya dengan seringai dan membalas panggilan yang masih tersambung.

"Bos, tugas saya sudah selesai."

Semua sandiwara untuk tuan muda sudah dijalankan.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja berganti malam, suasana hiruk pikuk tautan musik dengan tempo upbeat menggema diseluruh penjuru bar. Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengotak atik DJ Gears di hadapannya meracik musik yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya

Chen sedang mengolah beberapa minuman di meja bartender, mencampur cairan di satu botol dengan cairan lainnya dan sedikit atraksi membuat banyak mata terkagum

Kai tengah sibuk menari mengikuti alunan musik ciptaan Chanyeol. Bahkan setelah berlatih dance sepulang sekolah tadi tak membuatnya lelah karena terlalu lama bergoyang

Sehun? Dia sedang bercumbu ria dengan kekasihnya Xi Luhan. Saling melumat, menghisap, bergulat lidah dan bertukar saliva di sudut -remang- sana. Hell, orang bodoh pun tahu mereka sedang melakukan apa

"mmpph...mmphh...mmpphh.."

Mereka saling memenuhi dorongan hasrat menggebu tanpa ada yang mengalah. Hingga Luhan meronta memukul dada bidang Sehun karena kehabisan oksigen. Membuat pangeran es itu gemas melihat wajah sexy Luhan yang tengah ON

Tanpa peringatan, jarinya telah menyusup di balik kaos black v neck itu meraba nipple mungil kekasihnya, membuat Luhan menggeliat dan melenguh nikmat. Sehun yang sudah di kuasai nafsu segera membopong Luhan ke lantai atas menuju ruangan lebih privat tersebut dan melanjutkan kegiatannya

Sehun menindih Luhan yang masih dalam tautannya melepas seluhuh benang yang melekat pada keduanya, langsung menjilat dan menghisap seluhuh bagian tubuh Luhan menciptakan bekas kepemilikan yang pekat disana

"Sehh..hunn..aahhh...mpphhhh... Ma...sssuk..kann... Kuumohhon aaahhhhhh" ucap Luhan dengan nada se-seduktif mungkin. Membuat ereksi Sehun yang sedari tadi menegang mulai memposisikan diri di hole mungil tersebut dan dalam sekali hentak "Oouuucchh..." Luhan melenguh menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak yang dirasakan saat Sehun mulai menggenjotnya

Kita tinggalkan pasangan di atas. Suho yang baru datang clingak - clinguk mencari para komplotannya. Pikirannya saat ini terfokus pada keberadaan eommanya membuat namja angelic itu khawatir. "Margarita" ucap Suho pada Chen yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari bartender adik kelasnya tersebut, dengan cekatan Chen mulai mencampur tequila dengan triple sec dan jeruk nipis serta menambahkan sedikit garam di bibir gelas, menyerahkannya pada sang sunbae

Kai menghampiri Suho bersama dua yeoja sexy menggelayut manja di kedua lengannya, dengan senyum menggantung di bibir manisnya duduk di sebelah sang sepupu

"Mukamu kusut sekali hyung" Kai bersuara, mendapat tatapan nyalang Suho membuat Kai tertawa. "Dimana yang lain?" Suho bertanya

Kai mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk Chanyeol yang tak henti - hentinya menyajikan musik techno dengan dentum yang menggema -sepertinya efek Baekhyun masih melekat hingga sekarang-

"Sehun?" tanyanya lagi

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang bercumbu dengan kekasih rusanya" ucap Kai enteng

Suho mengangguk. Tak berapa lama Chanyeol-pun bergabung dengan senyum aliennya. Membuat Suho bertanya 'bukankah tadi pagi anak ini adalah mayat? Ada apa dengan otaknya?' begitulah kira - kira pemikiran Suho

Kai melihat raut wajah Suho yang tercengang menepuk bahu sepupunya itu dan berujar "Mereka sudah melakukannya" dengan ekspresi mesum khas. Membuat Suho menatap tak percaya reflek Chanyeol memiting Kai

Hari semakin larut, Kim dan sahabatnya kini tengah berada di ruang santai Chanyeol di lantai 2 bar, Tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu. Chanyeol menjamu para tamunya dengan senyum tak hilang semenjak siang tadi -sungguh efek Byun Baekhyun sangat mengerikan-, Kai masih berkutat dengan smartphone-nya iseng chatting dengan Kyungsoo dan mendapat respon membuat namja itu salah tingkah

Chen sedang membaca buku novel keluarga pemberian Xiumin tadi pagi, entah apa yang menarik dari buku itu Chen tak paham. Tapi karena sang pujaan hati yang memberi, iapun antusias melahap habis tiap halamannya jadi besok pagi bisa sombong dikit di depan namja gembul tersebut

KLEK

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun dengan wajah baby mode nya -senyum senyum sendiri soalnya baru enaena- duduk di sebelah Suho yang tengah berfikir keras

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Sehun berujar melihat hyung kesayangannya itu diam sedari tadi

"Banyak sekali pengganggu akhir - akhir ini" ucap Suho mendapat tatapan seluruh teman - temannya bingung

"Maksudmu? Oh tikus China itu?" kata Kai masih berkutat dengan kotak kecil digenggamannya

"Yeah, itu salah satunya. Banyak yang sedang bermain dengan keluarga Kim saat ini" ucap Suho dengan gigi gemeretak

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Chanyeol penasaran

"Seseorang memblok distribusi appa-ku di Amerika beberapa transaksi juga di batalkan sepihak dan eommaku menghilang disaat bersamaan, itu sangat kekanakan bukan" jelas Suho dengan senyum angelic miliknya

"APA?!" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Benarkah? Tapi Appa-ku baru saja mengirim beberapa obat bius ke sana pagi tadi dan semua baik - baik saja. Bukankah ini aneh? Kenapa hanya paman Siwon, sedang usaha lain keluarga Kim normal? Dan bibi... Bagaimana bisa menghilang? Bukankan penjagaan mansionmu ketat sekali hyung" Kai berargumen

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, mereka sedang bermain Kai"

Seluruh penghuni ruang tersebut terdiam dengan segala pemikiran mereka saat ini, hingga suara helaan nafas berat ketua mereka terdengar

"Hhaaah"

'dia', bayangan Zhang Yixing kembali terlintas di benak Suho sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali Suho memikirkan namja berdimple itu, membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Kata - kata namja cantik itu bergema sedari tadi membuatnya jengah

"apa wajahku aneh?" ucap Suho tanpa sadar, membuat ke-4 temannya menoleh kaget dengan pandangam cengo tak mengerti. Mengapa tiba - tiba ketuanya yang arogan ini bertanya hal yang sangat amat tidak penting. Hell, seluruh dunia tahu Kim Junmyeon adalah namja yang tampan walaupun tingginya minim

"Hah?" Chen bergumam tak paham

"Hyung, kau sakit?" Chanyeol memeriksa kening hyungnya itu dengan punggung tangannya

"Lupakan! aku tidak apa - apa Yeol" Suho menjawab teman - temannya dengan bodoh. Baru kali ini ia malu atas apa yang ia perbuat 'bodoh' batinnya pada dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa tiba - tiba menanyakan itu hyung?" Kai penasaran

Belum sempat Suho bersuara Sehun mendahului dengan "Ah..., apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Lay hyung?" ucap namja pucat tersebut berhasil membuat Suho membulatkan mata

Kai yang mendengar penuturan Sehunpun tersenyum dan menggoda sepupunya itu habis - habisan

Bibb.. Bibb.. Bibb..

Ponsel Kai berbunyi menandakan chat balasan Kyungsoo yang tengah di nanti sedari tadi telah datang, membuatnya reflek membaca dengan senyum membuat teman - temannya geleng - geleng kepala disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hyung, kalian sepertinya benar - benar berjodoh" ucap Kai masih menatap layar ponselnya kemudian tersenyum "Lay hyung sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang, kau ingin aku menelfonnya?" lanjut Kai menggoda tuan muda Kim tersebut yang di balas tatapan nyalang dan kekehan temannya yang lain

"Mati saja kau Kkamjong!" geram Suho melemparkan bantal sofanya

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Lay berujar melihat dongsaengnya ini tersipu malu seraya memandangi handphone miliknya

"Aniya hyung" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerahnya. Siapapun tahu dia sedang bahagia saat ini

"Apa itu Kai?" celetuk Lay asal sambil memotong daun bawang di hadapannya

Ya, Lay sedang berada di apartemen Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia meminta Kyungsoo mengajarinya memasak makanan Korea. Kenapa? Karena Lay ingin minta maaf pada Suho atas perbuatannya tadi. Hell, kenyataannya Lay sedang mengorek informasi tentang komplotan Suho dari namja burung hantu ini dengan alasan minta di ajari masak

Tapi tidak ada salahnya berbaik hati pada musuh yang tengah frustasi bukan? Semalam ia menyuruh sang gege untuk sedikit mengganggu Kim Siwon yang notabene ayah Suho memancingnya keluar, tentu gegenya tak keberatan mengingat 2 tahun lalu klan Kim memporak - porandakan bisnisnya yang berakhir dengan dendam

Yeah, Lay tidak perduli soal itu. Karena fokusnya adalah menghancurkan satu orang obyek mainannya yaitu Kim Junmyeon

"Hyung, masakanmu ini enak. Jika aku tidak mengenalmu pasti sudah kukira kau adalah chef ternama" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Lay, yang dipeluk hanya cengengesan dengan kedipan mata lucu

"Jika aku chef terkenal, maka kau harus bayar mahal untuk mencicipi setetes sup ku Kyung" ucap Lay mengusap kepala Kyungsoo gemas

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Lay mengingat beberapa hal baru yang ia dapat dari Kyungsoo, salah satunya adalah Suho yang seorang heterosexsual dimana ia tak mungkin menyukai namja layaknya sahabatnya yang lain. Lay tertawa mengingat penuturan tadi dan bergumam lirih "Akan ku buat kau menyukaiku Suho-ya, bukankah lebih menyenangkan merusakmu dari pikiran dan hatimu sendiri?" terkekeh geli dengan tatapan manis bak bidadari

KRING...

Handphone Lay berbunyi nyaring menampilkan sebuah nama yang ia kenal sejak kecil

"Ada apa Kris ge?"

"Apa itu kata pertama yang kau ucapkan pada gegemu ini saat mengangkat telfon hm...?

"hehehehe, aniya ge. Aku kira ada sesuatu hingga kau menelfonku" bela Lay mengerucutkan bibir tak terima

"Dasar!" sarkasnya gemas "Dia mencariku tadi" lanjutnya

"Siapa ge? Aahh... Kim Siwon?"

"Kau benar, dan dia sangat bodoh Xing, tanpa harus susah payah dia datang padaku"

"hahahhahah, sepertinya klan Kim yang agung itu hanya sebuah isu ge, bukan hanya anaknya yang bodoh ternyata ayahnya juga sama hahahhahahaha" Lay tertawa geli di ujung telfon

"Aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang" ucap Kris datar

"ANDWE!" teriaknya histeris

"Tunggulah ge, biarkan aku bermain sebentar dengan mereka" rajuk Lay manja pada sosok disebrang

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya ge, cukup batasi pergerakan mereka di luar dan akan ku hancurkan dari sini" Lanjut Lay mantap dengan pipi penuh kue coklat dengan senyum manis tak tertinggal

"Baiklah... Baiklah, tapi jangan libatkan Tao-ku lebih dalam. Dia masih anak - anak kau ingat! Aku tidak ingin merusaknya" ucap Kris memerintah dengan nada yang di buat segarang mungkin -mengingat ia tak bisa marah pada sosok adik satu - satunya ini-

"Njiir..., please ge bukan aku yang merusaknya, tak sadarkah kau bahwa selama ini pengaruh burukmu yang ia tiru. Dasar naga peot!" sanggah Lay dengan pipi di poutkan geram tak terima hanya di balas kekehan sang kakak sialan

"Dasar Unicorn mini" balasnya "segera selesaikan permainanmu"

"Sedang kulakukan ge" ucap Lay mengusap air mata seorang wanita paruh baya cantik dihadapannya dengan sebuah pisau bersamaan dengan wajah polosnya yang tersenyum

.

.

.

SM sangat mencekam hari ini, bagaimana tidak jika pemilik sekolah tersebut memancarkan aura gelap yang pekat. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai macam masalah. Setelah pulang dari bar Chanyeol semalam ia terus mencari informasi dimana ibunya berada.

Sebagai seorang anak nalurinya geram, bersumpah siapapun yang berani melukai eommanya barang 1 helai rambut saja, tak akan ia biarkan bernafas

Tak ada niat sedikitpun ia mengikuti pelajaran hari ini, ia hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Namun, dia tak bisa gegabah mengingat ia belum tahu siapa orang yang sedang mengajaknya bermain itu.

Oleh karena itu Suho sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya agar tak terpancing oleh segala tipu daya musuh - musuhnya

"Suho-ya" Xiumin berlari menghampiri Suho yang berjalan di koridor bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Luhan dan Sehun

"Bagaimana?" ucap namja gembul itu, bagaimanapun Xiumin berteman dengannya semenjak ia berusia 3 tahun, keluarga merekapun layaknya kandung. Tentu kabar menghilangnya sang eomma sudah terdengar ke telinga Xiumin mengingat Chen -kekasih Xiumin- tahu tentang masalahnya

Suho hanya menggeleng menanggapi. Melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang di lantai 3 yang lebih pantas disebut game area dari pada markas komplotannya diikuti ke-5 temannya

Yah hanya 8 orang yang tahu seperti apa pekerjaan keluarga Kim sesungguhnya. Di balik topeng pengusaha yang selama ini ditampilkan olehnya. Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tahu pasti seberapa bahayanya apabila berhadapan dengan keluarga Kim satu ini

Hampir Suho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tersebut sesorang telah memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan senyum manis yang mengembang "Suho-ya!"

'Namja itu lagi' batin Suho malas, melihat seorang lelaki berdimple berlari kearahnya bersama Kyungsoo dan seorang namja lain yang tak ia kenal dengan mata panda hitam membawa sesuatu di tangannya

Tak mengidahkan panggilan tersebut, ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di sofa merah dengan kaki yang ditekuk sempurna, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit - langit ruang tersebut mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua masalahnya

Kedatangan Lay, Kyungsoo dan Tao disambut hangat oleh semua. Lay dengan PD dan tanpa permisi duduk disamping Suho dengan tatapan cengo mengabaikan pandangan teman - temannya. Sepertinya wajah frustasi Suho benar - benar candu bagi Lay

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lebih muda 4 bulan itu, dengan tatapan malas dan artian 'Pergi'. Bukan Lay namanya jika tidak melakukan hal - hal aneh bin ajaibnya

Dengan senyum merekah ia membuka kotak yang sedari tadi di pegangnya di hadapan Suho. "Ini... Aku membuatnya untukmu sebagai ungkapan maafku karena ulahku yang jujur... Eh, kekanakan kemarin" lanjut Lay dengan mata dikedipkan manis

Suho ingin sekali menampar wajah sok polos dihadapannya, namun masalah dikepalanya jauh lebih penting sekarang. Lay memberengut kesal karena Suho mengabaikannya 'menyebalkan' pikirnya

Lay pun tanpa ragu mengambil sepotong jumeok bap di kotak tersebut dan mengarahkan tangannya mencoba menyuapi Suho

"Wajahmu lelah sekali Suho-ya, kau pasti belum sarapan jadi buka mulut mu... Aaaaa..." lanjut Lay percaya diri

Teman - temannya yang sedari tadi mematung tak kuasa menahan senyum melihat adegan manis tersebut

Tak mendapatkan respon Lay mulai geram "Aku tak meracunimu, Kyungsoo yang membantuku menyiapkannya tadi"

"Pergilah!" ucap Suho lelah

Lay yang melihatnya pun kedip - kedip tak percaya. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang tak tertarik dengan pesonanya. Ia menatap lainnya meminta bantuan

Chanyeol dengan tahu diri langsung mengambil kotak ditangan Lay dan mulai melahapnya. Dengan mulut penuh "Ini enak hyung, biarkan jika Suho tak mau, aku akan menghabiskannya untukmu"

"Yak Park Dobby bodoh, Lay hyung membuatnya untuk Suho hyung kenapa kau yang habiskan? Apa makanan yang kubuat untukmu tadi masih kurang?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari teman - temannya bahwa hubungan mereka benar sudah lebih baik sekarang

"Bu.. Bukan begitu Baek, makanan ini akan mubazir nanti jika tak ada yang makan"

Baekhyun yang kesal langsung menendang sudut paha Chanyeol membuat lelaki jangkung tersebut terduduk lemas dengan rintihan yang menyiksa membuat teman - temannya bergidik ngeri

Suho tak bereaksi, ia masih menutup matanya. Sentuhan halus ia rasakan di pipi, ingin ia marah mengetahui siapa yang berani menyentuhnya tanpa ijin kalau bukan namja Chinese itu tapi ini menenangkan pikirnya. Ia membiarkan tangan mungil itu meraba garis rahangnya dengan hati - hati

Sehun yang sedari tadi tertawa melihat Chanyeol kesakitan seketika terdiam menyaksikan interaksi dua namja disana membuat Luhan dan lainnya menengok ke arah yang sama dengan wajah kaget

Lay tersenyum melihat Suho yang menerima belaian tangannya, tanpa aba - aba Lay mengecup lembut pipi namja di hadapannya tanpa beban.

Suho yang merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan hangat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya itu membuka mata dan terbelalak kala namja berambut hitam legam tengah mengecup pipinya lama

Dengan sigap Suho mendorong Lay kuat, menarik kerah seragamnya memaksanya berdiri dan menghadiahkan bogem mentah di perut dan pipinya hingga setetes merah pekat itu keluar dari sudut bibir Lay

Tao dan lainnya mencoba memisahkan dengan wajah yang masih blank, Kai dan Sehun mengunci pergerakan Suho agar tak lepas kendali mengingat ia sedang mencari pelampiasan atas masalah - masalahnya itu

Tao geram bukan main, berani sekali orang itu memukul adik dari kekasihnya tanpa perasaan, ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya sebelum Lay memperingatkan

Ia tahu bosnya ini memiliki rencana, tapi melihat secara langsung harga diri tuannya diinjak ia pasti tak terima.

Apalagi penyakit bawaan sang bos yang berbahaya mengharuskannya selalu ada untuk menjaga dan mengawasi kakak iparnya itu agar tak mengeluarkan darah setetespun. Ya itulah tugasnya, namun apa ini? Ia bagai tak berguna.

Lay yang tahu sifat ceroboh Tao itu langsung membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Tao diam dan mengangguk mengerti

"BRENGSEK, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUMKU JALANG!" umpat Suho

Gigi Tao gemeretak mendengarnya

"A..aku tidak" belanya "Aku hanya mengecupmu Suho-ya bukan menciummu" lanjutnya mendapat sorotan tajam

"APA BEDANYA BODOH!"

"Jelas beda! DAN BERHENTILAH MEMBENTAKKU PENDEK!" geram Lay tak tertahan, membuat Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Barkhyun bergidik

Suho tersenyum menanggapi Lay dengan pergerakan yang masih sangat dibatasi oleh kedua temannya ini -Chanyeol masih lemes jadi g bisa bantuin-

"lalu apa bedanya hah?! JELASKAN PADAKKU!"

"ITU HANYA KECUPAN BODOH, HANYA MENEMPELKAN BIBIRKU AGAR KAU LEBIH TENANG, KALAU AKU MENCIUMMU PASTI BIBIRKU SUDAH MELUMAT, MENGHISAP DAN BERGULAT DENGAN LIDAHMU BODOH!" ucapan Lay yang vulgar membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan memanas sedang Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tertunduk malu

Lay menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul Tao dibelakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti di sudut koridor berbalik dan memerintahkan sesuatu pada Tao yang disambut senyum miring mengerikan

"Dua kali kau membentakku, dan dua kali pula kau memukulku, sekarang biarkan aku membalasmu" ucap Lay dengan smirk mengerikan dan menghapus lelehan merah dari sudut bibir mungilnya serta meminum sebuah pil agar tak tumbang oleh penyakitnya

.

.

.

Seorang pria karismatik tengah memandang jauh jalanan dari balik ruang kaca tempatnya berada.

Memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi apabila transaksi yang dilakukan oleh anak buahnya gagal

Meninggalkan istri dan putranya bukanlah hal tabu yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Namun kali ini, ada secuil rasa cemas ia rasakan

New York. Yah lelaki itu -Kim Siwon- tengah merenggangkan pikirannya dari berbagai macam berkas dan sambungan telepon yang beberapa jam lalu memenuhi keseluruhan aktivitasnya

"Tuan" ucap seorang pria memasuki ruang kaca tersebut

"Bagaimana?" ucapnya menghela nafas

"Transaksi kita di Las Vegas dan Ohio kembali normal tuan, hanya wilayah South Dacotta mendapat sedikit hambatan dari petugas lokal" tangkasnya mantap

Mendapat hembusan nafas panjang balasan sang tuan besar

"mengenai prediksi kita tentang mafia Kanada kemungkinan besar benar tuan, namun motif di balik kegiatan mereka yang mengacau belakangan ini kami belum bisa memastikan" lanjutnya

"Siapa dia? Cetto la Dominic?"

"Bukan tuan, Klan Wu yang melakukannya?"

"Wu? Orang China itu? Wu Xiaozhu?"

"Bukan tuan, Kris Wu putra Wu Xiaozhu penguasa obat dan penyelundupan barang antik benua Eropa dan Amerika. Selama ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk mambangun kerajaan yang berpusat di Kanada"

"Kenapa dia menggangu? Apa kita pernah bertransaksi dengan mereka?"

"Kita berhubungan baik dengan mereka tuan, bahkan tahun lalu tuan Xiaozhi membantu transaksi kita yang nyaris batal di Macao. Tetapi dengan Kris Wu, sepertinya kita belum pernah bekerjasama"

"Apa Xiaozhi tidak berhubungan baik dengan putranya?"

"Mereka sangat dekat tuan, namun segala pergerakan putranya, Xiaozhi tidak pernah ikut campur selama ini. Mereka cukup profesional untuk ukuran ayah dan anak"

"Menarik, atur pertemuanku dengannya. Kita berangkat ke Britania Raya malam ini"

Ucapnya meminum wine yang sedari tadi digenggam tersenyum sinis. Membuatnya terlihat tampan

.

.

.

Suho mengeram rendah tatkala seorang bawahannya memberitahu bahwa pelacakan eommanya belum membuahkan hasil. Bak dintelan bumi keberadaan nyonya Kim benar - benar tak diketahui

Tidak mungkin bagi Suho untuk melapor kepada polisi, buang waktu pikirnya. Dia memiliki banyak jaringan kenapa harus bergantung pada oknum tangan kanan para pejabat yang notabene anak buah ayahnya?

Seharian dia hanya bisa menunggu. Menyendiri memikirkan siapa orang di balik ini? Penculik ibunya bukanlah orang biasa, siapa orang idiot yang berani masuk ke markas seorang Kim Siwon -ayahnya- ?

Pikirannya berkecamuk satu sama lain membuatnya jengah.

Sama seperti Suho, Lay tak mengikuti satupun pelajaran. Yang ia lakukan hanya menonton kartun favoritnya dari layar smartphone dan tiduran di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Menunggu pertunjukan yang sebentar lagi dimulai

Kriing...

Bel pulang berkumandang. Lay dengan hyperactif tersenyum melenggang keluar tak sabar melihat ekspresi teman sekelasnya itu

Suho beranjak dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat parkir. Dalam otaknya hanya ada satu pemikiran yakni menemukan sang eomma.

Belum ia sampai di mobilnya, suara ledakan membuat langkahnya tercekat.

BOOOMMMMMMMM!

Seluruh penghuni sekolah berhamburan panik meninggalkan gedung. Asap mengepul dari sudut lahan parkir khusus keturunan elit itu.

Kobaran api besar menyala diseluruh bagian sebuah mobil mewah disana. Mobil dengan id 01 milik Suho telah terbakar habis membuat pemiliknya geram bukan main

Ingin ia mengacungkan senjatanya kepada siapapun yang ada disana sekarang. Tapi otaknya cukup jernih untuk tak memancing masalah baru yang menyusahkan

Dia hanya menatap mobil itu dengan muka merah padam dan ekspresi datar. Membuat setiap orang berdecak tak karuan kecuali Lay, dia tersenyum senang di balik wajah innocence andalannya

Tao bergumam di samping Lay "Aku lebih suka suara ledakan yang besar ge"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya- " ucap Lay penuh penekannan "Setelah ini"

'Balasan karena berani membentakku Suho-ya' batin Lay diantara kerumunan itu

.

.

.

Lay berjalan masuki sebuah ruang didalam apartemen pribadinya, seorang keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan ditangannya tersentak melihat kedatangan sang bos

"Dia tidak makan?" tanya Lay mencomot sebuah muffin dari nampan itu

"Dia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali bos" ucap Taehyung

"Baiklah, kau pulang saja. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu" perintahnya membuat bawahan itu terkekeh dan bergegas pergi

Ia membuka sebuah pintu berwarna putih, mempilkan sesosok wanita tengah meringkuk di ranjangnya dengan muka sembab

"Kau tidak makan makananmu?" ucapnya tak terbalas

"Kau tidak lapar? Tidak mungkin kau pasti lapar, sejak kemarin perutmu belum terisi" masih diam

"Ah, kau tidak suka makanannya iya kan? Aku juga, aku mau masak sesuatu, mau membantuku? Aku di dapur jika kau ingin" ucapnya lagi bergegas menuju dapur sehatnya

Membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam bahan, mencuci dan mulai memotong satu - persatu. Hingga sosok wanita tersebut terlihat keluar menyusul Lay di dapur

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" ucap Lay masih berkutat dengan bahan di depannya

"A...air"

"Oh, ada di lemari es, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri tanganku sedang kotor sekarang" ucap Lay tersenyum ramah membuat nyonya Kim itu mengernyit heran

Ia pun membuka dan mulai meneguk air dalam botol hingga habis -dehidrasi pikir Lay-

"Aku tidak begitu bisa masak makanan korea, hanya ada daging dan lobak, hm... ini cukup untuk membuat Soegogi Muguk kan?" ucap Lay memandang wanita itu dengan wajah bingung

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk masih mengeryit melihat kelakuan orang yang menculiknya ini

"hm... Apa ini sudah cukup?" tanyanya menyuapkan sedikit kuah sup tersebut kepada wanita di sebelahnya

Wanita itu reflek membuka mulutnya kaget, memudahkan Lay memasukan sendoknya

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya berbinar penuh harap

Wanita itu memandang Lay tak percaya, memberanikan diri setelah berkutat dengan pemikirannya dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa namja dihadapannya tidak berbahaya untuk sekarang

Ia mendekati Lay dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya, menambahkan sedikit bumbu ini dan itu

Lay berbinar melihat makananya siap didepan mata, dengan sigap mengambil 2 buah mangkuk dan mengisinya lalu memberikannya satu pada wanita tersebut

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar" ucapnya langsung melahap sup tersebut. Membuat nyonya besar itu tertawa, kelakuan namja didepannya ini mengingatkannya pada putra kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Lay lagi menggigit ujung kepala sendok

Wanita itupun langsung memasukan sesuap ke mulutnya

"Kenapa kau menculikku?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak, aku hanya menyembunyikanmu" ucapnya polos mendapat tatapan heran

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sedang bermain dengan putramu, dia menyebalkan jika kau tau"

"Apa yang dilakukan Junmyeonku padamu?"

"Huft..." Lay menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat

"Dia menghancurkan mainan baruku, membuatku sebal. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku menjadikannya mainanku sekarang" ucap Lay melanjutkan makannya

Ia seperti seorang anak yang tengah merajuk, karena mainannya di rusak oleh anak lain. Itulah yang terbersit dalam pemikiran nyonya Kim

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikatku, atau menyiksaku?"

"Hahahhahahahhahahahhahahaha"

Lay tertawa nyaring mendengarnya

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?" dibalas gelengan langsung

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya menyembunyikanmu bukan menculikmu"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Hm.., sampai aku puas melihat wajah frustasi putramu, kau tau dia menggemaskan saat sedang frustasi"

Wanita tersebut hanya menatap tak percaya

"Jika suami ku tahu, kau akan menyesal" ucapnya sendu

"Benarkah? Tapi suamimu sepertinya tengah bermain dengan gegeku sekarang"

Wanita itu tercekat dia harus keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya

"Dimana anak buahmu?" alihnya

"Siapa? Ooh, Taehyung? Sudah ku suruh pulang, wajahnya sangat kusut"

"Kapan dia kembali?

"Kenapa?" ucapnya polos menggembungkan pipi

Wanita itu hanya tertunduk, dia tak akan bisa kemana - mana jika anak buah orang di hadapannya ada disekitarnya

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhnya kesini lagi jika kau ingin" ucap Lay mengerti pemikiran wanita cantik itu

Membuat nyonya besar Kim mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya

"Aku pergi sekolah pagi sampai sore, kau bebas melakukan apapun disini. Memasak, menonton tv tapi tidak dengan menelfon anak atau suamimu"

Membuat wanita itu lagi - lagi mengernyit tak percaya "Anak buahmu memang tidak disini, tapi mereka diluar mengatur penjagaan bukan?"

"Hahahhahahahhahahhaha"

Lay tertawa lagi

"Kau paranoid sekali nyonya. Isssshh..., kau bukan bayi yang harus dijaga 24 jam sehari, kenapa aku harus repot"

"Aku boleh melakukan apapun bukan?" tanyanya mendapat anggukan

"Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang" ucapnya melangkah menuju pintu utama

"Kau boleh melakukannya, dan aku akan bermain dengan nyawa putra juga suamimu, Bagaimana?" ucap Lay memasukan sebuah daging ke mulutnya membuat wanita yang hendak menarik handle pintu itu mematung dan mengurungkan niatnya

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun nyonya, aku tidak melarangmu keluar dari sini" ucap Lay beranjak dari ruang makan dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan wanita tersebut menangis

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **A/n :**_

Geje banget hahahhahaha..

Maaf, lagi konslet jadi g bisa buat lebih bagus dari ini...

Please review... Sampai jumpa next chap!

Jangan lupa read **ACE** by **Pearl Luce** oreett

Oh ya! Ada titipan 😊 :)

Mohon maaf kepada semua, kemungkinan akan ada keterlambatan update dari Ace karena beberapa hal penting yang harus di kerjakan oleh Pearl Luce

Mohon dimengerti, maaf dan terimakasih...

 **R &R**

 **Thankyou...**

 **D' Xp**

 **13 November 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

Previous

"Aku boleh melakukan apapun bukan?" tanyanya mendapat anggukan

"Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang" ucapnya melangkah menuju pintu utama

"Kau boleh melakukannya, dan aku akan bermain dengan nyawa putra juga suamimu, Bagaimana?" ucap Lay memasukan sebuah daging ke mulutnya membuat wanita yang hendak menarik handle pintu itu mematung dan mengurungkan niatnya

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun nyonya, aku tidak melarangmu keluar dari sini" ucap Lay beranjak dari ruang makan dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan wanita tersebut menangis

.

.

.

Chapter 5

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ge? Yixing ge...?" seorang namja mengendap masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen yang didominasi warna hitam dan ungu dengan langkah hati - hati

"Yixing ge, kau di rumah?" ya, Tao mengetahui kode apartemen bosnya itu, sehingga memudahkannya masuk jikalau hal penting terjadi

"Aiyo-we! Kau mengagetkanku Huang Zi Tao" Lay berujar keluar dari balik pintu

Yang diajak bicarapun hanya cengingiran menggaruk tengkuk

"Aku bosan ge" rengeknya manja "Ayo kita berkunjung ke bar milik Chanyeol" lanjutnya

"Baiklah, aku juga bosan" balas Lay semangat

"Omo! dia siapa ge? Cantik" kata Tao melihat nyonya Kim yang baru membereskan dapur

"Oh, ayo ku kenalkan" ucap Lay membawa Tao mendekat

"Nyonya Kim, ini Tao dan Tao dia nyonya Kim, mama nya Suho" ucap Lay mengenalkan

Tao memasang ekspresi terkejutnya sesaat, kemudian berganti dengan senyum cerah mengulurkan tangannya -bosnya benar - benar gila, membawa tahanan ke apartemen pribadi Tao tak habis pikir-. Nyonya Kim membalas uluran tersebut dengan ragu.

"Ge, mamanya Suho hyung cantik dan terlihat baik, tapi kenapa kelakuan anaknya sangat brandal. Saat dia memukulmu tadi, sungguh aku ingin mematahkan lengannya" sarkas Tao

Nyonya Kim membulat mendengarnya reflek dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Lay, baru ia sadari sudut bibir lelaki didepannya bengkak kebiruan

Ada rasa bersalah di sana, melihat ulah putranya terhadap lelaki berdimple itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia bisa melihat bahwa Lay adalah anak yang baik, dengan polah kekanakan yang ada

"Ayo ge" ucap Tao membuyarkan lamunan nyonya itu

"Ayo, eh... Nyonya, aku ingin pergi dulu sekarang mungkin pulang larut, jangan menungguku dan istirahatlah. Wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah asal kau tahu. Bye nyonya Kim" ucap Lay sumringah berjalan pergi

"Bye nyonya cantik" lanjut Tao

Nyonya Kim hanya menatap kepergian dua lelaki itu dengan banyak pemikiran. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan putranya? bagaimana keadaan suaminya? dan siapa sebenarnya namja berdimple itu?

.

.

.

"Oh Tao, kau di sini?" tanya Xiumin di meja bar menunggui Chen

Tao hanya manguk dengan senyum manisnya

"Hay Xiuminie" celetuk Lay duduk di samping Tao

"Kau juga disini?" tanya Xiumin panik, pasalnya kejadian tadi siang masih membekas diotaknya

Suho marah dan memukul Lay membabi buta membuatnya bergidik, ia hanya berharap bahwa Suho tidak akan datang malam ini

"Lay hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menginterupsi

"Hm... Hanya duduk dan menikmati suasana hahahhahaha" jawabnya dengan polos

"Kau gila? Bagaimana jika Suho hyung melihatmu?" lanjutnya

"Memang kenapa kalau Suho hyung melihatnya?" Chen bertanya dengan antusias

"Apa dia disini?" tanya Lay

"Belum, dia belum datang. Jadi cepatlah pergi sebelum dia melihatmu dan melakukan hal buruk, kau tahukan apa yang dia lakukan tadi padamu?" Baekhyun berasumsi

"Suho hyung tidak datang malam ini, dia ada pekerjaan" tukas Chen memberi jawaban kakak kelasnya tersebut

Lay menatap Tao, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menulis pesan pada seseorang

'cari tahu transaksi klan Kim malam ini, aku ingin memberi kejutan'

'Baik bos'

Mendapat balasan positif Lay tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan- "aku lupa harus bertemu temanku, aku pergi sekarang sebelum dia marah" Lay berujar pada teman - temannya dan bersiap pergi

"Ikut ge" Tao merajuk mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Xiumin, Baekhun dan Chen karena selama ini Tao selalu bersikap misterius dan cool namun apa ini? Panda itu merajuk! OMG

"Kau disini Tao, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengajakmu. Nanti akan kubawakan sesuatu" ucap Lay mengerling dan pergi

Xiumin menatap Tao intens membuat namja panda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gembul tersebut

"Kau menggemaskan Tao, kenapa kau hanya manja pada Lay, membuatku iri" ucap Xiumin langsung menangkup kedua pipi Tao dan mencubitnya gemas

Yang di cubitpun hanya dapat merintih dan mendengus kesal dengan ulah namja cantik didepannya dan pada bos kesayangannya itu

"Oh ya, kenapa kalian khawatir sekali jika Suho hyung melihat Lay hyung disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?

Xiumin, Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chen iba, karena ketinggalan peristiwa langka antara ketuanya dengan namja berdimple tadi

"Kau ketinggalan banyak hal Kim Jongdae" Bekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan menghina

"Aish kalian ini, beritahu aku!"

Ketiganya -Tao, Baekhyun dan Xiumin- hanya menghela nafas dan tak menganggap Chen ada di antara mereka

.

.

.

"Mereka melakukan transaksi penjualan obat ilegal dengan gengster dari Busan bos" ucap Jaehyun pasti

Lay hanya memainkan bubble gum di mulutnya mengawasi dari kejauhan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelasnya itu

Suho tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kumuh di sudut bangunan tak berpenghuni di pinggiran Seoul bersama Kai.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luham hanya mengawasi dari dalam mobil. Beda dari transaksi lainnya, kali ini Suho turun langsung menghampiri kliennya. Seluruh bawahannya hanya difokuskan untuk mencari sang eomma sekarang.

Berhadapan dengan seorang namja berpenampilan brandal dengan senjata rongsokan di genggamannya dan 15 orang lain berpenampilan sama. Sungguh mereka kalah jumlah dengan telak

Beberapa serbuk putih dalam plastik itu telah berpindah tangan, di gantikan dengan 3 koper besar uang tunai

Merasa transaksinya cukup, orang - orang berandal itupun pergi dengan senyum terculas jelas

Suho mendesah pelan, menggengam sebuah koper dan bergegas meninggalkan bangunan kumuh penuh penyakit itu

Kai membawa 2 koper lainnya dengan enteng dan bersenandung. Ia tahu betul bahwa sepupunya itu masih dalam mood yang berantakan. Apalagi beberapa usaha keluarganya tengah diganggu, tak ada jaminan jika transaksi barusan akan selesai cepat dan sukses. Itulah sebabnya ia, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan ikut dalam pertemuan itu walau Suho menentang sejak awal

"Mereka akan pergi bos"

"Aku tahu" senyum mengembang disana

Suho dan Kai tercekat saat hendak masuk ke salam mobil. Pasalnya sebuah mobil yang tak tahu sejak kapan berada disana tengah menyender lampu depannya tepat kearah Kai juga Suho.

Membuat pandangan mereka silau, Suho mengeram.

"BRENGSEK! Kita diawasi" Kai mengumpat menyiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan buruk

Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol tetap mengawasi dari jauh, berharap tak akan terjadi hal lain setelah ini

Lay keluar dari mobil dengan pakaian serba hitam, topi, masker serta alat pengubah suara yang tertempel dilehernya

Suho dan Kai mendengus, memfokuskan pandangan pada lelaki di sana. Lelaki itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan melambai membuat Kai juga Suho mengernyit

Laypun maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekat, membuat Suho dan Kai siaga.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Suho pada Luhan lewat intercom

"Entahlah Suho-ya, aku belum tahu" Luhan menjawab seadanya

Kai meletakkan kedua koper itu ke tanah, dan memasukan tangannya kesaku celana yang ia pakai, bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol berjenis SIG-Sauer P226R - 9x19mm miliknya

Suho melakukan hal yang sama, bersiap dengan segala kemunginan yang akan terjadi

"Haii... Merindukanku?" tanya Lay masih melambaikan tangan

"SIAPA KAU!" sarkas Kai

"Uh..., Sabar Kim Kai, kalian melupakanku?" jawab Lay tak mendapat respon

"Huuft... Aku kecewa"

"Siapa kau" Kali ini Suho bertanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin

Lay tersenyum di balik maskernya dan mengacungkan jari - jari lentiknya membentuk angka 10. Suho dan lainnya tercekat

Chanyeol ingin keluar dari mobil saat itu juga mengetahui orang yang menghancurkan harga dirinya saat balapan terahir ada di hadapannya. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu mobil, Sehun lebih dulu mencekalnya

"Jadi kau" Kai menanggapi dengan senyum remeh

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu?" tanya Suho datar

"Karena aku ingin"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Meng-han-cur-kan-mu" ucap Lay penuh penekanan menunjuk Suho

Suho tersenyum mendengarnya, baru kali ini ada yang begitu merepotkan

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi

"Karena kau menghancurkan mainan baruku yang sudah kuinginkan sejak lama. Jadi aku akan menghancurkanmu juga sebagai ganti"

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

"Gangbok-gu" ucap lelaki itu memaksa Suho dan lainnya memutar kembali rekaman ingatan mereka

"Kau menghancurkan gudang senjataku, padahal susah payah aku membujuk semua orang agar mengijinkanku bermain dengan senjata. Tapi kau-" tunjuk Lay lagi

"Kau membakarnya, bahkan aku tidak mengganggu pasarmu. Hanya menitipkan gudangku di sini karena akan menyusahkan jika aku membangunnya di daerahku"

Lontaran lelaki itu mendapat kekehan Suho yang tak tertahan, bahkan semakin keras ia tertawa

"Hahahahahahhahahahahhahahahha"

"Jadi, kau tikus China itu?"

"Percaya diri sekali dirimu itu? Begitu yakinkah bahwa aku seorang Chines?" tanggapan Lay membuat Suho berfikir seketika

Lay tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Suho. Sudah ia duga, tuan muda Kim itu sangat mudah dikelabuhi. Bahkan hanya dengan permainan kata

"Aku tidak suka saat sesuatu yang kumiliki rusak atau hancur, asal kau tahu. Jadi, sebagai gantinya akan kuporak - porandakan seluruh kehidupanmu Kim Jun-myeon"

Suho geram, dia merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Siapa lelaki itu, berani sekali mengancamnya hah?

Lay mengambil sebuah benda dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah benda pemantik kecil, memamerkannya pada Kai juga Suho

"Jika aku jadi kalian, 3 orang bodoh disana akan kusuruh menjauh secepat mungkin" ucap Lay

Membuat Luhan yang tengah mencari tahu benda di genggaman lelaki itu tercekat dan membelalakan mata panik seraya berteriak

"KELUAR DARI MOBIL SEKARANG!"

Ketiganyapun berhamburan keluar secepat kilat, sesaat setelahnya mobil tersebut meledak bebarengan dengan tangan mungil Lay yang menekan tombol pematiknya

BOOOMMM!

ketiga orang tersebut terpental akibat ledakan yang ada. Beberapa luka gores ringan mereka terima

Lay terpingkal melihat ulahnya. Kai dan Suho panik melihat kearah ketiganya reflek mengacungkan senjata masing - masing dan mulai menembak sosok 10 itu dengan bringas

Lay pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia berlari mencari bentengan sederdana dan mulai menembak.

Suara tembakan menggema disegala penjuru. Jaehyun, Taehyung dan Taeyong menahan diri sebisa mungkin agar tak melanggar perintah sang bos. Namun kekhawatiran tetap melanda mereka

"Bos, anda baik?" Taeyong bersua dari intercom mereka

Hanya dibalas kekehan dan- "Yeah.., ini menyenangkan sekali Taeyong-a!" ucapnya semangat

Membuat 3 kaki tangannya menghela nafas, tak percaya dengan ulah bos mereka satu - satunya ini. 1 : 5? Bos itu sangat idiot

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan mengacungkan senjata mereka, membantu 2 Kim dengan marah. Tentu saja, mengingat mereka nyaris mati sesaat yang lalu

Lay tertawa melihat musuhnya diselimuti emosi berlari masuk ke dalam gedung di ikuti oleh ke-5 nya

Jaehyun yang sudah tidak tahan membuka pintu mobil dan berlari mengikuti sang bos membawa sebuah senjata bertipe Smith & Wesson M76 - 9mm di tangannya

Lay berlari menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga di depannya. Suho, Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun masih setia mengejar. Sedang Luhan? Pukulan telak di kuduknya membuat namja itu pingsan "Maaf cantik" ucap Jaehyun beranjak

Langkah Lay berhenti saat Sehun tepat di debalakangnya dengan senjata yang ditodongkan

'dia cepat' pikir Lay

Dengan sigap Lay berbalik dan menendang pergelangan Sehun hingga senjata itu terlepas dan menginjaknya hingga patah.

Sehun melayangkan pukulannya, namun Lay jauh lebih gesit. Ia membalas pukulan Sehun tepat di dagu membuat namja pucat itu terhuyung ke belakang. Lay tak menyiayiakan kelengahan Sehun dan langsung menendang perutnya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh beguling di tangga

Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol tercekat melihat Sehun tak berdaya berguling dengan tidak elitnya. Suho reflek berlari lebih cepat, ingin segera membunuh tikus kecil itu

Kai dan Chanyeol membantu Sehun yang pingsan, memindahkannya ketepian. Belum mereka melangkah menyusul ketuanya, sebuah peluru melesat hampir mengenai sudut bahunya membuat Kai tercengang

Pandangan mereka mengarah pada sosok dengan senjata gagah di tangan, tak lupa sebuah masker menutupi sebagian wajah tersebut membuat Ke-2 nya berdecih

"BERANINYA KAU!" ucap Kai menembaki Jaehyun. Jaehyun mencoba menghindar dibalik dinding dan membalas Kai lebih bringas. Chanyeolpun melakukan hal yang sama

Peluru dalam senjata Mereka -Kai dan Chanyeol- semakin menipis membuat geram, hingga peluru terahir Chanyeol itu berhasil menembus lengan kanan Jaehyun.

Walau tak dalam, namun luka itu cukup membuatnya tersentak sesaat. Sebelum Kai melayangkan sebuah pukulan padanya, dengan gerak cepat ia menendang perut namja tan itu, menarik kerahnya dan membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding tebal disana

Kai hampir pingsan, kesadarannya mulai melemah, iapun dengan sekuat tenaga mencengkeram bahu Jaehyun yang terluka hingga darah itu keluar lebih banyak.

Dengan sempoyongan Jaehyun melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada Kai dan memegangi bahunya. Kai memukul telak pipi Jaehyun keras berulang kali. Jaehyun membalas dengan memukul sekali lagi perut namja itu dan-

BRUKK!

Kai terkapar dengan tangan yang masih memegangi perutnya. Rasanya sangat panas dan sesak membuat kesadarannya mulai menghilang

Jaehyun berjongkok dan berujar pelan "Kau lumayan juga"

Chanyeol panik melihat sahabatnya tak berdaya mencoba melayangkan pukulan ke leher sosok itu dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh

Kemudian menginjak perutnya hingga sepasang tangan mencekal pergerakan kaki itu dan memlintir hingga ia terjerembab

Chanyeol mengeram kesakitan, mencoba berdiri namun lelaki itu dengan sigap menendang wajah Park Chanyeol hingga tak sadarkan diri

Ia-pun bergegas pergi mencari bos cantiknya

Lay menunggu kedatangan Suho dengan menyenderkan tubuh belakangnya pada dinding lantai 5 gedung membuat sinar bulan menerangi pucuk surainya begitu indah

Suho terengah dan marah menemukan sosok hitam itu menunggunya dengan santai. Ia akan membunuh lelaki itu bagaimanapun caranya

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya Lay meremehkan

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" sarkas Suho

Suho mengacungkan Glock 17 (Converted to full-auto) miliknya dan mulai menembak obyek disana. Lay menghindar dengan cekatan, mencoba mendekati Suho dari sisi kiri dan menendang tepat di leher sang tuan muda.

Reflek keseimbangannya berkurang membuat Lay dengan cepat menendang pergelangan tangan Suho hingga senjata mahal itu menjauh dari jangkauan keduanya

"Ups!" ucap Lay polos

Suho tertawa sadis saat ini, wajahnya memerah dengan rahang mengeras. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan gagah dan menatap lelaki misterius dihadapannya

Laypun menatap Suho dengan senyum dan rasa puas karena berhasil membuat mainannya geram.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini" ucap Suho setenang mungkin mendapat anggukan

"Baiklah" jawab Lay enteng dan membuang senjata yang sedari tadi ia genggam

Suhopun langsung berlari hendak membogem pria tersebut namun berhasil di hindari. Ia mencoba memukul lagi namun sebuah tonjokan lebih dulu mengenai wajah tampannya

Tuan muda itupun membalas namun gagal -lagi-, seperti sebuah skenario sosok itu mampu membaca seluruh pergerakannya dengan tepat

Sosok itupun hendak menghadiahkan sebuah bogem namun cepat di tangkis begitu pula sebaliknya. Hingga Suho geram melayangkan pukulannya di dada lelaki itu, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah

Suho tersenyum dan menendang perut itu -lagi- sampai sosok didepannya ini membalas dengan sebuah jegalan kaki yang cukup ampuh membuatnya jatuh

Lay menaiki tubuh Suho dan mulai memukul wajahnya kiri kanan dengan sorot mata bahagia. Hingga sebuah suara menghampirinya

"BOS!" Lay tersentak dan menatap anak buahnya ini

"Kau melanggar aturanku" ucap Lay

"Ma.. Maaf bos" balas Jaehyun menunduk

Laypun berdiri mengamati sosok tak berdaya di bawahnya, sebuah culas mengerikan terpampang dibalik masker itu

"Cukup hari ini, Sampai bertemu lagi Su - Ho KIM!" ucapnya meninggalkan bagunan tersebut

.

.

.

Beda dari hari biasa SM sangat sepi pagi ini. Kenapa? Karena Suho and the genk tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali

Mereka ber-5 menjalani perawatan di salah satu rumah sakit milik keluarga Chanyeol, itulah alasannya. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Chen menunggui mereka sejak semalam.

Setelah mendapat panggilan telephon dari Suho, Chen dan lainnya bergegas mencari keberadaan mereka dan tersentak melihat kondisi ke-5 nya yang babak belur kemarin malam

Lay dan Tao bosan selama pelajaran, tak ada yang bisa di kerjakan. Belum bel sekolah berbunyi, Tao dengan segala jurus bujuk rayunya berhasil menyeret Lay keluar dan pergi mengunjungi musuh - musuhnya

Tao masih sebal pada Lay sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia ingin bermain juga semalam tapi bosnya itu lebih memilih mendengarkan ucapan gegenya -notabene kekasih panda itu- dari pada rengekannya

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, RS tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata

Lay dengan senyum mengembang berjalan santai menuju ruang private di RS tersebut.

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat para penghuninya mengangkat kepala.

"Lay hyung, Tao? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Cerocos Baekhyun

"Hehehe, apa kami mengganggu" ucap Lay tersenyum menyesal

"Tidak, duduklah hyung" ucap Kyungsoo ramah

Ruang itu cukup luas dengan 4 tempat tidur yang nyaman bersama keempat penghuninya Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen menunggui mereka dengan sabar

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Lay iba kepada ke-4 nya

Yeah, mereka sudah siuman sekarang. Hanya beberapa luka lebam dan gores masih terlihat jelas di wajah dan sekujur tubuh mereka. Tak parah memang, tapi cukup membuat rintihan bak anak kecil

Tao tersenyum melihatnya. Jika semalam gege cantik itu memberi ijin, pasti akan banyak suara tulang patah ia dengar. Dan itu pasti menyenangkan

"Hm..., seperti yang kau lihat" Luhan menjawab

"Kami baik" ucap Chanyeol menambahi

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mendapat luka seperti ini?" Tao menyahuti cepat

"Kami hanya tawuran semalam" kekeh Kai menjawab

"Benarkah? Pantas saja semalam Chen hyung dan lainnya meninggalkanku di bar dengan tergesa" ucap Tao polos menahan senyumnya

"Dimana Xiumin?" tanya Lay

"Dia di ruangan Suho hyung" jawab Chen

Belum Lay bertanya lagi, sosok gembul itu menampakkan diri dari balik pintu dan terkejut melihat sahabatnya datang

"Kau disini Lay?" dibalas senyum dan anggukan

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Xiumin pada semua. Mendapat gelengan dari Baekhyun, Chen juga Kyungsoo. mengingat sejak semalam mereka memang belum mengisi perutnya

"Tao, ayo kita beli makanan di kantin" ajak Kyungsoo paham akan situasi, dan menarik lengan namja panda itu keluar

"Kyungie... Kau meninggalkanku" rengek Kai berlebihan

"Kkamjjong! Kau kekanakan!" Sehun menanggapi dengan datar

"Biarkan saja, dan kalian berdua berhetilah saling memeluk seperti itu, membuatku risih" ucapnya pada Sehun dan Luhan yang memang sedari tadi berbagi ranjang dengan posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain

"Katakan saja kalau kau iri" Luhan menimpali dengan benar

Semua orangpun tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai yang meredup, wajah tampannya kini berwarna biru keunguan di beberapa sudut karena perkelahian semalam

"Kenapa Suho tidak diruangan ini juga?" Lay bertanya

"Dia butuh keheningan sekarang" Xiumin menjawab sambil memposisikan badannya di pelukan sang kekasih karena rasa lelah yang ia rasakan

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Lay dengan wajah puppy eyes membuatnya terlihat imut

"Sebaiknya jangan hyung, kau tahu sendiri jika hubungan kalian kurang baik ahir - ahir ini" Baekhyun menimpali mencoba menyelamatkan Lay dari amukan tuan muda itu

"Tapi aku ingin Baekhyunie" rengek Lay memohon

"Kau boleh kesana hyung" Sehun berujar cepat membuat Lay bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan tatapan tak percaya dari semua orang tertuju pada Sehun sekarang

"Kenapa kau mengizinkannya!" celetuk Kai

"Bagaimana jika mereka bertengkar lagi?" kali ini Chanyeol menambahi

"Mereka tidak akan"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali Sehunna" Luhan menimpali

"Karena sepertinya mereka saling memahami satu - sama lain" ucap namja pucat itu dengan polos

"Issh, masalah baru pasti akan datang setelah ini" Baekhyun berceletuk

"Entahlah, perasaanku bilang mereka akan cocok" kali ini Xiumin berujar membuat semua hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi diantara keduanya

.

.

Seseorang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan Suho saat Lay ingin memasukinya. Membuat keduanya nyaris bertabrakan

"Maaf" reflek Lay membungkukan badannya 90°

Lelaki itupun langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat tanpa memperdulikan Lay

Namja berdimple inipun mendengus melihat kepergian lelaki tersebut dan mengabaikannya. Kemudian dengan iseng ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam ruangan Suho. Merasa tak ada penolakan, iapun memasuki ruangan dengan wajah tanpa dosa

Suho tengah duduk bersender pada kepala tempat tidurnya dengan mata tertutup. Wajahnya bengkak tak jauh beda dengan temannya yang lain. Merasakan seseorang memasuki ruangannya ia berujar "Ada apa lagi Tael?"

Tak mendapat respon iapun membuka mata dan menemukan sosok yang paling ia hindari menatapnya polos

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Suho-ya?" tanya Lay dengan pipi di gembungkan

"Pergilah"

"Ya ampun, mukamu terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Apa ini sakit" ucap Lay menunjuk salah satu luka di wajah Suho tak memperdulikan orang dihadapannya

"Jangan berani - berani menyentuhku!" geram Suho

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Suho tak membalas ucapan namja penggemar unicorn itu, ia mengalihkan padangannya pada obyek lain dan mulai menutup matanya lagi

Ia sangat lelah sekarang. Banyak yang sedang ia pikirkan, kenapa anak ini selalu mengganggu dan tak membiarkannya sendiri pikirnya

Lay menarik kursi tepat disebelah ranjang Suho mengamati tiap lekuk bentuk wajah musuhnya ini dan tersenyum kemudian menatap sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang masih utuh dan mulai mendingin

"Sepertinya masalahmu banyak sekali Suho-ya, Kau bahkan tidak memperdulikan kesehatanmu"

Tak ada respon

"Setidaknya makanlah dulu makananmu, dengan begitu pikirannu akan terbuka lebih lebar"

Masih hening. Lay mulai tak sabar

"Kau mau cerita masalahmu padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

Suho tersenyum mengejek disana. Dan tetap diam

"Aku dengar dari Kai bahwa kalian tawuran semalam. Melihatmu babak belur begini sudah kuduga kalian pasti kalah"

Suho yang mendengar kata kekalahanpun membuka matanya reflek dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok itu

"Jangan meremehkanku!" tandasnya tegas

"Tapi buktinya sudah ada, kau babak belur Suho-ya. Lihat!" ucapnya menunjuk beberapa bagian lebam disana

"Kau bahkan melukai tubuhmu sendiri dan merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin makan"

Suho menatap namja itu tak percaya. Dia disamakan dengan anak kecil, hal bodoh apa lagi ini

"Buka mulutmu, aaa..." Lay mencoba memasukan sesuap bubur pada tuan muda Kim itu hanya dibalas diam

"Makanlah Suho-ya, sedikit saja. Setidaknya kau butuh tenaga untuk berfikir jernih dan memecahkan segala masalahmu"

Lay pun menyendokan lagi sesuap, Suho membuka mulutnya ragu. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia menuruti namja didepannya itu

Lay tersenyum puas melihat Suho menerima suapannya.

'Cantik' itulah yang ada di benak tuan muda kita saat ini. Wajah polos dengan sebuah dimple itu telah berhasil membuatnya luluh

Hingga suapan terahir, mereka tetap menikmati kegiatannya -suap menyuap- dalam diam

Lay memberikan segelas air untuk Suho, menyondongkan sedikit bagian depannya menyamai posisi keturunan Kim itu dan mengelap sedikit sisa air di sudut bibir teman sekelasnya.

Suho berdebar merasakan posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan Lay. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas tenang yang keluar dari sistem pernafasan namja manis itu

Bibir merah yang sangat imut dan menggoda membuat pandangannya terfokus pada benda kenyal berwarna pink tersebut. 'bagaimana rasanya?' batin Suho

Lay yang menyadari pandangan mata Suhopun semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Entah dorongan darimana mereka berdua sama - sama mendekatkan wajah masing - masing memposisikan diri. Nyaris keduanya menyatu sebelum Suho terhenyak dan mendorong Lay menjauh

Pikiran logis membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk itu. Ia membuang muka dan merutuki dirinya sendiri

Lay pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan duduk kembali di tempatnya

"Pergilah" suara Suho terdengar gugup

Karena tak ingin menghancurkan moment yang teecipta, Lay pun berdeham dan- "Aku akan pergi setelah kau tidur" alasnya

Suho yang mendengarpun menghembuskan nafas panjang "haaahhhhh, pergilah seka-"

Belum Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Lay mengelus luka di wajah itu, menatapnya sendu dan

" Ini pasti sakit, jangan membuatku khawatir Suho-ya" suara Lay terdengar berbisik di telinga Suho membuat getaran aneh menjalar di tubuh namja Kim itu

Tanpa niat menghentikan, Suho membiarkan jari - jari itu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Segala permasalahan yang ia pikirkan telah lenyap berganti dengan sosok berdimple itu disudut - sudut ruang kepalanya

Hembusan nafas itu terasa lagi membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangan menatap namja manis di sampingnya dengan jarak amat dekat. Memperhatikan segala gerak - geriknya, senyumnya, dimplenya, hidungnya, kedua iris matanya, semua tentangnya hingga pandangan itu tertuju pada bibir imut lagi, Ia ingin merasakannya

Perlahan Suho mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap intens penuh minat pada benda kecil itu hingga tanpa mereka sadari jarak keduanya telah hilang. Kedua benda kenyal itupun menyatu dengan pas. Berawal dari saling menempel kini berubah saling mengulum dan menghisap

Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai. Hisapan itu berubah menjali lumatan yang saling membutuhkan. Lidah keduanyapun menari bersama saling mengabsen satu - persatu isi didalamnya. Lay tersenyum disela kegiatan mereka 'Kena kau Suho-ya'

Tak ingim berpisah, Suho pun menagkup wajah namja manis itu dan menarik tengkuknya membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Keduanya mulai kehabisan oksigen namun tak ada yang ingin mengalah

Hingga Suho mengambil inisiatif dan menjauhkan wajah keduanya membuat seutas tali saliva bening itu terputus

Dengan wajah merah padam Lay membersihkan bekas pergulatan mereka disudut bibirnaya. Suhopun salah tingkah dengan ulahnya "Pergilah" ucapnya bergetar menahan malu dan suatu gejolak

Lay mengangguk dan berdiri kemudian "Istirahatlah, aku pulang dulu" berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu

Pemiliknya pun hanya bisa tertunduk bingung dan merutuki nasibnya

"Bodoh... Bodoh... Bodoh..., apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku baru saja mencium seorang namja?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak. Aku ini straight, masih suka buah dada besar bukan pisang lonjong. Suka donat panas bukan terowongan cacing" gumamnya berulang kali

Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan beranggapan bahwa lelaki angelic itu sudah gila.

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan lengkap dengan stelan jas formal melekat di tubuhnya, duduk menunggui sang tamu yang berdiri didepan pintu dan menatapnya penuh tanya

"Masuklah tuan Kim, aku tidak seburuk itu membiarkan tamuku berdiri"

Tuan itupun tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan gaya arsitektur eropa kuno dengan aroma terapi lavender yang menenangkan, kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa berhadapan dengan namja berjas tadi

"Kau punya selera yang bagus" ucapnya menelururi setiap inci ruang tersebut

"Terimakasih, mari kita to the point, aku sedikit sibuk sebenarnya" jawab namja bersuara berat itu congkak

"Hahahaha, aku suka gayamu. Baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin bertele - tele. Jadi, kenapa kau menggangguku akhir - akhir ini?"

Kris tersenyum dan menjawab "Hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit repot" jawab Kris datar

"Kau membuang waktumu kalau begitu"

"Aku menikmatinya, lagipunya aku ingin menemui seorang yang telah merusak jalur distribusi budakku dan menghancurkan beberapa gudang heroinku di Las Vegas 2 tahun lalu"

"Apa aku melakukannya?" kekehan keluar dari tuan besar tersebut "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya. Hanya hal - hal penting yang perlu ku ingat bukan pengganggu kecil sepertimu"

"Huh, tapi pengganggu kecil ini telah berhasil membuat seorang tuan besar keluar dari kerajaannya" ucap Kris tersenyum

Siwon geram di balik senyum manis itu, ia merasa telah diremehkan oleh sosok muda dihadapannya "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada, setidaknya untuk sekarang" kata Kris membuat Kim Siwon mengernyit.

"Tugasku sudah selesai saat ini. Jadi, mari kita lihat seberapa hebat klan Kim tanpa penguasanya dikorea"

Siwon makin mengeryit heran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Hendak membuka mulut, seorang bawahan namja di depannya muncul dari balik pintu dan berucap "Tuan"

"Ada apa Win?"

"Tuan muda bermain sedikit gegabah semalam"

"Memang apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan?"

"Tuan muda beradu tembak dengan Kim Junmyeon semalam, membuat Kim itu dan ke-4 temannya mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit. Dan juga ia menculik Nyonya Kim langsung dari mansion mereka" Kris memijat pelan pelipisnya, adik kecilnya itu benar - benar tak bisa di kontrol. Selalu saja membuat khawatir

Mendengar nama putra dan istrinya disebut membuat Siwon naik pitam dan mengacungkan senjatanya pada Kris

"BRENGSEK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KELUARGAKU!" bentaknya tak tertahan

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ :

Maaf lagi, makin kesini makin geje parah...

Enggak tahu, ini sesuai harapan kalian apa enggak? Tapi jujur aku kurang puas nulisnya hehehhe

Terimakasih buat yang uda review kemarin - kemarin, jadi semangat lanjutinnya. Tp belum bisa kasih yang terbaik hehehe

Oh ya MinieZhang babanya icing itu kemarin Xiaozhu sebenernya. Cuma gegara keasyikan ngetik jadi kepleset dikit, typo jadinya hehehhe makasih uda di ingetin, kalo g gitu aku ga bakalan tahu salahnya dimana

Thanks for all yang g bisa aku sebutin satu - satu

Jangan lupa review ya, jadi ada jejak gitu hahahhaha

Hey hey hey... Uda pada baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** belum hari ini? Aku saranin buruan baca deh chap kali ini bikin dag dig dug lho... Jangan sampek kelewatan

So see you next chap yak

R&R

D' Xp

15 November 2016


	6. Chapter 6

Previous

"Tuan muda beradu tembak dengan Kim Junmyeon semalam, membuat Kim itu dan ke-4 temannya mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit. Dan juga ia menculik Nyonya Kim langsung dari mansion mereka" Kris memijat pelan pelipisnya, adik kecilnya itu benar - benar tak bisa di kontrol. Selalu saja membuat khawatir

Mendengar nama putra dan istrinya disebut membuat Siwon naik pitam dan mengacungkan senjatanya pada Kris

"BRENGSEK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KELUARGAKU!" bentaknya tak tertahan

.

.

.

Chapter 6

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Winwin, tangan kanan Krispun reflek menodongkan senjatanya pada Siwon mengingat tuannya sedang terancam

Kris tersenyum melihat ekspresi Siwon yang tengah marah dengan rahang mengeras

"Tenanglah tuan Kim, aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadap keluargamu" ucap Kris tenang

"BEDEBAH KAU WU YIFAN!" umpat Siwon menembakkan sebuah pelurunya kepada Kris

DOOR!

Meleset! Kris dengan santai memiringkan sedikit badannya menghindar

BRAKK

Pintu ruang itu dibuka paksa oleh beberapa orang berpakaian folmal dengan sebuah senjata mengatung pas di setiap genggaman masing - masing

Anak buah Kim Siwon dan Kris yang sedari tadi mengawasi dan menjaga di luar panik mendengar suara tembakan bergegas menerjang pintu oak itu dan menyiapkan posisi siaga

10 orang mengarahkan senjata mereka pada sosok Kim itu, memasang wajah siap tembak. Begitu pula para bawahan Kim yang jumlahnya tak sebanding mencoba mengacungkan senjata mereka pada sosok yang dituju oleh tuan besar mereka

"Hahahahhahha, emosi mu berada di tempat yang salah tuan Kim" ucap Kris santai dengan seringainya

"Aku tidak suka bermain belakang asal kau tahu. Menculik dan membuat anakmu masuk rumah sakit? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuang waktu seperti itu" lanjutnya

Siwon mematung di tempatnya, pikirannya berada di Korea saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ia berada di Amerika selama ini? Sebagai seorang mafia kelas atas Siwon membenarkan ucapan namja didepannya ini.

Seseorang yang memiliki ke angkuhan tinggi seperti dirinya tidak mungkin membuang waktu hanya untuk hal sepele seperti itu

"Ten, cari tahu keadaan diKorea sekarang!" sarkas Siwon penuh penekanan pada seorang kaki tangannya masih mengacungkan senjata pada bos didepannya tak memperdulikan sekitar

"Baik tuan" jawab namja bernama Ten itu meroggoh kantong celananya dan mulai mengotak - atik layar itu hingga satu sambungan terhubung dan membuatnya tercekat

Melihat ekspresi wajah Ten yang berubah dengan peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa keluarganya memang sedang tidak baik

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ten masih terdiam tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan kabar buruk ini pada tuannya

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" Ten gemetar hebat mendapat bentakan mulai membuka mulut

"Tu... Tu... Tuan mm..mu..da" jawabnya tergagap

Siwon dengan tidak sabarnya menarik kerah stelan mahal itu dan mencengkramnya kuat "KATAKAN!" teriaknya lagi tak memperdulikan bawha tak hanya ada dirinya dan komplotannya disana namun 'teman baru' nya masih setia mengulum senyum

"Tuan muda berada di RS sekarang tuan, beliau mendapat sedikit gangguan saat melakukan transaksi dengan gengster Busan. Dan... Dan... Nyo..nyonya," ucapnya bergetar

"Nyonya menghilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu tuan, tak ada jejak dan alat bukti. Bahkan rekaman cctv pun telah dirusak"

"SIAALLLL! SIAPKAN KEPULANGANKU SEKARANG!" umpat Siwon kepada seluruh bawahannya

Kris hanya menatap penuh nikmat disana

"Jika aku tahu kau terlibat dalam masalah ini, akan kupastikan dewa mautmu adalah Kim Siwon" ucap tuan Kim penuh amarah

"Aku jauh lebih suka menyaksikan dari pada ikut campur tuan Kim" ucap namja itu tersenyum membuat Siwon geram dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut penuh murka

Setelah kepergian Siwon dan anak buahnya Kris meminta semua kaki tangannya menjauh keluar ruangan itu

Kris memijat pelipisnya, ia benar - benar jengkel sekarang. Bagaimana bisa adik kecilnya berbuat sejauh itu? Cukup membunuhnya dan semua beres, bukan bermain - main seperti ini

Penuh dengan segala pemikiran ia pun menelfon seseorang dari balik benda yang ia genggam

"Hallo gege sayang! Merindukanku?" suara di seberang yang selalu ia rindukan membias dengan cepat di indera pendengarannya

"Huang Zi Tao" suara itu begitu dingin membuat Tao sedikit bergidik di balik sambungan tersebut

"Pastikan kau melindungi anak itu dengan baik, gege akan menemuimu setelah masalah disini selesai paham? Dan jangan biarkan baba tau ulah Yixing disana"

"He-em, akan kulakukan ge. Suaramu terdengar tidak baik, jangan paksakan kondisimu dan percayakan semua yang ada disini padaku"

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya "Aku merindukanmu panda nakal"

"Kalau begitu cepat temui aku, di sini banyak sekali namja tampan dan berkelas asal kau tahu ge" goda Tao terkekeh

"Awas saja jika kau berani bermain di belakangkau. Akan kurantai kaki dan tanganmu dalam kotak" balas Kris dengan senyumnya

.

.

.

BRUKK

Lay menaruh beberapa kantong belanja di meja ruang tamunya. Seorang wanita cantik tengah menyiapkan makan malam mereka

"Kau sudah pulang? Mandilah, kemudian kita makan ne"

Lay mengangguk mengerti "Ini, aku belikan beberapa baju ganti. Aku bosan melihatmu memakai baju yang sama setiap hari" ucap namja itu dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan terlihat sangat manis

"Kau benar, aku juga sudah mulai risih. Semua ini untukku? Indah sekali, seleramu sangat bagus Yixingie"

Lay merona mendengarnya "Baiklah nyonya, aku keatas sebentar"

Lay hendak melangkah tiba - tiba pergelangan tangannya di cegah oleh wanita itu.

"Jangan memanggilku nyonya, panggil aku bibi. Itu jauh lebih baik" ucapnya mendapat senyum dari namja tinggi itu

.

.

"Wah, ini terlihat lezat" ucap Lay saat menarik kursi meja makannya memandangi berbagai macam olahan nikmat di depan mata

"Ini, makanlah" wanita itu -Kim Bo eun- menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk berisi hasil karyanya

"Ini enak" Lay melahap habis setiap makanan yang ada di mangkuknya hingga tak tersisa

Nyonya Kim itu tersenyum gemas melihat polah namja di hadapannya, ia teringat sosok anak yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan. Mesti sang anak selalu bersikap dingin dan arogan, namun hatinya sangat tulus dan penyayang

"Nyonya, kau mau makan apel? Aku akam mengupaskannya untukmu" Lay memang suka melakukan hal seperti ini pada mamanya. Mengupaskan buah, menyuapi makan dan membantu pekerjaan rumah saat mamanya sedang sibuk.

Lay memang manja, namun dibeberapa hal ia sangat mandiri. Dilahirkan dalam sebuah keluarga yang selalu melindungi dan menyayanginya membuat ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang polos tapi mematikan disaat bersamaan, sifatnya yang manja? Itu normal untuk anak yang selalu dituruti semua permintaannya

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan memanggilku nyonya" sewot nyonya Kim

"Hehe, maaf bi aku lupa" jawabnya menggaruk tengkuk

Iapun dengan sigap mengambil sebuah apel dan mulai mengupasnya. Ia rindu melakukan hal ini seperti dulu, ia merindukan mamanya, merindukan keluarganya. Namun rasa sebal dan kecewa terlanjur membuatnya bertahan dan mulai menikmati alur pembalasan rasa kecewa itu pada satu orang 'Kim Junmyeon'

Hingga sebuah sayatan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Akh.."

Lay berteriak memegangi ujung jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar, 'ini buruk' pikirnya.

Terlalu lama melamun tak dirasa bahwa bukan apel yang ia kupas melainkan jari lentiknya

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya Bo Eun panik

Wajah Lay semakin memucat, peluh mulai bercucuran, dengan sigap ia mencuci jarinya dan berlari kedalam kamar mencari sesuatu di ikuti nyonya Kim dibelakangnya

"Dimana dia? dimana benda itu?" geram Lay mengobrak - ngabril seluruh isi kamarnya tak menemukan barang yang dicari. Tubuhnya melemas sekarang, darah itu tak kunjung berhenti malah semakin deras

"Yixing, apa yang kau cari? Ya tuhan wajahmu pucat, darahmu semakir banyak bagaimana ini?" ucap nyonya itu menangkup wajah Lay yang memutih

"Dimana kotak obatnya? Kita harus segera mengobati itu" nyonya Kim bergegas mencari sesuatu di sudut ruang itu

BRUK

Lay terduduk lemas di lantai dengan darah yang semakin mengucur tak henti. "Omo! Yixing, kau baik - baik saja?"

Nyonya besar itu panik setengah mati melihat Lay yang mulai terkulai lemas dengan darah yang tak henti - hentinya keluar seperti sumber mata air

Dengan seluruh kesadarannya Lay mencoba merogoh sebuah benda di sakunya dan memencet salah satu nomor daruratnya

"Ttao... Cepatlah kerumahku, cairan ini terus keluar dan aku tidak bisa menemukan obatku dimana - mana. Tubuhku lemas sekali" Lay menahan rasa sakit teramat saat melakukan panggilan itu, tubuhnya benar - benar tak bisa di ajak kompromi tapi dia belum ingin mati sekarang. Setidaknya sampai ia menyelesaikan permainannya

"Ge? Ada apa denganmu ge? Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu?" Tao panik di sebrang sana, ia tak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan gege cantiknya yang seperti bergumam itu

Nyonya Kim yang melihat benda itu pun segera merampasnya

"Hallo... Halooo... Tao-ya, bagaimana ini? Yixing pucat sekali, badannya sangat dingin dan darah dijarinya tak mau berhenti. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tao terbelalak mendengar penuturan wanita itupun segera melompat meninggalan apartemennya dan bergegas menemui gege cantiknya. Ini kali ke-2 ia kecolongan, jika terjadi sesuatu pada bos nya itu sudah ia pastikan. Hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

Tao mendobrak pintu apartemen bosnya bersama orang - orang berpakaian putih dengan beberapa koper dan kotak obat. Aroma menyengat peralatan medis tercium dari sana

Nyonya Kim tengah tersedu melihat Lay yang tak sadarkan diri, ia masih setia memangku dan mencoba segala cara membangunkan namja itu

Taehyung dan Taeyong membopong Lay keranjang digantikan dengan tugas orang - orang berpakaian putih itu memasangkan beberapa alat di tubuh lay dan menyuntikan sesuatu agar pendarahan itu berhenti

Tao memeluk nyonya Kim yang histeris, ia tahu orang awam pasti syok jika melihat hal semacam ini secara live di depan matanya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu

Kini Tao, Nyonya Kim dan kedua anak buah bosnya -Taehyung dan Taeyong- tengah menunggu dengan harap - harap cemas di ruang tamu bernuansa etnic itu

Pikiran mereka kacau. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak - tidak pada bos mereka maka sasaran utama kamarahan bos besar disana sudah pasti mereka

Tao sangat frustasi menunggu pintu itu terbuka, hidupnya benar - benar di pertaruhkan sekarang. Bahkan ini jauh lebih mendebarkan daripada acara pembantaian kedua orang tuannya dulu

KLEK

Suara pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok berbaju putih dan beberapa anak buahnya keluar dengan wajah pucat

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter Kang?" cerca Tao melihat dokter itu

"Pendarahannya cukup banyak kali ini, tapi tidak perlu untuk melakukan tranfusi dan itu cukup baik mengingat dia tidak bisa sembarangan menerima donor. Seharusnya ia meminum obatnya saat darah itu mulai keluar"

Tao dan lainnya mendesah lega, bosnya tidak dalam kritis yang harus membuat mereka meregang nyawa setidaknya

"Tapi kondisinya masih sangat lemah sekarang, aku memberikan obat tidur, biarkan dia istirahat beberapa hari kedepan. Dan jangan biarkan dia berdekatan dengan benda tajam lagi"

Nyonya Kim menyesal mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut, pasalnya Lay mengupas buah apel untuknya hingga tak sengaja menggores permukaan kulit mulus itu sendiri membuat namja tersebut terbaring lemah tak berdaya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Tao, pastikan dia meminum obat yang kusiapkan" ucap dokter Kang mendapat anggukan dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen berdarah tersebut

"Kalian pulanglah, Taehyung kau urus beberapa transaksi kita di Gangnam dan kau Taeyong jagalah kekasihmu dirumah sakit. Jaehyun sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Tao dan nyonya Kim yang tengah memandangi sosok di hadapan mereka iba

"Maaf"

Tao mendongak menatap nyonya cantik itu

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena ingin mengupaskan apel untukku, dia... dia.. Terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini"

"Ini bukan salahmu nyonya cantik, Yixing ge memang suka mengupaskan buah untuk orang lain, mungkin ini hari sialnya. Dia terluka dan tertidur seperti ini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yixing ge lahir dengan penyakit bawaan yang langka. Ia mengalami beberapa masalah di sel darahnya. Ia tak bisa mendapat sembarang donor dan darahnya sukar membeku. Itulah sebabnya Yixing ge tidak boleh terluka barang sedikit saja. Karena sekali darah itu keluar maka akan membahayakan nyawanya"

Nyonya Kim tercekat mendengar penuturan Tao yang kompleks, ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa lelaki manis dihadapannya begitu rentan diselama hidupnya

Malam berganti pagi, pagi berganti siang Yixing mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjab - ngerjab lucu bagai bayi yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Iris mata itu melebar mencoba memfokuskan diri melihat sosok wanita yang berada disampingnya dengan lembut mengelus puncak kepalanya yang sedikit pening

"Eungh.." lenguhnya merasakan sekujur badan itu lemas

Nyonya Kim tersentak "Kau sudah sadar? mana yang sakit?" ucap nyonya itu panik

"Aku baik bi, hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Lay dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

"Kau lapar? Akan kuambilkan makanan sebentar" ucap nyonya itu namun mendapat tarikan di lengannya

"Aku mau sekolah"

"Tidak Yixing, dokter bilang kau harus istirahat sementara. Tao sudah memberikan surat ijinmu tadi jadi fokuslah pada kesehatanmu ne"

Selesai dengan ceramahnya nyonya Kim bergegas pergi mengambil semangkuk bubur hangat untuk putra keduanya. Yeah, nyonya Kim menganggap Lay sebagai putranya sejak mengenal namja itu lebih dekat

.

.

.

Suho cs sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Memasuki kelas masing - masing dan menikmati sugguhan mata pelajaran yang membosankan

Sedari tadi Suho menatap pintu kelasnya tanpa henti, menanti sosok yang sehari lalu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Entah mengapa sejak 'kecelakaan' kemarin pikirannya tertuju pada namja berdimple itu

"Hah, apa dia tidak masuk?" gumam Suho lirih

Kelasnya sepi sekarang, ternyata ketidakhadiran Lay membuat kelas terasa begitu berbeda baginya

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" gumamnya lagi

Xiumin dan Luhan pun merasa aneh dengan ketidak hadiran Lay, mereka hanya bisa melihat bangku kosong didepannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya

Tok... Tokk.. Tokk..

Klek

Pintu kelas itu dibuka dari luar

"Maaf, permisi Song saem. Saya hanya ingin memberikan surat dokter untuk keabsenan Yixing ge"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada namja panda itu sekarang. Luhan, Xiumin dan Suho pun menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya, mengingat kemarin teman berdimple mereka itu masih sehat dengan berbagai ulah jahilnya

Song saem pun berjalan dan menerima surat itu kemudian tersenyum ramah "Terimakasih, kembalilah ke kelasmu"

Tao pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan senyum mengembang

Suho berfikir keras melihat pemandangan itu. Bocah manis yang merusak harinya sakit? Apa karena 'kecelakaan' kemarin?

.

.

.

"Bibi aku ingin pergi kesekolah" rengek Lay dengan segala tingkah manjanya

"Yixingie, dokter bilang kau harus istirahat beberapa hari, lihatlah wajahmu saja masih pucat"

"Tapi aku sudah tidur seharian kemarin, biarkan aku sekolah ne ne ne" ucap namja berdimple itu lagi dengan berbagai tehnik aegyo miliknya

"Yixingie..." nyonya Kim mulai lelah

"Ayolah bi, aku merindukan putramu" ucap namja itu mengembungkan pipinya

"Kau pasti ingin menjahilinya lagi" nyonya Kim berasumsi mengingat semalam penuh Yixing membeberkan segala tindakannya pada Suho yang kadang memang kelewat batas

"Aku hanya bosan dirumah bi, lagipula ada Tao yang menjagaku disana. Boleh ya... Boleh ya... Boleh ya..."

Kim Bo Eun itu hanya menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk memberi ijin

"Tapi ingat, kau harus minum obatmu tepat waktu ne!"

"Arasseo eomma" ucap namja itu tersenyum menunjukan diple manisnya

.

.

.

CKIIITT

Sebuah mobil BMW tipe Z4 sDrive20i berwarna hitam metallic itu terparkir rapi disalah satu slot kosong area elit Sm high school. Menampilkan kedua sosok yang secara mendadak menjadi pusat perhatatian karena kecharmingannya

Tao keluar dari pintu kemudi di sebelah kiri disusul oleh Lay yang juga menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah setelah turun dari kursi penumpang

Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan lemas, Tao tak mengijinkan gege unicorn ini awalnya. Namun karena sang gege tadi sedikit memaksa dengan mengatas namakan 'perintah' mau tak mau iapun menuruti

Selama perjalannan menuju kelas Tao selalu berada disamping bosnya itu mengingat kondisinya yang masih sangat lemah

"Ge, apa kau yakin ingin sekolah? Aku tau kau bosan, tapi aku rasa tempat lain jauh lebih baik daripada sekolah"

"Aku hanya rindu teman - temanku Tao" ucap namja itu tersenyum memaksa

Merekapun sampai didepan kelas bersamaan dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring dipenjuru sekolah

"Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku akan segera menelfon jika kondisiku benar - benar memburuk"

"Ta... Tapi ge"

"Aku janji Tao-ya" final Lay membungkam ungkapan hati orang terdekatnya itu

Tao pun berbalik arah dan berbelok disudut lorong meninggalkan Lay yang dengan senyum dipaksakan memasuki kelasnya

Luhan dan Xiumin senang melihat sahabatnya itu masuk sekolah setelah seharian kemarin tak bisa dihubungi. Namun, melihat kondisinya yang benar - benar lemas dan pucat membuat keduanya segera menghampiri namja berdimple itu dibangku depannya

"Lay-ya! Kau pucat sekali, apa kau baik?" Xiumin berujar

"Aku baik Xiuminie, aku merindukan kalian" ucapnya merentangkan kedua lengannya minta dipeluk

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa - apa? Jangan memasakan dirimu" kini Luhan menimpali

Lay hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban, membuat kedua sahabatnya itu berpandangan iba, teman mereka yang sangat jahil dan hiperbola tiba - tiba menjadi lemas tak berdaya. Hell, sebenarnya ia sakit apa?

"Jika merasa kurang baik katakan pada kami ne" dibalas anggukan namja Chines itu

Suho baru saja masuk kekelasnya dan meletakan tas di meja, gerakannya terhenti saat pandangannya tertuju pada sosok namja yang ia rindukan sejak kemarin

Sosok itu terlihat rapun dan pucat 'Apa dia baik?' itulah isi pemikirannya

Suho sama sekali tak mendengarkan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh beberapa gurunya sejak pagi. Pikiran dan tatapannya fokus pada namja bersurai hitam itu. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya melihat banyaknya peluh dan bibirnya yang memutih pucat

Hingga bel istirahat membuatnya sedikit lega, membiarkan namja disana dapat meletakan kepalanya di meja hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan penat

"Lay-ya, kau ingin ke kantin?" Xiumin menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya

"Aku akan dikelas saja hari ini, kalian pergilah"

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa - apa? Wajahmu semakin pucat Lay, mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

Lay hanya menggeleng lemah, menandakan ketidak ikut sertaannya

"Baiklah, kami tak akan lama" Luhan memberitahu dan bergegas keluar

Lay tahu sejak ia mendudukan diri tadi pagi sebuah tatapan yang menusuk telah ia rasakan. Tatapan dari sang penguasa sekolah, namun ia menjaga pandangannya agar tak membalas tatapan itu -kode tarik ulur-

Ia hanya menopang kepalannya di lengan memandang keluar cendela dan menutup matanya mencoba menetralisir pening yang mulai menyerbunya

Hingga seorang gadis cantik berhenti di samping meja itu dengan membawa sebuah kotak ditangannya

"hm, oppa!" ucapnya manis

Lay pun mendongak melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan 'siapa?'

"hm, aku Irene kelas X-2, ini aku membawakan makan siang untukmu, aku membuatnya sendiri kuharap kau suka" katanya memberikan kotak tersebut

Laypun hanya menatap cengo sebelum ahirnya tersenyum ramah dan menerima bekal itu dengan tangannya

Terlihat sang gadis sangat berbinar saat bekal itu diterima dengan baik "Baiklah oppa, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, bye" ucapnya lagi, berlari dengan wajah bersemu keluar kelas

Lay menatap punggung gadis cantik yang bernama Irene itu dan bergumam "Dia baik" dengan senyum khasnya

Suho yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan manis tersebut tiba - tiba merasakan sesak teramat di sudut dadanya. Ia tidak suka pemandangan itu, tapi mengapa?

Melihat teman sekelasnya tersenyum manis kepada orang lain membuatnya geram dan tak terima.

Iapun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sedari tadi dari namja tersebut namun pikiran dan polah lakunya benar - benar tak sinkron

Hingga bel masuk kembali berbunyi, ia tetap memperhatikan temannya itu tanpa beranjak dari bangkunya barang sedetikpun

"Baiklah anak - anak, ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal dipapan?" Kim saem memberi kesempatan

Banyak anak yang mengangkat jarinya mencoba menjawab pertanyaan disana, Lay salah satunya

"Baiklah, Zhang Yixing kau bisa mengerjakannya" tunjuk Saem tampan itu pada Lay

Lay pun berdiri mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju papan tulis yang tak begitu jauh dari pandangannya. Hingga rasa pening itu kembali ia rasakan, dan-

BRUKK!

Lay terjatuh dan pingsan seketika, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya panik bukan main

Suhopun dengan cekatan membopong tubuh itu ala bridal tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sekitar yang memandang kaget melihat seorang Kim Junmyeon menggendong seseorang dengan panik

Suho berlari dengan cepat membawa namja digendongannya menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah diikuti oleh Luhan dan Xiumin

Meletakannya disebuah ranjang single bed berwarna putih dengan bau obat - obatan yang menyengat. Dokter sekolahpun langsung memeriksa kondisi Lay dengan terampil

"Anak ini sepertinya kelelahan, biarkan dia tidur sebentar. Detak jantungnya normal kalian tidak perlu khawatir" ulas sang dokter kemudian meninggalkan ke-4 nya di sana

Suho menatap Lay dengan sendu, merapikan anak rambut itu dengan sayang. Membuat Luhan dan Xiumin saling menatap mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka berdua memang memiliki 'sesuatu'

KRAK

kelambu sekat antar tempat tidur itu di sibak dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Tao yang tengah berada dilorong saat melihat Luhan dan Xiumin berlari dengan cemas membuatnya khawatir akan kondisi sang bos

Iapun mengikuti mereka dan menemukan sang calon ipar tengah tertidur dengan tubuh yang terlihat memutih

"Yixing ge" gumamnya melihat Lay

"Kata dokter dia kelelahan Tao- ya, biarkan ia istirahat" Xiumin mencoba menenangkan

"Apa dia tidak meminum obatnya tadi?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa membuat 3 orang lain disana kebingungan

"Memang dia sakit apa?" Luhan menginterupsi

Tao melihat ketiganya bergantian kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mulai berucap

"Yixing ge, dia menderita bleed discorder sejak lahir yaitu penyakit dimana sang pasien memiliki jenis darah yang sangat langka sehingga sulit melakukan transfusi juga hemofilia yang membuat darahnya sukar membeku. Itulah sebabnya Lay ge tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun karena jika sampai terluka maka darah yang ada ditubuhnya akan terus mengucur keluar"

Penuturan Tao membuat ketiganya tercekat. Mereka tak sampai pikir bahwa sahabatnya yang begitu manja, kekanakan dan jahil itu memiliki riwayat penyakit yang amat membahayakan nyawanya

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Suho bertanya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi

Tao sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itupun mengubah ekspresinya sebiasa mungkin

"Kemarin lusa, setelah pulang dari menjenguk kalian di rumah sakit tak disengaja jarinya tergores pisau dan darah keluar dengan banyaknya. Saat dokter memeriksa aku baru tahu, dan begitu sadar dari pingsan Lay ge menceritakan riwayat penyakitnya itu" urainya

"Sebenarnya dokter sudah menyuruh Lay ge istirahat beberapa hari, namun baru sehari bedrest ia sudah memaksa berangkat ke sekolah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti keinginannya tadi"

"Ya tuhan, benarkah Tao?" Xiumin menutup mulutnya tak percaya

Luhan pun langsung menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur itu memberi kekuatan

Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Cemas, khawatir, kaget semua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi sulit ditebak

"Kalian kembalilah ke kelas, aku akan menjaganya disini" ucap Suho

Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao kaget bukan main. Ketua mereka terang - terangan mengatakan bahwa akan menjaga Lay sendiri. Hell, setan apa yang telah merasukinya?

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik menggunakan stelan dres berwarna putih dengan motif bunga di bawah untaian gaun tersebut membuatnya terlihat elegan dan cantik di waktu yang sama

Langkah kakinya begitu anggun memancarkan aura ketenangan yang luar biasa. Setiap orang yang melihatnyapun akan menganga dan dibuat tergila - gila

"Nyonya Zhang dia pasti baik - baik saja sekarang, anda tidak perlu khawatir" ucap seorang pria yang berstatus kepala sekolah itu kepada wanita tersebut

"Anakku berada di ruang kesehatan, apa kau fikir aku bisa tenang!" geram wanita itu

Kedua orang itu berjalan cepat di ujung lorong, niatnya untuk menyambangi anak bungsunya itu berakhir sebelum dimulai, berganti dengan kekhawatiran teramat. Mengingat semalam Tao menelfonnya dengan ragu dan berkata bahwa penyakit bos berdimple itu kambuh, sukses membuatnya kalang kabut dan memutuskan untuk membawa putranya itu pulang bagaimanapun caranya

"Hei hei bukankah dia aktris Zhang Xingmi itu?"

"Dia sangat cantik dan mempesona lebih dari semua berita internet itu"

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Terlihat semua siswa yang melihat wanita cantik itu berbisik memuji dan terus mengikuti langkahnya. Bahkan Xiumin dan lainnyapun ikut - ikutan

"Daebak, dia benar Zhang Xingmi?" Xiumin menutup mulutnya melihat wanita yang bersama kepala sekolah

"Omo! Cantik sekali. Kira - kira apa ya rahasianya?" Baekhyun menambahi dengan mata berbinar

Berbeda dengan Tao yang sudah berkeringat dingin disana. Iapun mempercepat langkah menuju ruang kesehatan gegenya setelah bel jam makan siang berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu diikuti Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen

.

.

"Eungh..." Lay mengerjab - ngerjabkan matanya perlahan menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuki retina irisnya

Kekagetan menyertainya saat bola mata itu bertemu tatap dengan sorot tajam seorang namja disampingnya. Ia mengucek mata itu mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara itu berhasil mengugurkan pikiran yang sedari tadi ia pupuk

Laypun mengalihkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruang. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah saat Kim saem menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal di papan tulis

"Aku dimana?" kemudian pandangannya melebar "Kau menculikku?" tuduh Lay lantang

Suho yang mendengarpun mendesah tak percaya dengan ungkapan orang di depannya itu

"Ini ruang kesehatan" jelasnya

Laypun mengangguk mengerti

"Kau itu sebenarnya bodoh atau idiot hah?" Suho mulai menekan

Lay hanya menatapnya polos tak mengerti

"Kondisimu masih sangat lemah kenapa berani sekali ke sekolah dan pingsan? Menyusahkan!"

Lay pun kedip - kedip

"Jadi aku tadi pingsan? Pantas saja" mangguk - mangguk sendiri

KLEK

"Lay hyung kau sudah sadar?" sarkas Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan hyung Chinesnya

"Syukurlah, kami menghawatirkanmu hyung" Kali ini Kai bersuara

"Maafkan aku, membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Lay tertunduk

Kya.. Kya.. Kya...

"Hah, kenapa diluar berisik sekali!" Suho berucap sebal mendengar teriakan - teriakan tidak jelas itu

"Jelas saja, kau tahu hyung seluruh sekolah sedang heboh sekarang" Chen menimpali cepat membuat Suho dan Lay yang tidak tahu apa - apa semakin bingung dibuatnya

"Zhang Xingmi, aktris cantik itu sedang di sini hyung. Dia benar - benar cantik itu sebabnya seluruh sekolah dibuat gempar" jelas Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringahnya

Lay terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan pandangan bertanya pada Tao yang hanya dibalas geleng kepala

Suho merasa tak asing mendengar nama itu tapi ia lupa dimana dia mendengarnya

"Begitukah? Jadi Zhang Xingmi lebih cantik?" Baekhyun tiba - tiba mendengus mendengar uraian Chanyeol tadi

"A...a.. Bu.. Bukan begitu Baek.. Aa..ku ha-"

Chanyeol mencoba meralat perkataannya membalas Baekhyun dengan wajah yang pucat karena salah bicara -tadi- segera dipotong oleh Luhan

"Aish, kalian ini. Ini ruang kesehatan bukan tempat adu mulut"

BRAK!

pintu ruang itu dibuka dengan paksa. Membuat orang didalamnya menengok kearah yang sama. Lay langsung merebahkan dirinya lagi dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya -berniat sembunyi-

Wanita yang bernama Zhang Xingmi itupun masuk dengan ekspresi khawatirnya mencoba mencari sang putra

Dilihatnya beberapa orang sedang berkumpul menunggui seorang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut di ranjang dekat jendela. Tatapannyapun tertuju pada seseorang yang ia kenal -Tao- membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang sedang diranjang itu adalah putra bungsu manjanya

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki dan menarik kasar selimut putih itu hingga wajah polos yang sedang berakting tidur itu ter ekspose

Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen dan Suho terdiam bingung ditempatnya

"Yixingie" panggil wanita itu lembut menatap wajah putranya yang terlihat pucat

"Yixingie, mama tahu kau sedang berpura - pura sekarang, jadi buka matamu" ucap wanita itu lagi masih tak mendapat respon

Seluruh orang diruang itu terkejut mengetahui bahwa teman mereka adalah putra seorang aktris ternama yang dielu - elukan dunia. -Kecuali Tao dan kepala sekolah-

Wanita itupun mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dan memgeluarkan nafas berat dan menarik satu telinga putranya membuat namja itu menjerit kesakitan dan menyudahi perannya

"Aakhh, Appo mama... Sakit" ucap Lay reflek membuat nyonya Zhang melepaskan jewerannya

Lay hanya memegangi telingannya yang sedikit memerah dan tersenyum kikuk pada mama yang susah payah melahirkannya kedunia

"Hehe, mama kenapa disini?" tanya Lay polos

"Menjemputmu" ucapnya langsung membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya

"Kau akan ikut mama pulang hari ini. Mama akan mengurus semua kepindahanmu, dan tidak ada penolakan"

"Apa? Ta.. Tapi ma-"

"Tidak ada penolakan Zhang Yixing. Lihatlah dirimu, seharusnya sejak awal mama tidak mengijinkanmu pindah ke Seoul. Ini semua salahku" ucapnya membuat Lay menyesal mendengar penuturan mamanya. Tapi game yang ia mulai belum selesai, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkannya bukan? Itu terlalu asyik untuk tidak dilanjutkan

"Ma, aku akan menjaga diriku disini. Kemarin hanya kecelakaan, aku hanya kelelahan saja" rengek Lay pada wanita itu

"Tidak! cukup semua ini, kau akan pulang dengan mama atau babamu sendiri yang akan membawamu pulang. Menurutmu bagaimana reaksinya jika mengetahui kondisimu ini?"

"Kalau begitu baba jangan sampai tahu" ucap Lay enteng

"Kita akan pulang ke Changsa sore ini. Mama sudah mebeli tiket ja-"

"ANDWE!" teriak Suho lantang menyela perkataan ibu dan anak itu

"Apa maksudmu?" Nyonya Zhang menatap Suho meminta penjelasan membuat Suho bingung karena ia berteriak tadi reflek tidak ingin teman barunya itu pergi

"Mak..sudku hm, ah Lay baru saja pindah kesekolah ini, lagi pula ujian akhir akan segera dilaksanakan. Jika Lay harus pindah sekolah lagi bukankah itu akan sangat terlambat?" ucap Suho sedikit gugup mencoba meyakinkan

Lay dan lainnya melihat hal itupun dibuat terkejut. Suho terang - terangan mencegah seorang Lay pergi? itu keajaiban. Lay tersenyum mendengar penuturan musuhnya

'takut kehilanganku Suho-ya?'

"Siapa kau melarangku membawa putraku sendiri?"

"Aku teman sekelasnya"

Laypun mencegah mamanya agar tak berdebat dengan Suho lebih lanjut

"Kalian keluarlah, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan mamaku" pinta Lay pada lainnya

Ruangan itu hanya berisi sepasang ibu dan anak yang saling diam tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan hingga-

"Ma, aku tidak mau pulang, setidaknya bukan hari ini" ucap Lay memohon

"Xingie..., mama menghawatirkanmu. Bagaimana jika kau kembali terluka? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu? Bagaimana ji-"

"Ma, aku akan baik disini. Aku bukan anak kecil, lagipula ada Tao, Jaehyun dan lainnya yang menjagaku"

Wanita itu menatap putranya sendu

"Mama hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka sayang, mendengar pendarahanmu kemarin mama benar - benar kacau. Mama gagal menjadi seorang ibu"

"Ma, jangan bicara hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Aku hanya tergores tapi sudah tidak apa - apa. Lagipula urusanku disini belum selesai"

"Tak bisakah kau lupakan permainanmu ini? Biarkan gegemu yang membalasnya kau hanya perlu menunggu dirumah"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, pandangannya menjadi tajam dan menyeramkan saat ini mengingat kejadian dimana gudang senjata yang baru ia dirikan di hancurkan. Tak tahukah bahwa butuh perjuangan bertahun - tahun agar keluarganya mengijinkan dirinya bermain dengan mesin pembunuh itu

"Mama tahu sendirikan, aku membujuk kalian susah payah. gege, baba bahkan mama menolak sejak awal" ucapnya marah

"Saat aku membuktikan diriku mampu dengan melakukan banyak transaksi, membuat beberapa saingan baba dan gege gulung tikar dari balik layar baru kalian mengijinkanku membuka pabrik senjata sendiri bahkan saat itu aku menangis bahagia" ingatnya

"Tapi belum 2 bulan, pabrik dan gudang itu di hancurkan bahkan aku tidak mengganggu operasi yang mereka jalankan sama sekali membuatku benar - benar marah" lanjutnya

"Aku harus menghancurkannya sama seperti dia menghancurkan mainanku. Sebentar lagi ma, sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan kehancuran. Jadi, ijinkan aku disini lebih lama disini aku mohon" bujuk Lay dengan mata memohonnya

Rasa sakit dan kecewa membuat Lay dipenuhi dendam. Ambisi hidupnya berubah 360° tertuju pada 1 hal yakni menghancurkan Kim Junmyeon dengan tangannya sendiri

"Baba tidak perlu tahu tentang kondisiku sekarang, aku tidak mau baba marah dan menyeretku pulang lalu mengunciku dikamar berbulan - bulan. Itu membosankan ma" rengeknya manja

Nyonya Zhang tahu pasti watak putranya yang keras kepala hanya bisa menghela nafas. Akan percuma membujuk anaknya ini

"Baiklah, mama mengijinkanmu. Tapi, jika babamu tahu sendiri tentang kondisimu mama tidak bisa membantu"

"Ne mama" ucap Lay tersenyum kemudian memeluk mamanya

'Ayo kita bermain Suho-ya' pikiran jahatnya mulai bemunculan

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan memasuki mansion miliknya dengan wajah tegang penuh emosi. Seluruh anak buahnya menunggu diruang utama mansion tersebut dengan wajah tertunduk. Hingga suara derap kaki mulai memasuki pendengaran mereka

"JELASKAN PADAKU, BAGAIMANA BISA ISTRIKU MENGHILANG!"

Ucap lelaki tersebut meluapkan semua pemikirannya. Mengetahui istrinya telah diculik membuat orang no 1 yang paling di takuti itu menggeram dan memutuskan kembali dari perjalanannya lebih cepat

Bahkan putra tunggalnya mengalami banyak masalah selama ketiadaannya di Korea. Ia tak menyalahkan putranya itu atas menghilangnya sang istri. Ia tahu betul calon penerusnya tersebut menuruni sifat tanggung jawab besar sama sepertinya. Hanya ia belum mampu mengurus semuanya sendiri saat ini

"JAWAB AKU BODOH!"

Tak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara membuat tuan besar Kim mengacungkan senjatanya dan mulai menembaki orang - orang di hadapannya

"APPA!" suara sang putra mampu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dan menghentikan kegiatan menembaknya

Siwon langsung menghambur mengecek satu persatu bagian tubuh anaknya memastikan bahwa pewaris ini baik - baik saja

"Kalian semua keluarlah, dan bawa mereka pergi" perintah Suho pada seluruh orang disana dan menunjuk beberapa bawahannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah di bagian tubuhnya

"Appa, maafkan aku. Eomma menghilang dan aku belum bisa memukannya" ungkap Suho dengan sendu

"Bukan, ini bukan kesalahanmu Junmyeon. Mereka semua yang berani bermain dengan keluarga Kim, akan mendapatkan balasannya" geram Siwon menatap foto Kim Bo Eun istrinya

.

.

.

KLEK

seorang wanita yang tengah menonton televisi itu mendongak mendengar pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya saat ini terbuka menandakan 'putranya' telah datang

"Aku pulang" ucap seorang semangat

Wanita itupun berdiri ingin menyambut dengan hangat

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Yixing?" sapa wanita itu ramah hingga tatapannya berpindah pada sosok asing dibelakang namja itu yang tengah tersenyum padanya

"Siapa dia Xingie?" lanjut nyonya Kim bertanya

"Dia mamaku bi, ayo kita masuk aku lelah" jawab Lay membawa badannya masuk keruang tengah diikuti kedua wanita yang sama - sama berparas ayu itu

"Jadi anda ibunya Yixing? Pantas saja dia terlihat cantik, ternyata gen ibunya sangat bagus" puji nyonya Kim

"Anda terlalu memuji, bahkan anda jauh lebih cantik" balas Zhang Xingmi membuat keduanya tersenyum

"Hm, jadi anda siapa? Kenapa bisa di apartemen ini?" tanya aktris itu penasaran. Tak mungkinkan wanita yang seumuran dengannya ini adalah kekasih sang putra

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Kim Bo Eun" ucap nyonya itu memperkenalkan diri mengulurkan tangannya

"Zhang Xingmi, mamanya Yixing salam kenal" jawabnya membalas uluran tangan itu

"Bibi Kim Bo Eun itu eomma-nya Suho ma. Namja yang tadi berdebat dengan mama saat di ruang kesehatan, istri dari Kim Siwon, mama pasti tahu" wanita itu tercekat mendengar ulasan sang putra yang kelewat polos dan tak berdosa

Jelas ia tahu siapa wanita dihadapannya ini. Dia adalah istri salah seorang mafia yang sempat bekerjasama dengan suaminya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia juga wanita yang sama, ibu dari bidak anaknya bernama Kim Junmyeon

"Yixing, kau menculik nyonya Kim?"

"Aku tidak, aku hanya menyembunyikannya disini ma"

Nyonya Zhang itupun mulai mengerutkan dahinya tak habis pikir bahwa permainan yang dilakukan anaknya benar - benar berbahaya. Sepertinya tekat balas dendam akibat insiden gudang itu sangat membekas di hatinya, anaknya yang polos benar - benar sakit hati rupanya

"Yixingie, ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Kau tahukan Kim Siwon bukan orang sembarangan, dia bisa mencelakaimu jika tahu istrinya kau sembunyikan"

"Aku tahu ma, mama jangan khawatir besok aku akan mengantarkan bibi Kim pulang"

Nyonya Kim membulatkan matanya tak percaya begitupula dengan nyonya Zhang, apakah semudah ini pemikiran namja itu berubah jika ibunya sendiri yang meminta?

"Benarkan?" nyonya Kim memastikan

Dibalas anggukan dari namja berdimple itu

"Suamimu sudah di Korea hari ini, gege marah sekali mendengar bahwa aku melibatkanmu jadi kau boleh pulang bibi. Kau pasti lelah selama ini mengurusku" lanjut Lay sambil mengotak - ngatik remot TV ditangannya

Nyonya Kim pun reflek memeluk namja itu bahagia "Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku Yixing-ah, terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih"

"Tapi kau jangan memberi tahu tentangku pada siapapun bibi, atau aku akan membuat anakmu itu menderita" ucap Lay mempoutkan pipinya dengan nada dibuat sebal

Nyonya Kim mengangguk pasti. Ia tak akan pernah mengatakan rahasia ini pada siapapun karena ia memang tidak pernah diculik. Dia hanya sedang mengunjungi rumah 'anaknya' selama beberapa hari -dalam pemikirannya-

"Ehm, baiklah aku akan mandi sebentar, mama buatkan aku makanan ya aku merindukan masakanmu" ucap Lay sebelum beranjak pergi ke kamarnya

Nyonya Zhang tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang masih sama seperti dulu, kegiatannya sebagai seorang public figure memang sangat menguras waktunya selama ini membuat anaknya itu tumbuh manja dan mandiri disaat bersamaan

"Anakmu sangat baik" nyonya Kim membuyarkan lamunan wanita didepannya

"Ya, dan dia sangat rentan. Mau membantuku di dapur?" tanyanya mendapat anggukan

Entah sejak kapan kedua wanita yang sama - sama cantik dan sama - sama istri seorang mafia ini menjadi akrab dan saling bertukar cerita

Tak ada unsur kekerasan, senjata atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia gelap suami masing - masing dalam percakapan itu. Hanya topik ringan dan biasa untuk kelas ibu - ibu mereka bicarakan, hingga masalah putra - putra mereka

"Aku bertemu dengan Junmyeon tadi, dia tampan" ungkap Zhang Xingmi

"Kau benar, dia mewarisi hampir seluruh gen ayahnya"

Keduanya pun terkekeh pelan sambil memotong sayur di hadapan mereka

"Dia tadi membentakku saat aku bilang ingin membawa Yixing pulang ke Changsa"

Nyoya Kim menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tak percaya pada wanita disampingnya

"Benarkah?"

"He-em, sepertinya dia dekat dengan Yixing-" ada jeda disana

"Emm, maafkan kelakuan putraku nyonya Kim, pemikirannya masih seperti anak kecil. Perbuatannya padamu dan putramu memang kelewatan, tapi akupun tak bisa menghentikannya"

Nyonya Kim dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

"Yixing anak yang baik, aku tahu itu. Dan masalah dengan Junmyeon, aku rasa setelah dia bosan maka semua akan selesai. Lagipula Yixing tidak pernah melukai orang lain dengan parah. Dia hanya bermain"

"Kau tahu, aku kadang sangat menghawatirkan segala tingkah lakunya. Mungkin karena aku, gege dan babanya selalu membatasi pergerakan dan memanjakan dengan berbagai macam keinginannya membuatnya tumbuh seperti ini" sesal nyonya Zhang meratapi polah anaknya

"Dia lahir dengan beberapa penyakit darah yeng sewaktu - waktu dapat merenggut nyawanya. Itulah alasan kami melarangnya melakukan hal yang berbahaya" lanjut nyonya Zhang itu

"Dia kuat, berbanding terbalik dengan putraku. Yixing sangat kuat di dalam dan rapuh diluar, sedang putraku diluar dia sangat dingin dan arogan namun dilubuk hatinya ia sangat rapuh"

Kedua wanita itupun saling melempar senyum semangat

"Sepertinya putra kita cocok" ucap nyonya Kim spontan

"Yeah, aku akan senang melihat mereka dipelaminan jika mereka bertemu dengan cara yang lebih baik dari pada 'permainan' ini" tambah nyonya Zhang

"hahahhah, ah benar aku baru ingat. Tadi kau bilang bahwa suamimu itu Wu Xiaozhu kan? Bukankah dia pengusaha properti terkenal di China dan merupakan salah satu ketua mafia paling di takuti disana?" tanya nyonya Kim panjang lebar

"He-em kau benar, itu suamiku"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau seorang aktris kenapa menikah dengan seorang mafia?"

"Hahahahha, kau sendiri kenapa menikah dengan Kim Siwon yang juga mafia?"

"Itu karena ayahku yang mengenalkan kami" ucap nyonya Kim malu - malu

"Benarkah? Kalian dijodohkan?" dijawab anggukan

"Kalau aku, aku mencintai suamiku siapapun dia, aku tidak perduli bahwa dia seorang mafia ataupun pendosa dari semua dosa didunia. Dia sempat menolakku karena aku seorang aktris itu membuatku hancur, namun saat aku tahu bahwa alasannya karena tidak ingin aku terluka aku merasa dia mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintainya" cerita nyonya Zhang dengan mata menerawang

"Akupun terus berjuang hingga kami menikah, aku tidak pernah mengubah margaku sepertinya agar musuhnya tak mengenaliku. Begitupun Yixing, dia mengikuti marga keluargaku karena kami tak ingin membahayakan hidupnya"

"Kalian keluarga yang saling menjaga, melindungi dan menyayangi. Membuatku iri" timpal nyonya Kim

"Setidaknya kau jauh lebih beruntung dariku nyonya, kau bisa menemui putramu saat kau ingin, sedangkan aku? Jadwal pemotretan dan syuting selalu memonopoli waktuku bersama kedua putaku"

"Kau ibu yang baik nyonya Zhang"

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu nyonya Kim?"

"Tentu"

"Tolong jagalah Yixing seperti putramu sendiri. Temuilah dia saat kau sedang tidak sibuk, aku sungguh menghawatirkannya. Dan berjanjilah padaku jika kau tidak akan membuat Yixing salah dimata suamimu" nyonya Zhang memohon pada wanita dihadapannya sungguh - sungguh

"Aku akan menjaga Yixing, dia putraku juga. Dan dia tidak pernah salah dimataku bahkan dimata suamiku, aku janji padamu"

"Terimakasih"

Keduanyapun saling menatap haru, setidaknya mereka berdua dapat saling memberi semangat satu sama lain dan menjadi zona netral untuk kedua putra mereka

.

.

.

Drrt drrt drrt

Getar pesan masuk menghampiri ponsel Suho yang ada di sakunya. Ia tak mengenali nomor itu, namun isi pesan didalamnya sungguh membuat matanya terbelalak

 _'temui aku di namsan tower, akan ku kembalikan ibumu. Oh, bawa appamu juga sayang, aku menunggunya_

 _~10~ '_

Suho langsung memencet tombol dial disana mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut namun gagal

Dengan secepat kilat ia menuju kantor ayahnya. Karena sejak awal tak ada pihak luar yang tahu tentang menghilangnya sang eomma membuat dirinya dan sang appa bersandiwara seperti semua sedang baik dan normal. Walau aslinya tidak

Langkah itu dipercepat memasuki lift menuju lantai 30 ruang ayahnya

"Tuan muda" sapa seorang wanita asisten appanya

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan appa, beliau didalam?" Ucapnya sesantai mungkin dengan senyum angelic adalannya

"Ne, tuan besar sedang diruangannya tuan"

"Baiklah aku akan masuk"

CKLEK

"Junmyeon kau disini? Ada apa nak?"

Suho mengambil smartphone nya dan menunjukan isi pesan yang baru saja ia terima sepulang sekolah tadi

Siwon membaca pesan itu dengan mata melebar

BRAK!

Siwon menggeberak mejanya kasar, seseorang benar - benar mempermainkan keluarganya dengan amat. Tapi kenapa 'dia' ingin memulangkan istrinya tanpa meminta imbalan apapun?

Apa istrinya akan pulang dengan keadaan baik?

Atau jangan - jangan?

Siwon berteriak keras mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Ia tak berani memikirkan hal buruk yang menimpa istri tercintanya

"Kita temui mereka Jumyeon, persiapkan dirimu"

Aura kemarahan terpancar jelas dari dua sosok disana. Keduanya masih berkutat pada kemungkinan - kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti

"Siapa ' id 10' itu sebenarnya?" gumam Siwon masih terdengar oleh Suho

"Dia adalah orang yang sama yang membangun pabrik senjatanya di wilayah kita, orang yang sama yang sudah mempermalukanku dan teman - temanku di arena balap, orang yang sama yang sudah menculik eomma dan orang yang sama yang sudah membuatku masuk rumah sakit" tutur Suho dengan gigi gemeretak menahan marah karena mengingat kejadian memalukan yang ia terima beberapa waktu lalu

.

.

.

"Kau benar akan memulangkanku Yixing?"

Lay mengangguk memberi jawaban sambil merapihkan sedikit pakaian wanita dihadapannya

"Iya bibi, aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan? Tapi aku tidak akan ikut mengantarmu. Aku harus chek up atau dokter itu akan mengadukanku pada baba" ucap Lay dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan

"Tenanglah bi, aku tidak akan menyakitimu aku janji. Tao akan menjagamu"

Wanita yang ragu itupun mengangguk paham, tersenyum lalu memeluk 'putranya' sayang

"Aku akan kesepian, mama sudah pulang dan kau juga akan pulang. Menyebalkan" Lay lagi - lagi mendengus kesal membuat wanita itu terkekeh

"Haruskah aku tinggal?"

Lay menatap wanita itu dengan mata berbinar sungguh. Namun segera ia menetralkan pikirannya dan menggeleng

"Aku tidak mau suamimu membunuhku. Urusanku hanya pada anakmu bukan keluargamu"

Nyonya Kim mengelus surai hitam itu

"Aku akan berkunjung, atau kita bisa bertemu diluar oh, kau bisa main kerumahku jika ingin"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja Yixingie"

.

.

.

Beberapa mobil terparkir rapi di ruas jalan. Masing - masing dari pengemudinya membawa sebuah senjata menanti kedatangan orang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi

Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun menemani Suho malam ini, begitupula dengan Siwon. Pria itu menyesap habis batang cerutu di mulutnya menunggu orang bodoh yang mencoba bermain dengan keluarganya

Hinga 2 buah mobil toyota ellfire MPV terbungkus lapisan vinyl dengan tampilan brushed steel metallic itu berhenti

Apa - apaan itu? Hanya 2 mobil? Benar - benar meremehkan klan Kim

Suho menunggu sang pemilik mobil disana keluar dengan pandangan menyayat. Sedang Siwon mengawasi dari dalam mobil

Tao keluar dengan pakaian serba hitam juga peralatannya

"Hanya 2 mobil? Kalian meremehkan kami huh?" Suho berujar sarkas

"Kami hanya ingin mengembalikan nyonya Kim, bukan adu senjata. Mengapa harus membawa banyak orang?"

"Ck, dimana eommaku?"

Tao pun menengok kebelakang memberi kode dan sosok wanita itupun turun dengan anggun tanpa cacat sedikitpun

"Nyonya sepertinya anakmu sudah tidak sabar" kata Tao merangkul wanita itu didekapannya

Suho gemeretak melihat itu. Ingin rasanya ia menembakkan pelurunya langsung ke kening orang disana

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sang putra dengan tatapan rindu melihat istrinya

Wanita itu terlihat sehat dan baik, sungguh aneh! Dia diculik namun tak ada satupun bekas kekerasan ditubuhnya, wajah itupun memancarkan sorot seperti biasa bukan frustasi. Lalu mengapa ia dikembalikan seperti ini?

"Yeobo, kau baik?" Siwon berucap pada wanita tersebut

"Aku baik Yeobo kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Hai tuan Kim Siwon, salam kenal" Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon

Oh, tak tahukah dia bahwa seluruh bawahan Kim itu tengah membidiknya dengan segala macam senjata dan bersiap menghabisi nyawanya

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Siwon berujar

Tao tertawa disana

"Tidak ada tuan, sungguh"

Siwon dan Suho semakin mengernyit heran disana hingga

BOOM!

Sebuah mobil milik salah satu bawahan Kim itu meledak membuat semuanya siaga. Termasuk Siwon dan Suho. Nyonya Kim menatap Tao dengan ekspresi bingung. Apa dia hanya dijadikan umpan?

Tao menggeleng membalas tatapan itu. Jujur bukan dia yang meledakkan mobil itu? Tak ada dalam skenarionya. Lalu siapa?

"Kau, beraninya" Suho menggeram

Hingga . . .

"Dor!"

Sebuah peluru ditembakan kepada salah seorang bawahan Tao. Tidak - tidak, bukan Suho yang melakukannya. Arah tembakan itu berasal dari orang lain di balik semak. Bukan hanya ada mereka berdua rupanya, ada satu lagi yang ingin bergabung.

Namun, kesalah pahaman terjadi. Mendengar suara tembakan tadi membuat seluruh anak buah Kim itu menarik pelatuknya masing - masing.

Siwon, Suho dan Tao tak dapat mengelakkan baku tembak disana. Kedua kubu itu tengah diganggu dan dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang lain

Tao langsung membawa nyonya kim dalam pelukannya membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu dan terus mencoba melindunginya

Suho dan Siwon melakukan hal yang sama, mereka segera berlari menghampiri Tao yang sedang melindungi nyonya Kim susah payah

Mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah mobil

"SIAL, siapa pengganggu itu?" Tao menggeram disana

"Kau baik kan nyonya cantik?" lanjut Tao memeriksa keadaannya

Siwon dan Suho yang melihat itupun mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa penculik istrinya itu berbaik hati menanyakan kondisinya cemas?

"Eomma, kau tidak apa - apa?" Suho menghambur memeluk eommanya

"SIAL, apa ini bagian dari rencanamu Kim?" tuduh Tao

"Kami terlampau mampu hanya sekedar untuk menyingkirkan hama sepertimu tanpa melibatkan orang lain" Siwon berucap hingga

"Doorr!"

Sebuah timah panas menembus dada Kim Siwon itu hingga darah mengucur deras

Suho Tao dan nyonya Kim itu terbelalak

"Appa!"

Suho geram langsung mengarahkan senjatanya pada sosok di semak - semak itu membabi buta

"Yeobo!" nyonya kim menangis

"SIAL" Tao mengumpat dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama disana

"Kau tidak boleh mati atau bosku akan membunuhku" ucap Tao disela kegiatannya

"Kenapa kau membantuku? Bukankah lebih bagus jika aku mati? Semua orang selalu menantikan kematianku?"

"Ck, kami tidak ada urusan denganmu Kim Siwon, bosku hanya ingin bermain dengan putramu. Jika dia tahu aku membiarkanmu mati atau membuat nyonya kim terluka, sudah kupastikan dia akan menyayat kulitku dan menjadikannya pajangan dinding"

Siwon tertawa mendengar penjelasan itu. Baru kali ini ada yang tidak tertarik untuk membunuhnya. Bos seperti apa dia sebenarnya?

"Bodoh, jangan tertawa atau darahmu akan semakin mengucur keluar"

Taeyong, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai membantu Suho mengejar orang asing yang sejak awal mengganggu dan membuat kekacauan untuk mereka

Taopun dengan sigap membopong Siwon dan memasuki sebuah mobil meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah sakit dengan nyonya Kim bersama mereka

"Kalian orang - orang aneh! Menolong musuh dan menyelamatkannya"

Siwon berdecih selama perjalanan

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, kami tak ada urusan denganmu"

Nyonya Kim membopong suaminya menuju UGD, Tao menyaksikan dan memastikan mereka ditangani dari dalam mobil. Tak mungkin ia kesana dan melepas masker itu bukan?

Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai dan Taeyong kehilangan jejak orang itupun mengeram

"SIAL!" umpat Suho

Sebuah intercom masuk dalam indra Taeyong membuatnya bergumam "Baik"

"Hah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayahmu sudah dibawa ke UGD oleh temanku. Sebaiknya kau menyusul nyonya Kim disana, mengingat ada orang lain yang menargetkan ayahmu"

Setelah menyelesaikan bicaranya, Taeyong bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu bersama beberapa anak buah lainnya yang masih selamat

Meninggalkan Suho, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol dalam kebingungan. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mengacau di satu waktu dan membantu di waktu yang lain?

Tak ada yang sadar bahwa seseorang tengah berada tak jauh dari mereka tersenyum remeh dengan tatapan nyalang mengambil handphonenya dan berujar

"Clear, seperti yang kau perintahkan little prince"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Hai hai hai...

Aku harap masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini hehehe

Maaf uda telat 4 hari, karena emang aku ada sedikit perjalanan ke luar kota kemaren.

Jadi buat yang masih mau baca ini ff, aku buat lebih panjang di chap ini semoga kalian nggak bosen ya wkwkwkwkwk

Semoga mengobati rasa penasaran kalian

So happy reading..

And sudahkah kalian baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **luce**? Oh sungguh, satu Ace nya uda kebuka. Tinggal nunggu Ace dari masing - masing keluarga yang lain kebongkar. Sumpah seru abis! Jadi makin penasaran siapa ya Ace keluarga Wu? dan Siapa Ace keluarga Park hohohooo

Please review yak!

 **R &R**

D' Xp

21 November 2016


	7. Chapter 7

Previous

"Hah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayahmu sudah dibawa ke UGD oleh temanku. Sebaiknya kau menyusul nyonya Kim disana, mengingat ada orang lain yang menargetkan ayahmu"

Setelah menyelesaikan bicaranya, Taeyong bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu bersama beberapa anak buah lainnya yang masih selamat

Meninggalkan Suho, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol dalam kebingungan. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mengacau di satu waktu dan membantu di waktu yang lain?

Tak ada yang sadar bahwa seseorang tengah berada tak jauh dari mereka tersenyum remeh dengan tatapan nyalang mengambil handphonenya dan berujar

"Clear, seperti yang kau perintahkan little prince"

.

.

.

Chapter 7

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat meninggalkan Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengurus sisa insiden 'kejutan' dari orang asing tadi

Pikirannya berkecamuk, belum ia leluasa bernafas setelah sang eomma kembali, kini kenyataan memaksanya berkutat dengan kondisi sang appa

Masih terngiang di ingatan saat timah panas itu menembus dada kiri pria disampingnya, membuat darah bercucuran keluar. Semoga benda laknat itu tak sampai menyentuh bagian vital orang yang paling ia hormati tersebut atau jika tidak, bersiaplah melihat kemarahan iblis berwajah malaikat yang bernama Kim Junmyeon

Ia sampai di depan ruang operasi dengan peluh dan garis urat keluar. Matanya merah marah menahan rasa kesal teramat

Eomma-nya menangis sesenggukan di ruang tunggu dengan baju tipis membuat hati Suho retak tak kuasa melihat eomma yang selalu dapat menjadi sandarannya kini tengah terpuruk

Dengan sigap ia melepaskan sebuah mantel hangat berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih dikerahnya itu dan memakaikannya pada wanita yang tengah menangkup wajahnya cemas. Memeluknya memberi kekuatan dan meyakinkan sang eomma bahwa semua akan baik - baik saja

"Appa orang paling kuat yang aku kenal eomma, sebuah tembakan tak akan membuatnya pergi"

Nyonya Kim membalas pelukan sang putra menumpahkan segala ketakutan hatinya dan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan itu

Lampu tanda berlangsungnya operasi telah dimatikan, menandakan bahwa pembedaham di dalam sana sudah selesai dilakukan

Suho dan eommanya berdiri cemas menunggu dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi disana keluar

Ssreet

Pintu itupun terbuka menampilkan seorang pria memakai pakaian khusus melepaskan penutup kepala yang ia pakai dan berjalan keluar dengan seculas senyum

"Keadaan tuan Kim sudah stabil sekarang. Beruntung peluru itu tidak sampai menembus jaringan perikardium dan berhenti di sela tulang rusuknya"

Ibu dan anak itu bernafas lega mendengar penuturan dokter yang sudah mengabdi lebih dari 30 tahun pada keluarganya. Beban yang sedari tadi menekan kuat di masing - masing pundak mereka telah membias entah kemana

"Tuan Kim akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa melihatnya setelah ini"

"Terima kasih dokter Lee, kami berhutang padamu" ucap nyonya Kim tulus

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menggeleng

"Percayalah, yang kulakukan hanya secuil balas budi atas segala kebaikan tuan besar nyonya. Kalau begitu saya pamit, permisi" ucapnya berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang disana saling berpelukan

Seorang pria tengah tertidur dalam mimpi sejak beberapa jam lalu belum menunjukan tanda - tanda membuka mata

Sang istri selalu setia menemani dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu - sama lain takut bahwa sesuatu akan memisahkan keduanya

"Eomma"

Wanita itupun menoleh ke arah putra tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan begitu lelah

"Betistirahatlah, appa akan baik - baik saja" lanjut pemuda itu memohon

Wanita disana menggeleng masih mempertahankan posisi yang tengah terduduk di samping ranjang berpenghuni itu. Padahal di sebelah ranjang tersebut telah disiapkan sebuah bed lain hanya sekedar untuk tempat istirahat nyonya besar itu

"Kau saja yang istirahat Junmyeonie, wajahmu sangat lelah kau juga harus sekolah besok"

"Dan membiarkan eomma terjaga semalaman?"

Wanita itu masih menatap suaminya sendu

"Haaahh" pria paling muda disana menghembuakan nafas besar

"Aku disini bersama eomma" ucapnya berjalan menuju sofa berwarna merah dengan motif bunga emas terlihat elegan

Mendudukan badan dan bersandar pada benda empuk itu memposisikan diri mencoba membuka satu persatu misteri permasalahan yang tak kunjung selesai menimpa hidupnya

Jika ditarik garis kedepan maka akar segala perisriwa konyol yang menimpa hidupnya adalah penghancuran sebuah pabrik senjata di salah satu daerah kekuasaannya

Tak salah memang, ia hanya ingin membersihkan hama - hama tak jelas yang mengusik wilayahnya. Bahkan mereka membuat pabrik itu tanpa ijin, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa tindakannya benar

Namun apa? Setelah kejadian itu, peristiwa - peristiwa yang melecehkan harga dirinya beruntun datang seakan tak ada yang mau mengalah

Dimulai dari kekalahan teman - temannya saat balapan mobil beberapa minggu lalu, terganggunya transaksi appanya di Amerika, penculikan sang eomma, meledaknya mobil disekolah, sabotase setelah transaksi terakhirnya dengan gengster Busan dan yang terbaru adalah penembakan pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya

Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Orang dengan id 10 yang selalu ia gunakan, orang yang telah menculik eommanya dan memulangkannya dengan selamat, orang yang menghancurkan harga diri dan menolong appa-nya. Semua itu membuatnya pusing

Hingga sosok namja berdimple dengan surai hitam bertahta di kepalanya dan tingkah polos kekanakan yang selalu ia tunjukan kembali merenggut alam bawah sadar Junmyeon dan menginflasinya dengan cepat

Membuat calon pewaris Kim itu tersenyum mengingat saat 'Kecelakaan' yang terjadi antara mereka dirumah sakit berputar dalam memori pemikirannya

Segala tinggak polah namja itu masih dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, kenakalannya, kegigihan dalam mengusik hari tenang miliknya dan segala kecerewetan yang ia punya

Suho terdiam di tempat dengan bayang - bayang Lay yang menghiasi setiap ruang dalam hati dan pikirannya. Hingga ia menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran

Namun nihil, ia semakin mengingat namja itu, saat ia marah, saat ia lemas bahkan saat ia tersenyum pada orang lain yang membuatnya mendidih

'Kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu?'

Itulah perkataan tak langsung yang terngiang dalam isi kepalannya

'Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Zhang Yixing'

Katanya lagi dalam diam membayangkan wajah manis diluar sana

.

.

.

Terdengar harmonisasi suara kuintet memadukan berbagai timbre yang saling bertautan membentuk sebuah irama nan apik di penjuru sebuah ruang berlatarkan piano dengan beberapa alat musik pengiring lainnya

Disanalah Chen, Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedang berlatih olah vokal, kegiatan rutinitas mereka setiap kamis sore sebagai ekstrakulikuler

Mereka merupakan primadona sekolah dalam hal bersuara, banyak festival yang mereka menangkan. Bersama duo Kai dan Sehun yang berkutat dalam bidang dance juga Chanyeol sebagai disk jockey. Sungguh perpaduan yang istimewa

Lalu Suho? Dia mengikuti kelas akting sebenarnya, namun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih tembak dan membantu beberapa transaksi ayahnya

"Bagaimana keadaan paman Kim sekarang?" Kyungsoo membuka obrolan setelah menyelesaikan paduan suara kecil mereka

"Suho bilang, kondisinya sudah membaik tapi masih dalam masa pemulihan" Xiumin menjawab

"Syukurlah"

"Lalu apakah orang yang menembak paman Kim sudah tertangkap? Beraninya dia mencelakai seorang Kim Siwon" Baekhyun berucap dengan gregetan

Hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Luhan dan Chen

Mereka mendengus, begitu banyak yang mengusik keluarga orang paling berkuasa itu

CKLEK

Pintu ruang itu di buka dari luar menampilkan sosok Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Lay disana

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya

"Yeah, baru saja" Kyungsoo membalas

"Apa kalian akan kerumah sakit setelah ini?" Chen bertanya

"Tidak, Hyung bilang tidak usah kesana" Sehun membuka mulutnya kemudian berjalan menuju sang kekasih dan memberinya sebuah kecupan hangat di kening

"Bagaimana latihan pertamamu Lay?" Luhan berucap melihat Lay penuh keringat

Lay hanya mengangguk dengan senyum berdimplenya

"Kalian tahu, Lay hyung benar - benar power act saat menari. Bahkan kami sampai lupa bahwa Lay hyung masih masa penyembuhan diri" Kai bercerita semangat

"Benarkah? Huh, aku ingin segera melihatmu di atas panggung hyung" Baekhyun menimpali

"Kalian terlalu memuji, aku hanya menggerakan sedikit badanku" Lay tertunduk dengan wajah manis disana

Seluruh yang ada diruang itu begitu gemas melihat ulah namja Chines mereka

"Baiklah kajja kita pulang" Chen menarik tangan Xiumin dalam genggamannya dan membawanya pulang

Begitupula dengan pasangan HunHan yang sedari tadi berpelukan tanpa bosan. Sehun menggendong luhan di punggung belakangnya bak seorang anak kecil yang kelelahan dengan mulut yang masih begitu cerewet menceritakan banyak hal

Baekhyunpun langsung menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan panjang Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu tersenyum 5 jari dengan wajah alien bersemu merah miliknya

Kaisoo? Jangan ditanya mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa melakukan skinship apapun. Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan wajah malunya dengan senyum tertahan. Sedang Kai, mati - matian ia menahan tangannya agar tak mencoba merangkulkannya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Ia takut membuat namja owl itu marah dan menjaga jarak lagi darinya

Sedangkan Lay? Karena ketiadaan Suho disana jadilah ia berjalan sendirian /Poor uri Lay

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Suho hanya melamun di tempatnya, seluruh kegiatan yang ia lakukan selalu berakhir dengan keteledoran.

Bayangkan saja saat mengambil air minum untuk appanya ia menuangkan sangat banyak hingga tanpa ia sadari air murni itu tumpah membasahi lantai

Lalu, saat membopong ayahnya untuk ke kamar mandi, pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup terbuka kembali membuatnya reflek menutup lagi dengan kedua tangan mengabaikan bopongannya kepadaa sang Appa hingga Kim Siwon itu jatuh terduduk disana

Kedua orang tuanya tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang putra mereka fikirkan hingga mengacaukan semua hal yang dilakukan

"Junmyeon-a? Junmyeon-a?" masih tak ada respon, bahkan ini sudah kesekian kalinya sang eomma mencoba memanggil putranya itu yang duduk tak jauh darinya

Siwon hanyan mendengus geleng - geleng kepala dan memijit sedikit pelipisnya? Apa setan rumah sakit telah merasuki putranya?

"Junmyeon-a.." Kim Bo Eun yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya melangkahkan kaki dan mengguncang sedikit bahu putanya hingga ia tersadar dari lamunan yang menguasainya

"Nne..?"

Ucapnya kaget menatap eomma dan appa-nya yang memandang dirinya dengan cemas

"Aaa... da a..pa eomma?" tanyanya dengan gugup

"Junmyeon-a, apa kau baik?" ibu itu bertanya dengan sayang mengusap pipi putra semata wayangnya

Junmyeon hanya melihat ibunya dengan ekspresi kebingungan teramat

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nak?" kali ini Siwon berucap

Suho hanya tertunduk dan menggeleng membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin cemas

"Jangan memikirkah masalah semalam, Ten dan Tael sudah mengurusnya" jelas sang appa lagi hanya dibalas anggukan

Sejujurnya sejak semalam ia tak bisa tidur, semua yang ia lakukan selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok teman sekelas yang mulai ia sukai

Mungkin dia sudah gila! Saat melihat appanya meminum air setelah sarapan tadi membuatnya mengingat 'kecelakaan' mereka. Saling melumat dan mengisi ya begitulah kira - kira yang ia pikirkan

Bahkan karena terlalu memutar memorinya pada hari itu, halusinasinya mulai merajalela. Pertanyaan aneh mulai bergejolak dalam pikirannya

Bibir mungil dan manis saat dikecup bagaimana rasanya lagi saat ini? Tubuh putih mulus itu bagaimana bila tak terbungkus sehelai benangpun? Suara merdunya, bagaimana ia terdengar saat mendesahkan namanya dan benda di bawah sana, bagaimana bentuk juga rasanya?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar tak henti. Membuatnya panas dingin sendiri

"Junmyeon-a..." suara sang wanita terdengar lagi

Suho lagi - lagi mengabaikan ibunya segera memfokuskan pikirannya kembali kedunia nyata

"Ini sudah ke 8 kali eomma memanggilmu nak, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" eomma itu mendengus marah

"Bukan apa - apa eomma"

"Nak pulanglah, sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali. Appa tidak tega melihatmu linglung seperti itu" Siwon memberi nasehat

"Aku akan disini menemani kalian" keukeuhnya

"Dan melakukan kecerobohan lagi, seperti membakar rumah sakit ini?" ibunya menimpali cepat

Suhopun hanya tertunduk dan mengikuti perintah kedua orang tuanya

Setelah berpamitan iapun menjalankan mobil pulang ke apartemen pribadi miliknya. Namun pikirannya masih saja terngiang pada sosok disana, bahkan ilusi itu muncul kembali.

Dalam pemikirannya, Suho mengemudi ditemani oleh teman sekelas yang tengah terduduk manis di sampingnya, tersenyum dan menunjukan dimple disudut pipinya. Hingga sebuah bunyi klakson membuyarkan halusinasi itu saat sebuah mobil hendak ditabraknya

Suho menggeleng lemah, ia terlalu merindukan namja itu. Mereka harus bertemu! itulah tekat yang dibuat Suho, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mencoba menelfon seseorang

"Hallo" suara dari sebrang

"Xiuminie, dimana alamat rumah Lay?"

Dan begitulah panggilan itu tersambung membuatnya memutar kemudi berbalik arah dan menambah cepat laju kendaraannya

.

.

.

Suara mesin mobil telah dimatikan. Laypun melepas seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu, kemudian berjalan menyusuri area parkir apartemennya

Terlihat seorang namja tampan telah menunggu di depan lobby lantai dasar gedung itu

"Sudah lama?" Lay menyapa dengan ramah

Namja itu hanya menggeleng

"Baru 1 jam 23 menit aku berdiri disana" ucapnya jujur

Lay tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, little prince" Lay tersenyum kembali mendengar penuturan itu

"Aku menembaknya, dan tidak membuatnya mati. Setidaknya bukan semalam" lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada yang direndahkan

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan Henry ge"

Keduanya tertawa saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang intens

"Karena tugasku sudah selesai, aku ingin mengambil hadiahku" ucap namja bernama Henry itu

Lay tersenyum dibuatnya

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah hadiahmu"

Mendengar lampu hijau telah diberikan, membuat lelaki lebih tua itu melangkah semakin dekat dengan yang muda. Menundukan kepalanya, memiringkan sedikit dan mulai melumat benda kenyal manis milik sosok didepannya dengan lahap.

Berawal dari lumatan kecil berubah menjadi tuntutan yang mendominasi. Lidah merekapun semakin mengait satu sama lain. Kini lengan besar itu tengah menangkup kepala yang lebih muda membawanya dalam pergulatan panas

Si little prince itupun membawa kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang berotot disana menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya

Kedua orang itu terus melakukan aktivitasnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lain yang melihat pergulatan mereka dari dalam sebuah mobil dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat pada roda kemudi

Nafasnya memburu penuh amarah, wajahnya mengeras dan hatinya hancur berkeping menyaksikan secara live orang yang beberapa hari ini mengisi pikiran dan hatinya tengah bercumbu mesra bersama pria lain

"Ck beraninya, setelah membuatku terjebak dalam pesonamu kau berciuman dengan orang lain?" ucapnya mengeluarkan smirk mengerikan

"Akan ku buat kau menyesal Zhang Yixing" lanjutnya geram

Mobil itupun berbalik memutar, meninggalkan gedung tinggi yang ditinggali oleh namja berdimple yang sedang bercumbu disana

Lay dan Henry masih menikmati permainan 'adu mulut' mereka hingga sebuah benda tajam menembus dada pria dewasa itu tepat di jantungnya

Membuat pergulatan mereka terlepas, lelaki itupun membelalakkan mata melihat darah bercucuran hingga kerongkongannya tercekat

Lay tersenyum melihat ulahnya. Darah pria dihadapannya terus mengucur keluar, ia merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukan dan berbisik

"Kerja bagus Henry ge, tugasmu sudah selesai sekarang"

Pria bernama Henry itu menutup matanya dalam dekapan Lay hingga beberapa orang mengambil alih badannya yang sudah tak bernyawa

"Bakar mayatnya" perintah Lay pada Taeyong dan Taehyung yang di balas anggukan kemudian membawa tubuh kaku itu kedalam mobi lalu pergi

Lay melepas jaket yang terkena bercak darah pria tadi menyerahkannya pada Tao yang datang bersama Taehyung dan taeyeong

Dilihatnya sebuah pisau kecil pada genggamannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengoyak jantung pria tadi telah berwarna merah pekat

"Kau menikmatinya ge?" Tao bertanya dengan senyum terpancar

"Tentu saja, ini masih sangat menyenangkan seperti dulu"

Beruntung acara pembunuhan itu terjadi pada malam hari sehingga tak ada orang berlalu lalang di lingkungan sepi tersebut. Dengan cctv yang di sabotase, jelas tak ada barang bukti yang dapat di ambil

"Padahal kerjanya bagus. Hanya saja, dia selalu meminta imbalan yang membuatku jijik" gerutu Lay dengan bibir di majukan

Tao hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat bos unicornnya membunuh. Semua tekhnik dan caranya benar - benar tak bisa di tebak

"Bersihkan tempat ini. Aku benar - benar tak tahan dengan bau darah"

"Siap ge"

.

.

.

'Pagi yang cerah' pikir Lay saat keluar gedung apartemennya. Bergegas mengikuti jadwal rutinnya yakni pergi kesekolah dan mengganggu musuh tersayangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho Kim

Ia melewati lobby tempatnya menghabisi salah seorang anak buah yang selalu meminta imbalan manis darinya

'Bersih' ucapnya lagi dalam hati karena tak melihat setetes bercak darahpun di lantai

Langkahnya kembali menyusuri area parkir disana. Hendak ia ingin membuka pintu mobil tiba - tiba instingnya merasakan seseorang tengah menginguti geraknya dalam diam

Belum ia berbalik namun sebuah kain beraroma menyengat menyerbu indera penciumannya dengan cepat. Susah payah ia mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya namun gagal

Tubuh lemas Lay di bawa oleh beberapa orang menggunakan sebuah van putih entah kemana

.

.

.

"eungh.." lenguh seorang namja terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya

Kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia mencoba melihat sekeliling namun tempat ini terasa sangat asing baginya

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih kelabu dengan aroma cytrus menenangkan. Ia berada di sebuah ranjang empuk yang luas dan dingin

Mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur, hingga bayangan saat pembiusannya sebelum masuk mobil tadi berputar

Lay berjingkat dan terduduk dari tidurnya dengan tangan memegangi kepala yang masih sangat pening

"Kau sudah bangun"

Suara itu, suara yang tak asing dan begitu ia kenali. Reflek pandangannya mencari sumber tersebut dan menemukan sesosok namja duduk dengan tangan terlipat diatas dada memandangnya dari jarak 4 meter

"Ssu...Suho"

Ucapnya kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa musuhnya ini telah menculik dan membawanya ketempat yang entah dimana.

Tanpa mau berpersepsi lebih buruk ia mencoba menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya menatap Suho tenang

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ini dimana Suho-ya?"

Namja di sofa itu hanya tersenyum mengejek tetap menatap lekat obyek diranjangnya

"Di apartemenku, di kamarku!"

Lay hanya mangguk mengerti kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lagi menatap Suho

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Terakhir yang kuingat, aku ingin membuka pintu mobilku kemudian-" ucapan itu terhenti menunggu reaksi Suho yang terdiam

"A.. Apa k...kau menculikku?" ucap Lay di buat sekaget mungkin dengan sedikit bumbu ketakutan

Suho tersenyum "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Membuat lelaki berdimple itu syok dengan penuturan barusan. Musuhnya mengakui bahwa ia telah menculiknya. Tapi mengapa? Apa kedoknya sudah ketahuan? Apa permainnanya telah di menangkan oleh musuh bodohnya itu?

"Tapi kenapa?" ucap Lay dengan ekspresi lesu dan sedih menahan air mata

Sungguh Lay begitu pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya

"Karena kau"

Lay semakin tercekat, jadi benar kedoknya telah terbuka? Ia tersenyum sinis dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Kalau sudah begini tak perlu banyak sandiwara lagi kan? Jadi sebaiknya cepat diselesaikan saja

"BERANINYA!" Suho berteriak mencengkeram wajah Lay dengan tangan kanannya membuat namja berdimple itu mau tidak mau menatap wajah penuh amarahnya

Lay terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata hitam itu

"BERANINYA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN SETELAH MENARIK PERHATIANKU!" bentak Suho lagi membuat Lay membelalakkan matanya

'Apa - apaan ini? Ciuman? Apa dia melihatku berciuman dengan Henry ge semalam? Mengingat aku hanya berciuman dengan Henry setelah terakhir kali adegan di Rumah Sakit. Apa dia tahu saat aku membunuhnya?'

Pemikiran itu berkecamuk dikepalanya

"A...apa maksudmu Suho-ya?" kata Lay dibuat seterancam mungkin

"SEMALAM, Semalam kau bercumbu dengan siapa? jawab aku, JAWAB AKU LAY!" teriaknya lagi dengan mata memerah

Dari penuturan namja itu dapat Lay ketahui bahwa Suho hanya melihat ia berciuman dengan Henry, tak sampai pada saat pria itu meregang nyawa. Berarti kedoknya masih aman hingga saat ini.

Dan sorot mata yang dipenuhi oleh api membuat Lay sadar bahwa musuh itu telah jatuh pada perangkap miliknya

'Mari kita ikuti permainan ini seperti keinginanmu Suho-ya'

Ucap Lay dalam hati karena berhasil memenangkan hati musuhnya. Sekarang biarkan ia menikmati permainan yang dibuatnya mengikuti alur yang Suho inginkan

"A..aaku.. di..ddi..dia..." ucap Lay lagi - lagi di buat terbata

Cengkraman tangan itu semakin terasa di wajahnya membuat kedua tangannya memegang pergelangan itu mencoba membuatnya longgar

"SIAPA LELAKI ITU? JAWAB!"

Lay tetap diam disana

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" ucap Suho penuh penekanan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay dan berbisik lagi

"Kau harus dihukum Zhang Yixing" dengan nada se-seduktif mungkin dan menjilat telinga Lay dengan lembut. Membuat empunya bergidik

Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan penuh tanya, hukuman apa yang ia maksud? hingga saat kilat itu terlihat di iris matanya membuat Lay sadar akan sesuatu

'Seks' itulah yang terpancar dari wajah musuh tampannya

Dengan cepat Suho melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar membuat Lay terpental kebelakang dengan posisi terlentang

Suhopun dengan kasar merobek jalur kancing itu hingga tubuh mulus teman sekelasnya ter ekspose. Lay sekuat tenaga menahan pergerakan itu agar tubuh miliknya tetap terlindungi oleh pakaiannya

Namun Suho segera melumat belahan leher Lay menyesapnya nikmat dengan nafas memburu membuat pria dibawahnya lemas seketika. Tak tahukah dia bahwa Lay sangat sensitif pada bagian itu

"Acchhh!..." desahan Lay keluar begitu saja tak dapat di cegah, membuat Suho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menyaksikan wajah polos memerah di bawah kungkungan itu

"Jadi disitu kelemahanmu?"

Iapun menggerakkan tangannya lagi mencoba melepaskan kemeja yang masih menempel itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kini tangannya tengah sibuk mencoba membuka kaitan celana yang di pakai oleh Lay dan little Yixing yang unyu dan semakin membesar

Lay memberontak tentu saja. Bukan bukan, bukan karena Lay tak ingin menikmati seks dengan Suho, hanya saja ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya tetap ada bukan? -Jadi pura - pura nolak padahal mau-

Tubuh itupun kini telah full naked menunjukkan lekuk yang benar - benar sexy dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna dan abs diperutnya yang menggoda untuk di jilat.

Tangan mungil itu mencoba menutupi sebuah benda di bawah perutnya. Mencegah agar tak segera berdiri kokoh karena ini masih sangat awal.

Suho terpana. Sungguh!

Pemandangan di bawahnya kini sangat menggairahkan. Membuatnya mengeluarkan smirk disana menahan gejolak yang mulai tak dapat dibendung lagi

Namun mengingat kejadian semalam saat bibir pulm itu dilumat oleh orang lain membuatnya kembali dikuasai amarah

Secepat kilat ia meraup bibir cherry itu ganas, mencoba membersihkan sisa - sisa tautan laknat semalam. Lay menutup mulutnya mencoba menolak namun gerakan menuntut di bibirnya benar - benar memaksa

Suho menggigit kasar benda itu membuat Lay mau tak mau membuka mulutnya pasrah karena tak ingin cairan merah yang begitu ia benci kembali mengalir keluar karena ulah seorang di atasnya

Suho memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Lay yang hangat, mencoba meresapi satu persatu rasa yang timbul darinya. Mengeksploitasi seluruh ruang didalamnya dan memastikan bahwa seluruh yang ia sentuh adalah miliknya seorang

Ia mengulum lembut lidah namja berdimple dibawahnya menghisapnya kuat. Tangannya tak pernah diam menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuh namja chines itu

Jarinya kini berhenti pada sebuah objek mungil berwarna pink yang menonjol itu, memutar dan memlintirnya membuat sang pemilik memiringkan kepalanya mengikuti gerak jari itu kekanan dan kekiri begitu erotis

Lenguhannya tertahan oleh lumatan yang ia terima. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Lay benar - benar terbuai dengan ulah musuh besarnya itu

Hingga dirasa cukup Suho menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Lay menatap bingung dengan hormon yang sudah menggebu membuatnya frustasi dan mulai menggrayangi tubuhnya sendiri mencari kepuasan

Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda. Namja Kim itupun berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak disamping ranjangnya mengambil sebuah kantong plastik dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda didalam sana

Lay tak mengetahui benda apa itu karena dia tengah asik mencoba memuaskan hasratnya sendiri yang mulai memuncak karena ulah Suho yang berhenti di tengah jalan tadi

Hingga ia rasakan sebuah benda asing telah mencengkram pas pada junior yang mulai menegak di bagian bawah tubunya. Sontak ia yang sedari tadi menutup mata segera menengok mencari tahu benda apa itu

'Cock ring' batin Lay tercengang

Ternyata Suho suka dengan seks yang kasar. Lay meronta mencoba melepaskan benda itu, ia merasa risih ujung penisnya diganjal oleh cincin elastis yang sangat mengganggu itu

Ini bukan kali pertama Lay melakukan seks, hanya saja yang dilakukan Suho kali ini benar - benar hal baru baginya

Suho mengangkat pinggul Lay kasar. Membuat namja yang meronta semakin bertingkah mencoba lepas, membuat Suho lagi - lagi menyesap kulit sensitifnya hingga ia lemas dan menikmati semua hal yang dilakukan tuan muda itu

Suho membalik tubuh itu hingga menungging tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya di belahan leher jenjang itu membuat Lay semakin terbang penuh nikmat

Hingga dirasakannya lagi dibagian bawah hole nya tengah diolesi benda lengket namun terasa dingin itu sebelum

"Akh..!" teriaknya saat sebuah seks toys mencoba menerobos holenya kasar. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan

Membuatnya tanpa sadar menitihkan air mata dengan tangan bertumpu dan meremas pinggiran bed putih itu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan bantal besar mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan

'Sial ini sangat sakit' umpat Lay dalam diam

"Akh...!" pekiknya lagi saat benda itu berhasil masuk dalam lubangnya yang sempit

Suho tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Iapun melangkahkan kaki kembali duduk di sofa itu dan mulai mengatur remot digenggamannya membuat namja di atas ranjang sana menggerakan tubuhnya semakin erotis

"Akh.. Ah..hah..akhhh..." desahan yang sangat merdu

"Kau menyukainya?" Suho berucap tak terbalas karena sosok dihadapannya tengah mencoba menikmati benda didalam tubuhnya yang bergerak - gerak

Susah payah Suho menelan ludahnya kadar mendengar desahan - desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu membuat gairahnya menggebu

"Ah...ah..akh..ahhhhh...hhhaaah!...aakkhhh!

Semakin cepat Suho mengatur tempo getaran benda itu semakin keras pula desahan yang pecinta unicorn itu keluarkan. Membuat junior Suho yang sedari tadi bangunpun tak kuasa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi

Terlihat Lay sangat amat menikmati hukuman yang diberikan untuknya, namun rasa sakit di pangkal penisnya membuat ia menahan gejolak teramat besar yang menyiksa

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, juniornya telah menyemburkan pre-cum bening membuat benda itu mengkilat

Suho yang sudah tak tahanpun menghampiri namja disana, menjambak kepalanya kasar sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah Yixing benar - benar membuat siapapun berani bertaruh nyawa hanya sekedar untuk menerkamnya

"Kau benar - benar menggoda sayang, sekarang puaskan aku" Lay tak mengerti ucapan namja di hadapannya

Pikirannya telah melayang jauh tak mengidahkan kata - kata itu

Suho yang gregetan melihat wajah sayu menggoda milik Laypun membawa tubuh itu berdiri turun dari ranjang dengan kaki gemetar mencoba menahan berat badannya

"Lihatlah dirimu saat ini" ucap Suho memandang sekujur tubuh itu lekat

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, kau mengerti!" ucap namja itu menangkup wajah Lay dan melepaskannya hingga namja berdimple itu terjatuh terduduk lemas di bawah kaki Suho

"Buka mulutmu" perintah Suho

Lay tak mengerti ucapan Suho hanya mendesah merasakan rasa geli teramat pada lubang anusnya

Suho kembali geram menampar wajah manis itu membuat pemiliknya terkulai. Kembali ia menangkup wajah penuh peluh itu dan bergumam

"Buka mulutmu!" dengan nada rendah dan menuntut membuat Lay membuka mulutnya karena tamparan tadi cukup keras membuatnya merasa sakit

Secepat kilat tuan muda Kim disana membuka kemeja dan celana yang ia kenakan hingga tubuhnya sama - sama full naked menampilkan otot keras miliknya

Memijat sekikit adik kecil -tidak bisa dikatakak kecil karena ukurannya war byasah- yang tengah menegak itu dan memasukannya dalam mulut hangat orang dihadapannya dan mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan kepala yang dia pegangi mengikuti temponya

"Ah... Ini enak" ucap Suho semangat

Lay yang sudah panas dingin sejak tadipun menikmati perannya. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengikuti gerak Suho yang semakin cepat. Entah mengapa mendengar musuh itu memuji dirinya, membuat libido dalam tubuhnya meningkat

Gerakkan itupun mengulang semakin cepat hingga sebuah cairan kental dengan aroma khas itu keluar membanjiri kerongkongannya

"Telan sayang, habiskan" ucap Suho membuat Lay menurut dan menelannya tak tersisa

Lay menatap Suho memohon

"Kenapa hm...?" ujar Suho mengelus pipi halus itu

"To..longhh lepashh...khhan, iniiihh sakk..kit.. Suhh...ho...yaahhh... Ahhh..akh!" kata Lay susah payah menunjuk cock ring di penisnya yang mulai berwarna merah karena membendung cairannya sedari tadi

Suho tersenyum manis mengusap kepala namja itu kemudian mengelus pelan pangkal pahanya menggoda benda keras itu

"Kau ingin keluar hm...?" tanyanya lagi mendapat desahan sebagai jawaban

"Akh! Hm... Akhh... Hahh.. Ahhh" Lay mendesah merasakan tangan dingin itu hanya mengelus - elus kejantannyannya tanpa melakukan apalun membuatnya frustasi

Suho mencumbu kembali setiap jengkal tubuh itu memberi tanda kepemilikan yang kentara disekujur tubuhnya

Lidah itu kini mengulum nipple mungilnya dan menggigitnya kecil, membuat ereksi yang sedari tadi terbendung terasa semakit sakit dan membengkak

"Su...hhoo plleeaasehh.. Lepashhh... Ahh.."

"Ssstt! Kim Junmyeon, panggil aku Junmyeon sayang" nada itu sangat seduktif sungguh membuat Lay melayang

"Jju..junn..mmyeeoonnhh, kumohhh...aakh! honn..."

Suho menyudahi cumbuannya dan membawa tubuh gemetar itu ke atas ranjang king size miliknya dengan posisi menungging dan melepas dildo vibrator yang ia pasangkan

Tanpa ba-bI-bu segera ia menggantikan kekosongan toy seks tadi dengan juniornya yang sudah menegang maksimal membuat Lay memekik

"Aakkhh!"

Sungguh ini jauh lebih sakit, lebih keras dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya membuat namja berdimple itu mati - matian menahan rasa sakit di kedua bagian bawah tubuhnya

Junmyeon dengan semangat kemerdekaan menggenjot tubuh dibawahnya maju mundur membuat namja berdimple itu tak henti - hentinya bersuara

"Jun...akh..myeonhhhh ahh.. "

Mendengar namanya terus di kumandangkan menambah gairah ditubuhnya

"Ahh... Ini nikmat sayang... Akh lubangmu benar - benar melumat milikku aahhh"

"Leehh...passhh.. Akhh... Too...loonngghhh" Lay sudah tidak tahan, juniornya kini berwarna merah menunjukkan muatannya tak dapat lagi di bendung

"Bersa.. Ah..ma saayaangg hhaaahh ... haahh, sebentar lagiihh"

Suho semakin gencar mempercepat gerakannya kemudian menarik keluar cincin yang sedari tadi membendung luapan Lay hingga cairan itu mengucur deras bersamaan dengan keluarnya benih Suho di dalam hole Yixing

Membuat keduannya ambruk saling menindih karena kelelahan. Nafas keduanya memburu saling bertautan

Junmyeon membenarkan posisi tubuh Yixing, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan

"Kau milikku Yixing! Bibirmu, hidungmu, senyummu semua yang ada padamu hanya miliku"

Yixing tak begitu mendengar ucapan namja di sampingnya. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang karena rasa lelah yang menyelimutinya. Namun sebuah kata berhasil masuk dalam indranya sebelum ia benar - banar tertidur yakni

"KAU MILIKKU ZHANG YIXING!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Hai hai ketemu lagi

Aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa di chap ini

Karena waktu aku nulis, bener - bener enggak dapet feelnya

Jadi hambar parah

Semoga chap selanjutnya aku bisa buat lebih bagus

Kata - kata ambigu, kocar - kacir dan typo dimohon maklum 😊

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

Jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** juga ya

R&R

Review please

D' Xp

23 November 2016


	8. Chapter 8

Previous

"Bersa.. Ah..ma saayaangg hhaaahh ... haahh, sebentar lagiihh"

Suho semakin gencar mempercepat gerakannya kemudian menarik keluar cincin yang sedari tadi membendung luapan Lay hingga cairan itu mengucur deras bersamaan dengan keluarnya benih Suho di dalam hole Yixing

Membuat keduannya ambruk saling menindih karena kelelahan. Nafas keduanya memburu saling bertautan

Junmyeon membenarkan posisi tubuh Yixing, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan

"Kau milikku Yixing! Bibirmu, hidungmu, senyummu semua yang ada padamu hanya miliku"

Yixing tak begitu mendengar ucapan namja di sampingnya. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang karena rasa lelah yang menyelimutinya. Namun sebuah kata berhasil masuk dalam indranya sebelum ia benar - banar tertidur yakni

"KAU MILIKKU ZHANG YIXING!"

.

.

.

Chapter 8

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrt drrt drrt

Sebuah panggilan telfon masuk membuat Tao terhentak dari malam tenangnya melakukan massage

Nama yang tertera di layar itu sungguh membuatnya tegang. Dengan ragu ia mengambil benda tersebut dari atas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya dan menggeser tombol hijau

"Tuan besar" kata yang ia ucapkan

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku Tao Zi, panggil aku baba. Apa keadaan disana baik?" tanya sosok di seberang dengan nada berat berwibawa

"Keadaan disini terkendali ba" ucap Tao ragu karena ia memanggil pria disana dengan sebutan baba membuat jantungnya berpacu, namun rasa takut tiba - tiba menyerangnya mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, bos cantiknya sempat nyaris kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah. Dia berharap pria di ujung sambungan telefon belum tahu, atau 2 neraka (tuan besar & bos cantik) itu siap memangsa tubuhnya hidup - hidup

"Baguslah, apa Yixing bersamamu saat ini?"

"Tidak ba" ucap Tao langsung

Kemudian ada jeda dalam pemikirannya hingga ia tersentak, baru ia ingat bahwa sejak pagi mereka memang belum berjumpa. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa bosnya sedang bermain di suatu tempat jadi tak begitu mempermasalahkannya

"Apa?" pekik suara disana

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak tadi. Huang Zi Tao, cari dan temukan putraku sekarang!"

"Ba...baik ba" tepat setelanya panggilan itu terputus

Tao mendengus dan menyudahi perawatannya, berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan bau aroma terapi yang sedari tadi menemani

Ia membuka handphone dalam genggaman kemudian memencet nomor dial disana namun tak ada jawaban hingga beberapa kali.

Iapun semakin frustasi. Hari sudah gelap dan bos manis itu belum diketahui keberadaannya. Tao menekan nomor lain disana

"Kalian semua, cari dimana Yixing ge" kemudian menutup panggilan itu dan melajukan sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah kemacetan jalanan Seoul mencoba mengunjungi tempat - temat kesukaan calon iparnya tersebut

.

.

.

"Eunghh"

Sosok namja masih menggeliyat tenang di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuh polosnya

Mata indah itu mulai terbuka, menerima rangsangan cahaya yang menerpa penglihatannya.

Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuh. Hingga pandangannya mulai mungitari tempat ia berada dan teringat akan sesuatu

'Kau milikku'

Kata - kata itu berhasil menarik history otaknya beberapa jam lalu membias dan membentuk sebuah pantulan film yang ia bintangi sendiri sedang melakukan sesuatu yang intim bersama musuh tampan teman sekelasnya dengan gaya ekstrim

Iapun tercekat, tangannya reflek memeriksa bagian belakang tubuhnya mencari hole itu dan merabanya sedikit memastikan bahwa organ penting itu baik - baik saja

"Akh!" pekiknya merespon rasa perih yang teramat pada anal mungilnya

"Kau sudah bagun?"

Suara itu membuat Lay mendongak dan menatap seorang namja lain yang baru keluar dari ruangan yang ia perkirakan kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk terlilit di pinggang berotot itu

Lay tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain. Dia marah? Tentu saja

Selama ini tak ada yang berani memperlakukannya sebegitu kasar seperti yang musuh itu lakukan

Bukan ia tidak menikmati segama tadi, ia menikmati. Sangat malah! hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak, antimainstream dan menyakitkan

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh yang ia rasakan membuatnya muak dengan namja di hadapannya, yang sedang menatap dirinya bersama seculas senyum terpatri indah

"Kenapa diam?"

Masih tak ada jawaban Suho mulai jengah. Ia berjalan mendekati namja lain disana memegang dagunya mengarahkan pada pandangan matanya

Lay menatap namja angelic itu sesaat dengan pandangan kesal kemudian mendorongnya kuat hingga namja keturunan Kim tersebut mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang

Lay tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, bergegas ia menuruni ranjang empuk saksi bisu pergulatan keduanya dan melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut bak sebuah kepompong

Rasa sakit menjalar saat kaki itu mencoba menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, ia sekuat tenaga menahan dan berjalan dengan susah mencari pakaiannya yang berserakan

Suho yang melihat kelakuan Lay itu langsung menarik lengan mulus temannya dan melemparnya kembali ke bad putih disana

Lay meringis, bagian bawahnya masih amat sakit dan sekarang apa lagi?

Suho mencengkeram kedua lengan Lay kuat membuat namja tak berdaya itu terhenyak

"Mau kemana?"

Tetap tak di respon

Suhopun membawa wajah itu bertemu pandang dengannya lagi. Dapat ia tahu bahwa teman berdimplenya itu sedang marah

Suho mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang semula garang menjadi lembut dengan senyum manis menempel menghiasi ukiran wajahnya

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya lagi mengelus pipi mulus Lay sayang

Lay menghempaskan elusan itu dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan nyalang 'Mudah sekali permintaan maafmu, akan ku buat kau merasakan sakit lebih dari ini'

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Xing. Aku tahu yang kulakukan sedikit memaksa, tapi aku sedang marah tadi hhmm" ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan menyesal

Laypun mengubah ekspresinya cepat hingga mata bening itu mulai memuat beberapa benda cair yang siap meleleh kapan saja -berakting lagi-

Suho hendak membawa Lay dalam pelukannya namun sekuat tenaga tubuh lemas didepannya itu mendorong badannya lagi hingga nyaris terjerembab

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku? KENAPA BRENGSEK"

Umpat Lay tak dapat lagi menahan bulir air matanya dan mulai memukul dada bidang di hadapannya sekuat yang ia bisa -masih akting-

Suho mencekal tangan itu membuat pemiliknya meronta dan menendang perutnya cepat hingga cekalan itu terlepas

Lay mencoba pergi lagi namun Suho lebih cepat. Ia memeluk pria bersurai hitam itu dari belakang dan membalik badannya agar mereka saling berhadapan

"KAU! aku melakukannya karenamu. Kau selalu merebut perhatianku, mengisi ruang hati dan pikiranku bagaimana bisa aku diam melihatmu bercumbu dengan orang lain dihadapanku hah?"

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki ikatan apa - apa. Jadi kau tidak berhak melarangku Suho Kim"

Mendengar kata - kata itu membuatnya marah

"KAU MILIKKU YIXING! HANYA MILIKKU!" bentaknya

Lay terdiam di tempat

"Berhentilah membuatku cemburu" ucap namja Kim itu sendu dengan nada rendah

"Dan panggil aku Junmyeon sayang-" ada jeda disana "Karena kau milikku" kemudian membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya

Lay tertawa dalam hati dengan air mata masih mengalir deras di pelupuk raganya.

'Binggo! Akan ku buat hatimu hancur lebih dari rasa sakit akibat perbuatanmu padaku hari ini- Junmyeon sayang'

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan sosok Yixing dengan bentuk tapilan yang begitu mengenaskan bersama sesosok lain sedang membopongnya membuat Tao terkejut

Tao yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan gege manis itu di apartemennya terbelalak, setelah lama berkutat mencari keberadaan bos -adik kekasihnya- yang tak di ketahui dimana ia menyerah dan memutuskan menunggu di sana

Lay dan Suho yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan pribadi tersebutpun kaget melihat Tao memandang mereka dengan tatapan sulit di artikan

"Ge, ada apa denganmu?" Tao berjalan cepat merengkuh kedua bahu Yixing dari dekapan Junmyeon

Melihat bentuk bosnya yang berantakan pandangan tajamnya beralih pada sosok musuh di samping kanannya

"KAU APAKAN DIA?" tanpa sadar ia membentak Suho dengan emosi menggebu

Suho geram sebenarnya. Berani sekali adik kelas barunya ini bicara tidak sopan bahkan membentaknnya

Namun Lay segera menenangkan Tao, dan berbisik 'semua baik - baik saja' dan sesuatu yang lain membuat Tao terdiam

"Kau" tunjuk Suho pada Tao

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk" lanjutnya bingung

Lay menatap Suho reflek, kemudian berkata

"Tao sudah seperti adik bagiku Junmyeon-a, aku sering memintanya menemaniku menginap disini"

Suho mengangguk mengerti, ia tak suka sebenarnya melihat Yixing berinteraksi dan memberi perhatian lebih pada orang lain bahkan membiarkan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Namun namja tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas

Untuk kali ini ia akan melupakannya

"Yixing ge, babamu tadi menelfon. Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi membuatnya cemas" ucapan Tao membuat Lay kaget sesaat

Baba mencarinya. Sebaiknya ia segera memberi kabar atau baba itu akan berkunjung dan menyeretnya pulang

Lay pun menatap Suho lagi

"Pulanglah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

Suho mendengus, keinginannya menghabiskan sepertiga malam tersisa ini bersama Yixing pupus sudah. Jika saja Yixing tak merengek minta pulang dengan rayuan mautnya ia tak kan mau melepas teman berdimple itu

"Ta..tapi Xing-"

"Ku mohon Junmyeonie, aku ingin istirahat"

Tao berjingkat mendengar sapaan kedua orang selain dirinya itu. Jonmyeonie? Hell, sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu

Pandangannya kembali menyusuri tubuh di depannya. Pakaian yang berantakan, wajah yang kelelahan, bercak merah di seluh bagian belahan leher yang tak tertutup itu, juga bibir yang membengkak tak lupa gerakan berdiri yang sempoyongan TUNGGU! Bercak merah? Bibir bengkak? Sempoyongan?

'Njirr mereka sudah melakukannya' batin Tao

Tao terdiam di tempatnya tak percaya akan fakta lapangan yang ia dapat

Suhopun mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan pulang setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening namja berdimple itu lama tak mengidahkan kehadiran Tao yang menatap mereka dengan cengo dan mulut menganga

KLEK

Pintu itu tertutup menyisakan 2 namja didalamnya

"Ge, kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku" pinta Tao dengan tatapan mengintrogasi dan senyum mesum miliknya tak lupa alis yang dinaik turunkan

Membuat namja berdimple disana bersemu merah dan mulai salah tingkah sebelum tatapannya menjadi serius dan tajam

"Sebelum aku memceritakaannya, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan Tao Zi" ucap Lay dengan seringai mengerikan

.

.

.

SM masih penuh sesak seperti biasa, kegiatan pagi para siswanya pun masih sama -berteriak dan memuji ketampanan Suho and the genk-

Namun ada yang berbeda. Kim Junmyeon yang biasanya berekspresi datar, pagi ini menginjakan kakinya dengan senyum bahagia terpancar. Membuat teman - temannya khawatir

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai masih menyimpan banyak pemikiran di otak mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat ketua mereka sangat cerah pagi ini

"Kai, apa yang terjadi pada Suho hyung sebenarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran

Kai pun hanya geleng kepala menunjukan ketidak tahuannya

Sehunpun menatap punggung hyung di depannya penuh tanya

Mereka berempat masih berjalan di koridor dengan cool maksimal beriringan sebelum berpisah karena kelas yang berbeda

Suho memasuki ruang tempatnya menempuh pendidikan masih dengan senyum mengembang membuat Xiumin dan Luhan menatapnya heran

"Apa dia sakit?" Luhan bertanya pada Xiumin

"Entahlah, sepertinya iya" jawab Xiumin polos mencoba tak memikirkan hal aneh itu

Hendak mereka berdua mendekati bangku tuan muda tersebut, hingga sosok Lay muncul dari balik pintu dengan cara berjalan yang errr, aneh juga sebuah scarf melilit lehernya

Suho menyambut Lay dengan senyum cerahnya, sedang Lay hanya menunduk malu

Yixing pun melangkah menuju bangkunya dengan sangat hati - hati. Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa sakit hingga saat ini

Luhan yang khawatir melihat cara Lay berjalan mendekati namja itu dan bertanya

"Apa kau baik?"

Lay yang baru saja mau mendudukan dirinya sontak memandang Luhan dan mengangguk tanda ia baik, walaupun nyatanya tidak

"Kau yakin?" mendapat anggukan mantap

"Lalu kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu?"

Lay menahan nafas mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sangat pas dengan kondisinya

"A..aku.. emm a..aku... Oh, terjadi sesuatu semalam, membuat kakiku sedikit terluka jadi aku kesusahan berjalan" ucap Lay polos

"Sungguh? Benarkah? Apa kau kecelakaan? Mana yang sakit? Sudah periksa ke dokter? Apa tidak perlu opname? Apa darahmu keluar lagi? Apa kau akan baik - baik saja?" tanya Luhan panjang lebar membuat Lay garuk - garuk tengkuk bingung dengan teman rusa tersebut yang begitu cerewet

Xiumin menggeleng lemah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tak habis pikir

Sungguh, Luhan bertanya karena cemas. Semenjak mengetahui penyakit bawaan teman sekelasnya itu, dia bertekat dengan sungguh akan menjaga, mengawasi dan memastikan bahwa teman berdimplenya tidak akan terluka

"Aku baik Luhanie" ucap Lay dengan senyum khasnya

Kemudian duduk dengan tenang walau nyeri itu datang lagi. Dan mengabaikan pandangan menusuk di belakangnya

Junmyeon menatap punggung Yixing intens, kemudian dengan segera berdiri dan pergi keluar tak menggubris Park saem yang hendak memulai kelasnya

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya ketagihan dan tak dapat berfikir logis saat melihat namja manis tadi. Semua dalam fikirannya hanya Yixing Yixing dan Yixing hingga sekarang ia berakhir disini. Di dalam toilet mencoba menyalurkan hasrat tak tersampaikannya

Tanganmya masih sibuk menggenggam kejantanannya sendiri, membuat gerakan maju mundur dengan tempo upbeat dan mencoba mengingat rasa kuluman hangat Yixing semalam

Nafasnya memburu, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Jika saja tak memikirkan hole Yixing yang masih sakit sudah dipastikan ia akan menarik Yixing kedalam bilik toilet ini dan mengulang malam panas mereka

Sesuatu terdorong dari dalam tubuh Junmyeon mencoba memberontak keluar. Dengan segenap jiwa Junmyeonpun memainkan jari - jarinya lebih cepat dan intens hingga sebuah lenguhan mengahiri kegiatan solonya

"Yixiiingghh..." desahnya beriringan dengan cairan putih kental disana menyembur keluar sangat banyak

.

.

.

KRRIIINNGG!

Bel pulang mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya disambut teriakan histeris hampir keseluruhan siswa SM yang jenuh seharian berkutat dengan buku tebal

Layaknya sebuah parade, siswa - siswi disana berhamburan satu sama lain menuju pintu gerbang sekolah dengan cepat

Yixing baru saja merapihkan peralatan tulisnya hendak bergegas pulang namun seseorang memegang lengannya manja

"Kau?" ucap Lay melihat seseorang yang menggeliyat manja padanya heran kenapa bisa ada disini

Seisi kelas itu takjub. Seorang Irene siswi favorit junior tingkat mereka sedang bergelayut manja pada sosok berdimple disana

"Kau tidak melupakanku kan oppa?" ucap yeoja itu melepas glayutannya dan berekspresi sedih manatap Yixing

Suho gemeretak menyaksikan lagi - lagi gadis itu melakukan hal yang membuatnya panas

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan gadis cantik sepertimu" ucap Lay tersenyum manis dengan tangan mengelus pucuk kepala yeoja di hadapannya

Membuat semburat merah tergores indah di kedua pipi Irene. Sedang Suho? Dia juga memerah, memerah di seluruh permukaan wajah putihnya

"Apa mereka ada hubungan?" Xiumin berbisik pada Luhan di sampingnya melihat interaksi Lay dan Irene yang menjadi pusat perhatian

"Entalah! Tapi Minie, apa kau merasa ada aura gelap disekitar sini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali?" Luhan kembali berbisik membalas Xiumin

Menyadari hawa - hawa buruk berasal dari belakang samping kanan mereka, reflek keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Suho dengan dua tanduk di atas kepalanya siap meledak bak malaikat pencabut nyawa membuat mereka bergidik

Irene masih tersenyum disana hingga

"Hm.. Lay oppa, ada festival di Myeong-dong sekarang. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Wwoooaaaa!

Daebak, seorang Irene mengajak Lay berkencan? Sungguh ini adalah berita besar

"Festival?"

Seperti anak kecil yang melihat toko permen, Lay memandang Irene dengan tatapan antusias. Sebuah pelangi terpancar dari iris itu membuat yeoja yang menatapnya terhipnotis

Festival? Lay sangat menyukainya. Tentu akan banyak sekali penjual makanan, permen kapas, aksesoris unyu, boneka mini -siapa tahu dia bisa menambah koleksi unicorn miliknya- dan puncaknya pesta kembang api

Lay ingin kesana sungguh!

Iapun membuka mulutnya hendak menyetujui ajakan itu namun belum sempat ia bersuara sebuah tarikan keras ia terima di pergelangan tangannya menimbulkan rasa sakit dan menyeretnya entah kemana

Seluruh penghuni ruang itu di buat cengo dan terdiam dengan adegan cepat yang berlangsung barusan

"Bukankah tadi itu Suho?" Xiumin berujar

"Yeah, dan dia membawa Lay pergi" balas Luhan

Semua orang disana masih terdiam hingga kejadian tersebut tercerna baik di pemikiran masing - masing membuat beberapa orang berteriak keras

Luhan dan Xiumin pun menutup mulutnya dengan mata berbinar tak percaya dan bergegas keluar menceritakan berita besar ini pada sahabat mereka yang lain

Irene? Dia masih terdiam ditempatnya. Menundukan kepala menahan air mata dengan senyum yang di paksakan

"Sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk bersamamu oppa" gumamnya entah pada siapa

Lelaki berwajah angelic itu masih menarik seseorang di genggamannya menjauh dari ruang laknat disana

Genggaman tangan itu amat kuat dan kasar membuat orang yang terseret di belakang kesusahan menyamakan langkahnya

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" ucap namja berdimple di belakang

Suho tak merespon, aura gelap masih menyelimutinya. Ingatan saat Lay tersenyum manis pada gadis adik tingkatnya, mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang dan memujinya cantik membuat Suho geram

"Junmyeon tanganku sakit, pelan - pelan"

Lay masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu. Namun, semakin ia mencoba semakin genggaman itu mengerat hingga Lay mulai jengah

"Sakit! Lepaskan SUHO KIM" teriak Lay tak tertahankan

Mendengar itu Suho tambah geram dan menghempaskan genggamannya menghimpit namja berdimple tersebut kesebuah dinding di belakang ruang teater

Matanya menatap tajam bagai elang, seakan mengunci tiap pergerakan yang ingin Lay lakukan

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" ucap Suho mengintimidasi

Lay membalas pandangan Suho tanpa takut

"Sakit" Lay mengulang ucapannya hanya mendapat senyum remeh pemuda dihadapannya

"Lepaskan?" ulang Lay lagi dengan nada bertanya

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Suho menguatkan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Lay

"Su-" belum ia menyelesaikan kata, namja di hadapannya memotong dengan lantang

"JUNMYEON!" bentak Suho

"Panggil aku Junmyeon"

Lay bergidik sesaat mendengar bentakan langsung di depan wajahnya. Bahkan baba, mama dan gege nya tak pernah melakukan itu padanya

'Berani sekali kau membentakku Suho-ya'

Lay menunduk kemudian menatap namja itu lagi "Apa bedanya? Suho dan Junmyeon tak ada bedanya kan?"

Lay berujar penasaran dengan mata mengerjap - ngerjap bingung

Suho -bukan tapi- Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya mendekati telinga Yixing membisikan sesuatu

"Hanya orang tertentu yang ku perbolehkan menyebut nama asliku"

Fffyuuhhh...

Junmyeon meniup kecil telinga disana membuat sang empunya bergidik

Posisi mereka masih menghimpit satu sama lain sedikit intim

"Jangan lagi membuatku cemburu Xing atau aku akan menerkammu" Lay terbelalak

Hell, mereka baru melakukannya semalam dan dia diancam lagi. Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

"Mak..maksudmu?"

Suho tersenyum menatap namja manis didepannya

"Jangan pernah berdekatan dengan orang lain, jangan memujinya, jangan sampai jatuh cinta padanya" titah Suho

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau milikku"

"Bagaimana bisa aku milikmu?"

Suho sungguh salah tingkah melihat kepolosan namja berdimple itu -Cuma akting-

"Kita tidak ada hubungan apa - apa, jangan mengaturku Junmyeon" mendengar itu Junmyeon lagi - lagi diselimuti amarah

"Kau milikku Xing, hanya untukku. Bahkan semal-" ucapan itu dipotong

"Semalam hanya one night stand bagiku. Setiap orang melakukannya saat jenuh"

Cukup! ini kelewatan, Suho kehabisan kata - kata sekarang

"Jadi minggirlah, aku ingin pergi ke festival dengan Irene. Dan jangan menarik tanganku lagi, itu sakit"

Lay mencoba mendorong tubuh itu namun kekuatannya tak seberapa. Bahkan orang di depannya tak bergeming

"Kau bertanya hubungan kita? Baiklah, mulai saat ini kau kekasihku" ucap Suho enteng membuat Lay menunjukkan wajah cengo nya dengan mata kedip - kedip gemas

"Kau ingin pergi ke festival? Seperti yang kau inginkan, kita rayakan hari jadi ini dengan kencan di bawah tautan kembang api pasar malam"

Lay cengo sungguh. Bagaimana bisa kepribadian namja di hadapannya berubah dengan cepat dan apa kekasih? Yixing tertawa dalam diam

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Suho menarik tangan itu lagi dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan sekolah

Disinilah mereka di sebuah pasar malam festival Myeong-dong. Surga bagi para penggila belanja. Tempat yang tak pernah sepi, selalu penuh sesak tiap harinya

Bahkan festival inipun menambah jumlah pengunjung menjadi lautan manusia di tengah kota Seoul

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" keluh seorang namja menggandeng namja lain di sampingnya begitu posesif

Namja yang lain hanya terkekeh pelan "Kalau tidak ramai, bukan Myeong-dong"

Namja itu mendengus mendengarnya

"Dimana festival itu sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi mencoba menjauh dari kerumunan masyarakat yang tumpah ruah disana

"Hm... Junmyeon disana" pekik namja disampingnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan lampion di beberapa sudut pintu masuk

Merekapun bergegas menuju tempat itu

"Woahh" gumam Lay tanpa sadar menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat matanya berbinar

Suho tersenyum melihat namja yang dia akui sebagai kekasih 'baru' nya itu tersenyum semangat sangat cantik

Tempat ini lebih di dominasi dengan pasangan abg yang dilanda mabuk asmara. Banyak sekali stand yang menjual berbagai macam barang dan pernak pernik

Dengan sengaja Lay menarik Suho masuk kesana dan mulai mencari - cari sesuatu dan menikmati suasana. Ramai memang tapi tak sesesak saat di pasar Myeong-dong tadi

"Wah, lucunya" ucap Lay berbinar melihat beberapa boneka unicorn di salah satu stand dengan mata berbinar, tak memperdulikan bahwa Suho bersemu karena lengannya di peluk oleh Yixing

"Kau suka" tannya Suho langsung di jawab anggukan mantap namja berdimple disampingnya

"Aku suka segala macam pernik unicorn, mereka sangat imut" ucap Lay lagi dengan antusias bak seorang anak balita

"Baiklah, kita beli semua" Lay menengok pada Suho lansung setelah mendengar ucapan itu

"Bolehkah?" tanya Lay memastikan

Suho mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya. Lay pun reflek langsung memeluk namja angelic itu membuat empunya membatu karena kaget

Sadar akan perbuatannya Lay menarik diri dan tersenyum kikuk. Suho memajukan wajahnya mendekati samping telinga namja dihadapannya dan-

"Jangan menggodaku disini sayang" bisiknya dengan nada seduktif membuat Lay merinding

Laypun salah tingah dibuatnya. Masih teringat kejadian semalam. Ia tak mau melakukannya lagi, itu menyakitkan. Bayangkan saja saat ereksimu benar - benar sudah maksimal jalur klimaksmu di sumbat. Oh.. Itu menyebalkan dan sakit

Suho tersenyum melihat reaksi Lay yang manis. Iapun menepati janjinya dan membeli barbagai macam benda berunsur unicorn untuk kekasihnya

2 kantung besar mereka bawa dengan susah payah, membuat keduannya kelelahan

"Junmyeon-a, aku lelah. Ini berat" rengek Yixing manja

"Biar aku yang bawa" Suhopun mengambil alih kantong itu dan melepas genggaman tangannya paksa dari Yixing

"Kakiku juga pegal" rengeknya lagi

Setelah dari stand tadi mereka memang berjalan menyusuri stand - stand lain tanpa henti membuat Lay kita kelelahan

Suho bingung harus melakukan apa, hingga dia melihat sebuah tempat dibelakang salah satu stand yang sedikit sepi dan remang - remang

"Ayo kita kesana" ajak Suho kemudian berjalan bersama mencari tempat istirahat sejenak

Mereka berjalan dalam diam dengan Lay masih memegang lengan Junmyeon karena Suho tadi memintanya. Benar - benar tak membiarkan Lay berjalan sendiri dengan tangan menggantung

"mmmph..mmpphh...mmph..." suara pagutan menghentikan langkah mereka sesaat

Keduanya saling menatap dan suara itu terdengar lagi bahkan lebih emmm...

"Mmpphh.. Mmphh...akhh...akh, jonghh...innhh"

Mereka menajamkan pendengarannya suara desahan dan cumbuan yang mereka dengar membuat keduanya memerah

'Sial!' Suho mengumpat dalam hati. Siapa orang bodoh yang melakukan seks di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Desahan keras yang ia dengar membuatnya ingin melakukan hal sama pada Yixing

Mencoba mengalihkan, Suho mengajak Lay menjauh dari tempat itu namun semakin lama suara itu makin jelas dan ahirnya mereka melihat sebuah siluet di balik pohon dengan semak - semak bergoyang

Lay bergidik, ingin ia menarik Suho lebih jauh dan pergi dari pasangan tak tahu malu di sana namun

"Akkhh... Kyung...soooo, kau sangat ahhh... sempit hah.. hah..." mendengar nama temannya disebut membuat Lay dan Suho makin penasaran

"Jong... hm... akh.. In, di..sa..naa.. Akh... Akh.." suara itu terdengar tak asing

Keduanyapun mendekat perlahan melihat siluet disana hingga

"Kyung-" belum Lay menyelesaikan kalimatnya Suho segera menutup mulut itu dengan telapak tangannya

Lay melihat dengan jelas saat Kyungsoo di buat bergoyang pada bagian bawahnya dengan bersender disebuah pohon oleh temannya yang lain yakni Kai

Mereka saling memuaskan hasrat dengan gerakan maju mundur yang konstan, mengingatkannya pada kegiatan semalam. Lay bergidik

Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan alim melakukan seks liar di alam terbuka di sebuah festival yang penuh dengan banyak pasang mata? oh my god!

Suho berbisik di sela pandangannya "Sstt, jangan mengganggu mereka"

Membuat Lay mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba mengerem mulutnya agar tak berteriak lagi

Mereka berdua masih disana seakan terbius oleh pergulatan kedua namja sahabat mereka, Kyungsoo berdiri membelakangi Kai dengan tangan bertumpu pada sebuah pohon dalam posisi menungging dan Kai memasukkan juniornya cepat pada lubang disana dengan tangan yang membantu menjaga tubuh Kyungsoo agar tak jatuh. Bibirnya sedari tadi tak henti mencumpu punggung dan leher namja owl itu, membuatnya mendesah hebat

Lay dan Suho memanas, ada sesuatu dalam tubuh mereka yang terhipnotis pergulatan tersebut

Tak ingin mambuat kesalahan, Suho membawa wajahnya mendekat pada Lay dan berbisik

"Ayo pergi sebelum aku menerkammu juga"

Lay menahan nafasnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan pasangan mesum tadi diikuti Suho dibelakangnya

Keduanya berhasil pergi dan kembali di keramaian festival. Lay lelah, sungguh

"Junmyeon aku lelah, ayo pulang" pinta Lay dengan wajah dibuat semanis mungkin

"Baiklah" Junmyeon mengikuti permintaan itu karena ia tak ingin lepas kendali dengan memangsa Yixing seperti yang dilakukan sepupunya dan Kyungsoo tadi

Suho terhenti tiba - tiba saat sebuah stand menarik perhatiannya. Lay mengeryit menatap namja yang berstatus kekasihnya beberapa jam lalu itu bingung

"Kenapa berhenti?" Lay bertanya

"Disana" Suho menunjuk sebuah stand yang menantang pengunjungnya dengan pocky challenge menggunakan dagu.

"Aku tidak mau, itu kekanakan"

"Tapi aku mau" ucap Suho final membawa Lay kesana sedikit memaksa dan mencoba melakukan pocky challence dengannya

Suho membayangkan bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Yixing yang begitu lemut dan manis, melumatnya dan menyesap sari rasa disana membuat ia memanas dan tersenyum tanpa sadar

Suhopun memasukan sebuah pocky di mulutnya namun Lay masih diam tak bereaksi, Suho yang sebal menunggu, menarik paksa kepala Lay dan membuatnya menggigit ujung lain pocky di mulutnya

Mereka masih saling memakan pocky tersebut pelan, hingga Lay menggigit kasar batang coklat itu sampai patah di tengah - tengah

Soho tercengang atas perbuatan Lay langsung membuang remahan pocky di mulutnya dan meraup bibir Yixing menghabiskan sisa pocky di mulut namja berdiple itu bersama

Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Semua orang beeteriak histeris melihat peristiwa manis dihadapannya membuat Lay malu, berbeda dengan Suho yang tersenyum kemenangan di sela ciuman mereka

Deru kembang api yang menyala menghiasi tautan mereka dengan manis seakan merestui dengan pasti hubungan keduanya

.

.

.

"Apa - apaan ini? Transaksi heroin kita di cekal?" bentak Suho pada Yuta bawahannya yang sudah pulih dari siksaannya beberapa hari lalu

Bayangkan saja. Dia baru ingin beristirahat tenang di apartemennya, seseorang sudah menunggu kedatangannya di depan pintu dengan beberapa lembar laporan di tangan

Bawahannya memberi kabar bahwa transaksi heroin mereka di Seokcho, Gangneung, Busan, Macau, Finland, Thailand, Colorado, Florida dan Georgia telah di cekal oleh orang tak di kenal

Soho geram. Bagaimana bisa transaksi mereka di obrak - abrik oleh pihak lain? Bahkan dihampir seluruh negara dan wilayah pasar mereka, disaat bersamaan? Matanya membulat marah pikirannya hanya terfokus pada 1 orang yang pasti berada di balik semua ini

Dia, si Id 10 yang sedang bermain dengannya pastilah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas permasalahan ini. Setelah ayahnya menyelesaikan masalah di Amerika beberapa waktu lalu kenapa sekarang hal yang sama terulang lagi, bahkan di beberapa negara dan wilayah lain

Tapi apa benar si 10 itu memiliki kekuasaan yang begitu besar hingga mampu memblok transaksi sebesar itu di beberapa wilayah sekaligus

Mengingat dia juga menolong nyawa ayahnya waktu itu membuatnya ragu dan mengeram frustasi

Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Jika transaksi mereka benar di cekal dan tak dapat kembali. Maka, kebangkrutan klan Kim sudah di pastikan ada di depan mata

.

.

.

"Aku melakukan seperti yang dia mau" ucap seorang pada sosok lain di sebrang sambungan

"Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya untuknya" jawab seorang lain dari balik telfon

" , tapi dia memaksa seperti biasa, namun kali ini aku akan mengawasinya sendiri. Jadi jangan khawatir ne" ucapnya meyakinkan dengan seringai terpancar

'Tunggulah aku Kim Junmyeon. Mari kita bertemu dan aku akan mengawasimu'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Hai... Hai...

Apa kabar kalian?

Aku beneran nggak nyangka cerita di chap sebelumnya yang aku buat tanpa rasa, ternyata kalian suka

Terimakasih buat yang udah dan masih pantengin ff ini

Buat **Pearl Luce** makasih uda baca dan ngasih masukannya. **yxingbunny** haduh, saling suka nggak ya? Liat ntar deh. **otps-daughter** iya sama - sama, iya junmen jadi posesif eh... Kutunggu update ffmu lho, aku suka ketawa bacanya hehehhe. **kerdus susu** makasih uda suka dan tetep penasaran. **cumi-cumi** cieh suka yang posesif dominan, seneng deh kalo ada yang suka sama karakter Junmen yang kayak gini, icing tambah marah ato tambah suka ya hm...? Liat ntar.

 **demiapa** syukur deh smurf nya kena, aku sempet was was kalo kalian nggak bakal bisa nangkep nc ini soalnya garing. **qwertyxing** happy ending apa sad ending ya? liat ntar hehe. **MinieZhang** terimakasih, aku sengaja buat gitu soalnya icing kan jiwanya bebas jadi kalo aku buat dia masih polos kok kayaknya aneh. **Dhelsyi edafos** terimakasih terimakasih, jadi aku update 2 hari sekali tiap tanggal ganjil tapi buat jamnya entah pagi siang sore ato malem aku nggak bisa janjiin hehehe.

 **YuKillua-Kira** hehe aku kasih peran Henry itu reflek tapi tenang cuma tampil di chap itu doang kok yang lain engak ada, si junmen mikirin icing kan soalnya emang lagi kasmaran hohoho. **TaoTaoZiPanda** terimakasih terimakasih. **Nowords** terimakasih uda suka sama icing yang ngeselin plus manja disini. **Guest** hehe smutnya baru aku kasih di chap 7 emangan terimakasih

Terimakasih kepada semua yang uda mau mampir...

Jadi ada yang tanya kapan aku update...

Aku upload tiap 2 hari sekali, tiap tanggal ganjil tapi waktunya aku nggak bisa mastiin kadang pagi, siang, sore kalo enggak malem tergantung crita itu uda siap apa belum hehehhe

Buat kemaren yang chap 5 ke chap 6 aku absen 5 hari soalnya mesti ke Jogja buat study lapangan 3 malem mulai hari kamis sampek sabtu /refreshing sebenernya hehhehehe, jadi aku baru update senin karena minggu baru buat ceritanya trus aku baru upload chap 7 rabu pukul 00-sekian sebagai permintaan maaf.

Nah tapi buat desember nanti aku belum bisa janji soalnya bakalan banyak praktek di beberapa peradilan di dalam maupun luar kota nantinya.

Eh iya, di chap 1 ternyata ada bagian yang ke blok trus kehapus waktu aku upload kemaren, jadinya ada bagian yang nggak nyambung di ahir. Nah aku tanya pendapat kalian, menurut kalian aku harus re-upload dengan akibat ntar comment pada ilang ato tetep gini aja tapi bagian itu tetep nggak nyambung? Mohon pendapatnya

Maaf banyak typo dan geje abis di chap ini. Banyak kata ambigu mohon maaf sekali lagi😊😊

So terimakasih, happy reading dan jangan lupa baca Ace by Pearl Luce yak.. Chap 7 nya dia juga NC hohoho /padahal kita nggak janjian tapi nc sama - sama di chap 7 hoho/

Sampai jumpa next chap hari minggu

Review please!

R&R

D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

25 November 2016


	9. Chapter 9

Previous

"Aku melakukan seperti yang dia mau" ucap seorang pada sosok lain di sebrang sambungan

"Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya untuknya" jawab seorang lain dari balik telfon

" , tapi dia memaksa seperti biasa, namun kali ini aku akan mengawasinya sendiri. Jadi jangan khawatir ne" ucapnya meyakinkan dengan seringai terpancar

'Tunggulah aku Kim Junmyeon. Mari kita bertemu dan aku akan mengawasimu'

.

.

.

Chapter 9

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?" Tuan besar Kim bertanya dengan geram, jari tangannya sibuk memijat ujung pelipis itu pelan

Baru ia diperbolehkam pulang oleh dokter, namun hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah masalah besar membuat kestabilan klan Kim keluarganya goyah

"Sepertinya orang ini memang mengincar kita appa" Suho berargumen didepan ayahnya

Kedua ayah dan anak ini memang sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa tangan kanan mereka, mencoba menguak misteri permasalahan besar ini

"Kita harus segera menyetabilkan seluruh transaksi" guman Siwon lemah yang masih didengar seluruh orang dalam ruang itu

"Ten selesaikan masalah Seokcho, Busan dan Gangneung sebisamu. Buat barang kita agar tak terdeteksi pemerintah"

"Tael, urus Thailand dan Macau"

"Sisanya, akan kuurus sendiri"

Baru tuan besar itu menutup mulut sebuah ketukan yang terdengar mendesak, merambat masuk ke pendengaran mereka

Tok... Tok... Tok...

CKLEK

"Tuan!" ucap seseorang dengan raut gelisah

"Pencucian uang perusahaan kita di Las Vegas di gagalkan"

Cukup! Ini kelawat batas, Siwon menggebrak meja di depannya kasar

BRAK!

"Sebenarnya siapa orang yang berani mengacau bisnisku" geramnya sungguh

"Melihat kondisi kita sekarang, ini benar - benar mendesak tuan" Yuta membuka suara memberi argumen

"Kau benar, kita tak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri" Siwon mengacak rambutnya sesaat hingga nama seseorang yang dulu sempat menjalin kerjasama dengannya beberapa tahun silam terbersit lagi dikepalanya

"Yeah, dia-" ucap pria itu pada dirinya sendiri

"Tael, buat jadwal pertemuanku dengan Tuan Wu. Hanya dia yang bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah kita"

"Maaf, apa maksud anda Tuan Wu Xiaozhu? Ayah Wu Yifan?"

"Yeah, dia Wu Xiaozhu. Pasar Macau dan Thailand merupakan wilayah kekuasannya, tak akan sulit memperbaiki kondisi kita jika ia ikut serta. Dan putranya Wu Yifan, dia bisa membantu kita menangani Finland, Corolado, Florida, Georgia bahkan Las Vegas dengan mudah mengingat jaringannya"

"Tapi appa, bukankah Wu Yifan orang yang memblok transaksi kita di Amerika kemarin? Kenapa harus meminta bantuannya"

"Karena hanya dia yang bisa membantu kita!" final Siwon mutlak dengat wajah menegang. Sungguh dia harus menggantung harga dirinya karena meminta tolong pada orang yang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya geram

"Kalian semua, tetap selidiki siapa orang dibalik ini. Dan pastikan menuai hasil"

Ucapnya menutup diskusi itu

.

.

.

Suho memasuki kantin sekolah bersama Chanyeol mencari teman berdimplenya yang tadi diseret Luhan untuk mengisi perut karena hari sudah siang

Sungguh pikarannya sangat penuh dengan banyak masalah, ia ingin mendamaikan otaknya dengan melihat kekasih berdimple itu tersenyum. Tapi apa? Sejak pagi tak ada qtime untuk keduanya

Xiumin dan Luhan selalu berhasil mengambil alih Yixingnya. Bahkan hanya untuk saling sapa, mereka tak memiliki kesempatan

'itu dia' batin Suho berjalan mendekati sebuah meja di ujung kantin yang berhadapan dengan kaca besar disisi kanannya menunjukkan pemandangan lapangan sekolah yang hijau

Disana Luhan, Xiumin, Tao, Baekhyun, Chen, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun tak lupa kekasih berlesung pipinya sedang bercanda gurau sambil menghabiskan makan siang mereka

Tanpa permisi, Suho menarik kerah Kai yang duduk di samping Yixing dan menyuruhnya pindah tempat

Suho meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi itu menyamankan posisinya dengan bersender di punggung dudukannya kemudian menutup mata mencari oasis untuk menyegarkan pemikirannya sejenak

Lay menatap kekasihnya bingung kemudian mengelus pipinya pelan dan bertanya "Kau baik? Wajahmu sangat lelah Junmyeon-a"

Sontak seluruh orang disana membelalak, kecuali Tao. Ternyata berita panas yang beredar kemarin benar - benar nyata

'Lay menolak berkencan dengan Irene karena memiliki hubungan dengan Suho' itulah kata - kata yang Luhan ucapkan kemarin penuh antusias

Apa tadi? Lay memanggil Suho dengan nama aslinya? Junmyeon? Hell, hanya orang - orang tertentu yang diperbolehkan memanggil sang ketua dengan nama itu. Jadi sungguh mereka memang memiliki hubungan

Suho membuka matanya menatap Yixing dan tersenyum "Aku baik Yixing" ucapnya meyakinkan, mengacak surai hitam kekasihnya

"Kalian membuatku mual" Tao membuka suara, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian

"Tunggu dulu, kau tadi memanggil Suho hyung dengan sebutan apa?" tanya Bekhyun antusias

Lay hanya menatapnya cengo dengan mata berkedip - kedip dan membuka suara "Junmyeon, oh! Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Daebak! dan Suho hyung tak marah mendengarmu memanggilnya begitu?" Chen menimpali

Lay hanya mengangguk dengan pipi di gembungkan

"Kalian berhubungan?" Kai berkata sedikit berjingkat

Lay tertunduk menahan senyumnya, Suho mengambil alih peran menjawab pertanyaan itu "Yeah, kami resmi berkencan" ucap Suho bangga dengan senyum terpancar

Seluruh orang di meja itu membulatkan mata tak percaya. Ketua mereka yang ngakunya straight seorang heterosex ternyata luluh dengan pesona Zhang Yixing dan berbelok mengakui dirinya gay? Daebak! Sungguh sungguh daebak

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Suho bertanya bingung melihat teman - temannya yang memandang mereka berdua kaget. Kecuali Tao yang hanya memutar bola mata malas

"Benarkah?" Sehun, pangeran es kita bersuara

Keduanya tersenyum tanda bahwa mereka memang menjalin hubungan saat ini

"Aku yakin kau mengancam Yixing ge agar mau berkencan denganmu" ucap Tao lagi dengan nada sebal membuat Suho menatapnya jengah tak percaya

"Diam kau panda!" kalimat itu terlontar dengan nada sedikit naik

Membuat Tao kesal dan mengadu pada Yixing "Ge..." dengan wajah manja miliknya

"Junmyeon-a jangan bicara seperti itu pada Tao. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, jadi jangan mengganggunya"

Suho kesal, sungguh. Kekasihnya lebih membela namja panda perusak suasana ini dibanding dirinya. Suho menggeram

Tao tersenyum mengejek pada Suho dengan lidah dijulurkan membuat seluruh orang heran, karena Suho yang tak suka diremehkan sekarang hanya diam menurut pada Lay

Sungguh efek Zhang Yixing amat berbahaya

"Kalau kau tidak meniduri Yixing ge beberapa hari lalu, dia tidak mungkin mau menjadi kekasihmu" lontar Tao cuek tak memperdulikan akibat ucapannya

Mereka semua melongo maksimal mendengar ucapan Tao yang terlalu dewasa dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa itu

Lay membatu di tempatnya 'awas kau panda nakal' geram Yixing dalam hati. Sedang Suho? Dia pun hanya cengo

"Kka-kalian kalian melakukannya?" Xiumin berucap tak percaya. Teringat lagi saat kemarin temannya ini berjalan dengan susah payah membuat ia mau tak mau membenarkan panda disana

Lay terdiam

"Kami memang melakukannya. Kenapa?" Suho berujar enteng

Seluruh seme disana hanya geleng kepala

"Berapa kali kalian melakukannya? Errr, apa sepupuku ini memuaskanmu hyung? Aku rasa tidak. Sudah kuduga memang, jika dia impoten" Kai berucap sangat vulgar membuat siapapun memerah mendengarnya

"Kurang ajar kau kkamjong! Setidaknya kami melakukannya maksimal dan elit berbeda denganmu yang tak tahu malu having seks di tengah taman terbuka"

Skakmat

Sontak ucapan Suho membuat Kai yang tadinya tersenyum menggoda terdiam begitupula Kyungsoo yang membeku dengan mata melebar dan wajah memerah tomat

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Benar, setidaknya Junmyeon membawaku ke apartemennya yang tertutup, bukan di balik semak bergoyang di tengah fesvifal dengan Kyungsoo yang begitu menderita memegangi pohon sebagai tumpuannya saat kau mu-" mulut Yixing yang sedari tadi mengomel di hentikan dengan sebuah tangan menutupi bibirnya

Suho reflek menangkup bibir itu karena jika tidak, Yixing akan menceritakan detail apa saja yang ia saksikan semalam. Dan berbisik-

"Stt, jangan membuat Kyungsoo lebih malu karena ucapanmu sayang"

Seketika Lay langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja owl itu. Sungguh dia menyesal melihat semburat merah terpancar jelas di pipi tembem adik tingkatnya yang menahan malu

"APA?" Luhan merespon berlebih

"Kalian melakukannya? di taman? KKAMJONG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGIE KU" ucap Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kai dan memukulnya membabi buta di bantu oleh Luhan

Xiumin memeluk Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa namja suka masak itu baik - baik saja. Chen, Chanyeol Dan Sehun? Mereka hanya tertawa terpingkal di tempatnya melihat Kai dihajar duo BaekHan

"Hah, bukankah kau juga sama ? Bahkan saat mengantar Yixing ge pulang, kondisinya benar - benar mengerikan" Tao berucap lagi membuat Suho salah tingkah

Seluruh orang disana memandang Suho picing membuat wibawanya runtuh entah kemana

.

.

.

Kamis sore seperti biasa para siswa SM memiliki tambahan kelas extrakurikuler, tak terkecuali Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo di kelas vokal. Kai, Sehun dan Lay di kelas dance. Chanyeol di kelas musik, Suho di kelas teater dan Tao di kelas wushu

Sejak setengah jam tadi konsentrasi Suho benar - benar pecah. Hal itu terjadi saat ia membuka ponselnya dan mengecek ruang chattingnya dengan Kai, dan apa yang ia lihat?

Foto Lay sedang toples menunjukkan keseluruhan bagian dada bidang ber abs nya dengan keringat bercucuran membuat 1000x terlihat lebih sexy

'Sial, kenapa dia membuka bajunya saat berlatih'

Suho panas dingin melihat itu. Ingin ia segera pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya menemui kekasih setengah bugilnya yang menggoda di ruang pojok sana namun apa daya... Dirinya sedang berakting memerankan peran di atas panggung untuk persiapan drama minggu depan

Oh shit, jika saja eommanya tak meminta ia melakukan peran ini dia akan lebih memilih menjadi bodygruard Lay tiap detiknya memastikan kekasih itu terjaga dari pandangan para wanita ganjen dan seme jones yang menatapnya dengan nafsu birahi

Cukup! Dia sudah tak tahan. Tak diperdulikannya teriakan guru pengajar maupun teman - temannya, dia berjalan keluar ruang besar itu menuju ruang lain tempat kekasihnya memamerkan dada menggoda itu

BRAK!

Suho membuka ruang yang di penuhi kaca tersebut kasar. Dia menelan ludah menyaksikan liukan tubuh Lay mengikuti alunan musik dengan gemulai

Wajahnya sangat menggoda, kulit putih bersih dengan sedikit bercak merah yang memudar di hampir seluruh bagiannya akibat ulah seorang Kim Junmyeon, keringat yang membasahi dada bidang tersebut dan ekspresi wajah yang begitu awww erotis

Kesadarannya kembali saat melihat tubuh manis itu tak hanya di nikmati oleh matanya, melainkan dua sosok lain berada disana. Walaupun tahu kedua orang itu tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Yixing tapi ia tetap tak rela

Suho berjalan cepat menyambar sebuah jaket di dekat botol air yang ia yakini milik Yixing dan memakaikannya menutupi tubuh itu dari belakang membuat Yixing tersentak dari kegiatannya

"Jjun-myeon? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Lay kaget

Suho tak merespon, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang jaket itu dengan benar dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke ujung telinga Yixing

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu" ucapnya menggigit sedikit daun telinga putih itu

Sehun dan Kai terkekeh melihat keposesifan ketua mereka dengan kekasih barunya. 'Benar - benar bukan gaya seorang Suho Kim' pikir keduanya

Hari semakin sore, ke-11 namja dengan seluruh pesonanya telah menyelesaikan kelas tambahan mereka masing - masing. Bersama mereka berjalan beriringan keluar gedung besar itu dengan pasangan masing - masing kecuali Tao. /poor Tao

Belum mereka benar keluar gedung, terlihat banyak sekali namja dan yeoja berkumpul memandangi satu objek menarik di pinggir taman sekolah. Seorang namja tampan dan gagah berdiri bersender di tepian mobil pocrhe miliknya menunggu seseorang dengan kacamata mengantung indah di ujung hudung mancung tersebut

Hal itu mau tak mau memancing rasa pemasaran seorang Byun Baekhyun sang ratu gosip dan Xi Luhan sang pembawa berita /sama aja/ tak tinggal diam memberontak keluar

Keduanyapun dengan cepat langsung berlari menghambur mencoba lebih jelas melihat objek pusat perhatian itu. Kata pertama yang terlintas di benak mereka saat melihatnya adalah 'tampan'

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Chen bertanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul kedua uke suka ngomel itu bersama sahabatnya yang lain

Sungguh seorang namja tinggi, putih, tampan, keren dan seluruh kesempurnaan dewa yunani terduplikat padanya. Membuat siapapun akan terpesona

Tao tak menyukai itu, sungguh! Dia kesal melihat seorang disana menjadi objek para siswa dengan pandangan memuja membuatnya ingin melayangkan pukulan tongkatnya pada seluruh penghuni itu

Pikiran dan lamuman buruk Tao bubar jalan saat seseorang merangkul bahunya dengan tak sopan, dia menengokkan wajahnya dan menemukan sosok seorang namja yang di kenal dengan panggilan Rap Monster itu menampilkan senyum memikatnya

"Tao-ya, jam tangan mahalmu tertinggal di ruang ganti tadi. Ini aku kembalikan" ucapnya

Refles Tao langsung tersenyum mendengar itu, dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa jam mewah miliknya tertinggal dan berucap "Terimakasih hyung, sungguh aku benar - benar melupakannya" ucap Tao masih dengan senyum merekah

Tak tahukah dia bahwa namja berkacamata yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian itu melihat adegan manisnya yang membuat gigi disana gemeretak

'Panda nakal, berani sekali dia berlelukan dengan namja lain. Aku akan menghukummu setelah ini'

Ucap pemuda itu dengan langkah kaki mendekat menuju pria panda disana

Tao membalik badannya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih pada seniornya tadi dan apa yang ia lihat? Kekasih naganya mendekatinya dengan kacamata yang dilepaskan membuat beberapa orang disana berteriak histeris

Tao tak dapat membendung lagi rasa rindunya lantas ia tersenyum dan memeluk pria itu dengan cepat membuat seluruh orang disana menatap mereka bengong

Tao menyudahi pelukannya dan mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya menunjukkan bahwa dialah pemilik namja ini jadi jangan berani bermimpi untuk merebutnya

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat polah manja tunangannya dan mengelus surai hitam itu pelan

"Tao-ya, siapa dia?" Luhan bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu besar membuat kedua orang yang masih melepas rindu itu menatapnya seketika

Tao tersenyum dan membawa Kris lebih dekat dengan teman - temannya

"Semua kenalkan" ucap Tao pada sahabatnya

"Ini kekasihku, Kris ge" lanjut Tao bangga

Seluruh temannya mengangguk satu - persatu dan mulai mengenalkam diri masing - masing hingga saat Kris bersalaman dengan Suho ia berujar

"Jadi kau berteman dengan tuan muda Kim, sayang" membuat Suho kaget dan mengubah ekspresinya datar.

'Siapa pria ini' batinnya, dia bahkan belum mengenalkan dirinya tadi

Pagutan tangan itu terlepas dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Kris, 'mengejek' untuk Suho

Kris kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Lay -adiknya- dengan sebuah senyum manis, dibalas hal yang sama oleh namja berdimple itu tak lupa tatapan penuh arti yang tak biasa antara keduanya

Membuat Suho yang melihatnya panas, pasalnya Lay membalas tatapan namja tinggi itu dengan intens dan tanpa kedip sungguh membuatnya geram

Dengan paksa Suho memisah pergelangan itu dan memeluk posesif pinggang kekasihnya menatap nyalang pada Kris. Sedang namja blesteran tersebut hanya tersenyum remeh melihat kelakuan Suho

Dia penasaran, kenapa musuh adiknya ini membatasi gerak Yixing sangat posesif dan dekat. 'Apa sebenarnya rencanamu?' batin Kris menatap anak istri kedua babanya

Tao yang melihat percik api disana mulai mengambil langkah. Ia mengapit lengan kekar kekasihnya dan berujar

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok hyung" ucap Tao dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah bersama Kris yang tersenyum mengenjek pada Suho dibelakangnya

Suho geram bukan main 'Dia mengenalku? Siapa kau sebenarnya Kris?' batin Suho dalam hati dengan ekspresi frustasi kesukaan Lay.

Namja penyuka unicorn itu tertawa dalam diam melihatnya, lalu mengecup pipi disana kilat. Soho membuyarkan lamunannya dan memandang Yixing heran

"Jangan melamun, kau membuatku takut. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan?" tanya Lay menunjuk punggung Wu Yifan

Suho berdecih "Ck, aku malah curiga jika kau yang tertarik padanya"

"Memang" ucap Lay langsung membuat Suho mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya lagi. Namun dengan cepat Yixing memeluk tubuh namja disampingnya erat dan berujar

"Tapi aku lebih tertarik padamu saat ini Junmyeon-a" dengan senyum sadis terpatri manis di bibirnya

Suho tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan Lay, membuat teman - temannya sedikit aneh dengan perubahan mendadak ketua datar itu

Sampai di dalam mobil, Kris membantu Tao yang kesusahan memasang seatbeltnya, kemudian menekan tuas di samping kursi itu membuat dudukan yang di tempati Tao merendah membuatnya seperti tiduran

Kris menempatkan posisinya lebih dekat pada wajah Tao dengan seringai menghiasi rautnya membuat Tao sedikit takut

"Kau harus di hukum karena berani berpelukan dengan namja lain sayang" ucapnya menjilat ujung bibir Tao dan membenarkan duduknya kemudian menginjak pedal gas membiarkan panda penggemar shopping itu terdiam di tempatnya tak berani bergerak sedikitpun

.

.

.

"Tuan, Wu Xiaozhu akan kemari nanti malam untuk membicarakan masalah kita. Dia bilang selama bisa membantu ia akan melakukannya" Siwon tersenyum di ruang kerja miliknya

"Persiapkan segalanya. Kita harus mempertahannkan kekuasaan Kim bagaimanapun caranya" titah pria tersebut langsung

.

Malam telah menyambut dan disinilah mereka, Kim Siwon, Junmyeon dan beberapa tangan kanan mereka Tael, Ten juga Yuta sedang menunggu seseorang di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Kim itu

Suara lengkah kaki memasuki ruang membuat penunggunya berdiri dan menanti kehadiran tamu penting mereka

Terlihat seorang pria tampan bersama beberapa kaki tangannya dengan stelan jas hitam behiaskan manik keemasan di bagian kerahnya melengkapi tampilan yang terlihat kasual untuk kelas seorang pengusaha terkenal China tidak lain juga seorang gembong mafia internasional, tetap memancarkan pesona kepemimpinan disana

"Maaf menunggu lama, apa aku terlambat?" ucap pria tersebut ramah

"Tentu saja tidak tuan Wu, lama tak berjumpa" balas Siwon dengan uluran tangan yang disambut baik oleh orang dihadapannya

"Oh, apa dia putramu? Kalian sangat mirip" katanya saat bersalaman dengam Junmyeon

"Yeah, dia putra yang aku banggakan" senyum Siwon menanggapi pujian tersebut

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Siwon tersenyum "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini, tapi kami tak punya pilihan"

Wu Xiaozhu tertawa disana "Oh ayolah, jangan sungkan. Kita memang sama - sama mafia, tapi barang dan pasar yang kita geluti berbeda. Lagipula dari pada memupuk rival, aku lebih senang menjalin kerjasama" ulas pria disana

Siwon tak terkejut mendengar penuturan itu berbeda dengan Junmyeon, dalam benaknya ia bertanya - tanya 'bagaimana bisa seorang mafia suka melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan kebanyakan mafia lain?'

Siwon mengetahui seorang Xiaozhu memang seperti itu, dia akan baik pada orang yang baik padanya. Pemikirannya cukup luas dalam menapaki jalur gelap mafia yang sempit. Tapi, sekali kau berurusan dengannya maka ia akan menghancurkanmu 10x lipat sampai ke akarnya

Yah, inilah dia aktor dibalik benteng besar perusahaan properti China. Seorang mafia pemroduksi mesin perang dan obat - obatan ilegal di penjuru dunia. Bahkan ia mendistribusikan bubuk misiu di balik bungkus makanan anak - anak. Sungguh tak terduga namun berbahaya

"Kau selalu sama, bahkan sejak terahir kali kau membantuku"

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku"

Suho mengambil alih pembicaraan dan membuka mulutnya yang sudah gatal sejak tadi

"Transaksi heroin kami di cekal di hampir seluruh wilayah secara bersamaan baik di dalam maupun luar negeri, mulai dari Seokcho, Gangneung, Busan, Macau, Finland, Thailand, Colorado, Florida dan Georgia belum lagi pencucian uang kami di Las Vegas telah digagalkan"

Mendengar penuturan itu ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiran seorang Wu Xiaozhu. Macau, Thailand? Seingatnya ia tak pernah menyuruh anak buahnya mengganggu transaksi lain, dan ini terjadi di wilayahnya? Aneh sekali. Finland, Colorado, Florida, Georgia dan Las Vegas itu adalah wilayah putra sulungnya. Dan putranya tak mungkin melakukan hal yang membuang waktu seperti itu

"Apa kalian mencurigai seseorang?"

Siwon dan lainnya terdiam tak memiliki pandangan, berbeda dengan Suho. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit keraguan namun tak dapat berhenti berasumsi sampai ia berujar

"Ada, seseorang dengan id 10. Aku tidak yakin, tapi ahir - ahir ini dia selalu mengganggu kami"

"Appa rasa bukan dia, seorang yang hanya bermain - main dan menggertak tak mungkin memiliki kekuasaan untuk menghentikan transaksi kita nak"

"Yeah, aku juga berfikir seperti itu appa"

Berbeda dengan duo Kim di hadapannya Wu Xiaozu menarik nafas agak berat mendengar penuturan tadi. Id 10? Yeah dia tak asing dengan orang itu. Ia mengenalnya, sangat malah

Putra keduanya yang selalu bermain - main dengan objek buruannya. Itu menjaskan tentang bagaimana semua transaksi di seluruh wilayahnya dan wilayah putra pertamanya ikut serta dalam masalah ini

'Zhang Yixing, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan nak. Ini sangat berbahaya untukmu' batinnya dalam hati

"Baiklah, tak akan sulit mengembalikan kondisi Macau dan Thailand. Untuk Finland, Florida, Colorado, Georgia dan Las Vegas putraku akan mengurusnya"

"Apa dia akan bersedia? Sejujurnya kami ada sedikit kesalah pahaman beberapa hari lalu" tutur Siwon agak ragu

Wu Xiaozhu tesenyum

"Aku tidak tahu kesalahpahaman apa itu, tapi dia akan membantu. Harus lebih tepatnya" karena Kris yang memulai ini maka ia harus menyelesaikannya juga

"Dia ada di Korea sekarang menemui tunangannya. Akan kusuruh dia kemari" ucap orang China disana menyuruh anak buahnya menghubungi putra sulung itu untuk datang kesana

30 menit berlalu, seorang pria datang memasuki mansion itu dengan langkah percaya diri tinggi. Ia syok saat mendengar babanya ada di Korea dan sedang bersama keluarga Kim sekarang serta menyuruhnya bergabung

Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang babanya itu lakukan. 'Apa baba sudah tahu yang di lakukan Yixing? Oh ini buruk untukmu adik kecil' batin Kris memasuki ruang tempat baba juga musuh adiknya berdiskusi

Suho membulatkan mata melihat Wu Yifan, putra seorang Wu Xiaozhu adalah Kris. Orang sama yang tadi siang memandangnya remeh

Kris menghampiri babanya dan menjabat tangan Siwon "Kita bertemu lagi tuan Kim"

"Yeah, selamat datang di tempatku Wu Yifan" ada sedikit penekanan pada kalimat itu

Kemudian tangan itu beralih pada Suho disamping Siwon

"Kris Wu?" ucap Suho dengan satu alis dinaikan

Kris hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihatnya "Yeah, itu namaku. Senang bertemu denganmu Kim"

Keempatnyapun kembali duduk dengan tangan kanan dan anak buah yang saling menjaga di sudut ruang

"Baba, ada apa menyuruhku kesini. Aku sedang bersama baby Tao sebenarnya" ucap Kris pada baba yang masih terlihat seumuran dengannya di usianya matang sekarang

Wu Xiaozhu tersenyum dan menarik nafasnya sesaat

"Baba ingin kau menyelesaikan masalah transaksi keluarga Kim di beberapa wilayahmu nak"

Kris memandang babanya tak percaya

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris mendapat tatapan penuh arti dari babanya yang menyiratkan 'baba tahu ulahmu jadi selesaikan'

Kris mendengus

"Aku tidak mau ba"

Suho dan Siwon menahan nafas disana hidup dan matinya klan Kim saat ini sangat berpengaruh dari keputusan yang di buat Kris

"Baba tidak mau tahu, kau harus melakukannya"

"Tapi ba-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya baba itu memotong cepat

"Lakukan atau kau ingin melihat mamamu menangis karena akibat perbuatan kalian?"

Suho dan Siwon tak mengerti arti ucapan itu. Sepertinya masalah pribadi, sehingga mereka tak berani menyela. Setidaknya karena kata - kata itu raut wajah Wu Yifan berubah, membuatnya yakin akan keputusan yang lelaki kekasih adik tingkatnya berikan akan berdampak baik untuk keluarganya

Kris terdiam. Dia tak akan bisa membantah lagi sekarang. Jika dia menolak maka baba akan menghukum dirinya dan Yixing dengan berat kemudian mama akan menangis karenanya

Ia tak bisa melihat mamanya menangis, walaupun mama bukanlah ibu yang melahirkannya tapi ia amat menyayangi wanita itu sejak kecil

Ibu kandungnya meninggal karena ulah mafia musuh babanya, ia tak pernah lagi merasa disayangi seorang ibu sampai babanya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang aktis cantik dan menyembunyikan rapat - rapat identitas mafianya

Wanita itu amat baik dan menyanyanginya tanpa batas ikatan ibu tiri dan anak tiri. Bahkan saat adiknya lahir kasih sayang yang ia berikan tetap sama. Banyak yang bilang bahwa mama lebih menyayanginya di banding Yixing adiknya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Yixing jadi sosok yang manja

Namun semua itu tidaklah benar menurut Kris, mamanya Zhang Xingmi adalah seorang wanita yang mencintai putra - putranya tanpa pembeda. Dan jika ia membuat mamanya harus menangis, ia tidak akan bisa

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mereka" ucapnya pasrah

.

.

.

Yixing mengliyat dari tidur nyamannya saat mendengar pintu apartemennya sudah bernyanyi. 'Shit, ini masih amat pagi' batin Lay

Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil mengucek lucu matanya lalu membuka pintu itu tanpa melihat siapa tamunya dari balik layar disana

Tak mungkin itu Tao, dia akan langsung masuk saat berkunjung. Apalagi kakaknya sedang di Korea saat ini, mereka pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama

Klek!

Pintu itu dibuka menampilkan sosok Suho dengan senyum angelicnya. Lay masih mengerjab - ngerjab seperti anak kecil membuatnya terlihat imut

Suho yang gemas langsung menyambar bibir chery itu dan berucap "Morning Kiss sayang"

Lay membulatkan matanya, ini bukan mimpi? Lalu reflek menutupi bibirnya dan bergumam

"Kau jorok sekali Junmyeon-a, aku belum sikat gigi" dengan bibir di poutkan

Lay pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya asal

Suho mengikuti langkah Lay sampai kekamarnya. 'Lucu sekali tempat ini' batinnya, Yixing adalah seorang namja, tapi banyak sekali pernik dan boneka berbentuk unicorn menghiasi sudut ruangnya

"Kenapa kau kesini?" ucap Lay keluar kamar mandi

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Ini masih pagi Junmyeon-a, ya tuhan. Jam 05.45" ucap Lay malas /di indonesia jam 03.45/

"Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih siang sayang" ucap namja itu mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluknya hangat

"Tapi ini hari minggu, aku ingin tidur lebih lama Junmyeonie" rengek Lay manja dengan wajah yang di buat sebal terlihat menggemaskan

"Ayolah sayang. Oh ya, aku sudah mengganti pin apartemenmu, jangan biarkan orang lain masuk dengan mudah ketempat ini. Termasuk panda itu, kau ingat"

"Tapi dia adikku Junmyeon" bela Lay dengan mata yang terpejam sesaat menahan kantuk

Suho melihatnya sangat gemas, kemudian langsung menghujani ciuman ke wajah kekasihnya membabi buta tak memperdulikan teriakan dan kekehan geli namja berdimple itu

.

.

.

"Ini di mana Junmyeon?" ucap Lay saat memasuki sebuah mansion mewah dengan inisial K didepannya

'Dia mengajakku bertemu orang tuanya rupanya'

Ia tahu tempat ini, tempat saat anak buahnya menculik bibi Bo Eun, eommanya Suho minggu lalu

"Rumah orang tuaku sayang, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka"

'Binggo!' hati kecil Lay bersorak

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Aku rasa tidak, bahkan aku ingin menikahimu hari ini juga"

Lay bengong menatap Suho. 'Menikah? Dia gila' batin Lay

Keduanya berjalan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, memasuki satu demi satu ruang disana. Hingga suara familiar Yixing dengar lagi sejak beberapa hari lalu

"Junmyeon-a, siapa dia?" ucap seorang wanita dari balik tubuhnya

Lay berbalik dan tersenyum pada nyonya Kim itu. Kim Bo Eun sangat senang melihat 'putranya' datang langsung memeluk namja itu tak mengidahkan kehadiran Suho

"Hm.. Eomma? Kenapa eomma memeluknya?"

Nyonya Kim langsung melepas pelukan dan menatap Lay bingung mendengar pertanyaan Suho. Lay berkedip mengisyaratkan agar nyonya itu sedikit berimprovisasi

"hm.. Dia sangat tampan dan imut, membuat eomma tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya"

Lay tersenyum malu mendengar orang memujinya

"Syukurlah, aku kira eomma aka tidak menyukainya. Kenalkan dia Zhang Yixing, kekasihku" ucap Suho membuat nyonya Kim dan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja mendengarnya terdiam membeku ditempat

Nyonya Kim menatap Lay tak percaya antara senang dan ragu. Ia tahu bahwa Lay tak benar - benar mencintai putranya dia hanya bermain - main. Tapi sifat Lay yang polos tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu saat nanti hatinya akan berbicara. Saat dia sudah bosan bermain Bo Eun harap Lay benar akan mencintai putranya

Lay tersenyum kikuk mendengar lontaran Suho yang kelewat tak tahu waktu dan tempat. Hingga sesuatu yang kuat menarik perhatiannya menengok ke sebelah kanan mereka. Matanya membulat hebat, jantungnya berhenti sesaat

Dilihatnya beberapa orang memandangnya tak percaya. Mereka-

Kim Siwon...

Wu Yifan kakaknya...

Dan-

Wu Xiaozhu babanya...

Lay membeku di sana mendapat tatapan menusuk dari babanya. Ia takut, bahkan nafasnya tercekat. Ia ingin menangis dan menghambur pada mamanya sekarang

Kris hanya geleng - geleng kepala dan menghembuskan nafas kasar melihat kelakuan adiknya yang kelewat batas. Sungguh aura babanya sangat kelam ia rasakan

'Habislah riwayatmu hari ini Zhang Yixing' batin Yixing merutuki dirinya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/n**

Aku kembali dengan ke gejean cerita...

Maaf nggak ada semangat waktu nulis ini jadinya ya ambrul adul

Typo dimana - mana mohon maklum

Jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce**. Chapnya unch banget, SuLay momentnya sweet beut...

So happy reading and review please

R&R

D'Xp

27 November 2016


	10. Chapter 10

Previous

Lay tersenyum kikuk mendengar lontaran Suho yang kelewat tak tahu waktu dan tempat. Hingga sesuatu yang kuat menarik perhatiannya menengok ke sebelah kanan mereka. Matanya membulat hebat, jantungnya berhenti sesaat

Dilihatnya beberapa orang memandangnya tak percaya. Mereka-

Kim Siwon...

Wu Yifan kakaknya...

Dan-

Wu Xiaozhu babanya...

Lay membeku di sana mendapat tatapan menusuk dari babanya. Ia takut, bahkan nafasnya tercekat. Ia ingin menangis dan menghambur pada mamanya sekarang

Kris hanya geleng - geleng kepala dan menghembuskan nafas kasar melihat kelakuan adiknya yang kelewat batas. Sungguh aura babanya sangat kelam ia rasakan

'Habislah riwayatmu hari ini Zhang Yixing' batin Yixing merutuki dirinya

.

.

.

Chapter 10

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gigi namja berlesung pipi itu gemeretak menahan amarahnya yang menggebu sedari tadi. Ia sudah sampai di batasnya sekarang, cukup baginya untuk bermain halus dan berpura - pura.

Waktunya ia menaikkan level permainan ini, tak ada lagi belas kasih, tak ada lagi ampun

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu Kim Junmyeon!" ucap namja itu dengan tangan mengepal dan mata memicing tajam

"Jaehyun!" teriaknya kasar

"Ya bos" jawab pemuda itu sigap melihat bos cantiknya dalam mode fire

"Cari tahu dimana Junmyeon sekarang"

"Baik bos"

'Akan kubuat kau menangis dihadapanku kali ini Suho-ya'

Amarah masih menyelimuti namja berdimple disana. Rencananya untuk menghancurkan klan keluarga Kim di gagalkan oleh babanya sendiri dengan sekali kedip

Bahkan ia tak dapat mengelak saat baba itu membentaknya keras dan memarahinya habis - habisan

Kakaknya hanya diam tak dapat membantunya menghindar dari amukan pria bermarga Wu itu, seluruh kegiatannya dipantau ketat saat ini. Tak ada penipuan, tak ada penggelapan, tak ada penyelundupan, tak ada penganiayaan

Ingatannya berputar saat pertemuan tak terduga dengan baba dan kakaknya tadi pagi di kediaman Kim menampakkan gambar - gambarnya

Ia gemetar saat baba itu menatapnya tajam dan menusuk seolah menyayat tiap bagian tubuhnya. Suho menggengam tangan itu kaget, pasalnya suhu tubuh kekasihnya menurun drastis bak mayat hidup

"Yixing, kau baik? Kenapa badanmu dingin?" Lay tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Matanya masih fokus pada sosok disamping kakaknya

Suho menangkup wajah Yixing dan membawa pandangan mereka menyatu

"Nak, apa kau baik? Wajahmu memucat" kata nyonya Kim panik melihat putra ke-2 nya yang mulai lemas

Ia sebenarnya tahu, bahwa perubahan Yixing ini terjadi sesaat setelah ia bertemu pandang dengan tamu penting keluarga mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Xiaozhu dan Wu Yifan, baba dan kakaknya

Yixing mulai mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, mengembalikan proporsisi alam sadarnya agar tetap dapat mengontrol emosi dan gestur tubuhnya

"A-aku baik Junmyeon, hanya sedikit pusing"

"Baiklah, kita duduk dulu ne" Suho membawa Lay dalam dekapannya menuju sebuah sofa dekat ketiga pria yang dilihatnya tadi

"Junmyeon-a, benarkah dia kekasihmu?" Siwon bertanya memastikan

Suho menatap ayahnya mantap masih menggenggam tangan Lay yang duduk di sofa depannya "Ya appa, dia kekasihku Zhang Yixing"

Siwon mengangguk tak menolak kehadiran namja itu "Sepertinya dia kurang sehat. Biarkan dia istirahat sebentar nak" lanjut Siwon melihat kondisi Yixing

Suho mengangguk mengerti

Dua orang China lain disana masih menatap Lay dengan pandangan tak terduga. cemas, khawatir, takut, marah semua ekpresi itu tercampur rata membuat wajah mereka terlihat mencekam

"Kekasih putramu tampan, tuan Kim. Tapi sepertinya dia kurang sehat" Kris berkata dengan tanpa dosa

"Yifan, ayo kita pergi. Sore nanti aku ingin bertemu dengan 'little prince' kesayanganmu" ucap Xiaozhu masih memfokuskan irisnya pada lelaki lemas di sofa sana kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan mansion mewah itu

Yixing tercekat mendengar perkataan babanya. Ia bergetar hebat membuat suho reflek membawa kekasihnya dalam pelukan. Entah apa yang ingin ayahnya lakukan setelah ini, Lay tidak mau membayangkannya

BRAK!

Lelaki itu menendang sebuah meja hingga jatuh dan terbelah tak berbentuk. Matanya menggelap memandang wajah putranya yang berlaku kelewat batas tanpa sepengetahuannya

"APA SEBENARNYA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ZHANG YIXING?" bentak lelaki tadi pada putranya

Sang putra hanya tertunduk tak berani menatap babanya sekarang. Ia terlalu takut, sungguh

"BABA MENGIJINKANMU PINDAH KE-SEOUL KARENA KAU BILANG INGIN MANDIRI. TAPI APA INI?" lanjut pria itu geram

"KEBIASAAN KONYOLMU BERMAIN DENGAN MANGSA BODOH MENGGUNAKAN CARA EKSTRIM SELALU MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG KHAWATIR"

"KITA ADA PERJANJIAN YIXING, KAU BOLEH BERMAIN HANYA DENGAN TARGETMU, BUKAN KELUARGANYA. DAN APA INI?"

"KAU MELANGGAR ITU BAHKAN BERANI MENGACAU KELUARGA KIM? TAK TAHUKAH BAHWA MEREKA TERMASUK MAFIA YANG BERBAHAYA"

"Tta-tapi ba hiks, dia menghancurkan gudang senjata milikku hiks hiks, bahkan sebelum aku benar - benar mengoperasikannya"

"BABA TIDAK PERDULI, KAU BISA MEMBUAT PABRIK BARU KENAPA HARUS MENANTANG MAUT HAH? BAHKAN KAU MENCULIK NYONYA KIM DAN MENEMBAK KIM SIWON, JUGA MENGHALANGI BISNISNYA! APA BABA PERNAH MENGAJARIMU BEGITU?"

Yixing hanya tertunduk membisu dengan tangis yang pecah

"KAU AKAN IKUT BABA PULANG MALAM INI"

Lay tercekat dan memandang babanya tak percaya. Dia manangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon agar tak dibawa pergi

"Tti-tidak baba hiks, aku tidak mau pulang hiks. Aku akan menuruti baba, aku hanya menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya dan tak akan lagi mengusik anggota keluarga lain. Juga tak akan membahayakan keselamatanku sendiri hiks baba aku mohon hiks hiks"

Lay memohon sangat, ia bersimpuh di bawah kaki babanya, mencoba mempertahankan keberadaannya di kota ini

"BABA TIDAK MAU TAHU, KAU AKAN TETAP PULANG DENGAN BABA. MEMANG APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN HAH? JUNMYEON ADALAH PUTRA KIM SIWON, BAGAIMANA BISA DIA DIAM SAAT MELIHAT ANAKNYA DI HANCURKAN? MENURUTMU APA YANG AKAN IA LAKUKAN PADAMU NANTI? JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKU YIXING"

Wu Xiaozhu benar - benar tak dapat menahan emosi sekarang, kelakuan putra bungsunya sungguh kelewat batas. Permainan yang dilakukannya sudah jauh berbahaya dengan nyawa sebagai barang taruhan

Dia tak perduli pada keluarga Kim itu sebenarnya. Yang ia khawatirkan hanya putra manisnya, dia selalu bersemangat dalam memainkan bidak targetnya hingga lupa akan akibat dan masalah baru yang akan ia terima nantinya

Cukup! Sebelum semua ini semakin memburuk, putranya itu harus pulang bersamanya

"Baba hiks aku mohon, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri hiks hiks, ge... bantu aku meyakinkan baba hiks, aku mohon gege hiks hisk. Aku belum mau pulang hiks"

Kris terhenyak. Sedari tadi ia diam menahan diri agar tak membuat emosi ayahnya semakin buruk, namun melihat adik kecilnya yang memohon dengan tangis mengucur membuatnya tak tega

"Ba, biarkan Yixing tetap disini. Aku akan menjaganya sendiri. Jika suatu hari nanti Kim Siwon mengusiknya, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghancurkannya" ucap Kris memeluk Lay membawanya berdiri

"KALIAN BERDUA KENAPA KERAS KEPALA SEKALI?"

"Ba hiks hiks, aku hanya akan membuatnya menderita, aku tidak akan menyakitinya aku janji hiks dan akan kulakukan cepat. Biarkan aku disini lebih lama baba" rengek Lay lagi menatap babanya dengan air mata yang berlinang deras

Pria itu hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia tak tega melihat putra manjanya menangis sesenggukan seperti itu sebenarnya. Namun jika dibiarkan hal buruk dapat saja terjadi padanya

"HUH, baiklah! Baba mengijinkanmu tetap disini. Dan kau Kris, jaga adikmu jangan biarkan dia bertindak konyol lagi"

"Ne baba, aku akan menjaganya"

"Jika baba dengar kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Baba benar - benar akan menyeretmu pulang. Bahkan jika harus memotong kakimu sekalipun baba tetap akan melakukannya"

Yixing mengangguk menanggapi babanya kemudian berhambur memeluk pria itu penuh haru. Xiaozhu membalas pelukan putranya dan mengelus surai hitam itu sayang

"Jangan membuat kami lebih cemas Xingie, jangan sampai terluka kau ingat! Baba tidak melarangmu membunuh, tapi jangan sampai terluka mengerti!"

"Ne baba hiks, aku janji hiks"

Kris menyusul dalam pelukan itu, ketiganya saling berpelukan hingga senja menjelang, mengharuskan pria tadi bergegas menuju bandara sebelum kepulangannya

"Bos!" ucapan Jaehyun membuat potongan gambar dari ingatan Lay menghilang digantikan sebuah tatapan tajam yang amat berbahaya

"Dia ada di Namsan, disebuah balapan liar"

Seculas senyum sinis terpajang disana mendengar penuturan seorang tangan kanannya

"Siapkan mobilku, kita hancurkan mereka"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Suho bersama teman - temannya berada. Di tepi lintasan milik Jonghyun di kawasan Namsan

Berbeda dari balapan sebelumnya, mental mereka kali ini cukup siap untuk berhadapan dengan si id 10 dan 68 pengganggu itu. Tak akan mereka biarkan kedua orang itu mempermalukan harga diri mereka lagi

"Suho hyung kau baik? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut bingung

Suho tersenyum "Aku menghawatirkan Yixing"

"Hmm...Oh ya, kenapa Yixing hyung tak diajak kesini hyung?"

Suho menghela nafasnya, masih teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat Lay tiba - tiba bergetar dan lemas membuatnya khawatir. Ia takut penyakit namja itu kembali, namun tak ada setetes darahpun keluar dari tubuhnya. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membuat ia berfikir lebih baik

Lay yang biasanya cerewet dan manja berubah menjadi pendiam dan resah. Bahkan kekasihnya itu selalu menempel pada eommanya. 'Mungkin dia rindu mamanya' batin Suho melihat kelakuan Yixing

Hingga namja berdimple itu berhambur memeluk tubuhnya dan merengek minta pulang

"Junmyeon-a, aku mau pulang, antarkan aku ne"

"Ada apa sayang hm...? Kenapa kau sangat resah hari ini?"

"Aku kurang enak badan Junmyeonie, aku ingin pulang" ucap Lay dengan nada cemas, sungguh ia sangat bingung dan resah

"Hey, kau bisa istirahat di kamarku sayang. Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu"

"Aku butuh kamarku Junmyeon" ucap Lay dengan mata mulai berkaca - kaca

Suho membawa kekasihnya dalam pelukan lagi

"Tenanhlah sayang, aku bersamamu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi setelah kondisimu membaik ne"

Lay menggeleng dalam dekapan itu "Jika kau tidak mau mengantarku, aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucapnya melangkah menjauhi Suho

Kim itupun terhenyak dan menarik lengan kekasihnya cemas "Baiklah - baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Kau membuarku cemas hari ini sayang"

"Kalau begitu antar aku pulang sekarang, kajja Myunie"

Dan begitulah pertemuan mereka berahir di depan pintu apartemen Lay, ingin ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam bilik milik kekasihnya namun namja disana melarang Junmyeon halus

"Kau pulanhlah, aku ingin istirahat"

"Yixing, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya sayang?"

"Aku baik, sungguh" ucapnya meyakinkan kemudian mengecup bibir di depannya sekilas

"Aku akan istirahat, hati - hatilah saat pulang. Dahhh"

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup dihadapannya membuat Suho bertanya - tanya dalam diam

.

"Dia sedang kurang enak badan" jawab Suho kembali dari alam history's-nya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Aku harap dia segera membaik" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum khas-nya yang berbentuk hati

"Hyung, apa kau turun malam ini?" Kai bertanya pada sepupu itu

"Tidak, aku hanya akan mengawasi" tepat setelah ucapan itu terhenti, bunyi klakson membuat semua orang disana menatap pada sebuah mobil yang terlihat tak asing bagi mereka 'si id 10'

Tiinn Tiinn Tiinn Tiinn

Brum Brum Brum Brum

Seolah menantang, mobil itu terus memancing Suho emosi. Hingga kaca mobil itu diturunkan menunjukan seorang namja dengan topi dan masker hitam menatap mereka dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja

Suho geram tentu saja

"Aku akan turun kali ini" ralatnya membatalkan ucapan sebelumnya

Ditempat lain

"Ge, kau yakin ikut?" seorang namja panda bertanya pada kekasihnya yang tengah bersiap mengikuti lomba

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol tunangannya

"Kekasih dan adik kecilku menantang bahaya di arena balap, apa menurutmu aku bisa diam?"

Panda itu mempotkan bibirnya ke depan mendengar jawaban sang kekasih

"Tapi kan ada Jaehyun dan Taeyong kali ini"

"Aku akan tetap ikut sayang" ucapnya final mengecup bibir plum itu sekilas

Penampakan mereka berdua yang tentram amat berbeda dengan seorang lain bagian dari timnya. Sang bos itu teramat kelam sedari tadi, awan hitam terus mengerubunginya

Hanya satu fokusnya malam ini

'Akan kubuat kau membayar semuanya Suho-ya'

.

BRUM... BRUM... BRUM...

Deru mobil kembali saling bertautan satu sama lain menunggu lampu hijau disana menyala

Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Suho dan Chanyeol sudah sangat siap untuk mengambil tempat di podium dan mengembalikan nama baik mereka yang hancur sebelumnya

Tak beda dengan Jaehyun, Taeyong, Tao, Kris dan Lay yang juga sudah amat siap untuk menghancur leburkan kubu Kim sampai tak berbentuk

Jika bukan karena kamarahan bos itu sekarang. Maka mereka semua pasti masih menikmati malam dengan kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan

Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian sexy berjalan menuju tengah garis start itu membawa sebuah kain di tangan kanannya. Kain tersebut di lempar ke atas oleh pemiliknya saat lampu hijau tanda mulainya permainan ini di nyalakan

Satu-persatu mobil disana mulai melaju menjauh dari mobil lain dibelakangnya. Semakin menekan pedal gasnya dan meluncur kedepan mencoba menjadi nomor 1

Chanyeol langsung memimpin di posisi pertama, dibelakangnya Suho, Kai, Sehun dan Baekhun mulai mengatur formasi menyusul di belakang si nomor 61

"Buatkan aku jalan untuk mendekatinya" ucap seorang namja berdimple dengan id 10 itu didalam mobil kepada anak buahnya melalui sambungan mereka

Tak berapa lama mobil Baekhyun telah dipepet oleh sebuah BMW F30 3 milik Taeyong yang memblok semua pegerakannya

"Sial" umpat Baekhyun

"Mobil ini mengganggu sekali" katanya lagi pada para rekan se-teamnya dengan sebuah ear zoom yang nenyambung satu sama lain

Yeah, kali ini mereka melakukan balapan dengan berkelompok, agar lebih terorganisir dan dapat saling menjaga satu sama lain

"Baekkie kau baik?" Chanyeol panik

"Dia mengganggu sekali Chanyeolie, akan kuberi sedikit lelajaran" Namja cantik itu tersenyum sinis

Baekhyunpun langsung menginjak pedal rem membuat mobil di belakangnya banting setir ke kanan dan nyaris menabrak pembatas jalan

Tak menyiayiakan kesempatan Taeyong yang nyaris keluar arenapun langsung menancap gas kemudian menabrak sisi kanan bemper depan mobil penyuka eyeliner itu hingga keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dengan terus bersenggolan yang menyebabkan mereka keluar lintasan

Baekhyun mengumpat dengan tubuh gemetar "SIAL"

Luhan yang mengawasi dari balik layar besar bersama Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Chen membola dengan cemas

"Baekie? Apa kau baik - baik saja?"

Tanya Luhan panik

"Ne hyung, tapi sepertinya kakiku sedikit terkilir"

"SIAL!" bukan bukan, bukan Luhan yang mengumpat, namun Chanyeol dari balik ear zoom miliknya

"Tunggulah sebentar, Chen akan kesana" Lanjut Luhan melihat Chen yang dengan sigap berlari menyusul Baekhyun di tepi lintasan

Ke-4 temannya yang lain menyaksikan hal itupun terkejut. Baekhyun keluar dengan cepat bahkan belum ia menyelesaikan setengah putaran ini

Tak jauh berbeda, mobil Sehun dan Kai pun di ganggu oleh Jaehyun juga Tao dengan saling menyalip zig zag membuat kedua orang berbeda warna kulit itu berdecak dan

CKIIITTT

BRAK!

Saling menabrak

Keduanya membelalak tak percaya. 2 kali mereka di kalahkan oleh si bodoh pengganggu itu

"KURANG AJAR!" umpat Kai

"ARGHH!" Sehun memukul kemudinya marah

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tegang melihat pasangannya saling menabrak satu sama lain di lintasan sana

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun dan Tao yang melaju dengan seringai mendekati Suho, mereka berdua membuat gerakan apik dengan mengekor di belakang pemilik angka 01 itu membiarkan Kris mendahului mereka dan berada di belakang Chanyeol

Setelah dirasa formasi yang di buat telah pas, Jaehyun dan Tao menambah laju kendaraannya menyalip Suho dari sisi kanan dan kirinya bersamaan membuat namja itu membulat

"Sial, Chanyeol mereka mengincarmu" ucapnya pada sosok didepan

"Aku tahu hyung, akupun sudah tak sabar membalas orang - orang bodoh ini"

Chanyeol ber smirk ria dari balik kaca mobilnya menantikan pembalasan yang hendak ia lakukan

Mengetahui kekasih dan anak buahnya menyusul di belakang, Kris menekan pedal gasnya lagi menyusul Chanyeol dengan mudah dan berada di depan namja alien itu

Sehingga membuat posisi Chanyeol terhimpit dengan Kris didepan dan 2 orang lain tepat di belakang mobilnya

Tao dan Jaehyun bergantian menabraki bemper belakang mobil 61 itu dari kedua sisinya membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau dengan susah payah mencoba menjaga keseimbangan mobilnya agar tak terpelanting seperti saat terakhir kali dirinya dipermalukan

"Hyung, aku perlu bantuan" pintanya pada Suho, satu - satunya yang masih tersisa

"Aku kesana, pertahankan posisimu"

Iapun lantas melajukan mobilnya mendekati Chanyeol namun belum ia sampai sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal mensejajari dirinya dan menyenggol sisi kiri mobilnya hingga nyaris terbalik jika ia tak sigap merespon

"OH, SHIT" umpat Suho kesal

"Taehyung, sambungkan aku dengannya" perinyah bos itu pada sosok di kursi penonton dengan sebuah laptop terpangku indah di pangguannya

"Baik bos"

Lay terus membatasi pergerakan tuan muda Kim itu dengan bringas. Ia menabrakkan mobilnya dari berbagai sisi. kanan, kiri, depan, belakang dan terus berurang hingga bagian belakang bemper 01 disana lepas

"Selesai bos"

Mendengar laporan anak buahnya membuat Lay tersenyum kemudian membuka mulutnya

"Hai Kim, merindukanku?"

Suho tercekat, suara itu berasal dari ear zoom miliknya. Membuat ia semakin waspada dan tersenyum remeh

"Kau lagi rupanya"

"Kau membuatku sangat marah hari ini Suho Kim"

Suho berfikir sejenak mendengar penuturan itu

"Aku? Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu hari ini?"

"Ck, kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti situasi tuan Kim" suara itu terhenti bebarengan dengan mobil yang dikendarakanya menabrak ujung bemper belakang Suho

CKITTT!

Suara decit roda mobil yang bergesekan dengan lintasan hitam itu menggema keseluruh indra pendengaran semua orang disana

Menyaksikan namja angelic itu berputar beberapa kali sampai ahirnya menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan dengan asap mengepul di bagian depan mobilnya

Belum puas sampai disana, Lay berbalik arah menerjang mobil itu lagi, menabraknya dari belakang bertubi - tubi membuat mobil 01 disana terkoyak dan memercikkan sedikit bola api kecil

"Bos! Sudah cukup untuk kali ini" ucap Tao melihat aksi iparnya yang sudah diambang kemarahannya

"AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL SUHO KIM" teriak si 10 terdengar jelas dari ear zoom milik namja tuan muda dalam mobilnya yang kapan saja siap meledak

Kai dan Sehun berlari dengan cepat berusaha membantu ketuanya sebelum mobil disana benar - benar hancur

Kris yang melihat ulah adiknya segera berhenti dari tugasnya mengawal Chanyeol, dan berputar cepat membawa mobilnya mendekat pada insiden horor disana

Lay ingin menabrak bemper itu lagi namun dengan tak terduga sebuah mobil lebih dulu memblok pergerakannya dan sebuah suara tak asing masuk dari sambungan mereka

"Cukup adik kecil! Ingat janjimu pada baba"

Lay mengumpat kesal mendengar ucapan gegenya, dengan segera ia menghentikan laju mobil itu dan berujar pada sambungan yang masih menyambung dengan musuh sialannya

"Ups! Apa aku berlebihan?" kekeh Lay dalam sambungan

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk hari ini sayang" lanjut Lay dengan mata menajam

Suho masih terdiam di tempatnya, tubuhnya kini penuh luka gores karena ulah orang sinting pengganggu hidupnya

"Akan kuselesaikan urusanku denganmu malam ini juga. Temui aku di tepi sungai Han SU-HO KIM! Ups, jika kau berani" ada intonasi remeh di akhir percakapan itu

Lay pun pergi disusul gege dan rekan tim lainnya meninggalkan balapan konyol yang mereka lakukan

Suho keluar dari mobil remuknya dengan muka merah padam tak memperdulikan bahwa ia sekarang masih dalam lintasan penuh pembalap yang saling bersusulan

Chanyeol memasuki finish dan segera menemui teman - temannya tak mengidahkan teriakan para fans yang menggilainya

"SIALAN KAU '10'! BAIKLAH, mari kita selesaikan semuanya" ucap Suho entah pada siapa dengan gigi gemeretak dan tangan mengepal

.

.

.

Seorang namja telah terduduk di atas kap mobil miliknya dengan tatapan menengadah ke atas mencari sebuah ketenangan.

Berbagai rasi bintang menghiasi malam tenang itu dengan pola yang cantik dan indah, namun tetap tak mampu menghilangkan kemarahan bos cantik disana

Ia masih menunggu sosok musuh yang amat ia benci dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa

"Kau akan habis di tanganku malam ini Suho-ya" gumam Lay pada angin berlalu

Ckit!

Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari posisi namja berlesung pipi itu disana, seorang dengan mata merah dan aura kemarahan besar terpancar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya

Lay tersenyum merasakan kehadiran iblis berwajah malaikat itu tanpa merubah posisinya

"Kau datang? Kukira kau akan pulang dan menangis di bawah pelukan eommamu" kekeh Lay dengan nada remeh

"Ck! Aku bukan orang lemah yang selalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah topi dan masker sepertimu. Jadi jangan kau samakan"

Lay terbahak mendengar ucapan itu, membuat Suho tambah geram

Mereka hanya berdua disana, meninggalkan para pengikutnya agar tak mengganggu urusan keduanya

"Kau berhasil membuatku tertawa teman" ucap Lay masih di sela tertawanya

"Ck, aku kesini untuk menghabisimu bukan membuat lelucon bodoh untukmu"

Lay menutup mulutnya langsung, dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang sedang berdiri menyenderkan badannya pada ujung mobil disana

"Kau benar, mari selesaikan semua ini"

Laypun berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Suho dan langsung memberinya sebuah bogem mentah

Soho terhuyung sesaat kemudian langsung membawa kepalan tangannya memukul perut namja di hadapannya. Membuat si id 10 itu terhenyak

Langsung di tariknya sebuah senjata dari dalam saku dan mengarahkannya pada sosok misterius itu

"Siap menemui ajalmu?" Suho berucap sadis

"Hahahaha" Lay tertawa "Kata - kata itu lebih pantas untukmu sayang"

Lay langsung membawa senjata miliknya dan memberikan sebuah tembakan mendadak, membuat Suho reflek menghindar

Door!

Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa biji logam itu akan menembus sisi kepalanya

Suho tak mau kalah, ia langsung menghujamkan senjatannya membalas tembakan Lay

Door!

Dooorr!

Dooorr!

Dooorrr!

Keduanya masih saling menembak satu sama lain dan sesekali memberikan sebuah pukulan

Kai dan teman - temannya yang sedari tadi berusaha menyusul ketua itu dari belakang terhenyak mengar suara tembakan dari arah depan

Sontak mereka manambah laju mobilnya cepat berusaha menyusul ketua itu dan berharap bahwa suara tembakan didepan bukan berasal dari teman mereka

Keduanya masih saling mencoba membunuh disana. Lay yang sudah sangat kesal menendang tepat ulu hati namja di depannya hingga ia terjatuh dan langsung mengarahkan senjatanya pada namja itu

Namun, dengan cepat Suho menjegal kaki si '10' itu membuat ia terjatuh juga karena kehilangan keseimbangan

Lay yang terjatuh segara menendangkan kakinya lagi ke petut musuh itu hingga setetes dara keluar dari sudut bibirnya

Ia berdiri dan menekan tombol di senjata itu hendak membuat musuh itu terkapar tak berdaya. Namun diluar dugaan peluru didalam senjata itu habis membuatnya tambah geram

Laypun menendang lagi musuh itu berulang dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan mengambil senjata baru

Suho nyaris pingsan disana. Tapi harga diri dan amarahnya melarang kesadarannya menghilang. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan berseok - seok dan memfokuskan diri

Lay berbalik menatap namja lemah disana dan mengarahkan senjata baru itu lalu

Dooorr!

"AWAAAASSSSS"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan keduanya. Seseorang telah menjadi tameng untuk Suho, setelah teriakannya berhenti sebuah benda kecil berhasil menembus tubuhnya, membuat seseorang itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dan ambruk tak berdaya

Suho yang terdiam melihat kejadian di depannya mulai menajamkan mata dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang menyelamatkan nyawanya hingga

"Lu..."

.

"TIIIIDDAAAKKKK!" teriak seorang lain di belakang Suho

.

"Han"

Suho memyelesaikan ucapannya dengan raut tak percaya

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n:**

Selamat pagi😊😊😊

Ceritanya makin geje jadi harap maklum, karena banyak tugas menemani proses penulisan ini 😢

Maaf nggak sesuai harapan kalian semua

Banyak Typo diatas sana

Happy reading semuanya...

Oh, **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** ada keterlambatan upload. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok pagi ff seru itu bakal update. So, keep waiting yak

R&R

Dan jangan lupa Review...

Kasih kritik dong, perlu banget kritikan di cerita geje ini biar lebih bisa berkembang dan menarik perhatian 😆

Salam selasa cerah

D' Xp

29 November 2016


	11. Chapter 11

Previous

Lay berbalik menatap namja lemah disana dan mengarahkan senjata baru itu lalu

Dooorr!

"AWAAAASSSSS"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan keduanya. Seseorang telah menjadi tameng untuk Suho, setelah teriakannya berhenti sebuah benda kecil berhasil menembus tubuhnya, membuat seseorang itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dan ambruk tak berdaya

Suho yang terdiam melihat kejadian di depannya mulai menajamkan mata dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang menyelamatkan nyawanya hingga

"Lu..."

.

"TIIIIDDAAAKKKK!" teriak seorang lain di belakang Suho

.

"Han"

Suho memyelesaikan ucapannya dengan raut tak percaya

.

.

.

Chapter 11

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemericik air hujan mengalir deras dengan suara petir saling bertautan menandakan bahwa langit sedang menangis saat ini, menghiasi malam sendu ke-8 pemuda yang tengah harap - harap cemas menunggu sosok rusa kesayangan mereka yang tengah berjuang di dalam sebuah ruang operasi

Raut khawatir dan marah terpancar jelas dari tiap orang disana. Suho memandang ruang di depannya itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Tak seharusnya Luhan menjadi korban atas kelalaiannya, giginya merapat menahan gejolak kekecewaan teramat pada dirinya sendiri

Sehun mengepalkan ke-2 tangannya, melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan yang memuncak

Melihat kekasih rusanya berlari menghadang datangnya sebuah peluru dengan kedua matanya tanpa dapat melakukan apapun membuatnya gagal menepati janji yang keduanya buat bersama

Tubuh rusa itu terhuyung dan ambruk seketika dengan darah mengalir deras dari perutnya membuat Sehun tak dapat berkutik

Langsung ia membawa tubuh lemas itu pergi dalam gendongannya. Bak orang kesetannan Sehun terus berlari dan berteriak mencari bantuan

Suho masih membeku di tempatnya, ia hanya menatap bekas ceceran darah Luhan yang tersisa di tanah tepi sungai itu dengan pandangan kosong

Ingatannya pada kejadian naas belum lama tadi membuatnya mengacungkan sejata pada sosok id 10 disana dan menembakinya membabi buta. Namun apa daya tak satupun peluru itu berhasil menembus kulit sasarannya

Kai, Chen dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu dan pergi meninggalkan sosok misterius disana yang masih terdiam menyaksikan penderitaan musuhnya

Luhan dengan pendarahan yang besar mencoba melawan mautnya sampai sekarang di dalam ruang operasi dengan banyak dokter bedah menanganinya

Sehun terus berteriak melihat kekasihnya yang tak berdaya hingga ia terjatuh, duduk dengan air mata mengalir deras dan meraung hebat membuat teman - temannya yang lain terjaga dalam kekatukan

Hingga seorang dokter keluar dari ruang mencekam itu dengan raut lelah teramat, membuat seluruh orang disana menghambur padanya

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Sehun panik

Dokter itu mengangguk memberi jawaban, membuat ke-8 orang disana memghembuskan nafas lega

"Dia jauh lebih baik sekarang, peluru itu tak sampai melukai organ vitalnya kalian tak perlu khawatir. Setelah istirahat cukup, dia boleh pulang" jelas sang dokter

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Boleh aku menemuinya?" Sehun berucap lagi dengan panik. Sungguh gaya cool nya tak terlihat sama sekali

"Tenanglah nak, sebentar lagi dia akan di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan, kalian bisa menjenguknya" ucap dokter itu sebelum pergi

.

.

.

Luhan masih tertidur dengan damai dalam mimpinya. Sehun terus menggenggam pergelangan kekasihnya dengan rasa takut teramat

Suho tak berani memasuki ruangan sahabatnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam di depan pintu dengan tatapan kosong, rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya hingga sebuah tepukan membuyarkan lamunannya

"Suho-ya, kau tak ingin masuk?" Xiumin bertanya pada sahabat kecilnya itu

Suho hanya tersenyum kecut disana

"Ini bukan salahmu, dan kau tahu itu" ucapnya lagi membaca gambar muka temannya yang penuh rasa sesal

"Seharusnya aku yang berbaring disana"

"Tidak! Jika Luhan tak datang tepat waktu, kau sudah ada di peti kremasi saat ini" sangkal Xiumin pasti

"Istirahatlah, kau perlu untuk menjernihkan fikiranmu. Luhan hanya tertidur sekarang, saat ia bangun semua akan kembali seperti semula" lanjut namja berpipi gembul itu dengan dewasa

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" geram Suho mengingat siapa yang menyebabkan sahabat rusa itu tergeletak sekarang

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mengehentikannya? Ini hanya seperti sebuah ring bundar yang saling terhubung dan berulang. Tak ada akhir dari hal konyol kalian"

"Semua hal memiliki akhir Xiumin, hanya kematianku atau kematiannyalah yang akan menyelesaikan drama konyol kami" ucap Suho mantap meninggalkan tempat itu dengan setetes air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

Chen menyusul kekasihnya yang masih menatap punggung ketua itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Xiumin menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang namja chingunya dengan sebuah hembusan nafas kasar

"Mereka berdua akan sampai disatu titik dimana kematian adalah hal paling membahagiakan untuk mereka pilih suatu saat nanti" ucap namja bakpao itu pada sang kekasih

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada teman - temannya yang lain disana

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dari balik dekapan hangat Kai disisi sofa dengan wajah lelah. Begitupula Baekhyun yang tengah menyender di lengan kekar Chanyeol menanti teman gosipnya membuka mata

"Kalian lebih baik pulang" suruh Xiumin halus

"Istirahatlah.. aku, Jongdae dan Sehun akan menjaga Luhan sekarang. Setidaknya kita bisa bergantian besok sepulang sekolah" lanjut Xiumin di balas anggukan oleh ke-4 nya dan beranjak pergi dari sana

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Bel nyaring itu berbunyi tepat pukul 03.30 pagi membuat sang pemilik rumah yang baru pulang terdiam dan bertanya - tanya siapa orang bodoh yang bertamu tengah malam begini

Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu itu dan-

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka membuat Suho reflek memeluk namja di depannya mencoba mencari sandaran atas masalahnya kali ini

"Jjun-myeon?" Lay masih diam dalam posisinya

Baru 2 jam lalu orang yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya ini ingin ia habisi. Namun apa - apaan sekarang?

Raut datar menghiasi wajah namja berdimple itu. Tak ada niat sekalipun untuk membalas perlakuan namja yang berstatus musuh sekaligus kekasihnya untuk melingkarkan tangan menyesuaikan rengkuhan erat itu

Ia masih amat kesal pada namja angelic tersebut, namun sedikit penyesalan terbersit di hati saat peluru miliknya menembus tubuh orang yang salah

Bahkan seorang yang paling ingin ia hancurkan saat ini tengah memeluknya. Mendekap tubuhnya dengan hangat membuat namja itu mau tak mau kembali mendalami perannya

"Junmyeon-a, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" tanya Lay masih dalam pelukan itu

"Aku membutuhkanmu, biarkan aku menginap malam ini"

Lay mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu halus namun-

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar lagi saja. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar" ucap Suho menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Lay membuat empunya mati - matian menjaga berat tubuhnya karena titik sensitif itu terasa sangat geli

"Jangan disini, aku lelah berdiri" ucap Lay lagi membuat namja Kim itu menyudahi aksinya dan tersenyum manis penuh beban pada Lay dengan tangan mengelus pucuk surai hitamnya

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, apa ada masalah?"

Suho hanya mengangguk

"Aku lelah sekali Yixingie" keluh Suho jujur

Lay membawa Suho dalam kamarnya dan melepaskan jaket yang menempel di tubuh kekasih itu, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur disana

Suho mengelus tempat di sampingnya, meminta sang kekasih segera menyusul dirinya. Laypun menurut dan memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Suho kemudian menatapnya intens

Soho langsung membawa tubuh kekasih itu dalam pelukan lagi. Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini, dan ia hanya mendapatkannya saat bersama seorang Zhang Yixing

"Sebenarnya ada apa Junmyeon-a?" Lay bertanya sok polos pada namja selain dirinya itu

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit"

Lay pura - pura kaget disana

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" ucap Lay dengan nada di buat panik dan ekspresi cemas

Suho tersenyum melihat kekasihnya

"Aku baik" ucapnya

"Tapi Luhan tidak" lanjut namja itu sendu

"Luhan? memang dia kenapa Junmyeonie?"

Ekspresi wajah Suho berubah sendu disana. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di seluruh permukaan wajah itu

"Dia tertembak karena menyelamatkanku"

Lay menutup mulutnya tak percaya mendengar ucapan Suho -akting-

"Aa-apa maksudmu Junmyeon-a?"

Suho menarik nafas sebelum membuka mulutnya

"Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku terlahir dari keluarga yang bergelut di dunia hitam" Lay mengangguk

"Aku punya musuh dan dia selalu menggangguku, merusak semua yang aku lakukan" katanya

"Hari ini dia menemuiku lagi, mengacaukan balapan yang kami lakulan dan berakhir dengan ia mengacungkan senjatanya kearahku. Namun, tepat saat peluru itu di luncurkan-" ada jeda disana

"Luhan berlari menangkis dengan tubuh kecilnya"

Lay makin membelalakkan matanya mendengar cerita yang mereka lalukan beberapa saat lalu

"Lla-lu bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang?"

"Kata dokter dia sudah membaik"

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay. Tubuh itu mulai bergetar di hadapan Yixing dengan isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya

"Aku gagal melindungi teman - temanku hiks" Suho menangis. Yeah, tuan muda itu mengaku kalah atas penderitaan teman - temannya

Lay tersenyum mendengar isakan musuhnya, dan mulai memberikan gerakan menenangkan di punggung kekasih tersebut

"Sstt, ini bukan salahmu Junmyeon-a"

"Seharusnya aku yang terbaring disana" air mata itu mengalir makin deras

"Kau sudah berusaha sebisamu, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi ne" Lay membawa tubuh kekasihnya dalam dekapan mencoba menjadi penenang untuk musuh besar itu

"Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya" ucap Lay lagi

"Aku membutuhkanmu Yixing" balas Suho menyamakan posisi mereka dan memandang penuh pada kekasih hatinya

Keduanya saling bertatapan, hingga sebuah tarikan bak gelombang elektromagnetik membawa mereka dalam sebuah kecupan

Kecupan kecil tanpa emosi, saling mengisi saling memberi hingga dorongan itu makin kuat. Suho membawa tangannya menangkup tengkuk Yixing dan memperdalam ciumannya

Bukan lagi kecupan namun lumatan mereka lakukan, dengan mata saling menutup menghayati setiap pelakuan masing - masing dengan lidah mereka yang bertautan

Saling menyesap rasa di tiap lumatan, bertukar saliva dengan suara kecipak terdengar mengalun dari tautan mereka. Hingga sesekali desahan muncul menambah intensitas pergelutan keduanya menjadi semakin kasar dan menuntut

Tangan nakal Suho tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama untuk tak bergerilya, di bukanya kaos yang sedari tadi ia kenakan menampakan tubuh kekar berototnya yang menggoda tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka yang makin membengkak

Suho melanjutkan aksinya melepas kaos tidur Yixing, menyibaknya dan melempar entah kemana. Kemudian mengelus dan mengabsen tiap jengkal bagian tubuh mulus putih itu, hingga sampailah jari - jarinya di sebuah tonjolan kecil di pucuk dada kekasihnya

Tak menghabiskan waktu, jari tersebut menekan tonjolan yang mulai mengeras disana, mencubitnya gemas membuat Yixing mengeluarkan desahnya

"Aahhhh!"

Suho melepaskan tautan mereka dan mulai menyesap aroma khas yang menjadi penenangnya dibelahan leher jenjang itu dan meninggalkan bercak kepemilikan berwarna merah

Jari Junmyeon masih mencubit - cubit kecil tonjolan disana dengan sedikit memlintirkan ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat Yixing diatas awan

Cumbuannya makin menurun kebawah, benda kenyal itu mulai menjilati kulit mulus namja lainnya. Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah menjadi saling tindih dengan Suho diatas

Yixing merasa geli saat lidah Junmyeon menari di permukaan kulitnya, berhenti di tonjolan nipple itu dan berputar - putar disana

Lay yang mulai tak tahan menahan pergerakan kepala Suho, menekannya agar bibir hangat Junmyeon menghisap nipple mungilnya lebih dalam karena memang membutuhkan perlakuan khusus

Lay merasa di awan saat satu tangan Suho masih memlintir nipple kanannya dan bibir hangat itu mengulum nipple kirinya

Tangan kiri Junmyeon yang sudah gatal merambat semakin kebawah sampai menemukan sebuah tonjolan lain yang jauh lebih besar dan mencengkramnya sedikit kuat membuat Lay melenguh dengan tubuh di busungkan

"Eunggghhh!"

Suho tersenyum melihat aksinya yang mampu membuat kekasih cantik itu melenguh erotis dan sexy

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, tangannya menyusup dari bilik kain celana yang Yixing pakai dan mulai meraba dengan sedikit remasan di ujung junior yang membengkak tersebut

Lay menikmati seluruh pelakuan kekasihnya tanpa tolakan

Suho menyudahi aksinya sesaat dan melepaskan celananya terburu, hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada kekasih manis itu hingga keduaya full naked

Suho kembali mengungkung Lay di bawahnya dan melumat kembali bibir mungil kesukaannya, kini bagian bawah mereka tak lagi diam. Kedua kejantanan itu saling menggesek memberikan sensasi menyengat untuk keduanya

Lay menunjukkan ekspresi nikmat yang kentara, wajahnya memerah penuh gairah membuatnya terlihat sexy dan menggoda

Tangan jahil Suhopun tak tinggal diam meraba dan terus menyusuri lekuk tubuh di bawahnya, bahkan meremas kuat bongkahan belakang kenyal kekasihnya membuat Lay tak kuasa dan memeluk tubuh diatasnya lebih kuat

Jari itu kini mulai berani masuk kedalam hole Yixing satu persatu memberi pemanasan, dengan gerakan maju mundur dan kejantanan yang masih bergesakan serta lumatan diantara cumbuan mereka membuat keduanya terbang jauh

"Eunghh" lenguh Lay saat Suho nakal menggigit dada bidang miliknya

Dirasa cukup atas pemanasan mereka, Suho langsung mengangkangkan kaki Lay membuat lubang favoritnya terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat ia menjilat tepian hole itu dengan gerakan berputar membuat pemiliknya menggeram frustasi

"Jun- hmmm -myeon, cepaaatt" rengek Lay tak sabar akan hormonnya

Suho tak mengidahkan ucapan itu, ia terus menjilat lubang disana sesekali memasukkan lidahnya mencoba mencari harta karun. Kemudian jilatannya kembali keatas menuju bulir zakar disana dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut membuat Lay menggelinjang geli

"Junmyeonnnnn aahhh!"

Setelah puas bibir itu kembali bermain, kali ini mengincar sebuah benda yang sudah menegak dan mengeras disana. Mulut itu sangat terampil memainkan lidahnya maju mundur hingga Lay mendapatkan orgasme pertama dengan peluh yang membanjiri

"Junmyeoonnn aahhh, mmaa... ssuk... kaannn ahhhhh"

"Apa sayang? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa hm?" tanya Suho mengecup kecil permukaan perut kotak itu

"Massuukkkkaann!"

"Apa yang harus kumasukkan?"

"Milikmuhhh..., aku mengi...nginkhhan muuhh Jun.. hahh myeonniieehh.."

Mendengar permintaan itu Suho tersenyum

"As your wish baby" katanya mengecup singkat bibir cherry disana dan mulai memposisikan diri memasukan adik kecilnya dalam sangkar

JLEB!

"EUNGHHH!"

"AAHHHHH!"

"Kau sempit sayang" Suho memulai gerakan senam ranjang mereka dengan cepat

"Mmilikk... aahhh mu yanghhh ter...laahh...lu be...ahhhh saarrrrr"

Pinggul itu maju mundur tanpa henti mengikuti alur orang diatasnya yang menggenjot intensif dan cepat

Jari - jari Yixing yang bebas mengalung indah di leher kekasihnya. Pasrah dengan segala perbuatan Junmyeon yang membuatnya melayang

Suho tak dapat berhenti menggerilya, kini tangannya mantap meremas kejantanan sang kekasih yang menegang kembali setelah orgasme pertamanya dan memainkan dengan gerakan maju mundur

Bibirnyapun sama, sedari tadi menyesap belahan ceruk Lay dan menggigit kecil daun telinganya membuat Yixing benar - benar terbuai

"Ahh...ahhh..hhhaahhh..aaaahhhh" desahnya manis

"Eunghh... kau milikku Yixing" Suho bergumam mendengar desahan kekasihnya dan semakin mempercepat intensitas keduanya hingga cairan putih menyembur bersamaan dari masing - masing junior mereka

Benda putih itu mengotori perut Suho dan membanjiri lubang anal Yixing membuat keduanya melenguh bersamaan

"Yixingghhh / Junmyeonhhh"

Keduanya terengah sesaat, sama - sama meraup pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena ruang ber-ac itu terasa panas

Suho tak bisa diam. Ia terus mencumbu kekasihnya tanpa henti, tangan - tangannya masih nakal menggoda tiap jengkal tubuh sensitif itu, mencoba membawa namja chingunya lebih mendapatkan kepuasan

Tak dapat lagi menahan di baliknya tubuh itu cepat membuat Yixing dalam posisi tengkurap tanpa melepas junior mereka yang mulai berdiri tegap -lagi-

"AKHH!" Lay memekik merasakan perbuatan Suho

Junmyeon menarik pinggul kekasihnya agar menungging, tanpa ba-bi-bu dimulainya lagi senam malam mereka dengan gerakan dan tempo yang semakin cepat

"Ahhh...aahhhh...hhaaaahhhh...Junnmyyeoooonnnhhh...hhahhhhh"

Yang disebut namanya pun hanya mengecupi punggung mulus kekasihnya dengan sedikit gigitan kecil disana

Suara kecipak akibat pengerakan mereka menggema di penjuru ruang remang penuh unicorn itu

Gerakan keduanya semakin panas, Lay meremas kuat sprei miliknya mengingat Junmyeon menungganginya dengan binal dan dalam

"Ahh...haahh...aaaahhh...akuuuhhh...innggiiinnn...eunggghhh"

"Tungguhh...seebeenntaaarr...saayyang"

Suho memperdalam gerakan maju mundurnya menumbuk titik prostat Lay terus, membuat kekasihnya menggelinjang tak karuan

Hingga rasa ingin meledak kembali keduanya rasakan dan-

Croot

Crroot

Crrrooott

Keduanya saling menyembur bersamaan, dengan nafas terengah

Mereka menyudahi aksinya dan mulai berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah penuh keringat dan tanda cinta sehabis senam malam sehatnya

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dengan sinar terang yang menembus ruang berisikan sepasang namja nan polos itu menelusuri tiap sudut berpenghuni disana

Keduanya masih enggan membuka mata, hingga siang datang lebih cepat dari biasanya -menurut mereka-

Lay membuka matanya yang sipit, mencoba membuatnya melebar karena dorongan rasa lapar yang teramat. Sebuah lengan besar tengah mengungkung tubuhnya saat ini membuat dirinya mau tidak mau mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya

Toel

Toel

Toel

Lay menoel - noel pipi berisi disampingnya, mencoba membangunkan

Yang di ganggupun membuka sedikit demi sedikit mata tertutupnya dan mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang imut dihadapannya

"Hmm... Apa sudah pagi? Aku masih ingin bersamamu" ucap Suho dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur miliknya dan merengkuh Lay makin dalam di dekapannya

"Ini sudah siang malah" ucap Lay dengan suara serak hampir habis karena terlalu banyak mengumandangkan nama kekasih itu semalam

"Kita terlambat kesekolah" lanjut Yixing lagi dalam dekapan

"Kita bolos saja, aku masih merindukanmu"

"Aish, dasar pemalas" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya sebal

"Hm, Junmyeon... Aku ingin menjenguk Luhan" Suho terdiam

Hatinya masih terasa tersayat saat mengingat teman rusa itu

Melihat kekasihnya yang diam Lay tersenyum dalam hati

'Salahkan dirimu sendiri, kenapa peluru itu tidak menembus jantungmu saja'

"Junmyeon?" tanya Lay membuyarkan lamunan Suho yang entah apa

"Hm..?" Suho menatap Lay bingung

Lay mengusap pipi kekasihnya "Aku ingin tahu keadaannya"

"Haah..." Suho menghela nafasnya

"Aku tidak tahu Xing, aku ha-"

"Kumohon Junmyeon" ucap Lay memotong perkataan Suho dengan raut imut memohon dan mata berkedip lucu

Junmyeon masih menikmati wajah manis kekasihnya, bimbang atas permintaan itu

"Junmyeon ayolah, ya... ya... ya... ya... ya..." masih tak mendapat respon

"Kumohon Junmyeon saaaayyyyyaaaaannngggg" ucap Lay dengan jurus aegyo miliknya membuat Soho tersenyum gemas dan mengecup kilat bibir manis didepannya

"Kenapa pagi ini kau manis sekali" ucap Suho ingin mengulang malam mereka

"Jangan coba - coba Junmyeon, aku lelah. Kajja kita bersiap" ucap Lay menyibak selimutnya dan mulai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi meninggalkan Suho dengan wajah bingungnya

.

.

.

Sore menerpa saat kedua insan anak adam itu memasuki sebuah ruang vvip tempat Luhan dirawat

Suho masih enggan menemui salah satu sahabatnya itu di awal, namun sejuta jurus sang kekasih selalu berhasil membuatnya mengalah

Cklek!

"Oh, kau disini Hyung? Masuklah" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya menyeret Lay masuk kedalam

Diluar dugaan, ternyata para sahabatnya kini tengah berkumpul di ruang beraroma obat itu bersama. Bahkan Tao dan Krispun turut hadir

Pandangan Kris tertuju pada adik kecilnya dengan tatapan 'Kau melakukan kesalahan' dan di jawab balik oleh Yixing yang mengisyaratkan 'aku tahu' dengan hembusan nafas berat

Suho masih terdiam di tempatnya tak berani mendekati namja rusa yang tengah duduk sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur

"Luhan, apa kau sudah membaik" hambur Lay memeluk sahabatnya pelan

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat. Lukaku tidak parah, untung saja"

"Syukurlah" ucap Lay dengan senyum tulus, kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang masih terdiam

"Junmyeon-a kemarilah, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan?" pancing Lay

Membuat Suho yang membeku, menjadi pusat perhatian teman - temannya. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan menatap Luhan menyesal

Luhan yang mengerti rasa bersalah Suho segera mencairkan suasana

"Suho kau tidak apa - apa kan? Syukurlah" rusa itu bersuara riang

Suho menatap temannya makin bersalah kemudian-

"DASAR RUSA BODOH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELINDUNGIKU HAH? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SEMUA ORANG MENCEMASKANMMU" bentak Suho membuat seluruh orang disana kaget

"Yak hyung! Kenapa kau membentak Lulu ku?"

"Junmyeon-a, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing memegang tangan kekasihnya

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Suho yang khawatir padanya

"Kau yang bodoh, sudah tahu ada peluru menuju kearahmu kenapa malah diam?" Suho tercekat kemudian melepaskan nafas berat

"Haaahhhh, tapi seharusnya kau tidak berlari menghadangnya. Dasar rusa China"

Luhan makin tersenyum melihat Suho dengan segala tingkah lakunya

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah sini peluk, jangan malah membentakku"

Suho tersenyum melihat teman lemas dihadapannya merentangkan lengan namun tetap mencibir kepadanya

Iapun melangkah mendekat dan memeluk tubuh itu melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya. Luhan mengusap punggung disana dan berbisik "Ini bukan salahmu"

Sehun mendidih melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya. Berbeda dengan ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin juga KrisTao yang tersenyum disana. Bahkan Lay ikut menarik sudut bibir mungil miliknya

"Yak hyung, sampai kapan kau ingin memeluk Luluku?

"Aish, dasar pelit!" canda Suho membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi renyah

Tok... Tok.. Tok..

Cklek!

"Permisi, maaf sebentar lagi tuan Xi akan melakukan pemeriksaan. Mohon para pengunjung meninggalkan ruangan sebentar" ucap seorang yeoja manis lengkap dengan stelan perawat yang ia pakai

"Baiklah" Chen menjawab permintaan itu dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum

"Ayo kita ke kantin saja, Luhan kau tidak apa - apa kan kami tinggal sebentar" Xiumin berujar

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku kan manly" ucap Luhan berhasil membuat seluruh orang disana terkekeh. Rusa itu cemberut menyaksikan respon sahabat juga kekasihnya yang tertawa mengejek

Kris menatap Lay dengan intens, membuat punggung namja berdimple itu panas dan berbalik menatap gegenya setelah itu mengangguk mengerti

Ke-11 namja tersebutpun berjalan menuju kantin dilantai dasar rumah sakit, serambi menunggu pemeriksaan Luhan selesai dilakukan

"Lay ge, antarkan aku ke kamar kecil" Tao tiba - tiba merajuk pada gege manis disana membuat semua orang menatapnya sesaat

"Hei panda, bukankan ada kekasihmu. Kenapa minta antar milikku" ucap Suho membuat Kris tertawa

"Kau posesif sekali tuan Kim" Kris menanggapi tinggah kekanakan musuh adiknya

"Bukan urusanmu tuan Wu"

"Sudahlah kalian ini, aku juga ingin ke sana. Ayo Tao kita pergi" ucap Lay menyudahi aura panas itu dan melangkah pergi dengan Kekasih gegenya

Ke-8 orang lainnya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan kembali menuju kantin tanpa menyadari Kris sedikit menengok kebelakang dengan senyum khasnya memandang kekasih juga adiknya

.

Cklek!

Ruangan milik Luhan terbuka membuat rusa itu menengok ke arah pintu menunggu sang dokter. Namun seketika pandangannya melebar panik melihat 2 sosok berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan topi dan masker yang sangat ia yakini sebagai si 'Id 10'

Rusa itu berusaha menekan tombol disamping tempat tidurnya namun gagal, karena gerakan orang misterius disana lebih gesit

"Aa-pa yang kalian inginkan?" ucapnya takut

"Aku minta maaf"

Luhan terdiam mencerna kata - kata yang ia dengar

"Apa?" ucapnya memastikan

"Maafkan aku, membuatmu berbaring disini"

Luhan menatap tak percaya orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung teramat

"Aku hanya sedang marah semalam. Dan kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat" lanjut Lay mengutarakan isi hatinya

"Kau memaafkanku?" Lay menunggu jawaban

Luhan masih diam

"Apa kau juga akan minta maaf saat peluru itu menyakiti Suho?"

Lay terpingkal ditempatnya

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya urusan dengannya dan membuat ia menderita itu tujuanku"

Luhan mendengus "Kalau begitu aku tidak memaafkanmu"

Entah kekuatan dari mana yang ia dapat, Luhan menatap namja dihadapannya lebih berani sekarang

Sosok hitam itu melepas topinya pelan, lalu menarik ujung maskernya membuat Luhan syok bukan main

"Lla-Lay?"

Yixing tersenyum menatap temanya "Ya, ini aku"

Luhan masih menatap tak percaya akan penglihatannya

"Kau benar Lay? Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku punya urusan dengan Suho"

"Ta-tapi dia kekasihmu"

Lay tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan polos rusa cantik itu

"Kau benar, tapi dia juga musuhku"

"Kau akan menyakitinya Lay. Hentikan ini"

"Tujuanku memang ingin menghancurkannya Luhan, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Karena yang dia lakukan padaku benar - benar membuatku marah. Dan aku akan membalasnya"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Lay tersenyum lagi menampilkan dimple manisnya "Hanya sebuah permainan. Dimana dia atau aku yang akan menang di akhir nantinya"

Luhan meneteskan air mata mendengar penuturan teman manis tersebut. Sangat kentara rasa benci dari perkataannya barusan

"Tapi kenapa? Kalian akan saling menyakiti"

"Aku tidak perduli. Jadi, maafkan aku karena membuatmu menahan sakit ne. Dan lain kali jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi arra!"

Luhan masih menangis sesengukan diranjangnya. Entah dia harus melakukan apa ia tak tahu

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberitahuku identitasmu? Kau tidak takut aku akan membocorkannya?"

Yixing tersenyum manis lagi dengan bibir chery miliknya

"Aku percaya padamu"

Luhan makin menangis mendengarnya. Lay benar, ia tak akan mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia terlalu takut menyakiti teman - temannya

"Bos, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang Sehun menuju kamari" ucap Tao setelah mendengar suara dari intercom miliknya

"Tak apa, biarkan dia masuk" perintah Lay kembali masang masker dan topinya

"Tapi bos!"

Tao tak habis pikir dengan rencana bos itu. Ini terlalu berbahaya, sungguh

Luhan menatap Lay cemas. Dia tak mau Sehun sampai mengamuk mendapati orang yang mencelakainya disana. Ia khawatir Lay akan terluka

"Pergilah, pergilah Lay. Sehun akan marah melihatmu disini"

Lay masih keukeuh akan pendiriannya hingga

Cklek!

Sehun yang hendak memasuki ruang itu membelalak lebar melihat kekasihnya menangis sesenggukan dengan 2 orang asing didalam ruang yang sama

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU?" ucapnya langsung berlari hendak melayangkan bogem mentah pada Yixing namun lebih cepat di halau oleh Tao disana

Keduanya saling membogem, membuat Luhan histeris

"TAK CUKUPKAH KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA? SEKARANG APA LAGI HAH?"

Sehun masih sibuk beradu jotos dengan Tao, menyalurkan kemarahannya yang sejak semalam ia pupuk

"Cukup! Sehun hentikan kumohon hiks!" Luhan berteriak mencoba membuat kekasihnya berhenti

Namun tak mengidahkan ucapan itu, Sehun terus menghajar orang dihadapannya membabi buta. Walau kenyataannya tak ada satupun tinju yang ia layangkan mengenai sasaran

"Hentikan!" perintah Lay dengan suara berat mendominasi membuat kedua orang disana berhenti dan menatap si id 10

Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat penampakan orang yang membuat kekasihnya berbaring lemah saat ini

"Sehun cukup hentikan, aku mohon hiks hiks" Luhan menangis histeris membuat namja es itu menghambur pada kekasihnya dan mendekapnya kuat

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Luhan-ssi. Kami pergi" ucap Lay tanpa dosa meminggalkan ruangan itu dengan Tao dibelakangnya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang menahan amarah

Cklek

Tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan didalam ruangan itu dengan air mata masih mengalir deras

"Sayang kau baik - baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya menggeleng dan memperdalam pelukannya dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Membuat Sehun semakin bingung

.

.

.

"Apa? Beraninya dia datang kemari!" Kai bergumam marah mendengar sosok id 10 yang melukai temannya datang berkunjung

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Suho gemeretak menahan emosinya

"Dia sudah pergi" ucap Sehun sangsi karena membiarkan orang itu berlalu begitu saja karena kekasihnya menahan pergerakannya dengan air mata terus mengalir

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting saat ini Luhan baik - baik saja" ujar Xiumin mendekap Luhan dalam pelukannya

Tao dan Lay baru saja memasuki ruangan itu setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka di 'kamar kecil' tadi

Luhan menatap kedatangan Lay dari dalik dekapan Xiumin dengan raut tak terbaca dengan rasa cemas, takut dan marah yang bercampur didalamnya

Kris yang sudah di ambang kesabaran menarik Lay cepat, keluar ruangan itu sebelum orang didalamnya menyadari ketiadaan mereka

Namja blesteran itu melepaskan cengkramannya di sudut lorong dan mulai mengeluarkan uneg - uneg nya

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan adik kecil?"

Huuufftt

"Aku tahu ge, tapi kedatangan Luhan semalam sungguh diluar dugaanku"

"Kau sudah berjanji pada baba tidak akan menyakiti orang lain lagi, kau ingat? Entah mengapa aku menyesal membantumu meyakinkan baba kemarin"

"Gee..." rajuk Lay reflek memegang lengan gegenya

Tak mereka sadari, Suho yang baru saja keluar ruangan vvip itu hendak mencari kekasihnya terbelalak menyaksikan orang yang sedang ia cari tengah mengglayutkan tangannya di lengan namja bermarga Wu itu, membuat amarahnya semakin menjadi

Dengan langkah seribu dihampirinya dua orang disana dan dengan cepat menarik sang kekasih dalam jangkauannya

Kris dan Lay kaget seketika

"BRENGSEK! Ingat batasanmu Wu Yifan" ucapnya langsug menyeret namja berdimple di sampingnya pergi dengan kasar

Suho menarik pergelangan itu dengan amat, membuat Lay kesakitan

"Junmyeon sakit, lepaskan"

Suho menulikan pendengarannya. Dia tetap berjalan tergesa di parkiran rumah sakit dan membawa orang di belakangnya masuk dengan kasar

Keduanya masih terdiam selama perjalanan. Suho marah, sangat marah! Sedang Lay, dia terus memegangi pergelangannya yang sakit setelah ditarik tadi

"Junmyeon, kita mau kemana? Apartemenku disebelah sana kenapa tidak berbelok?" Suho masih diam dan mempercepat lajunya hingga sampai disebuah gedung kawasan elit Gangnam

Dibukanya pintu mobil itu lalu menarik pergelangan kekasihnya lagi hingga sampai di sebuah flat dan menutup pintunya kasar

Blam!

"Junmyeon-a sakit" Lay masih mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tersebut hingga tubuhnya dirasa melayang dan mendarat disebuah kasur empuk dalam satu ruangan

Ruangan yang sama saat Suho menculiknya dulu

Suho langsung mengambil seutas dasi yang ia temukan di atas meja nakasnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Lay di atas kepala membuatnya tak dapat memberontak

"Junmyeon-a apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suho masih diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Junmyeon lepa-"

"DIAM!"

Suho mencekik leher Lay geram, membuat namja Chinese itu kekurangan pasokan oksigennya

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU BERSIKAP MANJA PADA ORANG LAIN HAH?" ucap Suho dengan mata merah marah

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI ORANG LAIN, KAU HANYA MILIKKU APA KAU LUPA?" Suho melepaskan cekikannya membuat Lay meraup banyak oksigen disana

Dengan tangan yang terikat, tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan

'Kurang ajar kau Kim!' batin Lay dalam hatinya

Suho berjalan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam lemarinya dan kembali mendekati kekasihnya yang masih mencari banyak pasokan udara. Dengan kasar ia menjambak ujung surai itu membuat empunya mau tak mau mengarahkan pandangan padanya

"Kau harus dihukum sayang" ucap Suho meraup bibir itu ganas membuat Lay terbelalak dan tak dapat melawan karena pergerakannya dikunci

Junmyeon menyudahi ciumannya dan melepas zipper celana Lay lalu menariknya hingga terlepas entah kemana, menunjukkan kemaluan Yixing yang masih tertidur

Dengan tak sabar Suho memakaikan sebuah cookring di kemaluan itu dengan suatu benda lain berbentuk jarum kecil lalu memasukkannya dalam saluran orgasme Lay hingga namja manis itu memekik tak karuan

"Aaaakkkkkkhhhh sakiiiiittttttt!" dengan air mata menghiasi teriakannya

Lay berusaha memukul tubuh Suho membabi buta namun dengan sekali sentak, Junmyeon berhasil membuat Lay terbaring dan mengangkat kakinya keatas hingga hole kesukaannya terpampang

Tanpa belas kasih dimasukannya sebuah dildovibrator kedalam lubang itu tanpa pemanasan dan tanpa pelumas membuat rasa perih juga panas Lay terima di bagian bawah tubuhnya

"Aaarrggggghhhhh!" Lay kembali berteriak dengan air mata semakin mengucur. Dan Suho tetap tak peduli

Diambilnya lagi sebuah ball gag dan memasukannya dalam mulut Lay hingga tak terdengar lagi suara teriakan tadi, hanya sebuah erangan tertahan yang ada

Sebagai sentuhan terahir dilepasnya kaos yang menempel pada tubuh Yixing lalu sebuah vibrate nipple clip terpasang indah di kedua putingnya membuat Lay merasakan reaksi aneh dalam tiap efek benda - benda ditubuhnya

Lay terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini, mulut yang di sumpal oleh sebuah bola kecil yang pas dimulutnya, dasi yang mengikat kedua tangannya, nipple clip di kedua tonjolan dadanya, cookring dan jarum kecil pada kemaluannya serta sebuah dildovibrator dalam lubang analnya. Sungguh cantik bagi Suho dengan air mata di lelupuk iris indah disana

Tanpa menunggu lama suho menekan tombol di genggamannya dan mulai mengatur tempo yang di inginkan membuat benda dalam lubang Yixing bereaksi dan berputar serta menumbuk kasar bagian bawahnya

Tak lupa nipple clip di ujung dada Lay ikut bergetar akibat respon remot dalam kuasa Suho

Lay mulai menggeliyat dengan erotis, suaranya sangat tertahan disana. Rasa sakit menyerbu kedua benda sensitif bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bukan rasa nikmat yang ia dapat, hanya rasa sakit dan perih teramat ia terima

'KURANG AJAR KAU SUHO KIM! GEGE TOLONG AKU!'

Batin Lay dalam isak tertahannya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/n:**

Hai - hai, apa kabar kalian hari ini?

Aku baca reviewnya ketawa trus ngeri sendiri hehehehe

Maaf buat kemarin - kemarin yang enggak kesebut namanya. Soalnya kadang review itu baru masuk di chap selanjutnya waktu aku selesai upload jadi ketinggalan deh, maaf ya😆😆

Terimakasih buat yang masih pada setia ngikutin ini ceria yang tambah geje dan alurnya nggak karuan

Maaf typo berserakan di atas sana

Selamat membaca dan jangan sampai terbawa di imaginasi soalnya agak errr gmana chap ini apalagi nanti malem itu malem jumat

Mangkanya aku nggak upload malem, takut salah paham nantinya hehehehhe

So tolong review yak... 1 huruf juga nggak papa 😂

Jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl Luce** oreeett

 **R &R**

Happy 1st December

D'Xp

1 Desember 2016


	12. Chapter 12

Previous

"DIAM!"

Suho mencekik leher Lay geram, membuat namja Chinese itu kekurangan pasokan oksigennya

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU BERSIKAP MANJA PADA ORANG LAIN HAH?" ucap Suho dengan mata merah marah

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI ORANG LAIN, KAU HANYA MILIKKU APA KAU LUPA?" Suho melepaskan cekikannya membuat Lay meraup banyak oksigen disana

Dengan tangan yang terikat, tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan

'Kurang ajar kau Kim!' batin Lay dalam hatinya

Suho berjalan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam lemarinya dan kembali mendekati kekasihnya yang masih mencari banyak pasokan udara. Dengan kasar ia menjambak ujung surai itu membuat empunya mau tak mau mengarahkan pandangan padanya

"Kau harus dihukum sayang" ucap Suho meraup bibir itu ganas membuat Lay terbelalak dan tak dapat melawan karena pergerakannya dikunci

Junmyeon menyudahi ciumannya dan melepas zipper celana Lay lalu menariknya hingga terlepas entah kemana, menunjukkan kemaluan Yixing yang masih tertidur

Dengan tak sabar Suho memakaikan sebuah cookring di kemaluan itu dengan suatu benda lain berbentuk jarum kecil lalu memasukkannya dalam saluran orgasme Lay hingga namja manis itu memekik tak karuan

"Aaaakkkkkkhhhh sakiiiiittttttt!" dengan air mata menghiasi teriakannya

Lay berusaha memukul tubuh Suho membabi buta namun dengan sekali sentak, Junmyeon berhasil membuat Lay terbaring dan mengangkat kakinya keatas hingga hole kesukaannya terpampang

Tanpa belas kasih dimasukannya sebuah dildovibrator kedalam lubang itu tanpa pemanasan dan tanpa pelumas membuat rasa perih juga panas Lay terima di bagian bawah tubuhnya

"Aaarrggggghhhhh!" Lay kembali berteriak dengan air mata semakin mengucur. Dan Suho tetap tak peduli

Diambilnya lagi sebuah ball gag dan memasukannya dalam mulut Lay hingga tak terdengar lagi suara teriakan tadi, hanya sebuah erangan tertahan yang ada

Sebagai sentuhan terahir dilepasnya kaos yang menempel pada tubuh Yixing lalu sebuah vibrate nipple clip terpasang indah di kedua putingnya membuat Lay merasakan reaksi aneh dalam tiap efek benda - benda ditubuhnya

Lay terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini, mulut yang di sumpal oleh sebuah bola kecil yang pas dimulutnya, dasi yang mengikat kedua tangannya, nipple clip di kedua tonjolan dadanya, cookring dan jarum kecil pada kemaluannya serta sebuah dildovibrator dalam lubang analnya. Sungguh cantik bagi Suho dengan air mata di lelupuk iris indah disana

Tanpa menunggu lama suho menekan tombol di genggamannya dan mulai mengatur tempo yang di inginkan membuat benda dalam lubang Yixing bereaksi dan berputar serta menumbuk kasar bagian bawahnya

Tak lupa nipple clip di ujung dada Lay ikut bergetar akibat respon remot dalam kuasa Suho

Lay mulai menggeliyat dengan erotis, suaranya sangat tertahan disana. Rasa sakit menyerbu kedua benda sensitif bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bukan rasa nikmat yang ia dapat, hanya rasa sakit dan perih teramat ia terima

'KURANG AJAR KAU SUHO KIM! GEGE TOLONG AKU!'

Batin Lay dalam isak tertahannya

.

.

.

Chapter 12

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunggghh"

"Eunggghh"

"Eunggghh"

Suara tertahan yang berasal dari bibir cherry itu terus menggema. Mengekspresikan betapa teramat rasa sakit yang ia terima

Perlakukan kekasihnya yang nyeleneh dengan memasangkan toys sex di penjuru tubuhnya secara kasar dan tak berperasaan membuat harga dirinya hancur

Baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan semacam ini oleh orang lain. Ia tak terima, tapi apa daya tak ada yang dapat ia perbuat selain menahan dan berdoa agar penderitaan tersebut cepat berakhir

Dia menyesal, seharusnya sejak awal ia mengikuti kata - kata sang gege untuk langsung menghabisi musuh ini, tapi hobinya yang suka bermain - main melarangnya melakukan hal itu. Dan sekarang apa yang ia dapat?

Air mata terus mengucur dari kedua pelupuk matanya, wajah itu memerah tatapannya begitu sayu dengan tubuh yang remuk

Sedangkan Suho? dia sedari tadi menikmati rintihan orang yang ia cintai dengan sangat. Ada rasa kecewa dan marah dalam pandangannya, namun jauh dilubuk hati kecilnya merasa iba melihat pemandangan itu tapi akal pikirnya berkata lain

Ia masih menikmati tubuh di depannya yang menari erotis di atas ranjang, tubuhnya berlenggak lenggok bak ular nan sexy

Hasratnya semakin menjadi, di buka seluruh kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya kemudian dengan lihai ia mengurut mr. P miliknya seraya menatap objek menarik itu

Gerakan tangannya maju mundur dengan cepat, matanya mulai menutup membayangkan rasa sang kekasih. Nafasnya memburu bersautan dengan deruan namja berlesung pipi disana

"Haahh... Aahhh... Hahhh.."

"Eungghhh"

"Hahhh... Hhaaaa.. Yiixiingghhh...aaahhh"

Ucapannya semakin tak karuan, hingga pandangannya bertemu tatap dengan kelereng cantik kekasihnya. Segera Junmyeon berdiri melangkah mendekati ranjang itu dan mulai menggigit - gigit kecil ceruk leher Yixing

"Eungghhhh..."

"Eunggghhh..."

Lay terus bergumam dan berusaha menolak perlakuan Suho dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Junmyeon yang sudah menjadi iblis tak suka dengan penolakan segera melepas gag ball dari mulut itu dan tanpa jeda meraup habis benda tersebut

Lidahnya masuk dan menjelajahi isi ruang didalamnya. Mengabsen satu - persatu hingga berjumpa dengan benda kenyal lain dan langsung ia sesap tak memperdulikan erangan sang kekasih

Lay masih menolak, ia tak mau diperlakukan layaknya binatang jalang, dengan berani diggigitnya lidah Suho, membuat namja angelic itu tercekat dan menarik lidahnya

"Aakkkhhh!"

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK HIKS!" Lay berteriak meluapkan emosinya dengan air mata yang meleleh

Suho geram mendapat penolakan dari namja di bawahnya. Mencoba tak mengidahkan kata - kata itu ia meraup kembali bibir manis tersebut, membuat Yixing semakin terdesak dan menangis. Hingga suara sesenggukan membuat Junmyeon menghentikan aksinya dan menatap namja manis itu

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Dengan lembut, di belainya pipi sang kekasih dan dilijatnya bekas lelehan air mata tersebut mencoba menenangkan

"Sssttt, tenanglah sayang"

Lay terbelalak mendengarnya, bagaimana ia bisa tenang saat rasa sakit menderu seluruh bagian vitalnya?

"LEPASKAN AKU HIKS, LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!"

"Ssstt, aku disini sayang. Cobalah untuk menikmati hukumanmu ne" ucap Suho tanpa dosa dan mengecup bergantian kelopak mata itu

"SAKITT, LEPASKAN JUNMYEON HIKS HIKS"

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya sayang"

"BUNUH SAJA AKU JANGAN MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI HIKS"

Suho membola, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berkata seperti itu?

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku sayang, jangan pernah!"

"LEPASKAN AKU SUHO KIM!"

PLAK!

"SUDAH KUBILANG PANGGIL AKU JUNMYEON!"

"KENAPA KAU MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI?"

"INI HUKUMANMU KARENA BERANI BERMESRAAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN!"

"BIADAB! AKU HANYA MEMINTA BANTUANNYA UNTUK MENJAGA TAO KENAPA KAU HARUS MARAH SEBELUM TAHU MASALAHNYA HAH? HIKS!" bela Lay dengan akting terbaiknya

"LEPASKAN AKU! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGGIGIT LIDAHKU SENDIRI SAMPAI MATI"

Suho terhenyak!

Dengan segera, akal sehat kembali menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Hatinya bergerak untuk tak membiarkan orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya ini pergi

Tanggannya menyambar kasar benda kotak disofa lalu menekan tombolnya hingga gerakan seluruh alat di tubuh Lay terhenti

Yixing bernafas lega sesaat, namun deru rasa sakit tetap menghinggapinya hingga air mata itu tetap mengucur

Tanggan Suho mulai menarik satu persatu pernik di tubuh kekasihnya, melepaskan alat - alat siksaan tadi hingga tangan Lay bebas dan mulai memukul Suho dengan garang

Dia melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada tuan muda Kim itu dengan terus memukul dada bidangnya keras sekuat tenaga yang tersisa dari tubuhnya

"BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM! AKU MEMBENCIMU HIKS" teriak Lay masih menangis

Suho hanya diam mendapat perlakuan itu. Ia tahu bahwa yang baru saja terjadi adalah kesalahannya

"HIKS... HIKS... AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku Yixing" ucap Suho berhasil mencekal tangan kekasih berdimplenya

Yixing menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan marah, di hempaskannya cekalan itu lalu menampar tubuh dihadapannya

PLAK!

"KAU BINATANG! JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU!"

Suho tercekat, kekasihnya benar - benar marah. Dengan instingnya, tubuh itu ia rengkuh namun sebuah tendangan diterima sebagai balasan

BRUGH!

"Argh!"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" Yixing menendang perut musuhnya tersebut dan berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah mencari pakaiannya yang terlempar ke sembarang arah

"Yixing, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat mengendalikan emosiku maaf" ucap Suho mencoba menghentikan Yixing

Lay diselimuti rasa marah dan sakit masih terus tak memperdulikan kekasihnya. Ia memakai seluruh pakaiannya sembarang dan bergegas dari tempat itu

"Yixing, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak bisa jika melihatmu bersama orang lain maafkan aku kumohon"

Suho mengejar dengan segala penyesalannya namun sebuah tendangan kembali menerjang sudut ulu hatinya hingga ia terhuyung dan terjatuh

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU BRENGSEK!"

BLAM!

Pintu flat itupun tertutup seiring menghilangnya Yixing di baliknya. Meninggalkan Suho dengan segala penyesalan dan rasa bersalah

.

.

.

"Jaehyun! Taeyong!"

Panggil seorang namja dengan mata sembab dan suara serak sesenggukan

"Ne bos"

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian, dan pastikan ini berhasil"

Kedua orang yang diperintahpun menganggukkan kepalanya

'Aku akan membalasmu Kim'

.

.

.

Deru musik menggema dalam ruangan penuh sesak remaja dengan segala kepenatannya. Berkumpul melenggokkan tubuh mengikuti alunan musik EDM ciptaan Park Chanyeol

Sepulang dari menjenguk Luhan, Chanyeol dan Chen kembali pada bisnis malam mereka menjadi penguasa club

"Liquor" pinta seorang yeoja memesan pada Chen sang bartender

Dengan cekatan tangan namja itu meracik minuman yang dipesan gadis cantik tersebut

Kulitnya putih, wajahnya menggoda dan belahan dada yang pas. Siapapun namja yang melihatnya pasti akan bertekuk lutut, namun tidak untuk Jongdae pemilik hatinya hanya Kim Minseok seorang tak ada yang lain

"Ini pesananmu" ucap Chen dengan senyum ramahnya

"Gomawo" balas gadis bergaya mewah itu

"Kau terlihat lelah oppa" lanjutnya melihat garis wajah Chen yang kusut

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi profesionalitas tidak memandang privasi bukan" balas Chen dengan sebuah kerlingan mata

"Kim Ha Im" gadis itu mengulurkan lengannya pada Chen dibalas sahutan lembut oleh namja kotak tersebut

"Kim Jongdae, tapi panggil aku Chen" ujarnya

Gadis itupun menyesap cairan dalam gelas di depannya dan tersenyum

"Kau pintar memadupadankan rasa tiap minuman ku rasa"

"Hahahahahha, itu tugasku nona"

"Kau benar hahahahha"

Keduanya larut dalam perbincangan tak jelas dan garing sesungguhnya. Namun cukup mengusir kepenatan yang Chen rasakan tatkala menunggu sang kekasih yang belum datang seperti biasa

Bukan hanya mereka berdua sebenarnya dalam deretan meja itu. Ada seorang lagi yang sedari tadi mengawasi dan mendengarkan perbincangan tak bermutu kedua insan disampingnya

Pandangan matanya berotasi mencari targetnya berada. Ah, itu dia!

Park Chanyeol masih asik dengan berbagai peralatan Dj nya di atas lantai dansa. Namja yang sedari tadi duduk dan mengawasi itupun berjalan mendekat pada sosok alien disana

Berdiri disampingnya dan menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti dentum musik yang masuk dalam indra di telinganya

Kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya di sudut telinga panjang Chanyeol yang bebas dari headphone Dj nya

"Kau lumayan juga Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut

"Thanks" ucapnya mengacungkan jari membentuk pola ok dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari

"Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengeryit mendengar nama gebetannya di sebut oleh orang asing yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya

"Dia cantik bukan?" lanjut namja itu semakin membuat Chanyeol berfikir

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Mata Chanyeol membola mendengar itu

'sebenarnya siapa orang ini' batin Chanyeol mendengar perkataan tak sopan dari orang di sampingnya

"Aku sudah lama tak menikmati lubang nikmat itu, bagaimana ya rasanya sekarang?" ucap namja misterius tersebut dengan tangan yang diusapkan pada bibirnya

Chanyeol menggeram mendengar perkataan konyol orang tersebut langsung menarik satu kerahnya dan bersiap memberikan bogem sakral karena telah berani berucap seronok pada Baekhyun

"Ups! Santai Park. Kau tidak berfikir bahwa kau yang pertama mendapatkan Baekhyun bukan?" namja itu tersenyum remeh pada Chanyeol membuat orang dihadapannya mendidih

"TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU BERAKHIR DI PEMAKAMAN!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan

"Hahahahhahaha, mau beradu denganku?" ucap lelaki tersebut dengan mata memicing

Chanyeol ingin sekali menghabisi orang di depannya dengan sekali tembak. Sungguh

"Enyahlah dari sini!"

"Hahahhaha, apa kau takut kalah dariku dan Baekhyun mencapakanmu?"

"Shitt! Tutup mulutmu sialan! Apa yang kau mau?"

"Just playing the music"

"Apa taruhannya?"

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol tercekat

"Jika orang - orang lebih suka dengan musikku dari pada musikmu, maka akan kupastikan Baekhyun akan disisiku selamanya" ucap namja asing disana

"BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol menarik kerah itu lagi

"Kenapa? Kau takut Park?"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi bertemu Baekhyun apalagi bersamanya. Camkan itu!" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya kasar

"Kita lihat akhirnya Park!"

'Let's start the game' batin namja itu semangat

.

Lantai dansa itu sangat riuh merasakan atmosfir duel antara 2 orang namja di atas stage sedang memainkan tanggannya secara terampil di atas Dj box masing - masing bergantian

Chanyeol tengah asyik mengumandangkan aliran Electronic dengan tempo upbeat membuat para pendengarnya meliukkan tubuh mengikuti irama yang ia buat

Senyum sinis ia tujukan pada sosok disampingnya yang sedang mengamati dan memandangnya remeh

Tibalah giliran sound music namja itu -Jaehyun- menggema kepenjuru arah. Dentuman power Dubstep dengan aliran yang memakai efek sangat kuat dan banyak sekali suara Drum juga Bass membuat orang di lantai dansa di sana bersorak dengan lantang

Chanyeol geram saat Jaehyun menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Jari - jarinya masih memainkan berbagai trik diatas Turntabel yang bersuara itu menatap remeh Park yang bodoh

Chen yang menyaksikan duel diatas sana mulai khawatir atas temannya. Dengan segera di tinggalkannya bar set tersebut dan bergegas ke atas

Namun baru saja ia hendak berjalan gadis bernama Kim Ha Im itu lebih dulu menghimpitnya ke dinding dan mencium bibir Chen ganas

Chen menolak perlakuan itu tentu saja, wanita di depannya pasti tengah mabuk sekarang, dengan susah payah di lepaskannya pagutan mereka. Namun bukannya terlepas, yeoja itu malah semakin berani memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga Jongdae

Oh, Jongdae hanyalah seme biasa seperti laki - laki pada umumnya, yang akan bereaksi apabila disuguhi hal menarik seperti ini. Jujur dia menikmati pergulatan lidah panas mereka dan mulai berani membalas. Bahkan tangannya kini tak lagi diam, dirabanya bongkahan kenyal itu melanjutkan interaksi mereka lebih dalam

Gadis tersebut pun melakukan hal yang sama, tangannya sudah berani melepas kancing Jongdae dan mengelus dada berotot milik Xiumin itu erotis, sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya saat ekor mata lentik itu nenemukan objek lain yang sedang menatap mereka

Mencoba tak perduli Ha Im memperdalam pergulatan mereka, membuat dua orang lain yang melihatnya tercekat. Bahkan satu diantarannya mulai berkaca - kaca

"Che-Chen?" ucap namja yang tengah berkaca - kaca tersebut

Yang di panggilpun tak merespon, birahinya sudah memuncak akibat buaian yeoja cantik itu. Ciuman mereka sangat panas bahkan udara dingin ruang penuh ac tersebut tak dapat menetralkannya

"Yak! KIM JONGDAE!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat Chen dalam cumbuan itu menghentikan aksinya karena mengenali suara yang baru ia dengar

Matanya membulat, melihat kekasih gembulnya berkaca - kaca menatapnya dengan raut kecewa. Hati Xiumin hancur tentu saja, bak di tikam sebuah belati hatinya sudah terkoyak dengan berbagai macam goresan sakit hati

Tak ingin menambah rasa sakit itu, Xiumin berlari menjauh dari tempat saksi bisu perbuatan sang kekasih yang bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy disana

Kim Ha Im itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil perbuatannya. Dia masih sibuk mencumbu bagian tubuh Chen membuat namja di hadapannya itu tak dapat berfikir logis

"Chagi" Chen membuka mulutnya yang terasa amat berat dan kelu menemukan kekasih gembulnya berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Dengan segera alam sadar Chen kembali membuatnya menghempaskan gadis jalang tersebut dan berlari mengejar sang kekasih meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan nyalangnya menatap Ha Im kesal

"KAU WANITA MURAHAN, BERANI SEKALI MEMBUAT TEMANKU MENANGIS" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk muka gadis didepannya sengit

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menampik tangan Baekhyun kasar

"Dari pada sibuk mengurusiku, kenapa tidak kau coba untuk melerai dua orang disana" Kata wanita itu menatap lantai Dj diatas mereka

Baekhyun terbelalak, Chanyeol tengah baku hantam dengan seorang lelaki dengan bengal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat namja yang ia sukai mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya

Dengan tergesa ia mencoba menuju tempat kejadian perkara disana, namun lautan manusia di dance floor tersebut tak memberikannya akses dan sibuk bersorak melihat kedua Dj saling berkelahi. Bahkan bagian keamananpun sulit memecah gelombang manusia itu

"Brengsek! Tarik kata - katamu bajingan" Chanyeol memukul pipi orang dihadapannya dengan keras dan menarik kedua kerahnya

"Apa yang harus ku koreksi hah? Memang benar aku dan Baekhyun tidur di apartemennya saat kau datang bertamu minggu lalu. Itu menjelaskan bukan kenapa dia terlambat menemuimu" balas Jaehyun dengan sebuah tinjuan di pelipis wajah Chanyeol

"BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol menggeram frustasi

Tidak mungkin Baekhyunnya akan melakukan hal itu dibelakangnya. Ia tahu bahwa namja pengkoleksi eyeliner itu menyukainya juga, tidak mungkin semua yang dikatakan namja brengsek ini nyata

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa kecewa dan ragu menyelimuti Chanyeol saat ini. Tak ada ikatan apapun atara dirinya dan Baekhyun, jadi jikapun Baekhyun ingin melakukannya dengan orang lain itu bukan urusannyakan? Tapi kenapa dia marah?

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat pancingannya pada Chanyeol berhasil. Namja alien itu sudah kacau saat ini. Tugasnya sudah selesai

Dengan segera di pukulnya lagi perut Chanyeol dan menendangnya hingga tersungkur kemudian tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi

Tatapannya menemukan objek menarik diantara banyak orang di lantai dansa itu. Dengan sengaja ia membalik tubuhnya memastikan Park itu melihat aksinya

Langkah Jaehyun berhenti di depan Baekhyun yang menatap cemas Chanyeol dari kejauhan, dengan segera di miringkannya kepalanya dan melumat cepat bibir pedas Baekhyun membuat namja cantik itu terdiam

Chanyeol gemeretak menyaksikan orang yang ia cintai berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Ini membuktikan bahwa ucapan orang yang baru saja saling hanjar dengannya adalah benar. Chanyeol murka sangat sangat marah

"ARGHH!" teriaknya melampiaskan kekesalan

.

.

.

"Chagi-ya" Chen berusaha mengehentikan langkah kekasihnya dengan sebuah cekalan di lengan

Xiumin berhenti dengan air mata masih membanjiri kedua pelupuk matanya

"Chagi-ya maafkan aku. Gadis itu, dia tadi sedang mabuk maaf kan aku" ucap Chen menjelaskan

"Kau benar, dia sedang mabuk. Tapi kau TIDAK! Lalu kenapa kau malah membalasnya ha? KENAPA?" Xiumin menatap Chen sengit dengan matanya yang sipit

Chen tercekat, entah setan apa yang merasukinya tadi, sungguh tak ada maksud sedikitpun untuk berpaling dari kekasihnya ini sungguh!

"Aa-aaku... Aku-"

"CUKUP! Hentikan semuanya hiks"

"Chagi... Maafkan aku, aku tadi bersalah sungguh tapi aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri maafkan aku chagi-"

"CUKUP! AKU BILANG CUKUP KIM JONGDAE! AKU INGIN SEMUA INI BERAKHIR"

"HUBUNGAN INI SAMPAI DISINI SAJA. SILAHKAN KAU LANJUTKAN CUMBUANMU DENGAN YEOJA ITU AKU TAK AKAN MENGGANGGU"

Selesai dengan ucapannya Xiumin melepas genggaman di tanggannya dan berlalu pergi

Chen cengo tak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru ia dengar. Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menyusul kekasih bakpao itu dan menarik lengannya kuat tak memperdulikan rontaan namja manis di sana

Dia terus membawa lelaki itu hingga masuk kedalam sebuah area parkir dan membuka salah satu pintu mobil disana lalu mendorong tubuh gembul itu masul kedalam dari pintu belakang

"Chen lepaskan aku apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku pergi"

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Berakhir? Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak akan pernah mau putus denganmu chagi-ya. Aku benar - benar mencintaimu"

Chen menyusul Xiumin masuk di kursi penumpang dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya

"Maafkan aku Xiumin-ah, aku bersalah kumohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita" ucap Chen menggenggam kedua tangan Xiumin

Tak mengidahkan, Xiumin menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Chen dan mencoba keluar dari mobil itu dengan berbagai cara

Chen geram, dia tak bisa membujuk kekasih itu dengan cara halus berati tak ada pilihan lain bukan?

"Chagi-ya, jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku akan kubuat kau mengerti dengan caraku" ucap Chen membalik tubuh Xiumin dan meraup bibirnya kasar

Xiumin membelalak, dengan cepat dia meronta namun pergerakannya telah dikunci. Hanya isakan yang bisa ia lakukan, pasrah dengan perlakuan namja kotak disana

Dan jadilah mobil itu menjadi mobil goyang di antara berbagai mobil lain yang terparkir rapi dalam area tersebut hingga fajar menghampiri

.

.

.

"Chagi-ya, setelah ini kuatar pulang ne" Kai berkata pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya setelah berpamitan pada Luhan dan Sehun

Yeah, kedua insan itu sudah resmi berkencan sekarang, kehidupan harmonis dan bahagia selalu menyelimuti keduanya

"Ne? Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Kau harus berputar untuk mengantarku pulang Jongin-a"

"Aku tidak, selama bersamamu aku akan menikmatinya chagi" Kyungsoo bersemu mendengar perkataan namja tan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu

"Lagi pula, kalau aku lelah aku kan bisa menginap di apartemenmu lagi sayang" sontak namja bermarga Do pun memukul kepala kekasihnya yang selalu berfikiran mesum

"Akh! Appooo!"

"Aish, bilang saja bahwa kau ingin menghabiskan malam denganku"

"Hahhhaha, apa boleh aku melakukannya?" ucap Kai tanpa dosa dengan wajah mesum khasnya

"Yak Kim Jongin!" umpat Kyungsoo menahan malu berlebih yang ia rasakan

Keduanya masih berkutat dalam obrolan kecil yang mengundang gelak tawa itu sampai sebuah motor menghadang perjalanan mereka

"Jjong-Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo takut

"Tetaplah dibelakangku" pinta Kai langsung dituruti namja owl itu

"Siapa kau? Kenapa menghalangi jalanku?" tanya Kai dengan wajah bangsatnya

Seorang diatas motor itupun membuka helmnya dan menunjukkan senyum pada Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Hai, aku hanya ingin menyapa" ucap namja itu ambigu

"Siapa kau?" Kai kembali membuka mulut

"Entahlah, aku sendiri lupa dengan namaku" ujar namja diatas motor dengan menggaruk kepalanya berfikir

Ya dia adalah Lee Taeyong salah satu kaki tangan si id 10

"Menyingkirlah!" desis Kai dengan smirk miliknya

"Uh, kau kasar sekali Kim! Aku kesini sebenarnya bukan untukmu" ucap Taeyong menunjuk Kai lalu pandangannya berpindah fokus pada namja mungil di baliknya

"Do Kyungsoo-ya, aku menyukaimu jadilah kekasihku" lanjut Taeyong polos

Kai bersmirk mengerikan

"Maaf kan aku sobat, tapi dia milikku. Jadi enyahlah sebelum lehermu patah"

"Hohoho, kalau begitu akan kurebut dia darimu" pancing Taeyong mendapat respon

Mendengar ucapan itu Kai berlari menghampiri sosok asing di hadapannya dan menendang motor itu hingga jatuh. Menarik kerah pemiliknya dan menghadiahi sebuah pukulan

Tak tinggal diam Taeyong membalas perbuatan Kai dengan tinjuan mentah di sudut bibir namja tan tersebut

Kyungsoo bingung harus apa. Matanya membulat, takut, cemas, khawatir menjadi satu di pemikirannya

Kedua namja itu saling bergelut, memukul membabi buta hingga Taeyong berhasil menumbangkan Kai setelah memukul bagian belakang kepalanya hingga tersungkur

Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang membatu dan melumat bibir love itu singkat. Kai menyaksikan perlakuan namja kurang ajar disana dengan emosi

Merasa cukup Taeyong pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Kai yang di kuasai amarah itupun berlari mengejarnya hingga di persimpangan sebuah motor berkendara dengan ekstrim dan

BRUKH!

"JONGIIINNN!"

Kai tertabrak dengan darah berceceran keluar dari kakinya dengan sangat deras. Motor itupun berlalu tanpa niat baik sedikitpun

Taeyong berhenti dari pelariannya saat mendengar suara dentuman keras dibelakangnya

Seketika ia menengok arah belakang dan terbelalak melihat Kai bersimbah darah dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis keras

"Hah, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tak memihakmu hari ini Kim Jongin" gumam Taeyong berbalik arah mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo disana

Tanpa ba - bi - bu Taeyong menggendong tubuh tak berdaya Kai dipunggungnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan hiks, lepaskan Jongin!"

"Turunkan dia, lepaskan Jongin lepaskan dia!"

"Kau ingin menyelamatkannya tidak?" Taeyong bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang membulat dengan air mata berlinang

"Kalau begitu diam dan ikuti aku, kita kerumah sakit sekarang"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan Kai hiks?"

"Hah, kau cerewet sekali. Tugasku hanya membuat kalian saling bertengkar bukan mencelakainya"

D.o terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu

"Apa?"

"Diamlah, dan ikuti aku" final Taeyong membuat Kyungsoo menurut dan berjalan di samping Kai dengan tangan yang saling bertautan

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Selamat hari minggu, maaf telat update!

Kamarin fokus liat moment nya bias jadi nggak mood ngapa - ngapain hehehehhe

Ok, chap ini enggak ada momen pair nya hehehhehe...

Waktunya belum pas soalnya

Ok buat para reviewer semua terima kasih kritik dan sarannya. Duh aku ngeri sendiri baca komennya yang bilang pada nggak suka sama icing dan junmen😩

Typoku banyak diatas sana mohon maklum

Buat **yxingbunny** si Lay nyesel banget buat Luhan sakit jadi dia bongkar id nya sendiri deh. angsongsaenim padahal aku nulis bagian bdsm nya ngeri sendiri lho, dan ternyata kamu malah penasaran hehehehe. **flying white unicorn** junmennya lagi kalap itu jadi kaya psikopat deh. **Pearl Luce** haduhh makasih suprotnya.

 **YuKillua-Kira** wah sama, aku nulisnya juga ngeri. **MinieZhang** wah merasa berdosa saya karena nulis chap kemaren kebanyakan naena hhahahhaahaha. **Articea** yaampun bener - bener ngerasa bersalah karena buat kalian berimaginasi lebih nih hahahahhahah.

 **elav740** siap, tetep ikutin ff ini dan komen ya. **micopark** siap, terus komen yak. **Dhelsyi edafos** tenang, ada saatnya kok icing suka sama junmen hohoho, Baca reviewmu aku jadi merasa bersalah masang tulisan tbc kemarin wkwkwkkwkwk. **unknow** nanti pas waktunya suho bakal tahu kok siapa icing sebenarnya, jadi tungguin yah. **Guest** makasih sarannya, bisa buat koreksi nanti kalo ada adegan naena lagi hehehehhe

Terimakasih buat semua yang uda menyempatkan waktu kalian mereview, maaf kalo ada yang kelewatan nggak tercantum, soalnya kadang ff error jadi nggak masuk review kalian di akun aku

Maaf juga, naenanya nggak dilanjutin. Soalnya masih masalah sepele nih masak uda full aja bdsmnya wkwkkwkw.. Tp ntar ada kok saatnya bdsm merajalela tenang aja hehehhe

Buat kapan icing bakal ketahuan? Tenang sebentar lagi kok tinggal tunggu bentar,

Maaf chap kali ini nggak memuaskan kalian. Mohon reviewnya yak

Eh tapi uda pada tahukan icing itu sifatnya kyk gmna? Ntar di chap akhir2 aku mau ngadain kuis nih... Ada gift kecil-kecilan biar seru. Jadi kalo ada yang belum tau karakternya icing kyk gmana silahkan meresapi lagi hehehehhe

So happy reading. Jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** juga ya! Uh, uda mulai ketahuan nih siapa dibalik rencana besar itu

 **R &R **

happy Sunday

D' Xp

4 Desember 2016


	13. Chapter 13

Previous

BRUKH!

"JONGIIINNN!"

Kai tertabrak dengan darah berceceran keluar dari kakinya dengan sangat deras. Motor itupun berlalu tanpa niat baik sedikitpun

Taeyong berhenti dari pelariannya saat mendengar suara dentuman keras dibelakangnya

Seketika ia menengok arah belakang dan terbelalak melihat Kai bersimbah darah dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis keras

"Hah, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tak memihakmu hari ini Kim Jongin" gumam Taeyong berbalik arah mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo disana

Tanpa ba - bi - bu Taeyong menggendong tubuh tak berdaya Kai dipunggungnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan hiks, lepaskan Jongin!"

"Turunkan dia, lepaskan Jongin lepaskan dia!"

"Kau ingin menyelamatkannya tidak?" Taeyong bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang membulat dengan air mata berlinang

"Kalau begitu diam dan ikuti aku, kita kerumah sakit sekarang"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan Kai hiks?"

"Hah, kau cerewet sekali. Tugasku hanya membuat kalian saling bertengkar bukan mencelakainya"

D.o terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu

"Apa?"

"Diamlah, dan ikuti aku" final Taeyong membuat Kyungsoo menurut dan berjalan di samping Kai dengan tangan yang saling bertautan

.

.

.

Chapter 13

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja tan itu masih tertidur diranjangnya dengan sebuah perban membungkus pergelangan kakinya yang terluka akibat insiden tadi

Kyungsoo dengan sabar dan telaten menunggui kekasihnya yang masih menutup mata. Tak ada luka serius pada bagian vitalnya, hanya kelelahan dan shock menerpa syaraf otak hingga ia masih tak sadarkan diri

Cklek!

"Ini obatnya, pastikan dia minum berdasarkan resep dokter" ucap Taeyong yang sedari tadi mengurusi administrasi untuk Kai

Kyungsoo menatap laki - laki itu masih dengan sorot waspada. Mengingat perlakuan yang tadi diberikannya pada Kai

"Kenapa kau membantu kami?"

Namja itu tersenyum lalu menarik sebuah kursi disisi Kyungsoo

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, tugasku hanya sekedar membuat kalian salah paham bukan mencelakainya" tunjuk Taeyong dengan dagunya mengarah pada Kai

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa bosmu tidak menugaskan untuk menyakiti kami? Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Hahahahhaa, kau tidak tahu seperti apa bos kami. Dia adalah sosok yang kuat dan lemah diwaktu yang sama. Sosok yang ramah dan sadis di waktu yang sama pula" Kyungsoo mendengarkan tak mengerti

"Banyak perintahnya yang berbahaya asal kau tahu, tapi itu hanya sebuah game. Dan dia tidak suka jika kami melangkahi perintahnya" lanjut Taeyong bercerita

"Setidaknya ini menyenangkan, bos kami orang yang perhatian dan polos pada dasarnya. Hanya saja teman kim mu itu berhasil membuatnya marah dan berambisi. Jika saja tuan besar tak tahu kelakuannya mungkin permainan ini akan cepat selesai karena bos cantikku mudah bosan" ada penurunan nada pada kalimat ahirnya

Kyungsoo bingung dengan ucapan namja tersebut, namun tetap mencoba merekam segala informasi itu di dalam ingatannya

"Maafkan aku" kata Taeyong membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo

"hah?"

"Maafkan aku karena menciummu tadi"

"I..itu-"

"Kau tenang saja, ucapanku yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu itu bohong. Aku hanya ingin meliat reaksi kekasihmu" ujar Taeyong lagi menatap Kai yang masih belum sadarkan diri

"Baiklah aku pergi. Pastikan kalian bertahan. Karena permainan ini masih panjang. Kita akan bertemu lagi, sampai jumpa"

Namja itupun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki beranjak meninggalkan ruang rawat disana. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk tak menentu dalam otak kecilnya

.

.

.

Lay bergegas menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar dari salah satu kaki tangan kepercayaannya, bahwa Kim Jongin mengalami kecelakaan dan belum sadarkan diri

Ia tak ingin membuat babanya marah lagi, sungguh!

Janji yang dia buat tak mungkin di langgarnya, atau baba Wu itu akan menghukum dirinya dengan sangat

Dua anak buah yang lain (Jaeyong dan Ha Im) telah memberi laporan bahwa tugas mereka berhasil, dan satu lagi mengabarkan bahwa kecelaan diluar skenario kembali datang

Taeyong sedari tadi menunggu bos manis itu di lobby rumah sakit dengan sebuah handphone di tangan

Hingga Lay menghampirinya dengan mata masih sembab dan cara berjalan yang aneh

"Bos"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dokter bilang sudah membaik, lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya shock sebentar"

"Syukurlah! Aku tidak mau baba menyeretku pulang hanya karena hal konyol seperti ini"

Taeyong tersenyum mendengar penuturan bosnya yang kelewat polos, membuat bos itupun mau tidak mau ikut menarik sudut bibirnya menghilangkan aura pemakaman yang sedari tadi keluar

"Kembalilah, bantu Taehyung mengawasi pergerakan Kim" perintah Lay

"Ne bos" namja itupun menunduk memberi hormat dan pergi berlalu

Lay berjalan menuju ruang salah satu sahabatnya yang terluka. Namun saat langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Kai, niatnya berganti dan berbelok arah ke kamar Luhan

Tanpa sopan santun, Lay memasuki ruangan yang hanya di huni sepasang insan muda itu PD, mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terjaga

Luhan masih takut melihat sahabat berdimplenya, mengingat tadi sore namja disana mengakui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Membuat hati kecilnya bimbang

"Hyung? Kau disini?" sehun bertanya penasaran karena jam telah menunjukan pukul 01.00

"Luhannnnn! Hiks hiks" tanpa dugaan Lay berhambur dengan air mata mengalir menuju namja rusa di ranjang sana dengan tatapan bingung teramat

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Hyung kau kenapa? Dimana Junmyeon hyung? Kenapa kau sendiri?" mendengar nama Junmyeon, tiba - tiba tubuh itu merinding dan menangis lebih keras membuat Luhan yang tak tegapun memeluk namja berlesung pipi tersebut mencoba nenenangkan

"Sehun-a hiks, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar hiks" pinta Lay tulus pada Sehun

Luhan dan Sehun saling beradu pandangan hingga akhirnya Luhan memberi anggukkan membuat Sehun beranjak meninggalkan kedua manusia berkebangsaan sama itu

"Lay-ah, ada apa?"

"Hiks Luhanie, Jongin hiks... Jongin terluka"

Luhan terbelalak!

"Apa?"

"Sama sepertimu, kecelakaannya diluar skenario yang aku buat"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Suho tidak mendekatiku dan berfokus pada kalian semua. Jadi aku membuat sedikit masalah agar kalian terpecah dan sibuk dengan urusan masing - masing. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya sedikit menjauh dariku" jelas Lay dengan kepala tertunduk

"Kau konyol, kenapa kau ingin membuatnya menjauhimu"

Lay kembali terisak dan menunjukan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan lecet /untung tak sampai mengeluarkan darah

"Dia gila, menyiksaku dengan berbagai seks toys tanpa perasaan" Lay membuka mulutnya spontan

"Tidak mungkin" ucapnya dengan gelengan kepala

"Tapi ini buktinya, bahkan hiks lubangku masih sakit sekali karena dildo yang ia pasang. Sungguh aku tidak ingin dia mendekatiku lagi"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya pelan, sungguh tak pernah sekalipun terbayangkan bahwa ketua yang berwibawa itu memiliki kelainan. Ini mengejutkan baginya

"Jadi kau membuat masalah lain agar fokusnya terpecah begitu"

Lay mengangguk dengan pipi di gembungkan

Hingga sebuah panggilan masuk menggetarkan kantong celananya dengan kencang

Segera Lay meroggoh benda itu dan menggeser tombol hijau pada layar

"Hallo ge hiks"

"Yixing kau menagis" sambungan dari seberang dengan khawatir

"Gege, hiks... hiks... hiks... " bukan menjawab Lay malah semakin merajuk dan menangis sesenggukkan

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Kris cemas

"Di rumah sakit, di ruangan Luhan hiks"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku hiks... hiks..." Namja penyuka unicorn itu sungguh bingung mengutarakan kondisinya

Kali ini sifat kekanakannya begitu kentara

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, jangan kemana - mana"

"Ne hiks.."

Lay menutup sambungan itu dan menatap Luhan dengan mata berpeluhnya

'Menangis? manja? Sungguh dia masih anak - anak' batin Luhan dalam hati

"Kau kenapa?" lay bersuara membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"Siapa yang menelfonmu?"

"Gege ku"

"Kekasihmu?"

Lay menggeleng

"Kakaku"

"Kau punya kakak" Lay mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Aku dua bersaudara hiks" ucapnya menyeka linangan air mata di pipi

"Tapi bukankah identitas sekolahmu meyatakan bahwa kau anak tunggal?"

"Ani, aku punya kakak. Hanya saja babaku menyembunyikan fakta itu karena ingin melindungiku"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Walau dalam hatinya masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan

"Kenapa kau memberi tahuku jika babamu sendiri menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan identitasku padamu, jadi buat apa aku berbohong lagi?" Lay berucap dengan mata berkedip dan tatapan cengo

.

.

.

Junmyeon tak dapat menutup matanya hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan lelah. Ingatan saat namja yang ia cintai mengatainya dengan sangat dan bersumpah tak akan memaafkannya membuat pikirannya kacau

Sedari semalam ia hanya memandang kosong ruang pribadi tempatnya menyiksa tubuh ringgkih itu kemarin. Berbagai seks toys masih berserakan di atas ranjangnya

Dia merutukki dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan setiap perlakuan yang telah membuat Yixing terluka dari lubuk hati. Historynya berputar saat menyiksa sang kekasih dengan kejam tak menghiraukan rintihan dan teriakan memekakkan itu, bahkan ia lupa bahwa namja Chinese tersebut memiliki riwayat penyakit yang berbahaya apabila tubuhnya terluka

"ARRRGGGHH!" Suho mengacak rambutnya asal, kemudian melempar barbagai macam barang didekatnya melampiaskan emosi

Hingga sebuah panggilan membuatnya berhenti

"Luhan" gumam Suho dengan wajah bingung. Ini masih dini hari kenapa sahabat rusanya itu memanggil?

Kemudian di angkatlah sambungan itu membiarkan suara Luhan mengeksplorasi pendengarannya, hingga sesuatu membuat kerongkongannya tercekat

"APA?" ucapnya marah

Tiba - tiba pemikirannya tentang Yixing tadi menguap entah kemana, berganti dengan amarah menggebu

Dengan cepat ia bergegas meninggalkan flat tempatnya tinggal setelah keluar dari mansion orang tuanya, dan pergi entah kemana

.

.

.

"Eungh" Kai mulai mengerjab - ngerjabkan matanya. Tenggorokannya terasa amat kering dan perih saat ini

Namun saat mata itu terbuka lebar, pemandangan asing terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Ruangan putih dengan bau obat - obatan yang khas

Sekelebat bayangan saat terahir kali kesadarannya tangkap berputar di kepala. Membuat Kai reflek terduduk dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh

Kyungsoo yang merasakan pergerakan Kai langsung membuka matanya yang tak sengaja tertutup akibat rasa lelah yang ia dera

"Jongin-ah, ada apa?"

Kai langsung memfokuskan retinanya pada sosok kekasih itu menatapnya tajam dari atas hingga bawah, memastikan bahwa ia baik - baik saja

"Kyungsoo-ya apa kau baik - baik saja? Apa dia melukaimu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang begitu memperhatikannya tanpa perduli dengan kondisinya sendiri, lalu menggenggam satu tangan Kai membawanya untuk mengelus belahan pipi miliknya

"Aku baik Jongin-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucapnya meyakinkan

"Sungguh? Aku minta ma-"

"Sstt sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sekarang istirahatlah agar lebam di kakimu cepat sembuh"

Kai terhenyak, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sebelum Kyungsoo berucap tadi namun sekarang sensasi itu muncul dengan teramat membuatnya ngilu dan meringis

"Apa yang terjadi pada kakiku?"

"Kau terserempet motor tadi"

Kai mencoba mengingat lagi peristiwa tersebut

"Ah benar, saat aku mengejar lelaki brengsek itu" ucapnya mengingat

"Jika aku menemukannya, akan kucabut nyawanya!" ucap Kai dengan penekanan

"Jongin-ah, hm.. Aku rasa dia bukan orang yang jahat"

Kai menatap tak percaya pada namja yang ia klaim sebagai belahan jiwanya itu

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas sesaat dan mulai bercerita

"Kau tahu, dialah yang membawamu ke rumah sakit tadi, dia juga yang mengurus segala administrasi untukmu. Jadi kurasa dia tidak jahat"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Kai mengernyit bingung saat ini

"Entahlah, tapi saat aku bertanya padanya dia bilang bosnya hanya ingin dia membuat kita berselisih paham, bukan membuatmu terluka"

Kai tertawa mendengar peryataan tak masuk akal kekasihnya

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada kata - kata orang yang telah menyatakan niat untuk merebutmu dariku hah?"

"Jongin-ah, dia tidak benar - benar menyukaiku. Itu hanya rekayasa untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya"

"Kenapa aku harus percaya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan bingung. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan agar kekasihnya itu paham

"Kau tidak harus percaya padanya. Tapi percayalah, aku.. Aku... Aku hanya mencintaimu Jongin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi bersemu

Bunga sakura bermekaran di lubuk hati Jongin saat ini. Pernyataan kekasihnya sungguh membuat moodnya membaik, dia tak akan perduli lagi pada hal lain, yang terpenting adalah Kyungsoo memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dirinya

Kai tersenyum cerah saat ini, melupakan luapan emosi yang baru saja ia rasakan

.

.

.

BRAK!

Suho membanting pintu tempat Luhan di rawat membuat Sehun yang baru saja menutup matanya terbangun kelimpungan

Tanpa melihat situasi, Suho menghampiri Luhan yang hendak duduk di sandaran tempat tidurnya

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menatap Suho iba. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat tuan muda di hadapannya ini menderita

"Suho-ya, ini tentang Lay"

Luhan berucap hati - hati

"Yixing? Ada apa dengannya?"

Luhan bingung harus memulai dari mana

"Sebenarnya- "

Suho menatap rusa didepannya penuh intimidasi saat jeda ada di ahir katanya

"Katakan padaku ada apa Luhan!" Suho mulai kehilangan kontrol

Luhan terhenyak dan

"Lay dia.. dia..- ah! Suho-ya. Sebenarnya Kai, dia terluka dan dirawat di ruang lain rumah sakit ini. Apa kau tahu?" Luhan berbicara cepat membuat Suho berkerut

"Apa?" Sehun berujar menanggapi kekasihnya

"Apa maksudmu Luhan? Dimana Kai sekarang?" Suho mulai panik mendengar sepupunya terluka

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat bertemu dengan salah satu anak buah si id 10, tapi kondisinya tidak parah"

"Syukurlah" Suho menghembuskan nafas lega

"Tapi dari mana kau tau chagi? Bukankah dari tadi kau berbaring disini?" Sehun mulai menaruh curiga

Luhan mengerjab bingung

"Ah... Em, itu... itu... Sebenarnya"

"Katakan yang kau tahu Luhan" titah Suho pasti

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi dan bersiap menerima konsekuensi dari ucapan yang akan ia sampaikan

"Sebenarnya tadi dia menemuiku lagi" ucap Luhan pelan

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar ia tak tahu apakah harus mengatakan ini atau tidak

"Si id 10" final pemikiran Luhan

"Dia datang saat kau pergi menemui dokter Kang tadi Sehunna, dia meminta maaf lagi padaku karena Kai terluka saat setelah anak buahnya menemui Jongin dan Kyungsoo diperjalanan pulang"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Maafkan aku Sehunna, aku- aku sungguh tidak mau membuatmu marah" Luhan mencoba meredakan sang kekasih

"Dimana Kai sekarang?" Suho bertanya dengan raut khawatir

"Berani sekali dia mengusik teman - temanku, sebenarnya apa yang orang itu inginkan?" lanjut Suho memijat ujung kepalanya

"Di ruang 329, dekat lorong" Luhan menjawab dengan ragu

Dengan kilat Suho mengambil ancang - ancang meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menarik knop pintunya namun-

"Suho-ya!" Luhan kembali membuat Suho terdiam dan berbalik menatapnya

"Lay, dia tadi datang kemari dan menangis sesengukkan. Dia menunjukan lukannya padaku, aku rasa perbuatanmu sedikit keterlaluan" ungkap Luhan

Suho menatap rusa disana fokus lalu rautnya berubah sendu

"Aku tahu" kemudian berbalik dan pergi menuju ruang sepupunya

.

.

.

"Chanyeolie, kumohon jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

Seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk sedari tadi menggedor pintu salah satu apartemen mewah, mencoba mengekori seorang namja lain yang menghindarinya

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

Sudah lebih dari 4 jam namja itu berdiam di depan pintu dan tanpa henti menekan tombol bel didepannya. Bahkan fajar sudah menyingsing menampakkan sinarnya

"Chanyeol-ah, katakan apa kesalahanku"

Masih tak ada respon

Disisi lain namja yang ia maksud sedari tadi tengah melihat ulahnya dari sebuah layar kecil yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu yang bersambung pada sebuah mini camera di depan pintu

Ia hanya diam tak bergerak menatap layar itu intens. Lukisan kecewa dan marah masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya

"Chanyeolie, aku akan tetap disini sampai kau membuka pintumu"

Chanyeol miris. Namun jika lelaki cantik itu pintar, dia pasti sudah pulang dan bergelut dengan bonekanya di bawah selimut di udara sedingin ini

'Kau bodoh Baek' batin Chanyeol melihat polah Baekhyun yang seperti penguntit

"Chanyeolie, bukalah pintumu dan kita bicara"

CKLEK!

Tanpa di duga pintu di depan Baekhyun terbuka, seseorang dengan tinggi di atas rata - rata itu menampakkan wujud dan menarik paksa Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu mengkungkung namja pengkoleksi eyeliner tersebut di sudut tembok

"Chan-Chanyeolie" ucap Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang menusuk kalbunya

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau! berhentilah mengacaukan hatiku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass yang mengerikan

Baekhyun mengerjab tak mengerti

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"KAU BILANG BAHWA KAU MENYUKAIKU TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDUR DENGAN ORANG LAIN HUH? APA SEBEGITU MURAHANNYA DIRIMU?"

PLAK!

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol reflek karena hargadirinya disamakan dengan seorang jalang

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lebih bengis

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku menyukaimu itu benar! TAPI AKU BUKAN JALANG YANG AKAN TIDUR DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK AKU SUKAI"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya menatap Baekhyun remeh

"BENARKAH? LALU KENAPA KAU TIDUR DENGANNYA SAAT HUBUNGAN KITA MELANGKAH LEBIH JAUH?"

"APA SEBENARNYA MAKSUDMU AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! SIAPA YANG TIDUR DENGANKU SELAIN DIRIMU? KATAKAN PADAKU!" ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah

Chanyeol geram saat ini. Dengan segera di lumatnya bibir pedas itu kasar hingga rasa asin terasa saat darah mulai keluar dari belahan bibir Baekhyun yang meronta

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepas pagutannya dan menyeret tubuh mungil itu keluar apartemennya. Kemudian mengunci pintu tersebut membiarkan Baekhyun yang shock masih terdiam membatu

.

.

.

"Xiuminie, jangan menangis lagi ne" ucap Chen pada kekasihnya yang tengah menangis sesenggukan di belakang jok mobil miliknya

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa kau melakukannya Chen? Kenapa hiks..."

"Maafkan aku chagi, aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku. Sungguh aku tidak sadar akan perbuatanku semalam, maafkan aku"

"Hiks... Hiks... Bagaimana ini? Kau mengambil keperjakaanku hiks... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tenanglah chagia, aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu, jangan menangis lagi ne"

Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gundah gulana yang ia rasakan

"Hiks... Aku mau pulang hiks..., antarkan aku pulang Chen"

Chen menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk paham

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang"

Ucap Chen singkat mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya dan mulai menginjak pedal gas mobil yang beberapa jam lalu sibuk bergerak di tengah suhu dingin kota Seoul

.

.

.

Suho pening bukan main. Hubungan teman - temannya benar - benar kacau. ChenMin dan ChanBaek tengah perang dingin, Luhan yang terus di datangi id 10 dan Kai yang tengah istirahat karena luka dikakinya

Siang ini Luhan dan Kai diijinkan pulang oleh dokter. Keduanya sudah kembali ke rumah masing - masing

Suho mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya di tepi sofa sebuah cafe dekat apartemen Yixing. Ia ingin bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya menyalurkan segala permasalahan yang ia alami. Namun Ia ragu sesungguhnya, tetapi rasa rindu dan sesal membuatnya ingin segera menemui namja manis itu dan meminta maaf

Kali ini tak akan ada lagi emosi, ia akan merubah sifat buruknya. Apapun yang terjadi Yixing harus kembali padanya. Harus!

Dengan mantap langkah kakinya semakin cepat berlari menuju satu lantai di gedung pemukiman itu dan berhenti di depan pintu salah satu penghuninya

Rasa bimbang kembali menghantuinya. Segera ia tampik kegundahan itu dan mulai menekan tombol bel di hadapannya. Ia tahu pasti berapa pin masuk rumah itu sebenarnya, akan tetapi tak sopan jika dia masuk seenaknya saat hubungan mereka renggang bukan

Cklek!

Senyum yang ia bangun sedari tadi luntur seketika tatkala seorang namja tinggi yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih adik tingkatnya membuka pintu rumah kekasihnya dengan santai

'kenapa dia ada disini?' batin Suho melihat Kris membukakan pintu untuknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gigi Suho mulai merapat menahan amarahnya. Masih ia ingat perlakuan tak lazim Kris pada Lay yang membuatnya semakin marah

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh berkunjung ke rumah Yixing sama sepertimu?" ucap Kris dengan senyumnya

Suho makin emosi mendengar itu, dengan cepat didorongnya tubuh lebih tinggi tersebut dan menyusup masuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya

Hingga pemandangan mengagetkan ia temukan. Eommanya Kim Bo Eun tengah memeluk kekasihnya yang terlihat menangis dengan wajah memerah lelah

"Siapa yang datang ge?" suara Tao membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangannya

"Junmyeon" ujar Bo Eun melihat anaknya datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Yixing

Yixing yang masih trauma terhadap nama itupun menolehkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok yang ingin ia hindari tengah menatapnya

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan menangis sesenggukan lagi di dalam pelukan Bo Eun.

"Hiks... Hiks... Bibi..."

"Sstt, tenanglah Yixing. Bibi disini"

"Suruh dia pergi hiks hiks"

Suho masih kaget dengan penglihatannya. Kekasih itu begitu manja pada eommanya, dan sebegitu marahkah dia hingga ingin mengusirnya pergi

Soho dengan takut berjalan mendekat pada Yixing membuat namja itu tak nyaman dan terus menangis

"Yixing-ah"

"Pergi hiks pergi pergi pergi"

Suho yang melihat reaksi Laypun merasa tertohok

Kris yang melihat adiknya begitu merajukpun hanya diam dan menghembuskan nafas. Dia masih belum tahu sebenarnya apa yang membuat adiknya itu menangis dan terguncang sejak ia menjemputnya semalam di rumah sakit

Tiap ditanyai, Lay hanya akan semakin menangis dan merajuk. Dengan susah payah ia menidurkan adiknya tadi, namun baru 2 jam isak tangis kembali menguasainya

Hingga Lay meminta nyonya besar Kim untuk datang dan tanpa di duga interaksi dua orang tersebut sangat dekat bagai ibu dan anak pada umumnya

Kris tahu, jika adiknya menemukan sosok baru dalam hidupnya yang mampu membuatnya nyaman selain mama

Tao ikut memeluk Lay dari belakang dengan lelah, mencoba menenangkan. Kris yang melihatpun tak tega sendiri

Masalah adiknya dengan Junmyeon kali ini dia rasa hanya masalah biasa seperti pasangan lainnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tak ikut campur dan membiarkan adiknya menjadi dewasa

"Tao Zi"

Yang dipanggilpun menoleh

"Ayo kita pulang, kau sudah lelah"

"Tapi ge-"

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, ayo pulang"

Lay menggeleng menatap gegenya. Dia tidak mau gegenya itu pergi dan meninggalkannya bersama Junmyeon

"Ne ge" jawab Tao menurut pada tunangannya

Lay menarik tangan Tao memohon, membuat namja panda itu sedikit ragu namun saat suara baritone itu kembali memanggilnya, ia tak punya pilihan

"Maafkan aku ge, percayalah semuanya akan baik. Ada bibi Bo Eun disini ne" Tao melepas genggaman itu dan mendekati tunangannya

Kris maju beberapa langkah menghampiri Junmyeon yang masih mematung melihat adiknya dan berucap

"Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara kau dengannya. Segera selesaikan atau kau akan berurusan denganku!" ucap Kris penuh penekanan kemudian berlalu bersama Tao pergi dari apartemen itu menyisakan tiga orang yang saling diam

Lay mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya sangat panas sejujurnya, tapi perlakuan bejat Suho yang begitu membekas diingatannya membuat ia cemas akan keadaannya nanti

Dia tidak mau terjebak lebih jauh dengan hubungan konyol bersama Junmyeon. Yixing tak ingin mati dengan berbagai seks toys di penjuru tubuhnya. Sungguh itu menyakitkan

"Yixing-ah, ayo kita bicara"

Lay bukannya menjawab malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada nyonya Kim itu

"Eomma, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitinya sungguh"

Bo Eun yang melihat ketulusan anaknya pun mengangguk dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan putra keduanya itu kemudian memberi penjelasan

"Yixing-ah tidak apa - apa. Bibi akan ke dapur sebentar ne"

"Tidak bibi, tetaplah disini kumohon"

Lay merajuk lagi, tangannya masih tak mau lepas dari lengan Bo Eun membuat Junmyeon mengambil langkah mendekat dan menarik Yixing dalam pelukannya

Yixing memberontak tentu saja, tapi tenaganya tak cukup untuk keluar dari kungkungan lengan besar Suho karena terlalu lama menangis

Bo Eun yang melihat kedua anaknya itupun pergi memberikan mereka waktu bersama

Masih ia ingat saat matahari baru menampakkan sinarnya, sebuah panggilan ia terima dan langsung membuatnya panik

Pasalnya Yixing menangis dengan keras dan memintanya datang. Bahkan Kris Wu pun ikut meminta bantuannya untuk mencoba membuat adik kesayangannya itu terdiam dan tenang. Karena sejak semalam yang ia lakukan hanya menangis

Tinggalah diruangan itu pasangan yang tengah bersitegang berdua. Junmyeon masih membawa Yixing di dalam pelukannya

"Yixing-ah maafkan aku ne, aku tahu aku salah maafkan aku. Jangan seperti ini"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." bukan menjawab Lay hanya menangis dan memukul dada di depannya kasar

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Suho mengatakan kata - kata itu terus menerus mencoba menyakinkan kekasihnya hingga orang di dalam pelukan itupun berhenti memberontak dan tertidur karena lelah di bahu Junmyeon

Tak ada pergerakan dari namja Kim disana. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya menumpahkan rasa lelah dan tertidur pulas. Setidaknya langkah untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka sedikit terbuka

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/n:**

Hallo, maaf aku telat lagi sehari hehhehehe

Dan kelihatannya, aku bakalan nggak tentu jadwal update beberapa minggu ini soalnya jadwal praktek udah di depan mata

Bahkan dari kemarin aku seharian uda mulai praktek di pengadilan agama, ini juga lagi praktek sebenernya tapi mumpung lagi di luar persidangan jadi bisa buka hp hehehehe. Belum lagi minggu depan di pengadilan negeri dan ahir tahun di Peratun

Haduh, juga masih harus ngurusin beberapa acara kampus kayak seminar nasional dan bla bla bla. Padahal uda semester tua kenapa masih dikasih tugas jadi panitia coba? Hallo apa kabar juga dengan skripsiku?

Maaf abaikan kata - kata diatas, itu hanya curhatan konyol /Plak hehehehehe

Jadi karena jadwal aku yang penuh mangkanya aku nggak bisa janji bakal update 2 hari sekali kayak dulu hiks. Tapi tetep di usahakan kok

Nah aku mau cerita dikit tentang nama tokoh di atas yang berpengaruh pada hidupnya icing cieh...

1\. Zhang Xingmi, ia bener banget aku ambil nama itu dari nama fansnya icing hehehhehehe

2\. Wu Xiaozhu, dia itu adalah salah satu pemain go fighting yang juga jadi nama tokoh kakaknya icing di Ace punyaknya Pearl Luce. Jadi Xiaozhu = Showluo

3\. Kim Bo Eun, hehe kalo ini mah nama temen aku di korea. Pas aku kesana dia yang nemenin aku jalan - jalan di istana Geongbokgung dan makan siang di Insadong. Haduh jadi kangen, janjinya mau ke indo sih dia tapi masih di paris sekarang huft

4\. Kim Ha Im, kalo ini nama bocah umur 3 tahun sebenernya. Dia anak temen aku juga di Gangneung hehehehe, aku suka sama namanya jadi aku ikutin deh. Nih anak gemesin banget soalnya

Dan itulah tadi nama - nama asing yang aku bawa ke cerita ini

So mohon maklum ya kalo ada banyak typo di atas dan ceritanya ambrul adul juga gak pastinya keupdatetan aku nanti

Terimakasih pada yang uda nyempetin baca dan review

Di tunggu coretannya lagi ya

Jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** , tuh uda ketahuan kok kisah nyatanya hahahahhahaha

So Happy reading guys

 **R &R**

D'Xp

6 Desember 2016


	14. Chapter 14

Previous

"Yixing-ah maafkan aku ne, aku tahu aku salah maafkan aku. Jangan seperti ini"

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." bukan menjawab Lay hanya menangis dan memukul dada di depannya kasar

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" Suho mengatakan kata - kata itu terus menerus mencoba menyakinkan kekasihnya hingga orang di dalam pelukan itupun berhenti memberontak dan tertidur karena lelah di bahu Junmyeon

Tak ada pergerakan dari namja Kim disana. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya menumpahkan rasa lelah dan tertidur pulas. Setidaknya langkah untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka sedikit terbuka

.

.

.

Chapter 14

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SM high school kembali memiliki nyawanya saat para penguasa mereka memasuki area tersebut

Sudah beberapa hari ini memang Suho and the genk tidak mengikuti rutinitas sekolah karena hal - hal pribadi yang mereka lakukan

Hari ini semuanya kembali seperti semula, Suho memasuki sekolah itu disambut teriakan dari banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatapnya berbinar

Kai dan Kyungso menyusul di belakangnya dengan langkah berat dan pelan, mengingat kaki namja berkulit tan itu masih bengkak dan nyeri

Begitu pula Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi full obyek pembicaraan karena Luhan memasuki sekolah dengan sebuah kursi roda yang didorong oleh sang kekasih. Mencoba cuek keduanya lebih senang menatap depan dengan angkuh dan kharisma bertebaran

Sedang Chanyeol? Yeah, si happy virus itu terlihat sangat bangsat dengan style baru miliknya, wajah yang biasanya tersenyum 5 jari betransformasi menjadi dingin, angkuh dan tak berperasaan

Sungguh pemandangan aneh namun tetap menjadi pusat perhatian dan teriakan penjuru koridor

Kelimanya pun berpisah di kelas masing - masing kecuali Sehun yang masih dengan setia mendorongkan kursi roda kekasihnya menuju kelas senior di lantai tiga

Untung saja sekolah ini bertaraf internasional dan elit, jadi terdapat lift khusus yang dapat mereka gunakan dari pada bersusah payah menaiki anak tangga

Sesampainya di kelas, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan menitipkannya pada sosok senior gembul kesayangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin. Dan sama seperti Chanyeol, aura ketenangan yang biasanya di pancarkan namja ini berubah menjadi sedikit kelam bak upacara kematian

"Hyung, aku titip Luhannie ku ya. Jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran dengan kursi roda ini sendirian"

"Yak Sehunna! Apa kau pikir aku bisa jalan - jalan menjelajahi lorong koridor dengan kursi ini hah?" ucap Luhan sarkas

Xiumin hanya menatap keduanya tanpa ekspresi lalu mengangguk menanggapi Sehun

Luhan dan Sehunpun yang melihat raut Xiumin hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin perang dingin yang ia lakukan dengan Chen masih berlaku hingga sekarang pikir keduanya

Sehunpun pergi beranjak kembali kekelasnya dengan langkah mengayang, karena jujur saja ia masih ingin menemani kekasih rusanya itu setiap waktu

Suho memasuki ruangannya yang sepi, walaupun banyak anak yang sudah duduk rapi di tempat masing - masing menunggu datangnya saem namun ketidak hadiran Lay di salah satu kursi penghuninya membuat hati kecil Junmyeon hampa

Dengan berat ia melangkah menuju bangkunya namun baru dia berbelok menuju tempat singgahsananya itu seorang namja menabrak dirinya tanpa sadar membuat orang itu mengaduh kesakitan

BRUGH!

"Akh! appo" pekiknya lucu tak sadar dengan siapa yang baru ia tabrak

"Mianh- " ucapannya tak ia lanjutkan saat kepala itu mendongak dan menemukan sosok yang ia hindari tengah menatapnya dari jarak dekat membuat Lay reflek mundur 2 langkah

"Yixing-ah ap-" belum Suho menyelesaikan katanya namja yang baru saja menabrak tubuhnya itu berlari menghindar lagi dan mengahmbur memeluk Luhan dengan mata berkaca - kaca

Greb!

"Luhaaaaaaannnnnnnn"

Luhan yang di serbupun hanya mampu membalas pelukan namja berdimple itu mencoba membuatnya tenang agar tak menangis lagi di hari yang cerah ini

Bahkan dapat Luhan dan Xiumin lihat bahwa ada sebuah kantong hitam di pelupuk mata namja tersebut, belum lagi wajah sembab dan bengkak di beberapa sudut rasinya karena terlalu banyak menangis

"Sstt, tenanglah Lay. Kami bersamamu" Xiumin mengelus punggung sahabatnya lembut

Luhanpun menatap Suho dan memberinya kode agar membiarkan Lay sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Suho mau tak mau menghembuskan nafas kasar dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas menuju basecamp mereka agar Lay tak merasa terganggu lagi atas kehadirannya

.

.

.

Kantin yang biasanya ramai kini masih terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, jam masih menunjukkan pelajaran aktif sekarang namun sepasang insan disana malah asyik meletakkan kepalanya di salah satu meja kosong yang tersedia

"Chen-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Xiumin hyung?"

Namja yang di maksudpun menghela nafasnya kasar

"Haahh, sama seperti hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol"

Kedua insan tersebut masih berkutat dengan masalah masing - masing tanpa ada niatan beranjak sedikitpun. Hingga seorang lagi ikut nimbrung tanpa ijin di samping Baekhyun dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di meja, sama seperti yang di lakukan dua orang lainnya

Chen dan Baekhyun pun mendongak, berbalik melihat siapa sosok asing itu

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun membuka suara

"Merenung. Aku bosan di basecamp sendirian"

"Kenapa kau membolos? Bukankah kelas akhir segera ujian?" Chen berujar

"Haaah, Yixing sedang menghindariku sekarang. Jadi aku memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk sendiri"

Kedua insan tadipun hanya mangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya meletakkan kepala di meja dalam diam mencoba menerka penyelesaian masalah mereka

Masih Junmyeon ingat saat kemarin ia menemukan Yixing tertidur dibahunya, wajah yang begitu polos dan tanpa dosa. Dengan pelan di baringkannya tubuh itu

Junmyeon menyusul Yixing di sampingnya. Tak ada yang ia lakukan, hanya masih menatap kosong objek didepannya dengan sayang

Nyonya Kim masuk kedalam kamar Yixing membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa makanan namun suguhan di hadapannya membuat langkah itu terhenti dan berbalik

Pasalnya ia melihat Suho sedang menikmati pemandangan wajah Yixing dengan tangan mengusap pipi mulus disana. Tatapannya begitu teduh dan tulus

5 jam berlalu dengan cepat, Yixing mulai menggeliat dalam tidur. Ada aroma mint yang kentara di ujung penciuman miliknya, ingin ia membuka mata

Namun sebuah lengan mengunci pergerakannya dengan mata masih tertutup. Hal pertama yang Yixing rasakan adalah 'Nyaman'. Tanpa sadar diresapinya lebih lama aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Junmyeon tersebut

Hingga suara dengkuran halus membuatnya dengan cepat membuka mata. Reflek Lay mendorong tubuh dihadapannya membuat orang itu terjatuh

BRUGH!

Nafasnya terengah melihat namja yang baru saja ia dorong. Suho meringis merasakan tubuhnya menghantam lantai dengan elit

Lay menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher dengan posisi masih terduduk bersiap untuk mengeluarkan lengkingannya

Suho secara pasti berdiri dan mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah terguncang itu

"Yixing-ah tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu aku janji"

Lay menggeleng cepat

"Pergi... Pergi..." Lay bersiap mengucurkan air matanya lagi. Sungguh ia trauma, ingatannya saat alat - alat laknat itu memasuki tubuhnya terasa amat ngilu

"Bi-bi.. Hiks bibi..." Lay mencoba memanggil nyonya Kim yang entah dimana

Suho mulai panik melihat kondisi Lay yang mengerikan

"Yixingie, maafkan aku kumohon" Suho berusaha meraih kekasihnya

Lay masih menggeleng

"Geeeegggeeeee! Hiks maaammaaaa!" teriak Lay anarkis memanggil orang terdekatnya

Nyonya Kim yang mendengar teriakan itupun segera berlari menemui putra keduanya yang tengah menangis takut menatap Junmyeon dan langsung memberikannya pelukan

Suho terdiam, ini kelewatan. Ia harus bisa membuat kekasihnya itu kembali seperti semula. Dan sekarang tekatnya sudah bulat!

BRAKK!

Suho menggebrak meja di hadapannya membuat dua orang lain yang tengah galau itu keget bukan main

"Yak hyung! Kau ingin membunuh kami hah?" Baekhyun bercrocos ria

Suho masih diam dan beberapa saat kemudian menatap dua komplotannya tajam

"Kita harus bisa membuat mereka kembali"

Chen dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandangan, mencoba memahami jalan pikiran seorang Kim Junmyeon selaku ketua mereka

.

.

.

Xiumin tengah berdiam diri di sudut belakang ruang penuh buku disana. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok sang kekasih yang beberapa hari lalu berhasil membobol keperjakaannya

Ia bukannya marah, hanya kecewa karena hal yang paling ia prioritaskan telah hilang meninggalkan bekas tak terlihat

Sedari tadi ia hanya sibuk membolak - balik halaman demi halaman sebuah buku tanpa niat membacanya sedikitpun hingga seorang dengan tumpukan buku di tanggannya mendekat dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan diri

Membuat Xiumin yang wataknya memang suka membantu reflek mengambil dan menata satu per satu buku itu di atas meja

Namun ada hal aneh yang ia temukan, tiap buku itu memiliki judul saling bertautan

'Cintaku bukanlah bualan'

'Hati tercipta tuk kehidupan'

'Maaf adalah pencerahan'

'Pendosa itu aku'

'Cinta hidup di antara kita'

'Maafkan aku'

'Mencintaimu segenap hati'

'Kau tujuan hidupku'

Xiumin terhenyak, mengapa buku - buku itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Kim Jongdae kekasihnya

Buku terahir yang ia pungut terbuka di tengah halamannya dengan sebuah sticky note berwarna cerah menarik perhatian

'Perpustakaan - tempat kita bertemu untuk pertamakalinya. Ingatkah rak mana yang menjadi saksi pertemuan itu?'

Xiumin berfikir sejenak kemudian berdiri dan berlari menuju sebuah rak panduan bahasa asing di sisi ruang luas yang ia singgahi mengabaikan orang yang ia bantu tadi

Sebuah note ia temukan lagi terselip di sekat pemisah antar kategori

'Apa kau sudah menemukan catatan ini? Aku senang ternyata kenangan kita belum kau lupakan. Ah! Aku masih kesulitan menyelesaikan tugas aritmatik apa kau tahu?'

Dengan cepat Xiumin berlari menuju sebuah rak besar dengan berbagai buku dengan banyak angka di sampulnya. Dengan teliti ia mulai mencari beberapa buku dalam tumpukan itu, dan sebuah catatan kecil lain ia dapat

'Dari berbagai rumus ini kenapa tak ada satupun yang memberiku cara agar bisa membuatmu tertawa? Itu menyebalkan. Bahkan saat novel family yang kapan lalu kau berikan padaku, masih membuatku berfikir mengenai arti didalamnya'

Xiumin bagai tak lelah mencari lagi sebuah buku di dalam urutan rak bertajuk novel itu dan menarik satu sambul berwarna tosca dengan cover sebuah keluarga didepannya

'Aku masih tak mengerti tentang buku ini. Tak bisakah kau mengajariku langsung? Rumah ini perlu pondasi yang kuat, dan aku tak mampu menopangnya sendiri. Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu, itu caraku menunjukkan bahwa

AKU

.

KIM JONGDAE

.

MENCINTAIMU

.

KIM MINSEOK'

Xiumin menitihkan air matanya menatap catatan itu,

Hingga sebuket bunga muncul dihadapannya dengan seseorang yang begitu ia kenal bersembunyi di baliknya

"Aku tahu akan kesalahanku, aku tidak ingin memaksamu memaafkanku. Tapi, bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua darimu?-"

"-Tak ada yang spesial memang dari hidupku, hanya cinta yang kupunya untukmu, dengan sebuah janji dan tanggung jawab" lanjut Chen berbicara pada Xiumin

Xiumin tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya yang sedari tadi terbendung. Dengan cepat dipeluknya namja kotak itu dan menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang ia rasakan

"Maafkan aku chagia, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu waktu itu"

"Diamlah! Cukup peluk aku!" ucap Xiumin final

Suasanya perpustakaan yang heningpun berubah riuh dengan teriakan yang menggema akibat live show keromantisan pasangan di tengah sana

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di dalam ruang musik dengan sebuah gitar yang ia beri nama monica

Jarinya dengan lihai memetik satu persatu benang penghasil bunyi itu dengan merdu dan mendayu

Ia sendirian disana, mencoba menghapuskan memori tentang sosok yang selama ini ia cintai. Hatinya masih tersayat mengingat pengakuan namja yang beberapa malam lalu beradu jotos dengannya

'Kau tidak berfikir bahwa kau yang pertama mendapatkan Baekhyun bukan?'

Kata - kata pemuda itu masih terngiang jelas di otaknya membuat hasratnya mendidih. Ia tak percaya, namun keraguan selalu mampu menarik seluruh logikanya untuk berkata bahwa itu benar

Tangannya kini sibuk mencoret sebuah kertas, menulis lirik menuangkan seluruh perasaannya didalam

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat Chanyeol dari balik pintupun dengan perlahan mulai berani melangkahkan kakinya lebih masuk

Hingga beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol, ia berlari kecil dan langsung merampas kertas hasil coretan pemuda alien itu

Membuat Chanyeol kaget dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam

Yang ditatapun mencoba tak perduli dan melanjutkan aksinya

"Hm, kau membuat lagu lagi? Ini bagus. Tapi aku tidak suka bagian ini" ucap Baekhyun entah pada siapa mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan digenggamannya

Chanyeol hanya menatap pemuda cantik itu heran segera dirampasnya kembali kertas tersebut kemudian berdiri melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan meremas kertas ditangannya kuat hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya ketempat sampah lalu berlalu dalam diam

Baekhyun cengo melihat reaksi Chanyeol atas dirinya. Jujur hingga sekarang kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Chanyeol, dirinya sendiripun masih tak tahu

.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan mencari Lay di penjuru lapangan baseball, mencoba menelusuri dimana keberadaan namja berlesung pipi kesayangannya

'Itu dia' batin Suho menemukan sosok tersebut tengah menyaksikan latihan tim baseball sekolah dari balik sebuah pohon rindang dengan sebuah earphone di telinga

Dengan langkah pasti, di dekatinya namja itu dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Lay terhenyak kaget dan menengok arah belakang

Belum sempat ia menoleh, orang dibelakangnya lebih dulu menempelkan bibirnya di leher Yixing -tempat paling sensitifnya- menyesap dan mengecup kecil permukaan itu membuat Lay mau tidak mau terdiam dan mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh

Tangan Junmyeon melepas satu tautan earphone tersebut dan berbisik pelan

"Aku merindukanmu"

Sontak Yixing dengan segenap tenaga, mendorong tubuh dibelakangnya keras dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan sosok yang memandangnya lemah

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak gentar, dimanapun Chanyeol berada maka tak jauh darinya si ratu gosip itu ada

Baekhyun mengukuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Mulai dari ruang seni, auditorium, lapangan basket bahkan ketoilet sekalipun

Chanyeol tahu kelakuan aneh namja cantik incaranya itu, namun mencoba mengabaikan dan terus melangkah kedepan hingga rasa jengah menangkup hatinya

Melihat sekelompok yeoja di depan lab bahasa yang sedang menatapnya dengan sedikit teriakan kecil, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan mode playboy nya ia tanpa sungkan memeluk salah seorang yeoja disana dari belakang dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir

Baekhyun yang melihat perbuatan Chanyeolpun merasakan sakit teramat di hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan dan menarik Chanyeol dari interaksinya tersebut kemudian menyeretnya menuju sebuah lorong sepi

.

.

.

Junmyeon masih memperhatikan Yixing dari kejauhan, ia tak ingin pemuda Chinese itu kabur lagi saat melihatnya

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia amat merindukan sosok kekasih itu. Ia ingin memeluknya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan pergi berkencan layaknya pasangan lain

"Huufftt" hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya

Hingga sebuah ide masuk kedalam pikirannya cepat, membuat Suho tersenyum dan mulai berlari menuju ruang broadcase di lantai 5

Tanpa permisi Suho masuk kedalam ruangan penuh alat siaran itu dan meminta seseorang merekam suaranya

Setelah cukup iapun bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekolah tanpa sepatah katapun

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan pergelangan Baekhyun kasar membuat tarikan diantara keduanya terlepas, Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan mata berkaca. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya nyalang

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" ucap Chanyeol penuh intonasi kemudian berbalik berniat pergi

"KENAPA KAU MENJAUHIKU?" teriak Baekhyun tak tertahankan menatap punggung orang didepannya

Chanyeolpun terdiam di tempatnya urung beranjak sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi mencoba tak peduli

"KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU HIKS!" Chanyeol tersentak mendengar isakan Baekhyun di belakangnya

"KENAPA? HIKS KENAPA?" rancau Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata berlinang

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempatnya

Baekhyun mendekat pada punggung itu dan mulai memukulinya membabi buta, namun tak mendapat respon

"Kenapa hiks? apa kesalahanku? Kenapa kau menjauh? Hiks hiks" ucap Baekhyun lirih mengutarakan isi hatinya namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol

Chanyeol ingin berbalik dan memeluk namja di belakangnya, namun masih ia urungkan niat itu

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa? Hiks.. Beri tahu kesalahanku kumohon"

Chanyeolpun yang mulai kehilangan sabar membalik tubuhnya dan memepet namja mungil itu ke tembok

"Kau ingin tahu kesalahanmu?" ucap Chanyeol menatap lurus iris didepannya

Baekhyun mengangguk sesengukan

"Kesalahanmu adalah berhasil menghancurkan hatiku dengan tidur bersama laki - laki lain dibelakangku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan gigi gemeretak

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar tuduhan itu

"A-apa?"

Smirk mengerikan itu muncul di sudut bibir si happy virus

"Berhentilah mengacaukan hidupku dan pergi sejauh mungkin!" tandas Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan pergi

Kesadaran Baekhyun yang melayang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadipun kembali dengan cepat membuatnya tersendat dan

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH TIDUR DENGAN LAKI - LAKI LAIN SELAIN DIRIMU HIKS"

Chanyeol terdiam dari langkahnya. Sangat kentara ucapan yang baru ia dengar penuh dengan penekanan

"AKU HANYA TIDUR DENGANMU! BAHKAN KAU ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENYENTUHKU!" lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol tetap diam

"AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU PARK BODOH CHANYEOL! HANYA KAU!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap wajah berpeluh namja didepannya, mencoba mencari semburat kebohongan dari kata - kata yang terlontar itu

"Aku tidak pernah menghianatimu hiks... Aku hanya mencintaimu"

Cukup! Tak ada kebohongan dari ucapan tersebut dan Chanyeol tahu keraguannya selama ini adalah sebuah ilusi

Dengan segera di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil itu, membawanya dalam kehangatan sebuah pelukan

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena meragukanmu"

Kedua anak adam inipun mencurahkan isi hari mereka masing - masing dalam diam. Kesalah pahaman yang keduanya rasakan telah hilang berganti pernyataan cinta tulus dari lubuk hati

.

.

.

Jam terakhir pelajaran hari ini masih berlangsung. Lay menatap papan didepannya malas, matanya sangat perih dan membutuhkan istirahat

Suho tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi sejak siang, itu sedikit membuat namja berdimple tersebut lega. Sepertinya dia harus pergi ke psikiater, karena hell! Tak mungkin ia terus bersembunyi dari musuh yang ingin ia habisi bukan. 'takut dari musuh' itu konyol batin Yixing menertawakan dirinya

Srt... Srt... Srt...

Kotak suara yang menempel di tiap kelas dan lorong sekolah itu berusaha mengeluarkan bunyinya yang sedikit serak

Seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar itupun terhenti seketika mencoba memfokuskan pendengaran mereka. Biasanya sebuah pengumunan akan tersiar setelah ini

Namun bukan pengumuman yang keluar dari kotak di pojokan itu, melainkan sebuah lantunan lagu yang begitu menyedihkan

Lay dan seluruh penghuni sekolahpun terhipnotis atas syair lagu lawas berjudul gray paper milik Yesung super junior. Arti liriknya begitu dalam dan menyentuh

'Aku mengatakan ini karena aku (meminta) maaf

Aku mengatakan ini karena kau menangis

Aku mengatakan ini karena aku kehabisan nafas

Kata-kata yang membodohi hatiku keluar

Aku mencoba menahannya dan menghadang itu

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan tanganku tapi

Kata "Aku mencintaimu" tersisa sebagai tulisan di hatiku'

Arti sepenggal bait yang terkandung dalam nyanyian itu mampu membuat tiap orang meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan Lay bergetar mendengar tembang tersebut

Hingga setelah lagu itu selesai dibawakan, sebuah suara lain menginflasi dan membuat Lay tercekat

"Yixing-ah" ini suara Junmyeon

"Aku sadar jika aku salah dan kau berhak untuk marah. Akupun siap menanggung akibat dari apa yang sudah kuperbuat-"

Orang - orang dipenjuru sekolahpun mulai sibuk berbisik satu sama lain

"-Aku dihantui perasaan bersalah karena melakukan hal itu, tapi ku mohon jangan membenciku"

Apa ini? Tuan muda itu benar - benar konyol. Tapi mengapa ia terenyuh? Kenapa hatinya bergetar mendengar pengakuan itu?

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Di tengah lapangan, hingga kau mau memaafkanku"

Sontak ucapan itu membuat berjimbun - jimbun murid SM menengok di balik cendela kelas mereka yang menghadap langsung hamparan hijau di tengah sana

Dan benar saja pemuda itu, Kim Junmyeon tengah berdiri menanti kekasihnya memberikan ucapan maaf dengan beberapa balon berbentuk hati dan unicorn lucu ia genggam

Menatap ujung ruang kelasnya menanti sang pujaan menghampirinya dengan senyum

Puluhan namja dan yeoja yang melihat ke keukeuhan Junmyeonpun bersorak tak percaya. Seorang Suho sang penguasa sekolah bersikap seromantis ini? Damn!

Lay masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Walaupun sedari tadi matanya mulai mencuri - curi pandang kearah luar melihat kegilaan seorang Suho Kim

"Saem aku rasa pelajaran kita belum selesai" ucap namja berdimple itu mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari seluruh teman sekelasnya, begitupula Xiumin dan Luhan

Luhan iba menatap Suho disana. Perasaan ketuanya begitu tulus, namun apakah benar tak ada sedikitpun rasa di miliki Lay untuk Suho? Itulah pertanyaan yang masih tak dapat dinalar olehnya

"Ehem!"

Kim saem pun berdeham menarik perhatian seluruh siswanya agar kembali bersiap melanjutkan pembelajaran mereka

Suho masih setia menanti dengan sabar, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam berlalu dan ia tak gentar. Awan diatas sana yang tadi begitu cerah kini mulai menggelap dan menjatuhkan muatannya

Lay menatap rintik hujan yang membasuh deretan kaca besar di kelasnya. Matanya mencuri pandang pada sosok musuh yang masih ia hindari

'Kenapa kau masih disitu?'

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa cemas yang mulai ia rasakan untuk tuan muda itu

Teeettt... Teeettt... Teeettt...

Bel pulang berbunyi membuat seluhuh warganya berbondong berhamburan. Bukan gerbang yang mereka tuju kali ini, melainkan lapangan hijau di tengah bagunan sekolah mereka. Memandang sang penguasa yang masih setia menunggu di tengah derasnya hujan

Kai yang melihat sepupunya basah kuyup mengambil inisiatif untuk menghampiri hyungnya membawakan sebuah payung

Payung tersebut langsung diarahkan ke atas kepala Junmyeon, mencoba menampik air yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan begini?"

"Pergilah Kai"

"Tidak hyung, ayo kita pergi. Kau bisa sakit"

Kai menarik lengan hyungnya itu. Namun segera ditampik oleh Suho

"Pergilah, aku tetap disini"

"Hyung?"

"Pergilah" final Suho menatap adik sepupunya dengan sebuah senyum

Kaipun menurut dan kembali ke kerumunan orang ditepian

Lay menatap suho dari balik punggung siswa - siswi yang tak ia kenal. Pandangannya lurus pada namja bodoh di tengah hujan itu

'Kau bodoh Kim'

Ia berbalik mencoba mengabaikan dan pergi berlalu. Namun baru 2 langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti

Ia bimbang, kenapa kakinya terasa sangat berat. Kenapa dia harus perduli dengan musuhnya itu? Kenapa hatinya berkecamuk?

Luhan menatap Lay dengan tatapan penasaran. Kentara sekali namja berdimple yang sedang ia pandangi tengah larut dalam pikirannya

'Kau peduli padanya Lay, walaupun tubuhmu menolak namun hatimu mulai menerimanya tanpa kau sadari' batin Luhan menatap Lay yang jauh disampingnya

Lay bimbang, akal sehatnya tak berfungsi. Dengan langkah pelan ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pemuda bodoh disana menggunakan payung yang tadi Kai pegang

Seluruh penghuni SM pun berbisik menanti apa yang akan segera terjadi di tengah lapangan itu

Lay berjalan semakin dekat kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Junmyeon

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Segala ketakutan dan trauma yang selama ini ia rasakan tiba - tiba menghilang entah kemana. Membuat namja berlesung pipi itu berani menatap lawan dihadapannya

Suho menampilkan senyum angelicnya

"Menunggu kekasihku"

Lay miris mendengar ucapan itu

"Kau membuang waktu"

"Tidak, buktinya penantianku tidak sia - sia" ucap Suho lantang

Dengan senyum masih mengembang itupun, diserahkannya balon - balon yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Yixing

"Sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku untukmu"

Lay menatap balon - balon itu sekilas

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bodohi dengan balon - balon ini"

Suho tersenyum mendengar ungkapan itu. Padahal pada kenyataannya namja yang ia tunggu itu memang bersifat kekanakan teramat

"Aku tahu, tapi kau menyukainya kan? Maafkan aku Yixing-ah, aku akan menerima semua amarahmu tapi jangan menjauh dariku"

Entah dorongan dari mana yang Lay rasakan. Hatinya menghangat mendengar pernyataan tulus orang di depannya

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau mau memaafkanku" kata Suho dengan raut memohon

"Di tengah hujan?" tanya Lay merespon

"Bahkan di tengah badaipun aku akan tetap disini"

Tanpa diduga Lay langsung memeluk namja didepannya tulus tak berbeban. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, namun hal ini sungguh membuatnya nyaman

Tangannya melepaskan payung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Membuat kedua insan itupun berpelukan di bawah deras hujan

Suho yang kagetpun langsung melepaskan benda ditangannya, membiarkan balon - balon berbentuk hati dan unicorn itu terbang keatas di antara deru rintikan air

Suho membalas pelukan Yixing dengan erat, melepaskan rindu yang ia alami selama ini

"Kau bodoh Kim"

"Aku bodoh karenamu"

"Aku belum memaafkanmu, ingat"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan maafmu hm?"

"Belikan aku unicorn, baru kumaafkan" ucap Lay polos dengan mulut cemberut

Suho tertawa mendengar permintaan aneh kekasihnya

"Aku akan melakukan operasi plastik dan menanam tanduk di dahiku kalau begitu"

Lay memukul dada bidang itu kesal mendapat jawaban gila seorang Kim Junmyeon

'Kau konyol Kim, bagaimana bisa kau membuatku tersenyum seperti ini? Aku- tidak mulai menyukaimu kan?'

Batin namja bermarga Zhang itu masih dalam dekapan Suho ditengah lapangan hijau sekolah mereka, di antara derasnya rintik hujan yang membawa perasaan baru bagi keduanya

Luhan, Tao dan teman - teman mereka yang lainpun tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan manis di depan sana. Sungguh hal yang indah

'Kau kalah atas perasaanmu sendiri Lay' Luhan tersenyum bahagia di atas kursi beroda miliknya

'Hah! Permainan ini akan segera berakhir sepertinya. Kau menemukan orang yang pantas ge' batin Tao di antara kerumunan

.

.

.

"Tuan-" Tael menatap bosnya dengan sebuah kertas di tangan

"-Kita mendapatkan kerja sama itu" lanjutnya

"Bagus-" ucap Siwon dengan seringainya

"-Pastikan rencana ini berhasil dan buat si nomor 10 itu keluar"

"Baik bos, Jungkook yang akan menangani pertemuan besok"

Siwon mengangguk menanggapi dengan sebuah wine di tangannya. Tael pun membungkukkan badan lalu pergi dari ruangan itu

'Ayo kita lihat siapa penggertak yang selalu mengganggu urusan putraku'

.

.

.

"Haaahh, transaksi obat ilegal ini benar - benar menguras waktu ku" Taeyong mengeluh di antara pekerjaannya

"Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu?" Taehyung menanggapi teman seperjuangannya

"Besok ada pertemuan dan aku malas sekali"

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja. Aku yang akan datang ke transaksi itu" ucap Taehyung mantap

"Benarkah?" Taeyong berbinar

"Tapi belikan banyak kudapan saat aku kembali"

"SIAP!" balas Taeyong semangat

Keduanyapun berakhir dengan gelak tawa keras tak memperdulikan seorang lagi diantara mereka

"BERISIKKKK!" Jaehyun menggertak terganggu. Membuat dua namja itu makin terkikik

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n** :

Yeeyyyy! I'm comeback on the odd days. Ini uda malem sih tapi masih tanggal ganjil kok, hehehhehe

Balik lagi di jadwal normal hari ganjil wkwkwkwkwkk

Ok, ini aku buatnya agak nggak yakin. Soalnya bukan ahlinya buat fluffy fluffy moment

Diharap semuanya pada bisa nangkep ya. Aku bacanya datar gitu jadi nggak yakin kalo ini di post bakalan banyak yang suka nggak ya? Apa aku delete trus upload ulang?

Huft

Maaf banyak typo dan kata - kata aneh diatas harap maklum ya. So happy reading teman - teman

Jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** yak!

Jangan lupa review ya. Jadi aku tahu, respon kalian terhadap ff ini gimana? Soalnya jujur aku uda mulai jenuh sendiri nungguin minat kalian hehehhehe

So, selamat bermalam kamis

 **R &R**

D'Xp

7 Desember 2016


	15. Chapter 15

Previous

"Haaahh, transaksi obat ilegal ini benar - benar menguras waktu ku" Taeyong mengeluh di antara pekerjaannya

"Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu?" Taehyung menanggapi teman seperjuangannya

"Besok ada pertemuan dan aku malas sekali"

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja. Aku yang akan datang ke transaksi itu" ucap Taehyung mantap

"Benarkah?" Taeyong berbinar

"Tapi belikan banyak kudapan saat aku kembali"

"SIAP!" balas Taeyong semangat

Keduanyapun berakhir dengan gelak tawa keras tak memperdulikan seorang lagi diantara mereka

"BERISIKKKK!" Jaehyun menggertak terganggu. Membuat dua namja itu makin terkikik

.

.

.

Chapter 15

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, pulanglah" ucap seorang namja yang basah kuyup pada orang di depan apartemennya

"Pulang?" Suho bertanya heran

Lay mengangguk "Kenapa?"

"Tapi aku mau menginap disini" ucap Suho polos membuat Lay membulat

"Andwe!" teriak Lay langsung, sambil menyilangkan tangan melindungi bagian atas tubuhnya. Dia masih takut bila harus bermalam dengan orang berkelainan seperti Suho

Suho tersenyum paksa dengan wajah pucat kedinginan

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membersihkan diri dan meminjam pakaianmu"

Lay berfikir sejenak, mamandang Junmyeon dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang menggigil, kemudian membuka pintunya lebih lebar memberikan akses lebih agar namja yang mulai memucat itu masuk

Suho tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen, aroma khas sang kekasih begitu mendominasi

Lay langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mencari sebuah handuk untuk Junmyeon

"Ini" ucap Lay menyerahkan benda itu

Suho mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan kain handuk berwarna biru yang baru saja di berikan Yixing padanya

"Aku akan mandi duluan, kau baru bersihkan dirimu setelah aku selesai" ucap Lay hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi

Suho menarik lengan putih kekasihnya reflek

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja?" ucap Suho menggoda

Lay yang bersemu merah langsung menghempaskan tangan Suho dan lari menuju bathroom miliknya. Junmyeon tertawa melihat kekasih namja pertamanya yang menunjukan sisi imut berlebih

Cklek!

Lay keluar dari kamar mandi dengan stelan baju tidur unyu bermotif unicorn dengan warna dasar dark blue begitu charming, tangannya tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan gerakan yang terlihat sensual

Suho menatap Lay tanpa kedip, hell! sungguh pemamdangan menggoda. Namun ia harus mampu menahan hasratnya jika tak ingin membuat orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya itu menjauh lagi

Dan itu sangat sulit!

Lay menghampiri Suho yang duduk di sofa

"Aku sudah selesai, kau bisa membersihkan tubuhmu sekarang" ucapan Lay membuat lamunan Suho terhenti

Junmyeonpun tersenyum lalu bergegas meninggalkan Yixing guna membersihkan dirinya yang basah, serta sedikit bermain solo karena hasratnya kini tengah meninggi

15 menit berlalu, Suho menampakkan diri dengan tubuh topless hanya dengan handuk melingkar di pinggulnya. Matanya menyesar ke seluruh penjuru kamar namun sosok Yixing tak ia temukan

Kemudian didekati ranjang di hadapannya dan menemukan sebuah kaos beserta celana training yang ia perkirakan memang disiapkan untuknya

Dengan kiat seribu, iapun memakai stelan itu kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer. Dirasa selesai, Suhopun bergegas keluar dan mencari keberadaan Yixing

Suara irisan terdengar jelas di sudut apartemen tempat Suho berada, didekatinya ruang itu dan benar! Yixing ada disana sedang menyiapkan makan malam

Suhopun memberanikan diri mendekat pada kekasihnya dan melingkarkaan tangan di pinggang Yixing, sontak Lay kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Astaga!" pekik Lay tak menyadari kehadiran Junmyeon

"Kenapa tak menungguku tadi?"

"Kenapa harus? Kau sudah tua hanya sekedar untuk ditunggui saat mandi" Junmyeon terkekeh

"Tapi aku merindukanmu"

Lay bersemu mendengar ucapan Junmyeon, entah mengapa hatinya sedikit berdebar

"Kita bahkan sudah bersama sejak tadi, bagaimana bisa kau bilang masih merindukanku?"

"Tapi aku benar - benar merindukanmu chagi" jantung Lay berpacu sekarang

Laypun dengan gugup melepas pelukan Junmyeon dan menyuruhnya pergi menunggu

"Aku akan buatkan makan malam, pergilah melakukan hal lain dan jangan menggangguku" gerutu Lay dengan wajah cemberutnya

Suho merengut, dan secepat kilat menyambar pipi kekasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman jahil lalu pergi menjauh

Lay menatap Suho yang berlari dengan jari menempel di pipi, merasakan kecupan kilas tadi dengan semu merah terlihat di penjuru wajahnya. Yixing menggeleng lalu melanjutkan acara memotong sayur yang sempat terhenti ia lakukan

30 menit berlalu dengan cepat, hidangan yang sedari tadi di masak oleh Lay kini telah tertata rapi diatas meja makan minimalis milik Yixing

"Junmyeon, makan malam sudah siap!"

Lay menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari kekasihnya yang tak merespon. Mau tak mau iapun menyusuri seluruh isi apartemennya dan menemukan tuan muda Kim itu tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu

Lay mendekati namja itu pelan mencoba membangunkan. Namun, saat melihat wajah tenang seorang Suho hati Yixing bergetar, tanpa sadar kini jari - jarinya tengah menari di permukaan pipi itu

"Tampan" ucap Yixing dengan senyum berdimplenya

Bukan membangunkan, Yixing malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya mencari posisi yang pas untuk memandang dan menikmati sosok angelic didepannya

Jantungnya semakin berdebar, senyum makin merekah ia tunjukan

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu tampan" gumam Yixing pelan

Yixingpun tergoda untuk lebih mendekati ukiran tuhan didepannya. Entah kerasukan setan dari mana kini namja berselung pipi itu tengah mengambil ancang - ancang untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada Suho

3 cm lagi bibir itu resmi menempel di sudut garis Junmyeon namun tiba - tiba gerakannya terhenti dan bergegas berdiri lalu menggeleng

"Apa yang kulakukan?" ungkap Yixing bicara sendiri

Lay pun berlari memasuki kamarnya mengambil sebuah selimut, kemudian menangkupkannya di atas badan Junmyeon yang tengah tertidur

"Aku harus segera menemui psikiater" kata Yixing menatap wajah Suho yang begitu tenang

.

.

.

Gedung tua tak terpakai di pinggir kota yang biasanya sepi itu kini tengah ramai dengan banyaknya orang berpakaian hitam berjaga di setiap sisinya dengan sebuah senjata

Taehyung dan beberapa anak buahnya memang sedang menunggu kolega bisnis gelap mereka disini. Seharusnya Taeyonglah yang bertanggung jawab untuk transaksi kali ini, namun Taehyung mengambil alih karena jengah mendengar temannya mengeluh

Bukan dia yang akan turun untuk transaksi. Ia hanya memantau dari lantai lain dan memastikan bahwa pertemuan ini membawa hasil

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Taehyung memakan sebuah lollipop yang diberikan Lay padanya tadi sebelum berangkat

.

"Hari ini siapa yang akan kelapangan?" Lay bertanya pada anak buahnya

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab kali ini" Taehyung menjawab dengan gaya cengengesan khasnya

"Kau? Ku kira Taeyong yang mendapat kerjasama ini?" Lay bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya

"Hehe, aku sedang lelah bos" Taeyong berkata tanpa dosa dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya

Lay tersenyum sesaat dan hendak menghadiahi sebuah geplakkan di kepala Taeyong, namun Taehyung menghentikan aksinya

"Biarkan dia tetap disini, atau dia akan menggerutu seharian penuh" ucap Taehyung enteng mendapat delikan dari Taeyong

Lay menghampiri namja yang biasa di panggil V saat bertugas itu

"Kau selalu saja menjadi sok pahlawan" namja unicorn itu berceletuk dengan gaya marah yang terlihat menggemaskan

"Ya itu aku" ucapnya dengan senyum merekah

"Ini" Yixing memberikan sebuah lollipop warna warni kesukaannya

Taehyung menerima lollipop itu senang

"Sepertinya harimu baik bos, tumben sekali memberiku lollipop seperti ini" goda Taehyung

Lay hanya tersenyum dan bersemu kemudian

PUK!

"Akh!" pekik Taehyung mendapat pukulan ringan di kepalanya

"Memang kenapa kalau aku sedang senang hah? Lagi pula lollipop itu untukmu karena ku rasa kau terlalu cerewet"

"Hei bos, tak tahukah bahwa aku mewarisi tingkah lakumu, jadi jika kau bilang aku cerewet itu artinya kau lebih cerewet lagi"

Lay mendelik mendengar ucapan itu dan bersiap menghadiahi sebuah pukulan lagi untuk Taehyung. Namun namja yang membuatnya kesal itu lebih cepat berlari, dan jadilah basecamp mereka berubah menjadi arena tangkap kejar untuk kedua orang yang sama - sama berkelebihan IQ itu

.

Taehyung tersenyum mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Entah mengapa ia merindukan bos manis itu sekarang

"Yah, hanya menunggu mereka datang" jawab salah satu anak buahnya membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Taehyung

"Baiklah, kita tunggu tamu lelet itu" ujar Taehyung malas

Tak lama, 4 buah mobil hitam terparkir rapi dan mengeluarkan pengendaranya yang berjumlah 20 orang. Jungkook salah satu diantaranya

3 orang masuki ruangan dengan penerangan minim itu dan sisanya berjaga, Jungkook dan dua orang bawahannya membawa masing masing 2 buah koper besar disana

Ruang tanpa sekat dengan sebuah meja dan 2 kursi ditengahnya menjadi tempat transaksi kali ini

Seorang bawahan Taehyung telah bersiap disana dengan 2 orang lainnya membawa barang yang akan mereka jual malam ini. Jungkook memasuki ruang itu tenang dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia

Taehyung terbelalak saat mini camera yang ia pasang disudut ruang itu menangkap gambar seseorang yang begitu ia kenal

"Jung-kook?" seketika lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. Hisapan lollipop yang sedari tadi ada dimulutnya terlepas dan terjatuh entah kemana

Pikirannya hanya berpusat pada sosok di dalam layar dihadapannya

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini kooki?'

Batin Taehyung dalam hati

Dengan tergesa ia berdiri dan sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang transaksi itu, tak lupa dipasangnya lagi masker hitam miliknya dan memasuki ruang dengan 6 orang di dalamnnya

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Ke-6 orang yang saling tatap dengan waspada itu memandang arah datangnya suara

Taehyung menampakkan dirinya dari balik kegelapan malam, membuat anak buahnya sedikit tersentak kaget

"Kalian keluarlah, aku yang akan melanjutkannya" ucap Taehyung perintah

Sosok yang duduk di hadapan Jungkook pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi menyisakan 2 orang anak buahnya yang masih setia menunggu di ruangan itu

"Bukankah aku bilang keluar" ucapnya lagi dengan nada rendah menggeram

Kedua orang yang memegang senjata itupun saling berpandangan dan pergi menyusul temannya tadi. Jungkook menatap orang aneh itu sengan senyum remeh

'Percaya diri sekali dia menyuruh anak buahnya pergi!' batin Jungkook sinis

Taehyung duduk dihadapan Jungkook dan menatapnya intens, ada rasa sakit juga rindu teramat disana. Jungkook menatap balik orang dihadapannya, entah mengapa firasatnya kali ini buruk

"Kalian berdua pergilah! Aku tidak mungkin curang jika lawanku datang sendirian bukan?"

Kedua orang di belakangnya pun menunduk mengerti dan pergi berlalu

Tinggalan 2 orang disana dalam diam

"Baiklah tuan, aku rasa kita punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Perlihatkan aku barang yang kau bawa"

Taehyung tersenyum di balik masker itu

"Yah, kau benar. Kita punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan"

Alih - alih menunjukan barang - barang transaksinya, Taehyung malah membuka masker hitam itu dan menatap Jungkook dengan senyumnya

Jungkook tercekat, pandanganya membelalak tak percaya

"Hyu-hyung" ucapnya lirih namun masih dapat di baca oleh Taehyung

"Lama tak bertemu Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook bergetar, hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Orang yang selama ini belum bisa ia lupakan, kini ada dihadapannya. Memori otaknya berputar kembali membuatnya menerawang jauh kemasa beberapa tahun silam

"Hyung, hentikan! Kau membuatku malu"

"Biarkan, memang kenapa kau harus malu saat aku memciumimu seperti ini?"

"Tapi hyung, ini sekolah banyak orang yang melihat kita"

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin kehilangan fans yeojamu itu" Taehyung memberengut kesal dan berbalik arah cepat

Jungkook yang merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya reflek mencekal pergelangan itu

"Hyung.."

Taehyung menang lagi sekarang, ia tahu kekasihnya ini tak mungkin dapat kehilangan dirinya barang sedikit waktu

"Kenapa?" ucapnya sok marah

"Mianhae, jangan marah. Aku hanya tidak ingin wajahku memerah selama jam pelajaran nanti" jujur Jungkook malu

Taehyung tersenyum dan memeluk kekasihnya erat seakan tak ada lagi hari esok

"Maafkan aku ne sudah membuatmu malu, kalau begitu aku akan menciummu saat pulang nanti sampai kau pingsan"

Jungkook membelalak, langsung mencubit lengan kekasihnya gemas dan berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang meringis kesakitan dengan kikikan jahil

"Akh! Appo"

.

"Kau bilang apa? Putus?" Taehyung kaku mendengar permintaan kekasihnya

Dia tersenyum miris, melihat keinginan Jungkook yang begitu kekanakan

"Hei, ini bukan april mob jangan bercanda Kooki-ah" Taehyung keukeuh dengan senyum yang ia tunjukan

Jungkook hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap kakak kelasnya itu

"Maafkan aku hyung. Tapi cukup sampai disini saja hubungan ini"

Taehyung meremat kedua bahu Jungkook mencoba menampik segala pendengarannya. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook begitu mencintainya tak mungkin tiba - tiba ia meminta hubungan mereka berakhir

"Kenapa? Jawab aku kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa kesalahannku? Aku akan perbaiki semuaya ne? Jangan berpaling dariku"

"Lihat aku Jungkook, Lihat aku!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sangsi ia mati - matian menahan air matanya yang hendak meleleh. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus mengahiri ini sebelum Jimin menghancurkan Taehyung lebih dalam

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap seorang yang tak tahu sejak kapan berada bersama mereka

Jimin menampik cengkraman Taehyung kasar dan menarik Jungkook dalam dekapannya

"Apa kau tuli, dia bilang ingin putus. Jadi berhentilah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri" ucap Jimin dingin

Taehyung membelalak melihat dua orang dihadapannya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Sejak kapan kekasihnya dekat dengan anak pemilik sekolah itu? Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal?

"Kooki-ah, katakan padaku jika semua ini bohong" mohon Taehyung

Jungkook mulai bergetar, namun rematan di lengannya membuat ia mau tak mau menatap orang di hadapannya dan berujar

"Maafkan aku hyung" hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook ucapkan

Taehyung tercekat! Hatinya hancur!

"Hahahhahhahaaha" Taehyung tertawa kosong kemudian tatapannya menajam

"Apa semua ini karena dia?" ucapnya di sela tawa menunjuk tepat pada Jimin

Jungkook menatap Taehyung iba, ia ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu sekarang dan berkata kalau semua ini hanya sandiwara

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Jimin berucap percaya diri

Taehyung berdecih remeh "Ck"

"Jungkook-ya, katakan bahwa semua yang dikatakannya tidak benar, katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda sekarang" Taehyung masih mencoba

Jungkook tetap diam tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia sungguh tak mampu menyakiti orang yang begitu ia cintai, tapi tak ada cara lain

"YAK! JEON JEONG GUK KATAKAN PADAKU!" Taehyung berteriak maminta penjelasan

Jungkook tercekat, menatap Taehyung lemah dan menarik nafas panjang kemudian berujar mantap

"Ya hyung, aku memilih Jimin. Hubungan kita berakhir disini, pergilah dari hidupku"

Tak dapat Jungkook percaya bahwa lidahnya mempu berucap seperti itu. Taehyung lemas seketika mendengar peryataan Jungkook, sedang Jimin? Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin pun membawa Jungkook pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya

"ARRGGGHHHHH!" suara frustasi Taehyung terdengar memekakkan telinga mengutarakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan

Jungkook tetap berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, masih dalam dekapan Jimin

'Maafkan aku hyung, bertahanlah dan lupakan aku'

Batin Jungkook dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya

"Iya hyung, lama tak bertemu" Jungkook berucap menjawab pernyataan Taehyung tadi

"Bagaimana kabarmu 2 tahun ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik"

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk dunia gelap seperti ini? Kukira hidupmu sudah terjamin"

Jungkook tersenyum miris

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa masuk dalam dunia ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih

"Hah..., Setelah di tinggalkan oleh kekasihku yang memilih orang lain, aku mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali. Namun seseorang menyelamatkanku dan menunjukan bahwa hidup jauh lebih luas dari apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan disinilah aku sekarang"

Jungkook tersayat, hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan itu

"Hidupmu berat kurasa"

"Aku tidak, setidaknya aku terlahir kembali dan menjadi berguna tanpa sebuah kebohongan menghantuiku"

Kembali Jungkook terdesak, hari ini dia dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit sama seperti 2 tahun lalu

Perintah untuk membunuh orang didepannya atau rasa rindu teramat yang ia simpan

Jungkook tersenyum

"Kau benar, kebohongan itu menghantuiku setiap hari"

"Baiklah, aku tak mau berlama - lama melihat wajahmu. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini" ucap Taehyung membuka koper miliknya dan menunjukkan beberapa cairan berwarna hijau dalam botol - botol kecil pada Jungkook

Jungkook kembali tertohok mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang menyatakan bahwa ia tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi

'Benar, kau harus membenciku hyung' batin Jungkook masih dengan kamongflasenya

'Jungkook, cepat bunuh orang itu dan kita pergi, beberapa orang kita sudah berhasil masuk kedalam bagunan bersamamu' sebuah suara Jungkook dengar dari alat di belakang telinganya

Pikiran dan hatinya tengah perang sekarang. Hatinya kembali bergejolak tak tentu hingga-

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara derap langkah membuyarkan lamunannya

"V, mereka mengepung kita. Ini jebakan"

Taehyung langsung menatap Jungkook tak percaya mendengar ucapan salah seorang anak buahnya yang tergopoh itu

BRAK!

Iapun menggebrak meja dihadapannya kuat, membuat Jungkook membelalak

"Caramu sangat murahan Jungkook" ucap Taehyung mantap

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Suara tembakan menggema di seluruh penjuru bangunan itu, membuat Taehyung maupun Jungkook saling menodongkan senjata mereka

BRAK!

Seorang laki - laki yang baru saja melapor pada Taehyung terpental setelah di hajar oleh orang asing di belakangnya. Taehyung segera berlindung di balik sebuah tembok penyangga gedung dan mulai menembak orang tadi dan

Dooorr!

Tumbang

Jungkook juga bersembunyi di bagian lain tembok bangunan itu mencoba menembaki anak buah Taehyung yang mulai berkumpul

Door

Doorr

Doorr

Tak dapat dihindari lagi adu tembak itu, Taehyung maju di barisan depan dan menembak membabi buta orang - orang bawahan Jungkook, tak perduli pada muncratan darah di pakaian dan wajahnya

Seorang pria hendak memukul bagian belakang kapala namja berinisial V itu, namun secepat kilat V menghantam perut orang tersebut lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga membentur meja transaksi tadi, menendangnya lalu menembak tepat di kepala, membuat darah segar mengucur deras

Suara baku hantam pun menggema di beberapa lantai lain, bahkan teriakan memilukan turut serta dalam paduan suara mendadak itu

'Jungkook cepat habisi dia, kau terlalu lama mengulur waktu. 2 menit segeralah keluar dan aku akan menghancur-" Jungkook mematikan sambungannya dan berjalan kearah Taehyung lalu memulul telak tengkuknya

Taehyung terhuyung kedepan dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran, Jungkook menendeng bagian lutut Taehyung membuatnya terjerembab tengkurap

Senjata yang sedari tadi digenggam Jungkook diarahkannya pada kepala Taehyung, namun secepat kilat Taehyung membalik badannya membuat senjata Jungkook terlepas. Taehyungpun menarik kerah Jungkook dan membalik posisi mereka

"Kau terlalu ceroboh" ucap Taehyung menatap namja dibawahnya

Jungkook menendang tubuh Taehyung tepat diperut membuat namja itu terdorong kebelakang, kesempatan itu tak disia - siakan olehnya. Jungkook duduk di dada Taehyung dan memberikan beberapa pukulan di wajah mantan kekasihnya

Taehyung mencekal tangan Jungkook dan membalik posisi mereka lagi

"Tanganmu ini tidak pantas untuk melukai orang" ucap Taehyung memlimtir pelan pergelangan itu, membuat pemiliknya memekik kesakitan

"Aakkkhhh!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" ucap Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook

Namja itu masih diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Taehyung

Jungkook tersenyum miris

"Kau tahu aku tak akan memberitahumu hyung, bunuh saja aku" ucapnya pasrah

"Ck, dan membuatmu pergi ke neraka secepat itu tanpa membayar dosamu padaku? Bermimpilah!"

BOMM!

suara ledakan terdengar di bangunan belakang gedung membuat Taehyung menggeram

"Ck, bahkan kau sudah memasang bom juga?"

Jungkook tersenyum

"Pergilah hyung, gedung ini akan hancur"

"Hahahhahaha, kau mengasihaniku sekarang?" ucap Taehyung marah

"Ani, aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Setidaknya ini caraku membayar kesalahan di masa lalu"

"Kau terlalu munafik"

BOOMM! BOOMM!

Ledakan kembali terdengar, kini kobaran api mulai membakar isi bagunan itu

Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa pada Jungkook, di baliknya badan itu paksa mengabaikan rasa sakit pada pergelangannya yang mungkin retak akibat polah mendadak yang ia lakukan, lalu menendang tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya menuju tepi agar dapat melompat dan terlindar dari maut

Walaupun mereka di lantai 5 sekarang, setidaknya patah tulang lebih baik daripada mati bukan

"Bagaimana?" ucap Tael pada operator misi mereka kali ini dari dalam mobil

"Jungkook mematikan sambungan kita tuan"

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Sebelum jumlah mereka bertambah, ledakkan semua bom yang tersisa"

"Ta-tapi tuan, Jungkook masih di dalam"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dia terlambat dan harus menanggung konsekuensinya, walaupun kematian merupakan sebuah kegagalan untuk misi kita" ucap Tael memijat pelipisnya, karena rencana mereka benar gagal di depan mata

Jungkook setengah sadar memukul Taehyung sekuat tenaga, Taehyungpun melakukan hal yang sama

"Kau terlalu lemah Kooki" ucap Taehyung memukul perut Jungkook telak

Jungkook tersenyum "Pukul aku hyung, lampiaskan semua amarahmu"

Taehyungpun langsung menghujamkan banyak pukulannya mendengar lampu hijau itu. Wajah Jungkook sudah tak berbentuk sekarang, Taehyung mencengkram kerah Jungkook kuat

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu?" ucap Taehyung menatap kecewa dan marah pada sosok didepannya

Jungkook tersenyum "Maafkan aku hyung"

"Ck, TAK TAHUKAH BAHWA HIDUPKU HANCUR TANPAMU?" teriak Taehyung geram

"Apa kau benar mencintainya?" lanjut Taehyung memastikan

Jungkook tersenyum sendu "Maafkan aku hyung tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah mencintai Jimin, dia mengancamku akan menghancurkanmu jika tak menuruti perintahnya. Dan aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita"

"Sudah kuduga dan kau mengambil keputusan bodoh" kekeh Taehyung dengan raut kecewanya

Jungkook tersenyum lagi "Aku tahu hyung, aku memang bodoh"

Melihat atap di atas mereka terlalap api sontak membuat Taehyung melepas cengkramannya dan mendorong Jungkook kuat tiba - tiba, karena penutup kayu dengan kobaran api itu jatuh hendak menimpa keduanya

"ARRGGGHHHH!" teriak Taehyung dengan setengah tubuhnya terkungkung kayu panas tadi

Jungkook membelalak dan segera menghampiri Taehyung cemas

"HYUNG!"

Dengan sempoyongan Jungkook mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan Taehyung dari sana. Air matanya mengucur tak terbendung

Taehyung menatap perbuatan Jungkook yang sia - sia kemudian mencekal pergerakan kaki Jungkook dengan tangannya, membuat namja itu berjongkok dan memandang Taehyung yang menahan rasa sakit

"Per-gi-lah, hi-dup le-bih ba-ik" Jungkook menggeleng pelan

"Ck!"

Taehyung berdecak lagi melihat sifat keukeuh Jungkook yang kekanakan

"PERGILAH!" teriaknya kesal dengan air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya

"Pergilah kumohon, mulailah hidupmu lebih baik. TEMPAT INI AKAN SEGERA HANCUR JADI JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU!"

"ANII! Jangan menyuruhku pergi hyung. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu! Cukup bagiku meninggalkanmu dengan penyesalan, biarkan aku bersamamu hiks" Jungkook menangis dan berbaring menyamai posisi Taehyung

Taehyung mengelus pipi putih Jungkook menahan rasa sakit dan panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya "Kau bodoh, pergilah atau kau akan mati konyol"

"Setidaknya aku bersamamu, itu sudah cukup" ucap Jungkook mantap

Entah dorongan dari mana kedua insan yang masih saling mencintai itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnanya hingga bibir mereka bertemu

Sebuah kecupan kilas dengan berjuta arti untuk keduanya

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Taehyung memegang wajah Jungkook lemah

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung"

Gejolak masa lalu bereuni kembali, keduanya saling melumat mencurahkan segala perasaan masing - masing yang bergejolak. Rasa sakit, rasa cinta, rasa sesal bercampur menjadi satu hingga-

BOOOOMMMM!

BOOOOMMMM!

BOOOOMMMM!

Rentetan ledakan bom berbunyi dengan kencang, bangunan yang tadinya berdiri kokoh kini telah hancur dengan penuh kobaran api, dapat dipastikan tak ada yang selamat dari insiden itu

Namun setidaknya sepasang kekasih yang terpisah karena kesalah pahaman telah bersatu tanpa sekat, bahkan mereka menuju neraka bersama dalam ikatan cinta

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Maaf aku telat lagi hehe

Nggak tau mau nulis apa ini,

Tapi terimakasih buat yang masih ngikutin ff geje disini dan maaf di atas banyak Typo yang terselip

So happy reading guys, jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** juga ya

 **R &R**

D' Xp

11 Desember 2016


	16. Chapter 16

Previous

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Taehyung memegang wajah Jungkook lemah

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung"

Gejolak masa lalu bereuni kembali, keduanya saling melumat mencurahkan segala perasaan masing - masing yang bergejolak. Rasa sakit, rasa cinta, rasa sesal bercampur menjadi satu hingga-

BOOOOMMMM!

BOOOOMMMM!

BOOOOMMMM!

Rentetan ledakan bom berbunyi dengan kencang, bangunan yang tadinya berdiri kokoh kini telah hancur dengan penuh kobaran api, dapat dipastikan tak ada yang selamat dari insiden itu

Namun setidaknya sepasang kekasih yang terpisah karena kesalah pahaman telah bersatu tanpa sekat, bahkan mereka menuju neraka bersama dalam ikatan cinta

.

.

.

Chapter 16

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riuh sekolah SM high school masih seperti biasa. Bahkan berita panas mengenai hubungan Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing tengah ramai di bicarakan

Banyak sekali siswa yang menyukai pasangan satu itu, sampai - sampai mereka menamakan diri sebagai SuLay shipper dan menunggu kedatangan dua sejoli tersebut memasuki sekolah sejak pagi buta

"Kyyaaaaa!"

"Mereka dataaaannggg!"

"Woooowwwwww"

Yah, begitulah setidaknya reaksi yang timbul dari teriakan mereka

Sungguh artis SM telah bertambah satu lagi sekarang

Junmyeon berjalan memasuki sekolah itu dengan tangan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya posesif

"Junmyeon, lepaskan tanganmu" rajuk Lay yang risih melihat tatapan seluruh manusia disana

"Kenapa memang?" ucap Suho tanpa dosa

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Suho tersenyum menampilkan sudut angelicnya

"Sudahlah, jangan perdulikan mereka"

"Tapi ini memalukan Junmyeon" ucap Lay sedikit menghentakkan kakinya

"Apanya yang memalukan?" Suho masih sok polos bertanya

Lay menarik nafasnya lalu berujar pada Suho

"Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang atau aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi"

Skak!

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya langsung dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan kaget. Lay tak menyia - nyiakan kelengahan Suho tersebut, kemudian melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari pinggangnya lalu berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan sang kekasih yang masih terdiam

Suho menatap bagian belakang kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh dengan sebuah senyum dan gelengan kepala ringan

"Luhhhaaaaannnnn!"

Lay memasuki kelas dengan sebuah pekikan keras, membuat sang punya nama langsung menengokkan kepalanya

Greb!

Lay memeluk tubuh Luhan dan Xiumin bergantian membuatnya mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari kedua orang disana

"Err, sepertinya kau sedang senang sekarang" ucap Xiumin menatap Lay yang mulai bersemu

"Aku tidak" ucap Lay reflek kemudian menatap Xiumin menyeluruh

"Oh, Xiuminie kau sudah kembali? Syukurlah, kukira aura pemakaman masih bersarang ditubuhmu" lanjut Lay membuat Xiumin menatap cengo

"Hah?" tanyanya tak mengerti

Luhan dan Lay saling berpandangan dan terkikik geli

"Kau sepertinya benar - benar bahagia sekarang. Apa kalian sudah baikan?" kini Luhan yang berucap dengan alis naik turun disengaja pada Yixing

Lay menggembungkan pipinya dan menggaruk tengkuk, dengan semburat merah dipipi saat ini

Luhan makin jahil menyenggol lengan Lay menggunakan sikunya membuat Yixing mau tak mau mengakui perasaannya

"Baiklah... Baiklah..., aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong darimu Lu. Aku memang sedang bahagia tapi entah karena apa aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku benar - benar harus segera menemui psikiater" alasan Lay dengan menghentakkan bahunya membuat Xiumin menggeleng dan terkikik sendiri

Suho memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang, pandangannya masih fokus pada sosok kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Luhan dan Xiumin di bangkunya itu, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia

Teett

Bel masuk berbunyi membuat Lay duduk di bangkunya dengan rapi dan mulai menyiapkan buku pelajaran

Park saem memasuki kelas itu dengan sebuah senyum membuatnya terlihat tampan

"Pagi semua! Buka pelajaran kalian halaman selanjutnya" ucap saem sambil menaruh perlengkapannya di atas meja

Seluruh siswa disana mulai membolak - balik bukunya mencari halaman yang di maksud hingga-

"Triingg... Trriiinggg... Trriiinggg..."

"Handphone siapa yang berbunyi itu? Cepat matikan!" ucap sang saem mendengar sebuah panggilan telefon dari dalam kelas

Lay dengan tergesa merogoh sakunya dan hendak memode hp nya menjadi silent, namun sebuah nama yang tertera dalam layar itu membuatnya mengeryit

'Gege' batin Lay heran

Entah mengapa hatinya terasa aneh sekarang. Tanpa mengidahkan perkataan guru dan tatapan terganggu teman - temannya, Lay mengangkat telefon itu dan seketika kabar dari seberang membuat nyawanya seakan melayang dengan tiba - tiba

"Aa-APA?" pekik Lay reflek

Suho dan lainnya menatap namja Changsa tersebut kaget

"BOHONG! KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU SEMUA INI BOHONG GE!" teriak Lay dengan muka memucat dan mata membelalak tak percaya membuatnya menjadi objek tak langsung di kelas

Tanpa peringatan ia pun berdiri kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, mengabaikan pandangan aneh seisinya dan berlalu tergesa. Suho yang cemaspun mencoba mengikuti pergerakan tersebut namun kalah gesit dan akhirnya kehilangan jejak

.

.

.

Sebuah gedung area kremasi masih terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya pelayat berpakaian formal di tengah kota Seoul

Banyak etalase kaca dengan berbagai guci tempat abu dengan foto pemiliknya terpajang rapi di setiap sudut bangunan itu

Lay, Kris, Tao, Jaehyun, Taeyong dan anak buah lainnya masih disana, keseluruhan orang - orang itu menunduk dengan air mata dan doa

Lebih dari 17 sahabat mereka tewas dalam insiden semalam, bahkan 3 jam diperlukan untuk mengevakuasi teman sejawat mereka yang terlalap api dan tertimbun puing bangunan

Lay terisak teramat. Kenyataan bahwa salah satu orang kepercayaannya telah tewas membuatnya shock dan menyesal

"Ini" ucap Jaehyun menyerahkan sebuah guci tanah liat berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga biru tergores indah di sisi bagiannya

Lay menerima guci abu Taehyung tersebut dengan air mata meleleh

"Dia ditemukan bersama seorang lainnya dengan posisi berpelukan bos, bahkan jika kami tidak menemukan sebuah cincin dijarinya maka kami tidak akan bisa mengenalinya"

Lay terisak lagi memeluk guci tesebut

"Dia bodoh! Padahal aku sudah membelikan banyak cemilan untuknya, tapi kenapa dia tidak pulang" ucap Taeyong menghapus air di sudut matanya dengan senyum di paksakan

"Ini salahku, seharusnya aku yang mati" lanjutnya lagi membuat Kris terhenyak

"Tutup mulutmu Taeyong! Waktu sudah berlalu, jangan bicara seolah kau bisa memutarnya kembali" ucap Kris membuat seluruh orang disana terdiam

Masih Lay ingat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan namja berinisial V itu beberapa tahun silam

.

"Kau mau apa?" ucap Lay melihat seorang namja telah berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan sepi bersiap untuk melompat

Lay sedang si Korea sekarang. Ia menemani gegenya yang ingin bertemu dengan kolega bisnis keluarga mereka. Namun ditengah perjalanan sosok di hadapannya ini telah menarik perhatiannya

"Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Masih tak ada jawaban membuat Lay menatap aliran air di bawahnya dan mulai bergumam

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan lebih memilih meminum satu botol obat tidur dari pada melompat dari sini dan membuat tubuhku membengkak karena meminum banyak air"

"Ck! Tahu apa kau tentang kematian?" sosok tersebut akhirnya besuara membuat Lay tersenyum

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah mati sebelumnya" ucap Lay enteng menatap namja yang masih menggunakan seragam junior high school itu

"Tapi, apa kau tahu arti dari kehidupan?" lanjut Yixing mendapat perhatian namja tersebut

Dia tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Lay, air mata yang mengering sangat kentara di pipinya

"Untuk apa kehidupan itu sebenarnya jika hanya di isi dengan sebuah kepergian" rancaunya dengan senyum remeh dan putus asa

Setidaknya Lay memahami bahwa bocah ini sedang di tinggalkan

"Hidupku sangatlah mengenaskan. Di buang oleh orang tua kandungku dan di campakan oleh kekasihku yang memilih lelaki lain" ada smirk saat jeda ini

"Haahh! Jadi untuk apa aku hidup sekarang?" ucapnya lagi membuat Lay menatapnya dengan mata berkedip heran lalu tersenyum

"Hidup itu tak hanya sekedar orang tua dan kekasih asal kau tahu. Ada banyak orang di sekitarmu, jadi jangan berfikir bahwa kau sendirian" ucap Lay dengan bijaknya

"Siapa memang?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menatap pada lawan bicaranya

"Teman, sahabat, bahkan orang asing yang tak kau kenal sekalipun" ucap Lay lagi cuek

"Apa maksudmu? Orang tak di kenal? Bukankah itu sama saja? Ditinggalkan, di buang, diacuhkan"

"Memang, tapi jika kau melakukan sesutu hal yang baik maka cinta dan kasih sayang mereka akan tertuju padamu dengan sendirinya"

"Hah, bualanmu boleh juga. Tapi aku tak tertarik" ucapnya kemudian menatap aliran air di bawah kakinya

"Hidup memang tak semudah pikiranmu, tapi setidaknya aku adalah orang asing pertama yang akan mengajarkanmu cara menjalani hidup"

"Aku tidak tertarik, pergilah!"

"Ayo kita taruhan. melompatlah, jika kau mati kau menang jika kau selamat aku yang menang"

Taehyung tersenyum tak memperdulikan kata - kata bodoh itu dan bersiap melompat, ia menutup matanya membuang semua kenangan dalam dirinya kemudian melangkahkan kaki tanpa beban, meluncur bebas ke dasar

'Selamat tinggal, hiduplah dengan baik Jungkook' batin Taehyung di dalam doanya dan-

BYUR!

Lay menatap orang disampinya terjun bebas, membuatnya menggeleng dan bergumam "Merepotkan" lalu-

BYUR!

Dua suara benda jatuh ke air muncul dengan keras. Lay menarik tubuh Taehyung yang mulai hanyut terbawa air dengan susah payah

Tubuh itu berhasil ia pegang dan segera berenang ketepian menerjang ombak sungai yang lumayan deras

"Uhuk.. Uhukkk.." Taehyung mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang penuh air saat sampai di pinggir

Lay mengambil nafas dan menatap orang yang baru saja ia selamatkan dengan senyum menunjukan dimple nya

"Kau hidup, itu artinya aku yang menang. Jadi mulai hari ini aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menjalani kehidupan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda"

.

Lay meringis mengingat sekelebat kenangannya dengan V, hatinya merasa sangat menyesal saat ini. Dengan paksaan dalam dirinya, ia mencoba menguatkan hati dan melepaskan temannya itu pergi selamanya

"Tidurlah dengan tenang disana hiks, terimaksih sudah menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku" ucap Lay dengan lelehan air mata berlinang

.

.

.

Malam menyambut dengan suhu dingin kota Seoul yang mendekati musim gugur dirasakan oleh Suho, sedari tadi dia menunggu kedatangan Lay di depan gedung apartemennya

Memang sejak kepergian Lay dari sekolah pagi tadi Suho tak dapat menghubungi namja manis tersebut seharian penuh dan itu membuatnya frustasi

Pukul 11.00 berlalu, Suho masih menunggu di depan dengan pakaian seragam yang menempel ditubuhnya dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk dalam apartemen kekasihnya tersebut, kemudian diam menanti di ruang tamu. Hingga suara pin pintu ditekan membuatnya menengok cemas

CKLEK!

Lay memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lelah dan bekas air mata yang kentara

"Yixing, dari mana saja kau seharian? Kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif? Tak tahukah bahwa aku begitu mencemaskanmu?" Junmyeon bercerocos ria tanpa melihat kekasihnya yang sangat terpukul

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes lagi, lalu reflek berhambur memeluk pemuda angelic itu menumpahkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan

"Junmyeonnn hiks hiks hiks" rancau Yixing dalam pelukan Suho

Junmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing dengan erat mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang terguncang. Entah apa yang dialami Yixing seharian ini, tapi melihat kekasihnya menangis membuat Junmyeon merasa bersalah karena tak mampu menjaga kekasihnya

"Sstt, tenanglah sayang. Aku bersamamu"

"Hiks Junmyeon hiks hiks, ini semua salahku hiks, ini salahku" ucap Lay memukul dirinya sendiri

Suho mencekal pergelangan Lay menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali membawanya dalam pelukan

"Tenanglah sayang, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri"

"Hiks aku membuat orang - orang di sekitarku menderita hiks, ini salahku hiks"

Junyeon makin merekatkan dekapannya dan tak memaksa bertanya tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yixing. Ini bukan waktunya, mungkin jika Yixing sudah lebih baik maka dia akan bercerita dengan sedirinya

Yixingpun semakin merendahkan isakannya, tubuhnya mulai melemas dan berahir dengan jatuh pingsan. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menangis

Suho membopong tubuh Lay yang terlihat kelelahan itu dan membawanya ke kamar, membiarkan tubuh lemas tersebut beristirahat

.

.

.

Pagi menerpa, Yixing dan Junmyeon bolos sekolah lagi hari ini. Sejak bangun, Yixing hanya diam dan menatap sekitarnya kosong. Junmyeonpun tak memaksa Yixing untuk bercerita sampai sekarang, dia hanya menunggu hingga kekasih manisnya mau terbuka

"Yixingie, buka mulutmu aaaa.." ucap Suho menyuapkan sesendok bubur yang ia buat dengan susah payah sambil menelfon eommanya meminta petunjuk resep

Yixing masih diam dan tak membuka mulutnya, ia sedang tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun sekarang. Bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutnya

Junmyeon memegang tangan Yixing lembut, membuat namja berdimple itu menatapnya seketika

"Makanlah, setidaknya kau harus sehat. Jangan seperti ini kumohon"

"Hiks... Junmyeon..." Lay menitihkan air matanya lagi, sungguh dia lemah sekarang

"Sstt, sudahlah sayang jangan menangis ne" Suho mendekati Yixing dan membawanya dalam pelukan

"Aku membuat semua orang menderita hiks aku yang salah hiks hiks"

"Ssstt, tidak ada yang menderita sayang. Kau tidak bersalah"

Lay menggeleng "Aku bersalah... aku bersalah" rancaunya lagi

"Yixing-ah hentikan semua ini. Jangan seperti ini lagi"

Seketika Lay terdiam dan menatap Junmyeon dengan mata sendu

"Kau benar hiks, aku harus menghentikannya" ucap Lay mantap (Henti dalam artian berbeda untuk keduanya)

Entah kenapa hati Junmyeon menghangat mendengar tekat kekasihnya itu, walaupun tak mengerti dengan permasalahan yang Yixing hadapi namun ia merasa senang

.

.

.

Sore ini markas anak buah Yixing begitu sepi dan sunyi. Tak ada yang berani memasukinya karena kenangan Taehyung dan rekan mereka lainnya masih banyak tertinggal

Lay memasuki ruangan itu dengan helaan nafas dalam, tak berapa lama orang - orang yang ditunggunya datang

"Kalian terlambat" ucap Lay pada anak buahnya yang datang bersamaan setelah dirinya

"Maaf bos" ucap Jaehyung menunduk

"Tempat ini sangat sepi sekarang" gumam Lay menelusuri setiap inci ruangan tersebut

"Kau benar bos, tempat ini sangat sepi" jawab Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandang bosnya dan berhenti pada sofa tempat biasanya Taehyung menghabiskan waktu

Lay menarik nafasnya panjang memantapkan hati "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian semua"

Kris dan Tao yang juga berada disana mulai memfokuskan indranya pada Lay dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang berkecamuk

"Haaahhh" helaan nafas Lay terdengar begitu lelah

"Ayo kita hentikan ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terluka lagi karena ulahku"

Semua orang menatap Lay bingung

Bos itu tersenyum lagi dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kita hentikan permainan ini. Aku Zhang Yixing, menyelesaikan permainanku dengan keluarga Kim, dan membebaskan kalian untuk melakukan hal lain seperti biasanya"

Kris, Tao dan lainnya tersentak. Bosnya sudah selesai? Permainan ini benar - benar berakhir?

Semua orang disana terdiam beberapa saat, berkutat dengan nalar mereka yang sedang bekerja mengartikan dan memahami perkataan itu

Kris akhirnya mampu berfikir logis dan tersenyum menatap adiknya, dia mendekat dan memeluk adik kesayangannya tanpa ragu "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Lay mengangguk "Ne, sudah kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semua permainan bodohku. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian menderita lagi"

Para pengikut Laypun tersenyum, setidaknya mereka hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan perlindungan untuk Yixing seperti dulu, tak harus bertransaksi dan mengacau keluarga Kim lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan pulang secepatnya" ucap Kris membuat Lay tersentak kebelakang kemudian menatap gegenya kaget

"Pulang?" ucapnya dengan tatapan cengo tak mengerti

Kris mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Lay

Entah mengapa ada rasa tak rela saat gegenya mengajak pulang. Ia betah disini, ada Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun dan Junmyeon

Bahkan bibi Kim juga ada disini, Yixing belum mau pulang. Ada sebagian hatinya yang tak membolehkannya beranjak dari negeri gingseng tersebut

"Aku-aku... Aku tetap disini ge" ucapnya sedikit gagap

Kris mengerutkan kening menatap adiknya. 'Sepertinya yang dinkatakan Tao mengenai mereka berdua -Suho dan Lay- benar' batin Kris dalam hati

"Kenapa? Bukankah permainanmu sudah selesai? Jadi untuk apa kau disini?" ucap Kris lagi mencoba mengetes

Sungguh Lay tak berfikir sampai sejauh ini sebelumnya

"Aku...aku... Ah! Sekolahku akan segera ujian akhir, jika aku pindah bukankah itu merepotkan?" ucap Lay asal mencari alasan kuat untuk meyakinkan gegenya

"Tidak! aku dan baba bisa mengurusnya untukmu"

What?!

Yixing membelalak, dia lupa bahwa gege dan babanya punya kuasa besar di negara mereka masing - masing

"Ehm.. Ehm.., aku ak-" ucapan Lay terpotong

"Baiklah - baiklah, kau boleh sekolah disini" ucap Kris menahan senyum melihat kelakuan adiknya yang mencoba berbohong dengan buruk tersebut

"Tapi ingat jangan macam - macam lagi! dan jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku, arraseo?" Kris menandas kalimat adiknya yang terlihat gugup dan bingung itu

"Ne ge" ucap Lay semangat dan langsung menghambur kepelukan gegenya lagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu" lanjut Lay melepas pelukan gegenya dan menatap para anak buah dan kaki tangannya

"Kalian semua kembalilah sekolah seperti biasa, aku akan tetap menjadi bos kalian tapi tidak ada misi lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan transaksi apapun, oleh sebab itu jika kalian mau kalian bisa ikut gege atau babaku saja. Itu akan lebih baik kurasa"

Jaehyung dan orang - orang lainnya saling beradu pandangan dan memutuskan satu hal yang sama di kepala mereka

"Kami akan tetap disini bersamamu bos, ada ataupun tidak ada misi darimu. Jadi jangan minta kami untuk pergi" ucap Jaehyun mewakili koloninya

Lay tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu, anak buahnya sangat menyayangi dirinya seperti keluarga dan itu membuat Lay bahagia

Kris tersenyum lagi, adiknya yang kekanakan menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang kalau begitu. Tao Zi, siapkan barang - barangmu dan kita pulang ne" ucap Kris menatap kekasihnya dan bersiap untuk pergi

Tao memandang Kris ragu lalu berujar pelan

"Hm ge, kalau boleh aku ingin tetap disini bersama Yixing ge saja" ucapnya membuat Kris melotot

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin disini bersama Yixing ge" ucap Tao menunduk takut jika kekasih naganya itu marah dan tiba - tiba menyemburkan apinya

"Oh ya tuhan! Kalian berdua membuatku pusing. Benarkah tak satupun dari kalian yang ikut aku pulang?"

Kedua namja Chinese yang di maksudpun menggeleng pasti membuat Kris memijat pelipisnya dan berkacak pinggang

Dan akhirnya keputusan final ia lontarkan "Baiklah terserah kalian" ucapnya membuat kedua namja itu berpelukan senang

Diam - diam Kris tersenyum melihat tunangan dan adiknya yang begitu menggemaskan sekarang bertambah dewasa dengan pemikirannya

Setelah pertemuan itu dirasa cukup Lay pulang lebih dulu, dia bilang ingin istirahat karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Namun pada kenyataannya ia memiliki janji berkencan dengan orang yang dulu menjadi musuhnya itu

Tinggalah kris dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya juga anak buah adiknya disana. Pandangan matanya menatap pada Jaehyung dan kaki tangan adiknya yang lain dengan tajam seolah memberi peringatan

"Adikku sudah mengambil keputusan dan membebaskan kalian bukan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk mewakili teman - temannya

"Tapi aku punya tugas untuk kalian" seluruh orang disana meneguk salivanya kasar

"Jaga adikku disini dan apapun yang dia lakukan laporkan padaku. Mengerti!"

Jaehyun dan lainnya mengangguk pasti akan tugas itu, tanpapun di perintah mereka dengan sedia akan menjaga dan melindungi bos cantik itu bagaimanapun juga. Karena bos mereka adalan prioritas utama dan tujuan hidup mereka

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana?" ucap Junmyeon menemukan kekasihnya yang baru saja memasuki lobby apartemen

"Menyelesaikan urusanku" ucap Yixing dengan senyumnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Junmyeon manja. Entah mengapa Lay menikmati kelakuannya ini

'Sepertinya Yixing yang ceria sudah kembali' batin Suho menahan senyumnya

"Sudah selesai sekarang" ucapnya lagi memastikan

Lay mengangguk "Ya, semuanya sudah selesai sekarang"

Suho tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan membenarkan sedikit anak rambut Lay yang berantakan

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ne" ucap Lay membalas Junmyeon dengan senyum merekah

Hatinya sangat lega sekarang, hanya rasa senang dan bahagia ia rasakan saat bersama sosok tuan muda Kim itu, bukan benci dan amarah seperti dulu

'Junmyeon-ah, apa aku benar - benar menyukaimu?' batin Lay dalam hati

Keduanyapun berjalan masuki mobil dan pergi entah kemana untuk menghabiskan malam berdua di tengah pergantian musim kota Seoul

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak kepulangan Kris. Ujian akhirpun sudah selesai di laksanakan oleh para murid senior di SM high school, sekarang hanya waktu kosong yang menjadi rutinitas mereka hingga menunggu waktu pengumuman kelulusan dan tes penerimaan mahasiswa baru

Luhan sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti semula, tak lagi berkutat dengan kursi roda yang membuatnya merasa kesemutan tiap waktu

Hubungan Kaisoo, ChenMin dan ChanBaekpun semakin mesra tiap harinya. Tak ada lagi percekcokkan dan pertengkaran hanya beberapa tingkah usil saja diantara mereka

Begitupun hubungan Yixing dan Junmyeon yang semakin dilanda rasa cinta dari keduanya. Tak ada sedikitpun waktu terlewat tanpa keromantisan yang mereka tunjukan satu sama lain. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi

Yixing juga belum memutuskan untuk pulang, walaupun mamanya sering berkunjung dan membujuknya kembali karena merasa kesepian

Keluarga Kim pun anteng - anteng saja. Semenjak beberapa bulan terakhir si 10 pengganggu itu menghilang entah kemana bak di telan bumi, membuat Junmyeon yang awalnya merasa aneh mulai terbiasa dan lebih fokus menjalani hari - harinya bersama sang kekasih

Seperti hari ini, Lay sedang berada di mobil Junmyeon menuju mansion keluarga Kim. Hubungan keduanya mendapat restu besar dari tuan besar pemilik kuasa tertinggi itu, bahkan nyonya Kim menangis terharu mendengar pernyataan Lay yang mulai jatuh hati pada putranya dan membuktikan ucapannya bila tak akan bermain - main seperti dulu lagi

"Eommaaaaaaaa" ucapan Lay menggema di penjuru mansion mewah tersebut, membuat beberapa pelayan yang sudah hafal dengan tingkah kekasih tuan mudanya ini tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan

Greb!

Lay memeluk nyonya Kim yang sedang menyiram berbagai tanaman bunga di pekarangan samping rumah mereka

"Kau sudah datang rupanya" ucap nyonya Kim ramah dan membalas pelukan itu

Lay menunjukkan dimplenya dan menatap pekerjaan ibu dari kekasihnya bingung

"Eomma sedang apa?" ucap Lay yang memanggil nyonya Kim dengan sebutan eomma

"Oh! Kau sudah datang, Dimana Junmyeon nak?" tiba - tiba Siwon muncul dengan pakaian santainya bersama sebuah surat kabar di tangan memotong ucapan sang istri yang hendak bersuara

"Ne appa aku baru datang, Junmyeon masih memarkir mobilnya tadi" ucap Lay ramah pada Siwon

Yah, hubungan mereka berkembang pesat, bahkan Lay sudah tak sungkan memanggil kedua orang Kim itu dengan sebutan eomma dan appa. Hubungan Lay jauh lebih dekat dengan mereka di banding Junmyeon, bukannya marah Junmyeon malah senang dengan fakta itu

"Appa aku disini" ucap Junmyeon berdiri di balik ibunya dan mencium pipinya sekilas

"Junmyeon bantu appa mengurusi beberapa berkas setelah ini" ucap Siwon menatap putranya yang baru datang

"Oh ayolah, ini akhir pekan. Tak bisakah kalian melupakan masalah kantor hanya sehari ini saja" ucap nyonya Kim sedikit kesal pada suami dan putranya, membuat semua orang disana tersenyum dan menurut

.

.

.

Lay merebahkan dirinya di sofa kamar Junmyeon setelah selesai membantu acara bercocok taman keluarga mereka, ia mengistirahatkan badan sejenak sambil menonton kartun favoritnya

"Ah lelah sekali" celetuk Junmyeon menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya erat

"Junmyeon lepaskan! Kau bau keringat"

"Biarkan, setidaknya aku nyaman seperti ini" bela Junmyeon masih memeluk Lay

"Tapi ini jorok" ucap Lay memajukan bibirnya kesal dengan ulah Suho

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Suho tak memperdulikan kekesalan sang kekasih

"Junmyeon lepaskan" Lay memberontak tatkala kepala Suho sudah memposisikan diri di ceruk leher miliknya

Masih menulikan pendengarannya Suho mulai menyesap dan menciumi bagian sensitif kekasihnya itu membuat empunya melenguh

"Eungghhh"

Tubuh Lay terasa sangat panas dan meleleh sekarang, seluruh tulang - tulangnya berubah menjadi jelly

"Jun-myeoonnhhh" lenguh Lay lagi dengan tangan masih memegangi kepala kekasihnya agar berhenti

Suho mengalihkan cumbuannya, kali ini bibir manis milik Yixing menjadi sasarannya. Kedua insan itu saling berciuman dan melumat milik masing - masing

Suho menghisap bibir bagian bawah kekasihnya dan memberikan sedikit gigitan kecil disana, Laypun melakukan hal yang sama. Kepala keduanya berlenggak - lenggok mengikuti irama kecupan panas mereka

Kini tangan - tangan Suho tak sungkan lagi meraba bahkan meremas kejantanan Lay yang masih terbungkus celana jeans hitamnya. Membuat tonjolan itu semakin membengkak dan terasa mendesak ingin keluar

"Eungghhh" Lay mengeluarkan desahannya lagi

Kini dia tak mau kalah, tangan - tangannya juga menyesar junior Suho dan memberikan sedikit rematan menggoda, membuat bagian bawah Junmyeon terasa semakin sempit dan sesak

Keduanya masih saling melumat, bermain lidah dan meremas kejantanan masing - masing. Suho yang sudah tak tahan menarik kaos milik Yixing ke atas dan melemparnya entah kemana, membuat Lay polos di bagian atas tubuhnya

Suhopun langsung menghisap puting Yixing yang mulai menegak karena rangsangan yang ia buat "Aaahhhhh" lenguh Lay kesekian kalinya karena Suho menggigit nipple itu sedikit keras

Tangan Junmyeon tak lagi meremas junior Yixing dari luar melainkan menyusupkan tangannya di bagian dalam celana kekasihnya mengelus dan meremat dengan gerakan maju mundur teratur

"Jun-myeoonnnhhh hahhhh" rajuk Lay menahan hasratnya yang mulai memuncak

Suho sudah tak mampu bertahan, di lepaskannya keseluruhan kain ditubuh mereka dan mulai mencumbu kekasihnya lagi

Ciuman - ciuman itu Suho sematkan di seluruh bagian kulit putih kekasihnya, mulai dari dada, perut, lengan, punggung hingga bagian kejantanan yang menegang disana

Tanpa meminta ijin di raupnya junior Yixing kedalam mulutnya, tangannya sibuk memainkan bola - bola kecil Yixing. Mulutnya begitu lihai mengoral benda keras tersebut berulang dengan tempo cepat

"Hhaaaahhh... Aaahhhhh... Junmyyeeooonnn.. Hhhaaaahhhh"

Kepala Suho semakin cepat menservice milik Yixing dengan gerakan maju mundur yang konstan hingga-

Crrooott

Crrooott

Crrooott

Cairan kental itu menyembur memenuhi kerongkongannya

Lay mulai kehabisan nafas sekarang, tapi Suho bagai tak perduli segera mendudukan Yixing di atas pahanya, dengan jari yang sibuk mencari dan membuka hole Yixing sampai-

"Aarrgghhh"

Lay tersentak mendapat tusukan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, dengan segera Suho memainkan tempo mereka hingga Yixing bergerak naik turun tak terkendali

"Ahhhh... Hahaaa...ahhhh"

"Eungghhhh... Hhaahh.. Kau selalu ketat sayang" rancau Suho mengecup setiap inci tubuh di hadapannya

"Ahhhhhh... Haaaahhhh... Haaahhhh.."

Kini Yixing merasakan kejantannan Junmyeon di dalam lubangnya semakin membesar dan menumbuk bagian prostatnya keras membuat Lay merasakan nikmat teramat

"Haaaaahhh... Aahhhh... Junnnnmmyyeeooonn...eeunngghhh"

Junmyeon yang mendengar rancauan Laypun langsung melumat bibir sexy itu ganas, bahkan ia tak membiarkan Lay mengambil nafas walau sesaat

"Mpphhh... Mpphhhh... Mmmppphhhh"

Jari - jari Lay meremas rambut belakang kekasihnya dan menggigit bahu itu menularkan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia dera

Kejantanan Lay bergesekan dengan perut abs Junmyeon menimbulkan sebuah getaran yang menyengat seperti aliran listrik, sungguh sensasinya sulit dijabarkan

Suho membawa bibir kekasihnya lagi dalam sebuah lumatan, suara kecipak pergulatan mereka terdengar sangat jelas. Lidah keduanya saling melilit tak mau lepas sehingga cairan saliva bening itu bercampur dengan sendirinya

"Eunhh.. Haaaahh...aaaahhhhhhh..."

Desahan kembali lolos dari bibir namja manis tersebut

"Kau cantikkkk saayyyaaaanggg" ucap Suho di sela kegiatannya dan menatap penuh Yixing dengan senyum angelic miliknya

Pinggulnya terus memompa tanpa henti lubang Yixing, seakan kedua benda itu telah bersatu dan merupakan satu kesatuan tak terpisahkan. Di tambahkannya tempo itu hingga sebuah dorongan mulai ia rasakan

Dengan kedua tangan kekarnya di dorongnya Yixing kearah samping dan mengangkat pinggulnya hingga kini posisi Yixing tengah menungging dengan milik Junmyeon masih di dalamnya dan terus menggenjot

Tangan Lay di tarik kebelakang membuat keseimbangannya bertumpu pada kepalanya di bantalan sofa, Suho semakin beringas menggigiti dan memberi tanda kepemilikan di punggung mulus itu

"Hhaaaahh... Aaarrggghhh..." teriak Lay tertahan

"Junn haaaahhhhhhh myyeeooonnnhhhh... Aakuuu... Ingggiinnnn" susah payah Lay melontarkan maksudnya

"Sebentar Sayang haaaahhhh... Aaahhhh... Sebentar laggiiiihhhhh"

Merasakan gejolak yang sama dengan sang kekasih Suho pun menambah gerakan maju mundurnya hingga suara 'Plop.. Plooop... Plooppp' hasil benturan kejantanan Junmyeon dan Lubang Yixing semakin menggema

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh... Juuuuunn... Hmmmmm" rancau Yixing mulai tak dapat menahan hasratnya

Suho menghujamkan miliknya dengan keras dan semakin dalam menggunakan keseluruhan tenaganya, ia ingin mencapai klimaks bersamaan namun-

Croott... Croott... Croott

"Hhhaaaaaahhhhhhh..." apa daya, Lay lebih dulu mengeluarkan lelehan magmanya dan membuat Suho menggeram frustasi

Lay menutup matanya menerima perlakuan Suho yang begitu ia nikmati sambil menunggu kekasihnya itu memuntahkan luapannya

"Haaahhh... Haaaahh... Aahhhh.." deru nafas Suho mulai tak tentu dan semakin panas

Lima menit masih berlangsung dengan Yixing yang mulai lemas dan Junmyeon yang masih bertahan dengan genjotannya

"Junnmyeoonnn haaaahhh... Kaaauu... Bee-lluuummhh.. Maauuuhh kee-lluuuaaaarrr?" tanya Lay di dalam kungkungan Suho

"Sebentar lagihhh saaa-yaaangg hhhaaaaahh"

Suho benar - benar puas akan kemaksimalan kerja orgam bagian bawahnya yang begitu besar dan tahan lama sampai-

"Yiiixxxiiiiingggggghhhh..." teriakan Suho menjadi finish pergulatan mereka

Nafas keduanya masih terengah, masih tak ada niatan dari Suho untuk melepaskan kejantanannya di dalam lubang nikmat Yixing

Dan tanpa diduga-

Cklekk!

-suara pintu terbuka membuat Suho menoleh

"Yaa Tuhan!" ucap nyonya Kim langsung menutup lagi pintu kamar putranya yang tidak dikunci

Blamm!

"Kalian berdua benar - benar! Cepat keluar sekarang juga!" lanjut nyonya Kim dari luar kamar Junmyeon membuat dua orang di dalamnya berdecak malas

"Jika 10 menit kalian belum bersiap dan keluar, eomma akan menghukum kalian!" teriaknya lagi membuat Suho sendu

"Ne eomma, kami akan keluar" ucap Lay sedikit keras agar terdengar hingga luar

Suara nyonya Kim sudah tak terdengar membuat Lay mendorong kekasihnya kebelakang hingga tautan bagian bawah mereka teepas

"Haahh, kenapa eomma mengganggu sekali" ucap Suho tak rela

Lay memukul ringan kepala Junmyeon membuatnya meringis "Akkhh!"

"Dasar mesum, siapa suruh tidak mengunci pintunya" ujar Lay sebal pada kekasihnya

"Mana aku tahu kalau eomma akan datang" bela Suho lagi

"Aish, sudahlah aku mau membersihkan diri dulu sebelum eomma bertambah marah" ucap Lay bergegas beranjak namun-

Greb!

-Junmyeon menarik tubuh kekasihnya kebelakang, hingga tubuh itu kembali terperangkap dalam pelukannya

"Junmyeon lepaskan" Lay memberontak

"Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu" rengek Suho masih mengecupi bagian - bagian tubuh Yixing

"Satu ronde lagi ne" pinta Junmyeon tepat di daun telinga Lay dengan nada seduktif

Lay membelalak! bukan... bukan..., bukan karena ia tidak mau melakukannya lagi, hanya saja ia tak ingin di hukum oleh calon mertuanya itu hari ini

"Andwe Junmyeon! Aku tidak ingin membuat eomma tambah marah" ucap Lay mencoba berdiri dari dekapan Suho

Pelukan Junmyeon begitu kuat membuat Lay tak pasrah dan berhenti berusaha

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat agar eomma tak marah" balas Suho dengan smirk mesum yang di contohnya dari Kai dan mengangkat Lay menuju sebuah ruang lain dalam kamar Junmyeon

"Junmyeon kita mau kemana?" tanya Lay di atas gendongan itu

"Bermain - main di bawah guyuran air dengan banyak busa dalam kamar mandi sepertinya menyenangkan" ucap Suho langsung

Lay hanya membola sesaat dan tersenyum maklum terhadap sifat kekasihnya yang luar biasa intim

"Kali ini jangan gunakan air dingin ya, aku tidak mau menggigil" pinta Lay dengan wajah bersemu merah dan menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan Suho

Sungguh menggemaskan ulah kedua namja yang saling mencintai itu, hidup seakan hanya berisi tentang cinta dan kebahagiaan

Mereka hanya belum mengetahui bila sebuah ujian tengah menanti di depan mata dengan berjuta trik dan rekayasa

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Hai hai...

Ok aku jelasin tentang update-tan semalem

Jadi sebenernya chap semalem itu bagian bawahnya masih ada, tapi berhubung beberapa detik sebelum peng-upload-tan terjadi salah pencet, menyebabkan tulisan itu hilang dan musnah tak berbekas

Jadi karena saya badmood parah, alhasil cuma ngepost bagian Vkook aja. Dan hari ini aku nulis ulang bagian - bagian Sulay sampai akhirnya...

Jeng jeng jeng

Selesailah bagian hilang itu dan aku publish hari ini -itung - itung permintaan maaf karena beberapa hari lalu telat -

So mohon maaf sekali lagi atas ketidak nyamanan ini, dan mohon maaf atas kegejean serta kebanyakan typo di atas

Karena tulisan ini saya buat dalam keadaan mood buruk, mungkin alurnya sedikit terlalu cepat

Ok! Terima kasih kepada seluruh pihak yang sudah datang ke lapak ff saya dan memberi komentar ataupun yang hanya membaca

Mohon dukungannya karena bagian ending sudah di depan mata

So happy reading guys, n' jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** yak!

 **R &R**

D' Xp

12 Desember 2016


	17. Chapter 17

Previous

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat agar eomma tak marah" balas Suho dengan smirk mesum yang di contohnya dari Kai dan mengangkat Lay menuju sebuah ruang lain dalam kamar Junmyeon

"Junmyeon kita mau kemana?" tanya Lay di atas gendongan itu

"Bermain - main di bawah guyuran air dengan banyak busa dalam kamar mandi sepertinya menyenangkan" ucap Suho langsung

Lay hanya membola sesaat dan tersenyum maklum terhadap sifat kekasihnya yang luar biasa intim

"Kali ini jangan gunakan air dingin ya, aku tidak mau menggigil" pinta Lay dengan wajah bersemu merah dan menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan Suho

Sungguh menggemaskan ulah kedua namja yang saling mencintai itu, hidup seakan hanya berisi tentang cinta dan kebahagiaan

Mereka hanya belum mengetahui bila sebuah ujian tengah menanti di depan mata dengan berjuta trik dan rekayasa

.

.

.

Chapter 17

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAKK!

"Tuan!"

Seorang pria mendobrak sebuah pintu di lantai tertinggi gedung pencakar langit milik keluarga Kim

Winwin memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa dan raut wajah panik, membuat Siwon yang awalnya berkutat dengan berkas - berkas kantornya mendongak menatap seorang tangan kanannya itu

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itupun Winwin menunjukkan sebuat tablet dengan susunan diagram batang yang memuat nilai keseluruhan saham Kim di genggamannya

Siwon menatap layar itu dan seketika matanya membulat marah

BRAKK!

"APA - APAAN INI?"

Winwin meneguk air liurnya kasar mendengar kemarahan sang tuan besar

"BAGAIMANA BISA SAHAM KITA JATUH DAN TAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG MENYADARINYA HAH?"

Siwon melempar berkas - berkas di hadapannya kasar dan menggeram frustasi. Tentu dia marah, saham mereka yang selama ini memuncak tiba - tiba berada di garis bawah tanpa dia sadari

"Maafkan kami tuan, sepertinya ada yang sudah merecoki database perusahaan kita. Bahkan sebagian besar properti atas nama anda, nyonya bahkan tuan muda telah jatuh dan perusahaan ini nyaris pailit..." ucap Winwin menjelaskan

"..isu di luar juga menyebutkan hal - hal buruk mengenai krisis kali ini, sehingga para investor meminta pembatalan kerja sama sepihak dengan kita"

PRANGG!

Memuncak sudah amarah seorang Kim Siwon sekarang, bahkan benda - benda disekitarnya sibuk melayang dan pecah akibat amarah itu

"Kumpulkan para investor dan pemilik saham, siapkan rapat direksi saat ini juga!"

"Baik tuan" ucap pemuda tersebut langsung bergegas keluar ruangan tuannya dan pergi menjalankan tugas yang diberikan

.

.

.

Jalanan Gangnam yang tak pernah sepi kini bertambah ramai akibat weekend berkepanjangan yang di alami oleh dua sejoli kasmaran Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing

Keduanya tengah berjalan di antara padatnya lalu lalang para pejalan kaki lainnya yang menikmati banyak pertokoan kelas atas pemilik brand - brand ternama dunia

"Junmyeon, kenapa kita kesini? Aku ingin ke Myeong-dong saja"

"Kenapa sayang? Barang disini bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari pada pasar Myeong-dong"

"Tapi tidak ada penjual jajanan Junmyeon, aku lapar"

Pemuda yang berstatus seme itu terkikik mendengar protesan sang kekasih yang kelewat berbeda dengan orang lainnya, karena tidak suka barang branded malah sibuk mengurusi perutnya

"Tapi disini banyak cafe dan restoran yang bisa kau pilih"

"Tapi aku bosan Junmyeonnn" rengek Lay dengan menarik - barik bagian bawah pakaian Junmyeon dan mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat begitu menggemaskan

"Aku ingin ice cream Junmyeon, dan hotteok oh kembang gula tidak.. tidak.. Kue manis.. ah! dan odeng"

Junmyeon menggeleng mendengar permintaan tersebut. Bayangkan berbagai kudapan manis sampai gurih sedang di idamkan oleh kekasih berdimplenya itu sekarang

"Aku tidak mau, disana terlalu sesak. Aku tidak suka"

Lay memberengut lalu menatap kekasihnya memohon, kemudian memberikan sedikit aegyeo - aegyonya membuat Suho susah payah menahan senyum yang sedari tadi ingin meluap di bibirnya

Dengan gengsi dan sedikit kejahilan Suhopun masih sok jual mahal dan berjalan mendahului Yixing, membuat namja Chinese tersebut menghentak - hentakkan kakinya sebal dan berlari menyusul kekasihnya yang sedang mode berkuasa

"Junmyeeeoooonnn" rengeknya lagi masih tak dianggap oleh pemilik nama

Hingga cairan bening di pelupuk mata sipitnya mulai menampakkan bulir - bulir dan bersiap mengucur keluar karena keinginannya tidak dituruti

"Junmyeoooonnn hiks..."

Suho yang mendengar suara kekasihnya sedikit bergetar mulai memfokuskan diri menatap sosok itu dengan wajah kaget, karena sifat kekanakan Yixing menggelegar keluar disaat kencan mereka berlangsung

"Junmyeon jahat hiks, aku ingin ke Myeong-dong hiks" ucap Lay menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh dengan kepala menunduk dan menghentakkan kaki bak anak kecil. Sifat manja seorang Zhang Yixing tidak mudah berubah asal kalian tahu

Junmyeon memegang bahu Yixing dan membawa dagu namja yang merajuk itu agar menatapnya. Netra cahaya tersebut mulai memerah dengan cairan bening di sudut bawah retinanya, membuat Suho menahan diri agar tak terpengaruh akan rajukan itu

"Yixing.." ucap Suho kalem membuat Yixing percaya diri akan keinginannya yang sebentar lagi terkabul

"...Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan tangisanmu lagi kali ini" lanjutnya dengan nada cuek membuat Lay seketika menurunkan kurva bibirnya membentuk mangkuk tengkurap

Junmyeon yang melihat perubahan raut kekasihnya malah sibuk tertawa dan berlalu lagi meninggalkan Yixing di belakangnya

Lay menghentak - hentakkan kakinya untuk kesekian kali dan berlari menyusul Junmyeon lalu bergelayut manja di lengan kekar TOP nya itu

"Junmyeonnnnn..." ia masih merengek, dan Suho hanya tersenyum tak peduli

"Aishh, kau benar - benar menyebalkan Kim Junmyeon! Aku harus apa agar kau mau menurutiku" gemam Lay menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya bingung

Suho merasa menang sekarang, ia pun menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, memberikan kode agar Lay mau mengecup pipi tembemnya jika keinginan makan jajanan tersebut mau dituruti

Dengan secepat kilat tanpa memperdulikan sekitar Lay pun mengecup pipi putih kekasihnya

CUP

"Nah, sudah" ucap Lay berbinar menatap Suho yang masih sibuk memandangi jalanan di depannya

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakannya" ucap Suho sok polos membuat Yixing mendengus dan memutar bola matanya berkeliling malas

Tak ingin membuat perutnya tambah bergemuruh karena acara mengidam makanannya tak segera terealisasi, ia pun mengecup pipi itu lagi kedua kalinya. Namun saat bibirnya nyaris menempel di pipi luber itu sang pemiliknya lebih dulu menengok sehingga kedua benda kenyal mereka saling menubruk dan mengecup sekilas

Lay membelalak karena berhasil di bodohi "Yak Kim Junmyeon!"

Suho tak memperdulikan teriakan Yixing dan memilih berbalik arah dengan tetap membawa lengan kekasihnya yang masih menggelayut tersebut

"Kajja kita ke Myeong-dong" ucapnya senang seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Walaupun di dalam hati ia sangat senang dapat mengerjai kekasih manisnya itu

.

.

.

Siwon memijat pelipisnya pelan, rapat direksi pemilik saham serta investor yang ia lakukan tak membuahkan hasil, bahkan makin memburuk. Perusahaan yang di besarkannya kini terancam bangkrut dan itu berbahaya untuk bisnis gelapnya, mengingat perusahaan ini adalah topeng utama klan yang ia pimpin

"SIALL!" umpatnya entah pada siapa karena sekarang dia sedang sendirian di dalam ruang rapat

Pikirannya berkecamuk satu sama lain. Berfikir mengenai sebab akibat dan siapa yang membuat identitasnya di ujung tanduk sekarang

Hingga pintu dalam ruangan luas penuh kursi mengelilingi meja besar disana terbuka dari luar. Tuan besar tersebut ingin marah dan membentak orang yang tak tahu diri itu sebenarnya, karena ia tak ingin di ganggu dan seluruh anak buahnya tahu akan hal itu

"Kang-in" ucap Siwon kaget melihat siapa orang yang berkunjung ke perusahaannya

"Apa kabar tuan Kim, sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Hm,,, sepertinya 10 tahun? Atau lebih?" ucap sosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan tingkat pancaran kharismatik di atas rata - rata

"17 tahun lebih tepatnya" balas Siwon dengan nada sinis dan remeh bersamaan

"Hahahhaaha, benarkah? Tenyata cukup lama juga waktuku untuk menghancurkanmu selama ini" culas pria bernama Kangin itu terlihat jelas dan menusuk pada tuan Kim

Siwon menggeram di kursinya. 'Apa rencanamu Kangin? Atau jangan - jangan ini semua adalah ulahmu?' pikir Siwon dengan ekspresinya yang dibuat sedatar mungkin

Pria yang baru masuk ruangan itupun menarik sebuah kursi di ujung lain meja panjang disana dan berhadapan langsung dengan Siwon

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah! Bodohnya aku bertanya hal seperti itu, padahal sudah jelas jika kau sedang menuju kehancuran hahahahahaha" ucapnya cadas

Siwon marah saat ini, benar - benar marah lebih tepatnya. Namun dia tetap menahan emosi itu agar tak lebih terpancing dalam permainan kata orang yang selama ini mengecapnya sebagai musuh

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Siwon dengan senyum khasnya menyembunyikan segala kegundahan di hati dan pikiran

"Hahahahahha..." tawa itu pecah dan makin menggelegar bersumber dari sosok Kangin

"...Harus kuakui kemampuan actingmu sangat bagus, bahkan di detik kritismu sekalipun kau masih berlagak layaknya raja"

Siwon mengeratkan giginya menahan inner emosinya yang ingin mengambil alih peran

"Bagaimana rasanya menuju kehancuran?" tanya Kangin lagi

Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya membiarkan orang itu menyelesaikan kata - katanya

"Ck, 17 tahun aku menunggu saat - saat seperti ini. Walaupun bertahun - tahun lamanya aku menahan diri dan hanya dapat mengamatimu dari jauh, ternyata hari yang kutunggu datang juga. Bahkan dalam sekali gerakan 2 bisnismu akan collapse bersamaan"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya sekarang, rautnya sudah berubah menunjukan ekspresi aslinya saat ini

'Brengsek! Kurang ajar kau Kangin' batin Siwon dalam hati

"Bagaimana menurutmu reaksi orang - orang saat tahu bahwa salah satu pebisnis terkenal mereka yang di elu - elukan memiliki riwayat bersih ternyata merupakan pimpinan mafia terkenal?..." ada jeda disana

"...Bahkan seluruh kolega pemerintahan yang membentengimupun tak berani ikut campur saat ini. Hhaahahhahahahahhahahahha"

Siwon masih diam dan menunggu

"Akan kupastikan kau di kucilkan seluruh warga Korea setelah ini" ucap Kangin bediri dari kursinya dan melangkah hendak keluar hingga saat pintu itu terbuka

"Jadi, persiapkan dirimu untuk jatuh ke dasar jurang yang kubuat khusus untukmu... Se-pu-pu" ucapnya terakhir sebelum benar - benar pergi dan memberika senyum sadisnya

BRAK!

Meja itu di gebrak dengan sangat kencang oleh pemiliknya setelah sepupu yang begitu membencinya pergi

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM YOUNG WOON!" geram Siwon memekik nama sepupu yang sudah membuatnya sekarat saat ini

.

.

.

"Junmyeon... Aaaaaa" ucap Yixing meminta Junmyeon membuka mulutnya agar dapat di suapi sesendok ice cream rasa vanilla yang ia genggam

Suho membuka mulutnya lebar merasakan sensasi dingin dan creammy dari kudapan kesukaan anak - anak itu

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Suho pada sosok di sampingnya

"Terserah" ucap Lay polos masih sibuk memakan ice lembut itu

Hingga pandangannya berkeliling dan sampai di sebuah outlet boneka dekat LineZone yang memiliki benda kesukaannya sebagai salah satu maskot utama

"Junmyeonnn... Junmyeonnnn..." ucap Lay menarik - narik lengan kekasihnya tanpa memandang sedikitpun, karena fokusnya hanya berpusat pada benda yang menarik perhatiannya itu

Suho yang tak tahupun menatap kekasihnya bingung

"Junmyeon ada unicorn... Unicorn... Aku mau itu Junmyeon" ucap Lay sumringah melupakan kegiatan makan ice creamnya tadi

Suho yang tahu kegilaan kekasihnya yang begitu terobsesi pada bentuk menyerupai kuda dengan tanduk di kepalanya itu hanya tersenyum paham, lalu mencoba mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih yang memandang gemerlap pada sebuah toko

Yixing yang sudah tak sabaran segera menarik Junmyeon menuju kerumunan penuh anak - anak yang merajuk sama sepertinya minta di belikan mainan tanpa persetujuan sebelumnya

"Whoooaaaaaa" ucap Lay tanpa sadar dengan mulut menganga menatap sosok besar di etalase depannya dengan sebuah pelangi bercahaya dari bingkai mata cantiknya

Suho gemas bukan main melihat kekasih manjanya itu manatap minat berlebih pada benda mati yang hanya ada di negeri dongeng itu hingga-

"Eomma, aku ingin boneka unicorn itu" ucap seorang gadis cantik berusia sekitar 7 tahun pada ibunya

Sontak Lay yang mendengar permintaan itu langsung berteriak kencang membuat seluruh orang disana berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menatap Lay ingin tahu

"ANDEW!" teriak Lay kemudian melangkah kedepan mencoba menjadi benteng agar boneka incarannya tak diambil orang. Walaupun musuhnya kali ini hanya anak kecil

Suho menatap kekasihnya yang begitu over dengan wajah cengo, kemudian berpaling pada anak di sebelahnya yang mulai terisak karena bentakan Lay tadi

Suho yang tak enak hati menjadi pusat perhatianpun membungkukkan badannya 90° meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini pada semua pengunjung lainnya

Sampai seorang pekerja di toko itu menghampiri keempatnya dengan ramah

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucapnya sopan

Gadis kecil tersebut menatap pada eommanya memohon agar boneka disana berhasil ia miliki

"Permisi, saya ingin membeli boneka unicorn itu" ucap sang nyonya mengabulkan permintaan putrinya membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang

Berbeda dengan Lay yang mulai ciut dan bersikeukeuh tak ingin incarannya di ambil orang

"Junmyeoooonnn..." rengek Lay dengan mata berkaca, membuat Junmyeon mengedipkan netranya beberapakali dan menatap pegawai itu ramah

"Maaf, tapi saya juga ingin membeli boneka itu. Bahkan kami sudah melihatnya lebih dulu tadi" ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum angelicnya membuat pegawai tersebut terkesima dan nyaris meneteskan liur

"Anii. Aku yang melihatnya duluan" bocah 7 tahun itu berceletuk sesuka hati, membuat Lay makin berniat memakan bocah itu hidup - hidup sekarang

Pegawai yang mulai bingung atas kedua customernya-pun menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali bersua

"Maaf, tapi stok boneka ini hanya 1 jadi..." ucapan itu di gantung

Hell, siapapun orang yang melihat anak kecil dan remaja yang merengek bersamaan pasti lebih tersentuh dengan anak kecil bukan? Lay sudah mengambil ancang - ancang untuk menangis keras sekarang

Suho yang mengerti kekesalan Yixingpun mendudukan diri menyamakan tinggi dengan bocah di sampingnya

"Adik kecil, disini ada banyak sekali boneka lain yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana kalau kau memilih yang lainnya saja ne" bujuk Suho halus

"Andwe! Aku ingin boneka itu. Kau oppa jelek, menyingkirlah dari bonekaku" teriak bocah tersebut menunjukkan jarinya pada Yixing

Lay membelalakkan mata mendengar kata - kata itu

"Junmyeooonnnn..." rengek Lay lagi membuat Suho memijat sedikit ujung alisnya

"Adik kecil, bagaimana kalau kau pilih boneka beruang besar itu ne?"

"Andwe... Andwe... Aku ingin unicorn itu"

Suho mengelus puncak kepala gadis di depannya lembut dengan senyum yang selalu di tampilkan lalu mengeluarkan satu jurus andalannya yakni

"Bagaimana kalau kau pilih boneka kesukaanmu sebanyak - banyaknya dan aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tapi biarkan boneka unicorn ini jadi milik kami" ucap Suho pasti

"Benarkah?" ucap gadis kecil itu berbinar

"Seluruh boneka yang aku mau?.."

"... Sebanyak - banyaknya?" lanjut sang gadis mendapat anggukan dari Suho, sontak ia berlari mencari berbagai benda keinginannya yang lain dan tak memperdulikan unicorn Yixing lagi

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ucap nyonya -ibu bocah tadi- pada Suho karena tak enak hati

"Tidak apa - apa. Dari pada melihat kekasihku merengek seharian aku lebih senang berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang lain" ucapnya memberikan wink pada Lay yang di balas senyum dengan dimple sebagai plus nya

Tak berapa lama gadis itu kembali dengan tumpukan boneka di troli doll yang ia dorong dan tersenyum cantik pada Suho

"Oppa, kau sungguh akan membelikanku ini semua?" tanyanya memastikan

"Ne, tentu saja" balas Suho dengan senyumnya lalu berpindah pada pegawai tadi yang masih menikmati ketampanannya tanpa kedip sejengkalpun

"Tolong bungkuskan semua ini untuk nya, dan unicorn ini untuk kami" ucap Suho pada pegawai tersebut mendapat anggukan

"Terimakasih oppa tampan..." ucap gadis itu tersenyum genit pada Suho lalu beralih pada Lay

"Kali ini aku mengalah padamu oppa jelek, jika bukan karena oppa tampan, pasti aku akan mendapatkannya" lanjut gadis itu menatap Lay bengis

Ibu gadis itu yang merasa tak enakpun menundukkan kepalanya pada Suho dan berterimakasih kemudian mengajak putrinya menuju kasir untuk mengambil boneka - boneka tadi

Lay memajukan bibirnya kesal dan marah pada bocah disana

"Kenapa kau membelikannya banyak boneka hah?" tanya Lay mendapat tatapan cengo Suho

"Dasar bocah licik" ujar Lay mendapat tarikan di hidungnya dari Junmyeon yang gemas

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut lagi, toh unicornmu tak jadi di belinya. Tidak ingin berterimakasih padaku eoh?" ucap Suho dengan acting melasnya

Membuat raut Lay berubah dengan cepat menjadi cemerlang dan menggelayut lagi pada kekasihnya

"Terimakasih tuan Kim, kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Lay manis dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan dipipi kekasihnya

Cup

Entah mengapa sekarang ini heroin yang membuatnya ketagihan adalah bermanja - manja pada suho dan menciuminya gemas. Mungkin dia benar - benar sudah mencintai sosok itu tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya

'Aku mencintaimu Kim Junmyeon' batin Lay disela senyumannya

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan pribadi dengan meja kayu berukuran sedang penuh berbagai macam jenis makanan tak lupa bantal alas duduk lantai yang mengitarinya menjadi satu - satunya objek di tengah penerangan lampu disana

Ruangan klasik ala makan keluarga kerajaan di sebuah restoran elit kelas VVIP telah dipesan untuk menemukan solusi pemecahan masalah yang di alami oleh Kim Siwon

Tuan besar itu ada disana, di dalam ruangan kedap suara yang sejak tadi dideskripsikan, sedang menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya the one and only dapat membantunya

Sreeett

Suara pintu di geser menandakan penantiannya semenjak tadi telah berakhir

"Apa kau menunggu lama tuan Kim? Maafkan aku sedikit telambat" ucap lelaki yang sedari tadi ditunggunya

"Tidak tuan Lee, aku juga baru datang" ucap Siwon ramah dan menjabat tangan calon koleganya tersebut

"Wah, sepertinya kau menyiapkan ini dengan spesial" celetuk tuan Lee tersebut kagum menatap banyaknya makanan yang tersedia

Siwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu

"Aku tahu perusahaanmu nyaris collapse sekarang tuan Kim. Jadi apakah pertemuan ini sengaja membahas hal tersebut" ucap sosok Lee terus terang tanpa basa - basi

Siwon menarik nafasnya panjang. Dengan berat hati dia harus merendahkan egonya dan meminta bantuan kali ini

"Seperti dugaanmu Lee Donghae, aku perlu bantuanmu"

Laki - laki bernama Donghae itu tersenyum lalu menatap orang di hadapannya sedikit remeh. Pasalnya orang yang baru saja meminta bantuannya ini merupakan sosok penting di dunia perbisnisan baik zona putih maupun zona hitam yang ia geluti. Jadi aneh rasanya jika dia mengemis padanya sekarang

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Donghae

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya lagi

"Mari bekerjasama agar kerajaanku tak runtuh begitu saja"

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengoyang-goyangkan gelas teh dihadapannya

"Lalu apa yang akan kuperoleh darimu sebagai imbalannya?"

Siwon mengeram saat ini, ia benar - benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya sekarang

"Beberapa saham, dan aset kekuasaanku akan ku berikan padamu. Bahkan beberapa wilayah gelap yang kupunya"

Donghae tertawa mendengar penawaran yang sedang mereka buat. Ia menatap penuh minat disana kemudian berujar

"Maafkan aku Siwon, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia mafiamu bahkan bisnis bersihmu sekalipun"

Siwon tercekat. Bagaimana ini, perusahaannya akan benar - benar tak akan terselamatkan jika orang didepannya menolak kerjasama ini

"Tapi..., aku punya penawaran lebih baik dari pada itu, dan penawaranku akan jauh lebih menguntungkan kita"

Siwon menatap penuh harap sosok didepannya yang tertawa kemenangan

"Apa itu?"

"Putramu, aku menginginkan putramu menjadi menantuku. Setidaknya perusahaan kita akan bersatu dan merajai bisnis asia, bahkan dunia. Dan itu akan berdampak baik bagi kita bukan?"

Siwon membelalak, putranya sedang di nego saat ini untuk menjadi tumbal kehancuran secara tiba - tiba sosok Yixing terlintas dibenaknya membuat Siwon makin merasakan sesak didada

"Ta-tapi putraku sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Itu pilihanmu, aku tidak memaksa. Lagipula Seulgi putriku cukup cantik dan pantas untuk menjadi pendampin putramu itu"

Siwon tak dapat berkata - kata sekarang pandangannya kosong, hatinya pilu dan pikirannya berpencar kesegala arah yang tak menentu

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil?

.

.

.

"Appa, ada apa memintaku pulang tengah malam begini? Apa ada hal penting? Oh ya, Maaf aku terlambat. Aku harus mengantar Yixing pulang dulu tadi" ucap Suho memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya di dalam mansion Kim tersebut dengan senyum angelicnya

Siwon masih menunduk tak tahu bagaimana cara memandang putranya saat ini

"Appa, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa appa terlihat bingung?" ucap Suho menghilangkan senyumnya dan menarik kursi di depan ayahnya

"Ya Junmyeon ada sesuatu yang terjadi..." kata Siwon membuka mulutnya yang terasa berat

"...Sebuah masalah, masalah besar lebih tepatnya"

Suho menatap appanya membelalak. Masalah apa sebenarnya hingga sang appa terlihat begitu frustasi dan bingung

"Appa, apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Aku akan melakukannya jika aku bisa"

Siwon mendongak dan menatap putra semata wayangnya bimbang

"Ada Junmyeon, ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantu kita keluar dari masalah ini"

Suho menunggu ayahnya bercerita

"Perusahaan kita sekarat dan nyaris bangkrut saat ini..." Mulai Siwon membuat Suho menganga tak percaya

"...dan kau tahu bukan, jika bisnis kita hancur maka perdagangan gelap kita juga runtuh"

"Appa.. Apa yang appa bicarakan? Bangkrut? Bagaimana bisa?"

Siwon tersenyum remeh penuh kekalahan mengingat sepupunya tadi siang yang datang berkunjung

"Seseorang sedang mempermainkan kita nak, bahkan kita baru menyadarinya saat semua pilar landasan bisnis kita hancur"

Suho menatap ayahnya masih dengan raut tak percaya

"Bahkan seluruh investor menarik kerjasamanya, orang pemerintahanpun cuci tangan dan tak ada yang bergerak membantu kita. Mereka semua terlalu takut dan pengecut" geram Siwon muak

"Tapi appa, bagaimana mungkin?..." ucap Suho bingung

"...Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Siwon ragu untuk berujar sekarang. Namun hanya ini yang dapat dia lakukan

"Menikahlah dengan Lee Seulgi, putri dari Lee Donghae pemilik Lee Corp"

Suho tercekat tak paham dengan ucapan ayahnya

"Menikah? Appa apa yang kau ucapkan aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa masalah bisnis kita berubah menjadi pernikahan"

"KARENA DONGHAE MAU MENJAMIN PERUSAHAAN DAN RAHASIA BISNIS GELAP KITA JIKA KAU MENIKAHI PUTRINYA!" teriak Siwon mengutarakan kegundahan dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk

Suho tercekat, dia tersenyum tak percaya

"Appa, appa bercanda bukan? BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENIKAHI PUTRINYA JIKA AKU MEMILIKI YIXING?"

"Kalau begitu putuskan Yixing" ucap Siwon sendu dan membuang pandangannya kesudut lain ruangan

"Hahahahhaa, Appa kau bercanda. BAGAIMANA AKU MEMUTUSKAN YIXING HAH? Aku tidak mau menuruti permintaan appa yang konyol ini"

"JUNMYEON!" bentak Siwon tak terelakkan

"TAK TAHUKAH BAHWA HIDUP DAN MATI KELUARGA KITA SEDANG DI PERTARUHKAN SEKARANG?..."

"...MENURUTMU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI JIKA PERUSAHAAN KITA BENAR - BENAR PAILIT HAH? ORANG - ORANG AKAN TAHU JIKA KITA ADALAH MAFIA DAN APA? AKU AKAN DI TAHAN KARENANYA.."

"... SEDANG EOMMAMU... APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAM EOMMAMU YANG AKAN MENJADI OBJEK HINAAN DARI ORANG - ORANG DAN BAHAN PELAMPIASAN MUSUH - MUSUH KITA! APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKANNYA HAH?"

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU? AKU AKAN KEHILANGAN YIXING DAN MENYAKITINYA! aku tidak mau melakukan itu appa"

Ucap Suho melemah

"Tapi kita tidak ada pilihan lain nak" ucap Siwon tak kalah sendunya

"Pasti ada cara lain appa. Aku akan minta bantuan paman Oh, dia pasti akan membantu kita" ucap Suho meroggoh ponselnya

"Percuma nak, kita tidak bisa melibatkan Oh dalam urusan ini atau perusahaan berliannya akan ikut terimbas"

Suho terdiam masih dengan tatapan frustasinya

"Kalau begitu paman Kim, dia akan dengan suka rela membantu kita"

"Pamanmu sedang bersengketa dengan para yakuza sekarang. Masalahnya juga sama besar dengan kita nak" ucap Siwon lagi dengan wajah putus asanya

"Tidak ... Tidak... Pasti ada yang bisa membantu kita"

"CUKUP JUNMYEON, BUKALAH MATAMU! HANYA LEE DONGHAE YANG BISA MEMBANTU KITA SAAT INI"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN PUTRINYA APPA! apa appa sekarang sedang menjualku hah?.."

"...APPA MENJUAL PUTRAMU SENDIRI UNTUK KEPENTINGAN INI HAH?"

"KITA TAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN SEKARANG"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU"

"SUDAH APPA PUTUSKAN, PERNIKAHAN KALIAN AKAN BERLANGSUNG 2 MINGGU LAGI"

"Apa?" Suho melemas mendengar final ayahnya dan tersenyum remeh

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yixing dari pelukanku appa. Tidak karenamu bahkan tuhan sekalipun" tandas Suho bergegas pergi dari ruangan neraka itu dengan air mata dan amarah memuncak

BLAM!

Pintu ruang itu ditutup dengan kecang membuat orang yang mendengarnya berjingkat kaget

"Maafkan appa nak, maafkan appa" lirih Siwon menatap kepergian putranya

Kim Bo Eun yang sedari tadi menguping di balik pintu tersebut tercekat dan mematung. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun walau ia ingin

Air mata tak henti membanjiri wajahnya, putra dan suaminya sedang di hadapkan pada pilihan sulit saat ini dan dia tak tahu kubu mana yang harus ia

'Yixing, bagaimana ini' ucap nyonya itu di dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Suho berjalan memasuki kamar Yixing dengan pelan, pikirannya kacau sekarang, hatinya begitu pilu dan menolak mempercayai kata - kata sang ayah

Yixing tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka unicorn yang di dapatnya dengan susah payah tadi siang

Hati Suho remuk, melihat wajah damai kekasih yang begitu ia cintai ada didepannya, rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab sebagai putra tunggal Kim Siwon membebaninya saat ini

Langkahnya begitu gontai mulai mendekati sosok tersebut lalu merebahkan diri dan mendekapnya dari belakang, mencoba mencari kedamaian atas kegundahan hatinya

Lengan kekar itu merengkuh Yixing makin dalam

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Suho pelan dalam keheningan malam

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n:**

Hai... Aku telat update banyak hari kayaknya hehehhe😅✌

Maafkan, karena tugas dan beberapa laporan yang harus di selesaikan. Jadi demi kenyamanan bersama ff ini saya kesampingkan dulu kemarin dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan😩

Karena jadwal praktek ke Peradilan Tata Usaha Negara sudah di depan mata😵😵

Oh ya dan mohon maaf sekali lagi

#curhat

Beberapa hari lalu, aku lagi buka akun ff di Laptop temen nih ceritanya. Trus si temen aku baca cerita aku. Berhubung kelas kita beda, aku yang uda ada jam langsung cus gitu aja ninggalin temen yang lagi kencan ama laptopnya

Dan tebak apa! Pas di kelas, sejam lebih lah sejak aku ninggalin temen tadi. Iseng buka ff dari HP dan Wassalam, waktu liat review syok berat. Gimana enggak? Temen aku komenin ff heartbreaker pake akun aku sendiri! What the fu*k! Berasa aku ngomen sendiri cerita yang aku buat

Dan itu bacanya malu parah🙀 mau hapus repiwnya kagak bisa... Jadi sampek sekarang tuh tulisan masih ada, mungkin itu kenang - kenangan antimainstream buat aku. Tapi sebeelll Yaoloh🙅🙅

Dan ahirnya aku ngomel sendiri nggak karuan

Oke sekian curhatan kali ini

Mohon maaf kalo ada salah kata, penulisan dst b'cause typo is my friend

Oh ya... Beneran uda tahu karakter icing kan... Aku bakal update lagi dengan kuis yang aku janjiin.. N clue buat jawab adalah sifat icing pas jadi si id 10

So happy reading guys

Oh ya, jangan lupa baca **ACE** by **Pearl** **Luce** yak!

See you...

 **R &R**

D' Xp

17 Desember 2016


	18. Chapter 18

Previous

Suho berjalan memasuki kamar Yixing dengan pelan, pikirannya kacau sekarang, hatinya begitu pilu dan menolak mempercayai kata - kata sang ayah

Yixing tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka unicorn yang di dapatnya dengan susah payah tadi siang

Hati Suho remuk, melihat wajah damai kekasih yang begitu ia cintai ada didepannya, rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab sebagai putra tunggal Kim Siwon membebaninya saat ini

Langkahnya begitu gontai mulai mendekati sosok tersebut lalu merebahkan diri dan mendekapnya dari belakang, mencoba mencari kedamaian atas kegundahan hatinya

Lengan kekar itu merengkuh Yixing makin dalam

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Suho pelan dalam keheningan malam

.

.

.

Chapter 18

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara deru alaram rutinitas pagi Yixing sudah berkoar dengan ria, membuat sang pemilik mendengus karena terbangun dari tidur nyamannya semalam, masih dengan sebuah boneka unicorn di genggamannya

Yixing samar - samar membuka mata malas, dia cukup nyaman dengan posisi ini. Posisi saat tidur di dalam pelukan orang yang ia kenali aroma tubuhnya

Tunggu!

'Siapa yang memelukku?' batin Yixing merasakan sebuah lengan mengapit pinggangnya

Pasalnya terakhir kali dia ingin tidur tak ada seorang lain yang bersamanya, bahkan kekasihnya Suho sedang pulang karena ada urusan dengan appanya

Sontak ia membalik kepalanya ke arah belakang dan menemukan Junmyeon yang sedang menatapnya

"Junmyeon?.." ucap Yixing dengan suara serak dan mata berkedip lucu khas orang bangun tidur

"Pagi sayang" balas Suho menjawab Yixing yang masih setengah sadar

"Semalam kau tidur disini? Kukira kau akan menginap dirumah orang tuamu" lanjut namja berdimple itu menyusup masuk lebih dalam pada dekapan kekasihnya dan menutup matanya lagi menikmati kenyamanan

Suho mengelus puncak surai Yixing yang sedikit berantakan lalu mengecupnya sayang

"Hm, aku merindukanmu. Jadi kembali kesini"

Lay memukul dada kekasihnya karena risih dengan ucapan genit Suho barusan

"Yang kukatakan benar, kenapa kau memukulku?" ucap Suho dengan nada sendu yang kentara membuat Yixing mendongak seketika dan memandang Junmyeon lekat

Tangan Yixing menggerilnya mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang terlihat berbeda, sangat lelah dengan mata memerah dan penuh teka - teki bagi Yixing

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Suho tersenyum dan membawa tangan Yixing menjauh dari pipinya, lalu di kecupnya gemas

"Aku tidur" ucapnya bohong. Karena sejak kedatangannya semalam, dia hanya merenung dan berfikir sambil mengamati sosok Yixing yang terlelap dalam tidur

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing polos

Suho tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk memberi jawaban, kemudian membawa kekasihnya lagi dalam pelukan

5 menit lebih mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga Yixing mulai kram dan kesemutan

"Junmyeon, lepaskan. Aku ingin mencuci muka dan membuat sarapan"

Junmyeon tak mengidahkan kata - kata Yixing. Dia terlalu berkutat dalam alam bawah sadarnya, memikirkan kelangsungan hubungan keduanya yang sedang di uji saat ini tanpa mendengar ucapan Yixing

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya 'Ada yang tidak beres' batin Lay karena tumben sekali Junmyeon mengabaikannya seperti ini

"Junmyeonie" ucap Lay mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Membuat lamunyan Suho beehenti

Junmyeon menatap kekasihnya kaget

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Lay lagi

Suho tercekat sesaat, namun dengan segera mengubah ekspresinya lagi dengan senyum dan menggeleng

"Tidak, tidak ada apa - apa sayang"

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya maju kedepan

"Lalu kenapa mengabaikanku?"

Suho tersenyum lagi

"Aigoo, kenapa kekasihku pagi ini manja sekali hm?" tanya Suho mencubit gemas hidung kekasihnya itu dan mendekapnya lagi

"Akh appo.., Junmyeon lepaskan! aku mau ke dapur" ucap Lay lagi

"Biarkan seperti ini saja"

" Tapi aku harus membuat sarapan"

"Nanti kita makan diluar, sekarang aku ingin memakanmu dulu" ucap Junmyeon lalu menghadiahi Yixing dengan ratusan gelitikan jari, membuat kedua orang itu tertawa dan saling mengejar satu sama lain

.

.

.

Yixing benar - benar tak habis pikir sekarang, Junmyeon yang biasanya kalem dan dewasa berubah menjadi sangat manja dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi

Entah untuk memasak di dapur, membereskan apartemen sampai pergi kekamar mandi sekalipun, dan itu sanggat mengganggu

Bruk!

Junmyeon menabrak punggung Yixing yang tiba - tiba berhenti di hadapannya. Lay pun langsung berbalik arah dan menatap Suho sedikit sebal

"Junmyeon-ah, berhentilah mengikutiku" ucap Lay kesal

"Aku tidak" balas Suho bohong

Lay mendengus lalu pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya menuju depan untuk membuang sampah

Suho yang melihat kekasihnya pergi bergegas menyusul dan mengikutinya dari belakang seperti yang di lakukannya sejak tadi

Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar negosiasi konyol bersama ayahnya semalam ia bertekat tidak akan meninggalkan Yixing barang sebentar sekalipun. Ia takut, ia takut kalau Yixing tiba - tiba mengetahui masalah keluarganya lalu salah paham

Sungguh ia tak mau kehilangan sosok manis itu

.

.

.

"Hallo eomma" ucap Suho menjawab panggilan telefonnya

"Nak, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang bersama Yixing sekarang, ada apa?" tanya Suho lagi

"Hiks, Junmyeonie... Bagaimana ini hiks..." suara sang eomma yang begitu pilu membuat Suho berjingkat

"Eomma, ada apa? Kenapa eomma menangis?"

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang membuat Suho cemas bukan main. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada eommanya?

Dengan secepat kilat di matikannya sambungan itu dan berlari keluar dari apartemen kekasihnya tergesa, membuat Yixing yang menatap kepergian Junmyeon dari balik tembok bingung bukan main

.

.

.

"Eomma... Eommmaa..."

Suara gelegar tuan muda Kim terdengar memenuhi area ruang tengah mansion tempatnya baranjak dewasa

Dia muak kembali kerumah ini sebenarnya, namun kecemasannya terhadap sosok ibu yang telah melahirkannya membuat Suho menggeser sedikit ego dan amarahnya

"Eommaaa... Eommmaaa.."

Junmyeon yang tak mendapat respon bergegas menaiki anak tangga dan membuka sebuah pintu oak milik orang tuanya kasar

Bahkan pelayan yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang di mansion itupun menggeleng tak mengerti tantang kelakuan tuan muda mereka yang sedikit aneh

"Eomma, kenapa eomma menangis" ucap Junmyeon mendapati nyoya besar Kim tengah terisak di sudut kamarnya

"Junmyeonie... Hiks" nyonya besar itu menghambur kepelukan putra semata wayangnya dan menangis sesengukkan

Hingga lebih dari sepuluh menit berlalu tangisan itu meredup membuat Junmyeon melonggarkan dekapannya kemudian membawa sang eomma pergi ke ranjang

Nyonya Kim itu menggenggam tangan putranya erat

"Junmyeonie... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucapnya entah mengenai hal apa

Junmyeon yang tak mengertipun menangkup pipi eommanya dan tersenyum

"Ada apa eomma? tenanglah dulu baru kita bicara ne"

"Junmyeonie.. Hiks.., tidak adakah cara lain selain kau menikahi putri kolega ayahmu untuk menyelamatkan keluarga kita?" tanya nyonya itu dengan air mata berlinang deras

Junmyeon tertegun, eommanya tahu tentang masalah keluarga mereka, bahkan kabar penikahannyapun sudah didengar orang yang paling diagungkannya itu

"Pasti ada eomma, aku akan berusaha. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain selain Yixing"

"Bagaimana dengan Yixing hiks? Apa dia tahu?"

Suho menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum sedih, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan eommanya dan berujar pasti

"Aku akan mencari solusi untuk ini eomma, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yixing" ucapnya mantap mendapat anggukan kepercayaan dari nyonya besar disana

.

.

.

Jumyeon sedang di kantor ayahnya saat ini, setelah menemui eommanya yang terguncang tadi, tekatnya sudah amat bulat untuk membuat kerajaan bisnis keluarganya keluar dari permasalahan ini

"Dimana appaku?" tanya Suho pada Winwin, anak buah ayahnya

"Tuan besar sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa calon investor baru tuan"

Suho menggeram

"Aku akan kesana" ucap Suho hendak berjalan menyusul ayahnya namun Winwin lebih cepat menghadang langkahnya

Membuat Suho mendelik pada Winwin yang tiba - tiba memblok jalannya

"Minggir" ucap Suho langsung

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda tidak kesana"

"Kenapa? Aku punya hak di ruang itu jadi menyingkirlah sebelum kupatahkan lehermu"

Winwin meneguk salivanya kasar

"Maaf tuan, tapi tuan besar bilang anda tidak boleh kesana. Sebaiknya anda menunggu di ruangan tuan Kim sampai rapat selesai"

Suho menggeram, tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan dan pikirannya, iapun berjalan menjauh menuju ruangan ayahnya

Suho memasuki ruangan tersebut lalu mendudukan diri di sofa berwarna senada dengan warna putih yang mendominasinya

Dia harus bisa menyelesaikan perkara perusahaannya ini dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya bersama Yixing, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memisahkannya dengan sang kekasih

Hingga sebuah gerakan di pintu membuat Suho yang hanyut dalam renungan mendongak. Dia menatap sengit seorang yang baru memasuki ruang itu

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan sopan santun seorang yeoja yang tak di kenalnya berani menginjakkan kaki di ruang sang appa yang merupakan pemilik tertinggi posisi di perusahaan ini. Dia sungguh tak punya tata krama pikir Suho

"Siapa kau?" Suho membuka mulutnya dengan nada kaget yang sungguh

"Annyeong oppa, kata asisten paman Kim kau ada disini jadi aku menyusulmu" ucap gadis itu tanpa dosa duduk di hadapan Suho dengan menyilangkan kakinya

Suho berfikir lama, dia tak mengenal sosok didepannya ini sama sekali. Bahkan bertemupun mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku nona, siapa kau?" ucap Suho lagi dengan senyum ramahnya. Mengingat etitut keluarga yang sejak kecil di pelajarinya harus di terapkan dengan baik

"Aku Lee Seulgi, tunanganmu oppa" jawab gadis cantik tersebut berhasil membuat Suho membulat dan menatap tak percaya

"Sepertinya kau salah orang nona" ucap Suho lagi mencoba menetralisir kebingungannya

"Ani, aku memang tunanganmu Junmyeon oppa, dan pernikahan kita hanya kurang dari 2 minggu lagi. Oleh sebab itu aku menemuimu untuk fitting baju resepsi kita nanti" jelas yeoja tersebut panjang lebar membuat Suho berdecih

'Kau benar - benar menjualku appa?' batin Suho dalam hati

"Ck, aku bukan tunanganmu dan kita tidak akan pernah menikah, jadi berhentilah bermimpi" ucap Suho menatap wanita dihadapannya tajam

Gadis tersebut tersenyum mendengar penolakan dari Junmyeon dan membalas tatapan tajamnya

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak pernikahan ini oppa, kita sudah dijodo-"

Brukk!

Suho menggebrak meja di hadapannya karena muak mendengar ocehan tak jelas orang didepannya. Seketika ucapan gadis itu terhenti karena kaget dengan sikap Junmyeon

"BERHENTILAH MEMBUAL, AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH DAN HANYA AKAN MENIKAH DENGANNYA BUKAN DENGANMU!" geram Suho berteriak dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya

BLAM!

Pintu ruang itu di tutup kasar

"Cih, beraninya kau menolakku oppa. Lihat saja, kita akan tetap berdiri di altar bersama dan akan kupastikan kekasihmu menyaksikan sumpah pernikahan kita dengan air mata" ucap gadis bernama Lee Seulgi tersebut dengan senyum sinis tercetak dibibirnya

.

.

.

Junmyeon kalut, dia bingung, bimbang dan risau. Kekacauan perusahaan, keamanan identitas keluarganya, pernikahan sepihak yang di jadwalkan ayahnya, kehadiran seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya dan rasa bersalah pada sang kekasih begitu membebani pikirannya saat ini

Dia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan sekarang. Haruskah dia memilih Yixing? Pergi meninggalkan Korea dan mulai hidup baru berdua. Atau ibunya? Yang sewaktu - waktu dapat menjadi bulan - bulannan massa karena akibat dunia gelap yang digeluti ayahnya

Apa yang harus dia pilih sekarang?

Langkahnya begitu gontai memasuki gedung apartemen kekasihnya, ditekannya pin masuk ruang peribadi tempat kekasihnya tinggal lalu kemudian berjalan masuk dengan raut tak terbaca

Lay yang baru selesai menjemur pakaianpun menengok arah pintunya yang terbuka dan menemukan Junmyeon sedang dalam kondisi yang dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya

Dengan segera ia mendekati lelakinya itu dan berhenti tepat di depannya

"Junmyeon?" tanya Yixing membuat Junmyeon yang berjalan tanpa arah terhenti dan menatap dalam pada kekasihnya

Rasa bersalah kembali dia rasakan, rasa sakitpun tak luput dari pancaran iris mata itu, tanpa banyak kata Suho memeluk pria kurus didepannya erat. Membuat Lay bingung

"Junmyeon? Ada apa hm..?"

Junmyeon diam, dia tak menggubris ucapan itu dan tetap memeluk kekasihnya hangat

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yixing lagi

Suho menggeleng dalam pelukan itu lalu menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing membuat pemuda disana tiba - tiba terbakar hasrat

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Junmyeon di sela pelukannya

Lay benar - benar bingung sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Junmyeon tapi apa diapun tak tahu

Lay mencoba tersenyum dan berfikir positif

"Aku tahu, jadi lepaskan pelukanmu ini"

Suho tak mengidahkan kata - kata Lay dan terus mendekapnya tanpa lelah

.

.

.

"Junmyeon...?" ucap Yixing menoel - noel pipi kekasihnya yang tengah asik meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan kakinya

Sudah lebih dari 5 kali Yixing mencoba menyadarkan Junmyeon yang membuka mata namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Hingga dia mulai tak sabar dan menarik gemas ujung hidung tuan muda Kim itu membuat Suho reflek berteriak dan sadar

"Akh!"

Suho mendengus dan menatap kekasihnya yang nakal

"Sakit sayang, kenapa kau menarik hidung mancungku?" tanya Suho mendengus

Lay memberengutkan bibirnya

"Ish, salahmu sendiri kenapa melamun dan mengabaikanku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suho terhenyak! Dia melamun? Benarkah? Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali

"Benarkah?..." tanya Suho polos

"... Aku melamunkanmu sayang" lanjutnya membuat Lay merona

"Dasar tuan gombal!" ucap Lay gemas pada kekasihnya

Suho menatap wajah Lay intens seakan mencoba menghafal setiap lekuk indahnya, mengamati proporsisi letak rahang, mata, hidung, bibir bahkan dimple lucunya, membuat yang ditatappun cengo tak mengerti

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya

"Kau cantik"

Lay merona mendengar pujian tersebut, entah mengapa hatinya menghangat dan perutnya begitu menggelitik sekarang

"Ish, aku namja Junmyeon aku ini tampan bukan cantik" benar Lay dengan pipi yang menggembung sempurna dan semburat merah dipipi yang tak dapat disembunyikan

"Tapi kau memang cantik bagiku, karena kau uke ku" ucap Suho langsung mendapat pukulan bantal sofa telak di kepala

"Jangan mentang - mentang kau diatas jadi bisa mengatakan tidak - tidak tentang ku. Aku ini tampan tau" Suho terkikik mendengar celotehan kekasihnya

"Oh ya Junmyeon, besok aku mau bertemu teman - teman di cafe dekat sekolah. Boleh kan?" tanya Lay meminta persetujuan

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Lay tak paham

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu"

"Ish, tapi kita selalu berdua Junmyeon aku bosan..." keluh Lay yang memang penat karena jarang main seperti dulu lagi

"Kau bosan denganku?" sahut Suho langsung membuat Lay menggeleng reflek

"Anii, aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika dengamu Junmyeon" ucap Lay pasti membuat Suho tersenyum lega

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Suho membalas perkataan kekasihnya

Lay merona dan tersenyum

"Kenapa akhir - akhir ini kau selalu mengatakan itu? Kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku kan?" canda Lay membuat Suho seketika tersentak dan terdiam

Hatinya terasa begitu pilu mendengar kecurigaan kekasihnya barusan. Suho kembali berkutat dengan dunianya dan mengabaikan pemilik dimple itu. Membuat Yixing kesal dan memberengut

"Junmyeon?"

"Junmyeonniiee..." masih tak ada respon

"Junmyeon-ah"

Suho masih diam dalam lamunannya membuat Lay benar - benar kehabisan kesabaran dan mulai menghujami kekasihnya dengan puluhan kecupan ringan diseluruh permukaan wajahnya, hingga muka seorang Suho sekarang penuh cairan mengkilat milik Lay

Keduanya pun terkekeh dan mengahabiskan hari dengan gelak tawa tanpa henti

.

.

.

"Luhaaannnnn... Xiuminie... Kyungieee... Baekkieeee..." teriak Lay sesaat setelah memasuki sebuah cafe di jalanan sekolah mereka

Ia langsung berhambur memeluk sahabat - sahabatnya itu karena lebih dari seminggu mereka tak bertemu

"Hanya mereka saja yang kau rindukan? Kau tidak merindukanku ge?" celetuk Tao yang iri dengan gegenya

Lay yang mendengar dengusan Taopun langsung mengusap rambut namja panda itu kasar "Kau bahkan mengantarkan paket dari mamaku pagi tadi, bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu eoh?"

Keseluruhan orang disanapun terkikik geli dengan interaksi kedua insan sesama Chinese tersebut

"Lalu kami? Kau benar - benar tidak merindukan kami hyung?" kini Kai yang tak terima

Harus di perjelas karena yang sedang berkumpul disana adalah 11 anak - anak remaja tampan yang beberapa diantaranya mendapat kelebihan gen cantik dan manis yaitu

Chen si wajah kotak, Chanyeol si alien, Kai si dancer sexy, Sehun si pangeran es, Xiumin si pipi bakpau, Baekhyun ratu gosip penggila eyeliner, Kyungsoo si owl yang pendiem dan cuma bisa nengok kanan kiri kayak kipas angin, lalu Luhan si rusa China punyanya Sehun, Tao si calon ipar, Junmyeon yang baru datang bersama Yixing dan terakhir si Tokoh utama kita Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Ke-11 abg tersebut tengah bercengkrama sekaligus reunian karena mereka sudah jarang sekali berkumpul sejak line senior - seniornya libur panjang

Hingga tak mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan tingkah keseluruhannya, tidak! Hanya Yixing dan Suho lebih tepatnya dari balik kaca sebuah mobil lalu menyeringai

"Jadi kekasihmu itu namja? Cih, aku akan membuatmu mencampakannya oppa"

Ucap orang tersebut lalu bergegas pergi melajukan mobilnya entah kemana

.

.

.

"Yeobboseyo..." Lay mengangkat telfonnya terburu tanpa melihat name yang terpampang di layar hp nya

"Annyeong Lay oppa" Lay mengernyit

Suara seorang gadis memasuki indera pendengarannya dari sambungan telefon, membuatnya sedikit aneh karena selama ini tak ada yang tahu nomor pribadinya kecuali orang - orang tertentu

"Annyeong, nugu-ya?" tanya Lay polos membuat sosok di seberang sana tersenyum sinis

"Lay oppa, apa kau kekasih Junmyeon oppa?" tanya gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Lay sebelumnya dan makin membuat Lay bingung

Lay bergumam lirih menjawab pertanyaan itu "Ne"

Gadis yang mendengarnya pun tertawa membuat Lay yang tambah bingung

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, aku calon istri Junmyeon oppa. Aku mengundangmu untuk datang di pernikahan kami minggu depan, jangan lupa datang ne" ucap gadis itu dan langsung menutup sambungannya sepihak membuat Lay yang masih mencerna ucapan itu terkekeh geli dengan guyonan garing orang aneh yang dia perkirakan fans sejati kekasihnya

Tak mau memperpanjang pemikirannya tentang telefon tadi, Lay memilih kembali berkutat dengan majalah fashion terbaru mamanya yang begitu menarik baginya

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ada di minta menemuni nona Seulgi dan melakukan foto pre-wedding siang nanti" ucap Yuta hati - hati saat menemui tuannya di depan apartemen sang kekasih

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Appaku?"

Yuta menunduk tak berani menatap pada tuannya tersebut

"Ck, katakan padanya untuk jangan membuang waktuku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan orang asing yang tidak ku kenal"

Yuta mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu, belum Suho beranjak kembali ke dalam flat kekasihnya, sebuah panggilan telefon menghadang jalannya

Nomor tak dikenal membuat Suho mematikan sambungan itu segera, namun panggilan lain kembali masuk dengan nomor sama membuatnya mengangkat benda tersebut malas

"Yeobboseyo?" ucap Suho

"Anyeong oppa, ini aku tunanganmu Seulgi"

Suho mendecih dia muak pada gadis ganjen tak tahu malu tersebut

"Ck, kenapa kau menelfonku hah? Ingin mengajak foto pre-wedding juga? Maaf, tapi kata - kata ku tempo hari sudah sangat jelas bahwa diantara kita tidak akan pernah terjadi pernikahan, jadi berhentilah menggangguku"

"Oppa, tidakkah kau tahu aku juga sulit menerima ini?

Junmyeon berfikir sejenak mendengar ucapan itu

"Ayo kita bertemu dan membicarakan hal ini baik - baik" lanjut gadis dideberang

Suho bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ternyata gadis ini tak seburuk yang ia kira, mereka berdua sama - sama korban atas keegoisan ayah masing - masing. Mungkin jika mereka bertemu dan memikirkan solusi terbaik atas penikahan ini maka semua akan selesai

"Baiklah, kita bertemu setelah ini" final Suho dan bergegas pergi ketempat yang mereka janjikan agar segera dapat menjalani hidup nyamannya lagi

.

.

.

Sebuah cafetaria dengan nuasa vintage begitu menonjol diantara deretan outlet cofee lainnya, sebuah tempat beraroma manis coklat dan pahitnya bubuk kopi sangat tercium saat pertama kali pengunjung memasukinya

Dan disanalah Suho berada, sedang menunggu seorang yang beberapa hari lalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai tunangan dan calon istrinya

Bukan sifat Suho sebenarnya untuk duduk diam dan menunggu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia harus meminimalisir kebiasaannya dan tetap bertahan dalam penantian hingga

"Annyeong oppa, maaf aku terlambat" ucap seorang gadis yang sejak setengah jam tadi ditunggu kehadirannya oleh tuan muda kita

"Baiklah, jangan mengulur waktu lagi. Sebaiknya segera bicarakan apa maumu" sergas Suho mulai tak sabar

Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan langsung mengedarkan pandamgannya ke kanan dan ke kiri memeriksa keadaan

"Eumm oppa, apa kau yakin mau membicarakannya disini?" ucap Seulgi ragu membuat Suho mengernyit

"Kenapa memang?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak nyaman. Disini banyak sekali pengunjung dan bisa saja orang appaku ataupun appamu menyamar menjadi salah satunya dan menguping pembicaraan kita"

Suho tertegun, pemikiran gadis didepannya benar. Mereka tidak boleh ceroboh dan tergesa

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita pergi ketempat yang tidak mereka curigai"

"Ne oppa, aku setuju denganmu"

"Aku rasa didalam mobil cukup normal" lanjut Suho tanpa pikir panjang

"Apa?" gadis itu menatap Suho tak percaya dengan solusi tak bermutunya

"Oppa, kau tahu benar alat penyadap dapat dipasang di mobilmu dengan mudah bukan?"

Suho mengangguk membenarkan, sungguh segala pemikirannya yang biasa terbuka lebar dan menyeluruh kini sangat tak dapat di andalkan sekarang

"Eum oppa, aku rasa aku tahu tempat yang cocok" ucap gadis tersebut membuat Suho mendongak dengan tatapan 'dimana?'

"Apartemenmu, kurasa orang tua kita tak akan menaruh curiga jika kita kesana"

Suho berfikir sejenak, dia tidak pernah mengizinkan orang asing masuk dalam ruang pribadinya selama ini. Namun, untuk situasi sekarang dirasa merupakan pengecualian, ia harus cepat membahas solusi kegundahannya saat ini dan mengesampingkan kebiasaan hidupnya

"Baiklah"

Gadis tersebut tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Junmyeon yang lebih dulu pergi di depannya

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka setelah pemiliknya memasukan kombinasi digit angka sebagai password rahasia

Suho memasuki rumahnya yang lama tak disinggahi karena lebih memilih tinggal bersama kekasihnya di gedung apartemen lain, diikuti sosok gadis cantik berbalut dress berwarnya peach dan tas mini cantik di lengannya

"Duduklah" ucap Suho sopan

Gadis tersebut pun mengerti dan mendudukkan dirinya ditempat yang dimaksud

Suho mengikuti gerakan tersebut tepat di seberang gadis Lee itu

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian tersenyum manis, namun tak cukup manis untuk membuat hati Kim Junmyeon leleh

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti ini sebenarnya.." mulai gadis tersebut

"... Beberapa hari lalu appa memberitahuku bahwa aku sudah di jodohkan dan harus menikah dengan pilihannya 2 minggu lagi. Itu membuatku terpukul, karena sama sepertimu aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih" ceritanya dengan sendu

"Aku mencintainya, dan ingin menikah dengannya. Tapi.. Hiks... Tapi appa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa berunding dulu denganku hiks.. Hikss.."

Suho mengambil kotak tissu di hadapannya dan menggeser mendekat pada sosok yang tengah menangis itu

Dia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Seulgi, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat saat keputusan appanya bergelegar

"Aku tahu yang kau rasakan..." kata Suho dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"... Orang tua kita terlalu mementingkan kekuasaan daripada keluarga mereka sendiri. Appa, orang yang selalu aku banggakan dan junjung tinggi ternyata mampu menjual putranya hanya untuk mempertahankan nama baiknya..." lontar Suho mengeluarkan isi hatinya

"... Semua pedoman yang diajarkannya selama ini padaku seolah hanya angin lalu yang membuatku muak jika mengingatnya. Aku tahu keputusan ini diambil karena kondisi kami yang terlampau labil, namun hal ini masih tak dapat aku cerna dengan baik"

Seulgi mendengarkan penuturan pria didepannya tanpa menjeda, seolah mengetahui apa yang benar - benar dirasakan namja tersebut

"Hiks... Kau benar oppa, mereka hanya membual tentang kekuasaan, tanpa mau mengerti apa yang kita rasakan" ucap Seulgi lagi dengan air mata tetap mengalir

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku oppa hiks, bisakah aku meminta air padamu? Tenggorokanku sedikit sakit hiks.." tambahnya lagi berbelok dari arah pembicaraan keduanya

Membuat Suho tertegun sesaat dan berdiri mengambil dua gelas minuman jus yang ada di kulkasnya lalu menyerahkan salah satunya pada Seulgi

"Gomawo oppa hiks" ucap gadis tersebut sesenggukan

Ting... Tong...

Bunyi bel apartemen membuat keduanya saling menatap bingung dan khawatir jika salah satu anak buah ayah mereka datang

Suhopun bergegas menuju depan dan mengecek tamunya meninggalkan Seulgi sendiri disana

.

.

.

Lay merasa sangat bosan saat ini, kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tidur, makan, nonton gosip dan drama dengan cemilan ringan serta bernyanyi tak tentu not hingga hanya suara - suara aneh yang terdengar

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, tiduran di depan televisi dengan menyaksikan drama roman kesukaannya dan tangan yang mencomot kripik kentang sembarangan

Kekasihnya pergi keluar sejak pagi, itu membuatnya sedikit lega karena sikap aneh lelakinya itu akhir - akhir ini yang terus menempel padanya seperti anak ayam membuatnya risih dan sedikit terganggu

Setidaknya kegiatan Junmyeon di luar dapat membuatnya kembali bersifat normal seperti sebelumnya

Tatapan namja penyuka unicorn itu masih terfokus pada kotak LED didepannya, menyaksikan dua tokoh dalam roman disana saling berpelukan menuju kematian berdua 'Mengenaskan tapi romantis' bagi Lay sehingga tanpa sadar sudut garis bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan indah

Hingga suara pesan masuk mengganggu konsentrasinya, dengan malas ia membuka kotak kecil disampingnya dan menekan tombol pesan lalu membuka sebuah tulisan yang ditujukan padanya

'Lay oppa maaf, sepertinya tunanganku Junmyeon oppa tak bisa menemuimu seharian nanti. Kami sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua sekarang di apartemennya, ups! Ku harap kau tidak mengganggu hari kami ini. Oh ya! Jangan lupa datang saat pengucapan janji pernikahan kami di depan altar minggu depan ne. Bye oppa'

Lay mendudukkan dirinya segera setelah membaca pesan itu

Nomor pengirim yang mengiriminya pesan sama dengan nomor orang yang menelfonya tadi pagi, sontak membuat Lay yang sedikit terpancing emosi menekan tombol dialnya dan coba menyambungkan diri dengan nomor asing tersebut

Tutt.. Tuutt.. Tuuttt...

Nomor terdebut gagal di sambungkan setelah beberapa kali di hubunginya

Lay menggeleng pelan, ia berusaha berfikiran positif tentang kekasihnya

"Ani, Junmyeon sedang pergi dengan teman - temannya. Nomor itu hanya sedang mengerjaimu sekarang Yixing. Jangan terkecoh" ucap Lay pada dirinya sendiri memberi semangat

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya bergejolak sekarang, ada rasa mengganjal disana yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh

Kegiatan menonton drama yang dilakukannya sejak tadipun mulai tak lagi di gubrisnya. Pikiran dan hatinya tak sinkron saat ini

Mencoba menepis pemikirannya, Lay pun mengambil handphone nya lagi dan memencet tombol 1 yang menyambungkannya langsung pada nomor Junmyeon

Hingga sambungan itu tersambung dan membuatnya tercekat

"Junmy-.."

"Annyeonghaseyo, maafkan aku Lay oppa. Tapi Junmyeon tak dapat menjawab panggilanmu sekarang, dia sedang di kamar mandi. Aku akan memberi tahunya kalau kau menelfon nanti bye"

Lay tercekat, suara seorang gadis menjawab panggilan telfonnya pada Junmyeon. Sontak kata - kata pesan tadi terlintas di benaknya

Ia tak percaya, tak mau percaya lebih tepatnya. Kekasihnya Kim Junmyeon yang begitu dia cintai tak mungkin menghianatinya. Tidak.. Tidak.. Ini pasti hanya candaan Suho untuknya

Lay tanpa pikir panjang, berdiri dan beranjak dari apartemennya menuju gedung tempat tinggal lain milik kekasihnya dan mencoba menguatkan pikirannya bahwa isi pesan tadi hanya sebuah candaan belaka

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku lama, ternyata dia hanya pengantar paket yang sedang mencari alamat" ucap Suho yang baru kembali dari acara menyambut 'tamunya' tadi

"Ne oppa, gwenchana"

Ucap gadis tersebut polos dengan senyumnya dan meminum jus di genggaman tangannya hingga nyaris habis. Membuat Junmyeon yang juga merasa tenggorokannya kering mulai meminum jus tadi dan mendudukan diri lagi

"Jadi oppa, ceritakan padaku tentang kekasihmu itu" pinta Seulgi manis menatap Suho yang baru saja menghabiskan jusnya dalam sekali tegak membuat ia menyeringai dalam senyumannya

Suho tersenyum, ia senang saat seseorang bertanya tentang kekasihnya. Bersitan kekasihnya itu terlintas langsung di depan matanya membentuk sebuah putaran film penuh makna

"Dia seorang namja, namja yang spesial. Dimana terlihat sangat tampan dan manis di waktu yang sama. Senyumnya bahkan mampu melelehkan hatiku yang selama ini beku membuatku mera-" ucapan Suho terhenti tiba - tiba saat mulai merasakan pening dan panas di seluruh tubuhnya

Seulgi menampilkan seringainya sekarang dan mulai berdiri dan berlaku sok manis lagi

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" ucapnya cemas memegang tangan Suho yang memijit kepalanya menahan sakit

Entah mengapa Suho merasa sebuah getaran aneh saat Seulgi memegang tangannya tadi, rasa panas yang termat membuat birahinya meningkat

'SIAL!' batin Suho geram

Suho menjatuhkan dirinya disofa, mencoba menahan hasratnya sekarang. Namun benda di bagian bawah tubuhnya tak dapat menampik atas meningkatnya hormon yang membuatnya tersiksa. Apa lagi saat Seulgi dengan sengaja meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat reaksi tak terduga yang jauh dari harapannya

"Kau!.." geram Suho menatap Seulgi

"Kau mencampurkan obat perangsang di minumanku hah?" tanya Suho to the point masih mencoba menahan hasratnya

Gadis bernama Lee Seulgi itu hanya tersenyum manis, setidaknya rencana yang sudah dijalankannya kali ini tak mungkin gagal bukan

"Ne oppa, bukankah itu bagus. Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan penderitaan ini ne"

Suho tak dapat lagi mengontrol hasratnya saat tangan nakal Seulgi mulai menarik resleting celananya dan mulai menelusupkan jarinya meraba bahkan meremas kejantanan miliknya. Membuat Suho melenguh tanpa sadar

"Eunghhh..."

Seulgi makin tersenyum mendengar desahan tertahan Junmyeon dihadapannya. Wajahnya kini semakin mendekati raut Junmyeon dan mengecupnya beberapa kali membuat Suho yang berada di bawah pengaruh obat membawa Seulgi dalam sebuah ciuman panas

Suho melumat bibir gadis itu tanpa ampun, menggigitnya kasar dan mengobrak - abrik isinya tanpa ampun. Bahkan kedua tangannya tak lagi diam, tangan kanannya tengan meremas kuat buah dada didepannya dengan tangan kiri menyelusup di perpotongan belahan paha gadis itu

Seulgi menikmati permainannya sekarang, dengan susah payah ia mengimbangi gerakan Suho yang begitu agresif. Satu tangannya masih memijat tongkat keras milik namja tersebut intes, dan satu tangan lainnya berani membuka kancing kemeja Junmyeon tanpa melepas pagutan mereka

"Eungghhhh..." lenguhan Seulgi berhasil lolos dengan mudah membuat Suho semakin panas di buatnya

Tanpa ucapan sepatah katapun Suho membawa tubuh itu menuju ranjangnya dan melemparkan gadis tersebut lalu menindihnya cepat

Tangan keduanya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing - masing hingga tak ada lagi selembar kain yang menempel di tubuh mereka

Suho menikmati permainannya, dia tak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini. Yang ada di otaknya hanya sex sex sex sex sex sex sex, bahkan dalam bayangannya kali ini, orang yang sedang ia cumbu adalah kekasihnya Zhang Yixing

Junmyeon mulai menjilati bagian vital orang di bawahnya, aroma cairan khas memenuhi inderanya. Lidahnya kini bahkan sibuk menyesapi kacang kecil yang menonjol di vagina tersebut, membuat Seulgi mendesis tak karuan karena bukan hanya menghisap Suho bahkan menggigit kecil kitoris sensitifnya membuat dirinya menggelinjang hebat

"Ahhhh... Hhhhaaahh..."

Bunyi kecipak gerakan Suho menggema dengan indahnya, tangannya pun masih dengan lihai meremas - remas dia bongkahan dada besar itu dan memlintir putingnya sesekali

"Ahhh... Oppaaahhh... Maass-ssukk...khaaannnn... Hhaaaahhh" pinta Seulgi langsung membuat mata Suho berkilat

Dengan segera di posisikannya junior tengang tersebut di lubang surgawi Seulgi, sedikit bermain - main dengan menggesekannya sehingga membuat gadis itu frustasi

"Opppaaaaaa..." pintanya lagi tak karuan dengan semakin menaikan pinggulnya agar cepat di masuki oleh benda keras disana

Suhopun langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya yang besar dalam lubang tersebut membuat Seulgi melolong karena vagina kecilnya di dobrak benda yang besar

"Akkhhhh... Hmmm..."

"Eunghhh..."

Lenguhan keduanya begitu mendominasi, tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pergulatan itu, Suho dengan kasar memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat Seulgi terbang ke awan

.

.

.

Lay memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran gedung apartemen Junmyeon, pikirannya ragu bahwa akan menemukan kekasihnya disini. Tapi hatinya sangat tak karuan setelah mendengar sambungan tadi

Dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan, Lay berlari memasuki sebuah lift dan menekan tombol lantai kekasihnya

Sampai di depan apartemen tersebut Lay langsung menekan tombol bel nya berulang kali. Ia sungguh berharap hal yang tidak diharapkannya tidak terjadi

Setelah lebih dari 5 kali ia menekan bel tersebut tanpa respon, ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengabaikan telefon dan isi pesan tadi

Namun saat langkahnya baru sejangkah berjalan hatinya meminta ia untuk berbalik dan menekan pin apartemen tersebut hingga pintu itu terbuka

Pendengarannya menajam, tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara desahan yang sangat keras didalam ruang itu saat baru memasukinya

Hatinya berkecamuk. Tak mungkin itu Junmyeon nya, bukan dia, pasti itu orang lain. Pikir Lay masih mencoba menahan ketakutan hingga langkahnya semakin mendalam menuju kamar kekasihnya dan-

Hatinya hancur berkeping, saat menyaksikan kekasihnya sedang menunggangi seorang gadis dibawahnya dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual. Hell siapapun tahu bahwa mereka sedang bercinta sekarang

Lay tercekat, tubuhnya beku sekerika

"Jun-myeon.." lirihnya melihat adegan live tersebut

Membuat Seulgi yang menyaksikan kedatangan Lay pun tersenyum menang, dan Suho tersentak menatap sosok berdimplenya di ujung pinti kamar dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat terbaca

"Yixing.." ucap Suho memandang kekasihnya yang shock disana tanpa menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya pada lubang Seulgi

Lay benar - benar hancur. Namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya saat ketahuan bermain ranjang dengan orang lain dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya tanpa mau memberi penjelasan

Suho menatap Lay dengan pinggul masih bergerak disana tanpa dosa

'BRENGSEK!' batin Yixing menyaksikan pergulatan itu sampai-

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Holla, aku hadir lagi

Nah, maafkan daku karena chap ini kagak jelas dan absurd baget... Karena aku buatnya juga gatau mau nulis kayak gimana...

Tugas menumpuk teman - teman... Bersyukurlah kalian yang sudah memasuki masa liburan yang menyenangkan

Pikiran terpecah kebeberapa peesoalan hingga akhirnya ff ini semakin geje dan membuat kalian kecewa😩😩

Nah, itu kan terakhirnya nggantung

Aku mau kasih game yang kemaren😙😙

Pertanyaannya...

Apa yang akan di lakukan icing setelah liat adengan di atas

😊 icing marah, langsung nangis

😊 icing nangis trus marah

😊 icing senyum terus pergi

😊 icing nagis terus pergi

Petunjuknya pokok 'sifat icing waktu jadi si nomer 10'

Bisa bedain kan kapan icing jadi manja, kapan icing jadi bengis, kapan icing jadi bocah kapan icing jadi si tukang acting hayoooooo

Aku tunggu jawabannya di kotak review sampai hari rabo ya! Pemenangnya yaitu yang berhasil jawab bener n' paling cepet. Nanti aku umumim winnernya pas post next chap oreet!

So see you next guys

Happy reading!

Maaf banyak typo

Jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** yak! Dia otw update katanya

 **R &R**

D' Xp

18 Desember 2016


	19. Chapter 19

Previous

Lay tercekat, tubuhnya beku seketika

"Jun-myeon.." lirihnya melihat adegan live tersebut

Membuat Seulgi yang menyaksikan kedatangan Lay pun tersenyum menang, dan Suho tersentak menatap sosok berdimplenya di ujung pintu kamar dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat terbaca

"Yixing.." ucap Suho memandang kekasihnya yang shock disana tanpa menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya pada lubang Seulgi

Lay benar - benar hancur. Namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya saat ketahuan bermain ranjang dengan orang lain dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya tanpa mau memberi penjelasan

Suho menatap Lay dengan pinggul masih bergerak disana tanpa dosa

'BRENGSEK!' batin Yixing menyaksikan pergulatan itu sampai-

.

.

.

Chapter 19

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Garis bibir merah yang sempat tertutup rapat melihat show live tersebutpun kini menyungging ke atas dengan tatapan tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun, senyum yang begitu tulus merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri karena terjerumus dalam pesona targetnya

Sama seperti kedatangannya yang tak bersuara, langkah kaki itu sekarang begitu ringan berbalik dan menjauh dari ruangan penuh gema sex tersebut

Meninggalkan Suho yang masih berolahraga akibat rangsangan obat yang ia terima. Ingin dia mengejar sosok kekasih China itu, tapi tubuh panasnya tak mampu menuruti kerja pikirnya

BLAM!

Pintu mobil itu resmi tertutup, membuat Lay yang masih dengan senyum bodohnya menitihkan air mata. Dia hancur, hatinya remuk, tubuhnya melemas. Orang yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata mampu menyakiti dirinya bahkan sampai titik paling rendah sepanjang hidup yang dia lakoni

Sepuluh menit namja itu berdiam diri di dalam mobil, hati kecilnya masih berharap bahwa keturunan Kim didalam sana akan keluar mengejarnya dan memberikan penjelasan. Namun nihil, tak ada tanda - tanda itikad baik seperti yang di harapkan, membuat Lay yang basah akan peluh air matanya tersenyum lagi dan mengusap kasar lelehan tersebut lalu menginjak pedal gasnya pergi

BRAK!

Suara dentuman pintu terbuka membuat seisi ruangan yang sedang melakukan aktivitas santainya berjingkat kaget, karena sang bos tiba - tiba datang dengan penampilan yang begitu acak - acakan

"Bos? Ada yang bisa kami bant-" belum ucapan itu selesai sang bos lebih dulu memerintah

"Hancurkan klan Kim!" titah sang bos dengan mata berkilat membuat anak buahnya tersentak

"Ta...tapi bos, tuan Kris bila-"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu bos itu menendang perut salah seorang bawahannya -Jaehyung- keras hingga cairan pekat merah mengucur di sudut bibir menandakan begitu kuat gerakan tadi

"KUBILANG HABISI KLAN KIM SELURUHNYA! BERHENTILAH BICARA DAN LAKUKAN PERINTAHKU ATAU KAU AKAN MENJADI BULAN - BULANANKU SEKARANG" sarkas Lay dengan amarah menggebu dan tangan mencekik leher Jaehyun tanpa rasa ampun

Terlihat bos itu sedang sangat marah saat ini, dan tak ingin di bantah apapun yang terjadi

"HANCURKAN BISNIS MEREKA BUAT MEREKA MENDERITA! DAN BAWA TUAN MUDA KIM ITU KEHADAPANKU, AKAN KUBUNUH DIA DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI"

Seluruh orang disana menegak salivanya kasar antara takut dan bingung. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan mulai berhamburan melakukan tugas masing - masing

'Kau akan hancur Kim, karena itulah tujuan kedatanganku' batin Lay dalam kilat amarahnya

"Taeyong!"

"N-ne bos.."

"Aku punya tugas lain untukmu..." ucap Lay dengan aura kematian yang sangat kejam

Kali ini bukan lagi main - main, namun sebuah keputusan akhir yang di ambil dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu oleh pemimpinnya membuat Taeyong berucap dalam diam 'Kau kembali menjadi iblis bos'

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, Suho yang sempat tertidur sesaat akibat rasa lelah yang ia dera mulai kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya saat bayangan sang kekasih muncul, mengingatkannya pada kejadian siang tadi

"SIALL!" suho mengumpat dan langsung menarik rambut panjang seorang yeoja yang juga sedang terlelap disampingnya tanpa rasa iba

"Kau! APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN HAH?"

wanita itu hanya tersenyum disela rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kepala, tahu arah kemarahan namja Kim tersebut

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan pernikahanku berjalan lancar tanpa ada pengganggu sekecilpun" kekehnya tak jelas

PLAK!

Suho menampar wajah putih tersebut dengan keras membuat pipi sebelah kanan gadis Lee itu memerah

"TAHUKAH KAU APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?"

wanita itu masih terkekeh

"Bukan aku yang melakukan, tapi kau sayang. Bahkan saat kekasihmu menangkap basah kita, kau masih sangat asyik menikmati kegiatan kita tanpa henti. Bukankah kau yang bersalah dalam kasus ini ha?"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali melayang di sudut pipi lainnya membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan

"KAU! JAGA MULUTMU JALANG! DAN AKAN KU PASTIKAN HIDUPMU HANCUR SETELAH INI"

Ucap Suho melepaskan jambakannya dan pergi membasuh muka, bersiap lalu pergi mencari kekasihnya yang sedang marah dan salah paham akibat insiden bodohnya tadi, tanpa tahu bahwa sosok manis itu telah kembali ke wujud aslinya

Lee Seulgi tersenyum miris menatap kepergian lelaki tersebut "Kau memang tidak bisa melepaskan kekasihmu, tapi kekasihmu yang akan melepaskanmu sayang" ucapnya tanpa dosa

Gadis itupun mulai mengambil ceceran pakaiannya satu persatu lalu keluar dari apartemen Suho kemudian melenggang entah kemana

.

.

.

Hari berganti malam dengan cepat, Suho sedang kelabakan sekarang. Kekasihnya menghilang entah kemana, apartemennya kosong, handphone nya tak dapat di hubungi.

Suho menggeram frustasi, bahkan teman - temannya yang lainpun ikut merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Luhan, Xiumin dan lainnya ikut membantu mencari sosok berdimple tersebut ketempat - tempat yang mungkin Lay datangi. Termasuk Tao yang juga berpura - pura ikut cemas, walau pada kenyataannya dia sedang berada bersama sosok yang dimaksud di dalam basecamp mereka

"Ge.." ucap Tao pelan, karena bosnya kini tengah dalam mood yang sangat hancur

Pikirannya melayang kemana - mana, air mata memang sudah tak mengucur dari pelupuk matanya, namun rasa sakit masih ia rasakan teramat dengan tangan membolak balikkan senjata kesayangannya yang sudah terisi peluru

Panggilan tersebut terabaikan, Yixing tak menanggapi panggilannya membuat Tao menarik nafas perlahan dan mulai mendekatkan diri pada sosok didepannya

"Ge-" ucapnya menepuk bahu itu ringan namun-

BRUK!

Lay yang kaget merasakan gerakan di bahunya langsung berbalik dan mengacungkan Beretta 92 buatan Italia di genggamannya, tepat di pelipis namja panda calon iparnya hingga namja tersebut menabrak dinding dibelakang

Tao mengeluarkan peluh dingin di permukaan kulit mulusnya. Dapat ia lihat dari jarak sedekat ini, sorot mata yang biasanya teduh berubah tajam dan begitu dingin

"Yixing ge.." ucap Tao sedikit ragu dan pelan

Lay terhenyak mendapati wajah orang terdekatnya itu langsung menarik kembali senjata di genggamannya dan pergi menuju ruangan khusus di lantai atas. Dia benar - benar hilang kontrol, bahkan tak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh sekarang. Hatinya terlalu remuk hanya untuk sekedar memberikan belas kasih, pikirannya terlalu kalut sekedar untuk membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan saat ini

Tao mengeryit, dia tahu bosnya sedang berada dimasa paling sulit saat ini. Instingnya ingin membantu, namun apa daya bosnya telah memasang benteng pembatas untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuat orang lain tak dapat melakukan apapun dan hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan

"Ge.., aku takut kau akan melakukan kesalahan besar. Setidaknya ijinkan aku membantumu" ucap namja itu menatap pintu ruangan Lay yang tertutup

Pilihannya sudah bulat, dia akan melakukan hal ini walaupun bosnya sudah memberi larangan. Setidaknya hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan, dia harus mencegah bosnya semakin terjerumus dalam penyesalan

Di ronggohnya saku celana yang ia pakai dan menemukan sebuah ponsel lalu dengan cekatan menekan tombol panggilannya

"Kris ge hiks" ucapnya dengan tangis karena dapat merasakan kehancuran yang iparnya rasakan

"Tao Zi, ada apa sayang kenapa kau menangis?" ucap tunangannya di seberang sambungan

"Bagaimana ini hiks, Yixing ge... Yixing ge... Diaa-"

Dan begitulah, Tao menjelaskan segala situasi yang sedang di alami bosnya saat ini, walaupun dia sendiri masih belum tahu apa alasan yang menyebabkan Lay berubah dengan drastis seperti sekarang. Namun dia tahu bahwa hal ini terkait dengan tuan muda Kim Junmyeon yang bersatus sebagai kekasih bosnya

.

.

.

Lee Donghae sedang menikmati hari liburnya bersama seluruh anggota keluarga saat ini. Ia tersenyum senang mengingat perjanjian yang ia sepakati dengan Kim Siwon beberapa hari lalu. Setelah pernikahan anaknya terlaksana maka tujuannya untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis paling berpengaruh akan terealisasi

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah penthouse miliknya di tengah - tengah kota Seoul bersama istrinya Lee Yoona dan putri semata wayang mereka Lee Seulgi yang juga tengah dalam mode bahagia karena pernikahannya akan berjalan beberapa hari lagi

"Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu sayang?" tanya Donghae menatap putrinya dengan segelas wine ditangan

"80% sudah siap appa, hanya tinggal menyiapkan gaun yang aku mau dan semuanya beres" jawab sang putri dengan senyum mengembang

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasih Junmyeon? Kau sudah menyingkirkannya?"

"Hahahhaha" Seulgi tertawa mengingat kejadian yang terjadi 2 hari lalu saat rencananya berhasil

"Dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi appa, aku sudah melakukan seperti yang appa minta" balas Seulgi manis

Lee Yoona yang menyaksikan interaksi suami dan anaknya hanya bergeleng ringan dengan senyum cantiknya. Hingga rentetan suara peluru menggema di tempat mereka berada

Donghae, Yoona dan Seulgi berjingkat kaget lalu menatap kedatangan segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam dengan masker menutupi wajahnya di hadapan mereka

"Siapa kalian?" ucap Donghae tegas menatap orang - orang tersebut masih dalam perlindungan anak buahnya

Salah seorang di antara mereka -berpakaian hitam- melangkah maju mendekati sosok yang berbicara tadi

Dan tanpa peringatan melembarkan sebuah pisau lipat kearahnya, hingga terdengar suara pekikan karena pisau tersebut tepat menancap di dahi Donghae yang mengeluarkan banyak darah

Masih belum puas, orang berpakaian itupun mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembaki orang - orang disana brutal, hingga semuanya terkapar tak bernyawa. Meninggalkan sesosok gadis yang menangis dan meringkuk di antara kedua jasat orang tuanya

Orang berpakaian hitam itu -Taeyong- menjambak rambut gadis di depannya kasar sehingga mau tidak mau membuat Seulgi mendongak menatap mata elangnya

"Hiks.. ampuni aku hiks... Jangan bunuh aku..." rengeknya memohon pada pria yang sedang menatapnya keji

Taeyong menyeringai di balik maskernya menatap sang gadis tersebut menangis dengan rasa takut yang tak terelakkan

"Hiks... Kumohon tuan.. Apa salah kami sehingga kau membunuh keluargaku hiks" tanya Seulgi disela tangisnya yang pecah

Taeyong menarik lepas maskernya, menampilkan wajah tampan yang penuh dengan bercak darah muncratan para mangsanya tadi

"Kau ingin tahu kesalahanmu?" tanya Taeyong mendapat anggukan dari gadis Lee itu

Taeyong tersenyum ringan lalu menarik rambut panjang tersebut lebih kencang, membuat Seulgi meringis dan makin mengeraskan tangisannya

"Kesalahanmu hanya satu nona. Kau sudah membuat bosku marah dan menangis"

Seulgi tak mengerti arah membicaraan itu dan hendak bertanya lebih, namun belum dia berucap sebuah benda tajam yang terasa dingin menggorok keronggongannya hingga hanya rasa perih yang begitu menyiksa dia rasakan

Taeyong melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar membuat kepala itu terbentur ke lantai dengan keras hingga keningnya membiru. Masih belum puas namja tersebut menancapkan lagi pisaunya ke beberapa bagian tubuh Seulgi hingga sampai ke jantungnya, membuat putri satu - satunya keluarga Lee itu meregang nyawa

"Pastikan semuanya mati tanpa jejak dan potong tubuh gadis ini sesuai perintah" Taeyong berujar pada anak buahnya dengan tangan sibuk menaikan maskernya lagi dan memasukan pisau kesayangannya kesaku

Orang - orang yang berpakaian hitam lainnya pun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memeriksa keadaan sekitar kemudian memutilasi tubuh itu seperti yang bos mereka inginkan sebelum keberangkatan mereka tadi

Taeyong yang merasa tugasnya selesai menarik satu sambungan telefon dan berucap

"Clear bos"

Lalu beranjak keluar penthouse Lee tersebut dengan ringan

.

.

.

Lay masih berada di ruangan khusus miliknya. Mengasingkan diri dari semua orang disana, ia bahkan tak makan dan tidur dengan baik membuat Tao, Jaehyun dan lainnya mulai dilanda rasa khawatir

Kabar dari Taeyong baru saja sampai padanya membuat namja itu tersenyum setan menatap kumpulan foto yang ia tempel di penjuru dinding ruangan. Foto yang menunjukan interaksi keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee yang ia dapatkan dari Ha-im -salah seorang bawahannya-

Ia baru tahu bahwa klan Kim sedang masa terpuruknya hingga meminta pertolongan keluarga Lee. Namun fakta itu tak menyurutkan emosinya bahkan malah memberikan dampak mengerikan untuk Lay

Seharusnya Kim bekerjasama dengan kakak atau babanya, seharusnya Junmyeon menceritakan masalah ini padanya, seharusnya gadis itu tak ikut campur hubungannya, seharusnya Junmyeon tak tidur dengan orang lain di hadapannya

Lay tersenyum miris menemukan berbagai macam pernyataan yang diawali dengan kata 'seharusnya'. Dia sangat bodoh, amat sangat bodoh jika harus termakan dalam pikarannya tersebut

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan jauh lebih logis mengantarnya dalam penyelesaian dendam dari pada mengucurkan kata permaafan

'Satu sudah beres, sekarang giliranmu Kim' ucapnya dalam hati, sesaat setelah sambungan Taeyong tadi terputus

.

.

.

Siwon shock bukan main. Berita yang ia dapatkan sesaat yang lalu begitu mengguncangnya. Lee Donghae, satu - satunya orang yang dapat membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya telah dinyatakan terbunuh bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya tadi siang. Bahkan beberapa gedung perusahaan Lee corp telah rata dengan tanah akibat kebakaran yang ia percayai hanya akal - akalan musuh Lee Donghae tersebut

Sekarang dia hancur, tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain menunggu keruntuhan bisnisnya. Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang ia yakini mampu menyelamatkan bisnisnya yakni Wu Xiaozhu, namun pikirannya menolak hal tersebut

Karena jika dia bekerjasama dengan mafia lain diluar koloninya, maka dengan secara tidak langsung ia memberikan klannya pada orang lain, sehingga dirinya akan dengan mudah terdepak dari bisnis gelap tersebut. Dan dia tidak mau menerima hal itu, jadi diurungkannya niat tadi

Sekarang apa yang ia dapat, tanda tangan kontraknya dengan Lee belum terjadi sampai pernikahan anaknya berlangsung, namun hari ini dia mati dan itu cukup membuat Siwon kalang kabut

Bahkan Suho yeng mendengar pembantaian keluarga Lee pun terhenyak dan segera menemui appanya. Menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat mencari sang kekasih yang hilang beberapa hari ini

"Appa!" panggil Junmyeon memasuki ruang kerja appanya di kantor

"Junmyeon-ah" ucap Siwon dengan raut kusut tak terduga menatap putra semata wayangnya

"Appa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suho langsung

"Kita hancur nak, kita sudah selesai" ucap Siwon meringis dengan rasa bersalah teramat

"Jadi keluarga Lee benar - benar sudah-" Suho menggantung kata - katanya membenarkan

"Lau apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Siwon menggeleng dan menyenderkan punggungnya

"Kau pergilah, bawa eommamu pergi jauh dari Korea. Dan hiduplah dengan baik disana"

"Appa, apa maksudmu? Kita bisa pergi bersama, aku juga akan mengajak Yixing dan kita mulai lagi hidup kita disana" ucap Suho percaya diri

Siwon tersenyum menyaksikan putranya yang beberapa hari ini begitu membencinya masih begitu peduli dan memikirkan kebahagiaan mereka. Hatinya semakin bersalah, karena telah menjadikan putranya sebagai tameng kehancuran bisnis keluarganya

"Tidak nak, jika aku ikut dengan kalian itu akan membuat keamanan kalian terancam. Karena kita sama - sama tahu bahwa jika appa pergi maka appa akan menjadi buronan internasional"

Junmyeon tersentak

"Ta-tapi appa ki-"

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu kembali di buka kasar dari luar

"Tu-tuan" ucap Winwin cemas

Junmyeon dan Siwon masih mematap namja diambang pintu itu tak mengerti hingga

"Mansion... Mansion kita, di ledakkan tuan"

Binggo, ucapan Winwin barusan mampu membuat Kim Siwon dan Kim Junmyeon merasakan hantaman keras di dalam tubuhnya

"A..apa maksudmu?" ucap Suho belum mau mencerna ucapan tersebut

"Seseorang telah memasang bom di beberapa bagian mansion, dan bom tersebut meledak sesaat setelah Tael memberi tahu saya. Namun..." ada jeda panjang disana

"...Nyonya tidak berhasil di... di..."

Suho yang sudah gregetan mencengkeram kerah namja anak buah appanya kasar

"Katakan padaku, ada apa dengan eommaku bodoh?!" ucapnya kalut

"Nyo...nyonya... Ti..tidak di temukan tuan, kemunginan besar nyo...nyonya masih berada di dalam kamarnya"

CTARR!

Bagai disambar petir disiang hari, Junmyeon dan Siwon pertama kalinya merutuki diri karena fungsi pendengaran mereka yang sangat baik sehingga tak dapat menolak kabar buruk yang baru saja mereka dengar

Dengan langkah seribu keduanya langsung keluar dari gedung pencakar langit tersebut dan pulang menuju mansion mereka

Asap mengepul dengan pekat di lokasi berdirinya bangunan mansion keluarga Kim, lebih dari 15 mobil pemadam kebakaran turut campur dalam proses penjinakan api tersebut

Suho dan Siwon yang baru menginjakkan kaki disanapun langsung lemas, rumah keluarga mereka benar - benar terbakar

Siwon bahkan menagis, sekelebat bayangan istrinya kembali hadir membuatnya tersentak dan berusaha menerobos si jago merah tersebut, namun berhasil di halau oleh para bawahannya

"LEPASKAN AKU... LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!"

"Tuan, tapi disana sangat berbahaya kami moho-"

"ISTRIKU MASIH ADA DI DALAM! DAN KAU MENGHADANGKU SEKARANG?"

Ucap Siwon masih bersikuekueh hendak masuk dalam kobaran tersebut

"BO EUN... BO EUN...!" panggil Siwon dengan pilu membuat orang - orang disana begitu iba dan menunduk penuh rasa bersalah karena tak mampu menyelamatkan nyonya besar mereka

Suho menjatuhkan dirinya ketanah, kakinya begitu lemas. Ia masih tak dapat menerima jika eomma yang paling dia sayangi telah terpanggang di dalam sana

"Eomma..." rintih Suho dengan air matanya yang mangucur deras

"YEOBO...! YAK, BO EUN KIM JAWAB AKU! JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR..."

"... KELUARLAH SEKARANG! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENDERITA hiks..."

"...KIM BO EUNN...! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" teriak Siwon tak tertahankan

.

.

.

Bagunan megah itu telah padam tepat tengah malam, warna hitam yang membekas begitu kentata di antara gelapnya malam

Siwon menatap kosong puing rumahnya. Lebih dari 25 anak buah nya tak dapat keluar dari dalam sana, termasuk istri yang begitu ia cinta. Suhopun sama, dia menatap penuh arti bangunan dihadapannya yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Masih dia ingat saat masa - masa bahagia dengan eommanya membuat dia meringis

Hingga sebuah kabar mengejutkan kembali mengusik keduanya

"Tuan, perdagangan gelap kita tertangkap polisi. Dan beberapa barang kita di pelabuhan terkena sidak badan imigrasi" ucap Tael takut pada kedua tuannya

Suho tersenyum miris, belum sehari dia mendapat kabar tentang kematian keluarga Lee sudah harus di hadapkan pada kenyataan pemboman mansionnya dan sekarang? Transaksi mereka kacau. Lalu apa selanjutnya?

Suho masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, sang appa -Kim Siwon- masih diam menatap bekas rumahnya itu dalam, berharap sosok istrinya akan keluar dengan senyum indahnya

Sebuah panggilan kembali Tael terima membuat namja itu mengeryiit dan takut bersamaan. Dia menatap tuan mudanya masih dengan handphone di telinga

Suho yang melihat keanehan gerak - gerik bawahannya tersebut menatap tanya disana. Sampai Tael mematikan sambungannya dengan wajah yang lemas dan pucat pasi yang begitu kentara

"Ada apa lagi Tael? Sekarang kabar buruk apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" ucap Suho to the point membuat Tael mau tak mau mendadak kaku

Taelpun menghembuskan nafas beratnya lalu berujar

"Perusahaan kita dinyatakan pailit dan akan di lelang beberapa hari lagi tuan"

Lengkap sudah! Suho merutuki harinya yang begitu buruk. Belum dia melakukan pemakaman layak untuk eommanya, dua kabar buruk lain berentetan datang

Siwon masih tak bergerak, dia tidak perduli dengan hal lain selain istrinya saat ini. Dia begitu terpukul, sangat terpukul bahkan

Bib.. Bib... Bib...

Telefon genggam di saku Junmyeon bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk sedang menunggunya

Dengan malas dia mengangkat sambungan tersebut tanpa melihat nomor yang tertera di layar

"Yeobbose-"

"Annyeong Suho Kim" ucapan di seberang membuat Suho mengernyit

Dia tak asing dengan suara itu, suara yang lama tak mengusik hidupnya

"Kau belum melupakanku kan?" tanya sambungan tersebut

"Kau!" ucap Suho tertahan

"Aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga merindukanku?" ucapa di ujung sana lagi

"Kenapa kau menelfonku? Ingin bermain lagi? Maaf tapi aku sudah tidak berminat" ucap Suho sarkas menahan amarahnya dengan nada sendu

"Hahaha, benarkah?..." gelak tawa disana membuat Suho jengah hendak mematikan sambungannya. Namun-

"...Apa kau sedang maratapi hadiahku sekarang hingga tak ingin bermain - main lagi?..." Suho mengeryit

"... Apa rumahmu sudah padam? Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana serunya saat kobaran api itu mulai membakar sudutnya" Suho terhenyak

Tubuhnya bangkit seketika membuat orang - orang disana tersentak. Giginya gemeretak amarahnya memuncak

"..Ups! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Hahahha... Oh ya beberapa barangmu terdampar di kepolisian dan kantor imigrasi sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"KAU! KAU YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HAH?" amarah Suho tak tercegah

"Yup! Benar sekali hahahhahaha" ucap si seberang terus terang

"BRENGSEK! AKAN KU HABISI KAU SIALAN!" umpat Suho disana

"Ooo..., kau mengancamku sekarang?" ucap Lay dengan nada remeh yang kentara hingga-

"Jun...Junmyeonie.." suara seorang wanita membuat Junmyeon terperangah

"Eomma.." kata itu cukup membuat Siwon terhenyak dan menghampiri putranya

"Eomma... Eommaa... Eomma baik - baik saja? Apa dia menyakitimu? Bersabarlah aku akan segera kesana"

Siwon menarik paksa sambungan itu dari putranya

"Yeobo.. Yeobo.. Kau kah itu? Kau masih hidup?" ucap Siwon mendesak

"Oppa hiks.." Siwon tercekat suara istrinya dapat ia dengar kembali, setelah hampir setengah harinya di penuhi tangisan

"Bo Eun sayang tung-"

"Oh hai tuan Kim, maaf tapi kurasa nyonya Kim sedang lelah sekarang jadi dia harus istirahat. Dan aku ingin bicara dengan putramu bolehkah?"

"SIALAN, DIAMANA ISTRIKU BRENGSEK!" umpat Siwon membuat Lay menguap di ujung sana

Suho yang tahu amarah ayahnya langsung merebut lagi panggilan tersebut

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku hah? Lepaskan eommaku dan aku akan menjadi milikmu" ucap Suho mantap

Lay terkekeh di ujung sana

"Sayangnya aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu sekarang..."

".. Tapi, jika kau ingin menjemput eommamu, datanglah ke gudang kosong di selatan jembatan Banpodaegyo. Dan kita tentukan siapa pemenang permainan ini"

KLIK!

Sambungan itu terputus sepihak membuat Suho menggerang marah dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju tempat yang di bicarakan diikuti oleh Siwon dan anak buah mereka lainnya yang masih selamat

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Lay manatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar. Nyonya Kim yang selama ini menyayanginya seperti anak kandungpun ada disana bersamanya

Wanita itu tidak tahu ada masalah apa sebenarnya antara kedua putranya hingga Yixingnya kembali menjadi sosok iblis yang terobsesi untuk menghancurkan anaknya

"Yixing.." pangil nyonya itu pelan

Jujur saat tadi siang Jaehyun datang kekamarnya dan membawanya pergi dengan cepat, itu sedikit membuatnya terhenyak dan bingung. Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa Yixing ingin bertemu dengannya dan Bo Eun tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima ajakan tersebut

Namun baru ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Yixing telah memasang bom di mansionnya dan meledakkannya serta membuatnya seakan menjadi korban insiden tersebut membuat Bo Eun manangis

Bukan karena mansionnya yang hancur melainkan tak tega dengan reaksi suami dan anaknya yang pasti terpukul akan kabar tersebut

Lay yang mendengar panggilan tersebutpun menengokkan wajahnya menatap nyonya Kim hangat

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini nak? Kenapa kau kembali menjadi seperti ini?" ucap Bo Eun menyentuh permukaan pipi Yixing lembut

Lay tersenyum dengan mata berkaca - kaca

"Putramu yang mengubahku eomma" ucapnya menitihkan air mata

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya sekarang, di tumpahkannya segala air mata yang sejak beberapa hari lalu dia bendung

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku membencinya eomma... Dia melukaiku.. Hikss..."

Bo Eun merengkuh tubuh putranya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menjadi sandaran dan penenang

"Dia tidur dengan orang lain di hadapanku eomma... Hatiku sangat sakit hiks hiks... Aku membencinya hiks..." Bo Eun tercekat tak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia dengar

Begitu pula dengan Tao yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka saat hendak menemui Lay. Dia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir merasakan rasa sakit yang Lay alami

Ketiga orang tersebut masih disana berdiam diri dengan air yang mengucur deras di setiap pelupuk matanya

.

.

.

Banpodaegyo brigde, sebuah jembatan yang memancarkan pelangi saat malam hari dengan berbagai tarian air yang menghibur, dan menjadi objek wisata wajib bagi turis yang berkunjung ke sungai han

Bergeser sedikit dari tempat tersebut maka kita akan menemui sebuah pekarangan kosong dengan sebuah bagunan bekas gudang tua tak terpakai yang jauh dari pemukiman masyarakat

Dan disinilah mereka. Kim Junmyeon, Kim Siwon dan beberapa anak buah mereka ada disana. Tak Lupa Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun pun berada bersama mereka

Mereka masih menyiapkan diri menunggu kedatangan musuh yang selama ini sudah tak di anggap, ternyata kembali mengusik dengan masalah yang begitu rumit

Hingga sebuah ledakan membuat mereka kalang kabut, berasal dari bagian belakang gudang

BBOOOM!

Suho menggeram, 16 anak buahnya terpental jauh dengan kobaran api menyala akibat ledakan tadi

Tak berapa lama beberapa mobil datang dan menunjukan kumpulan orang - orang yang selalu berpakaian hitam dengan masker menempel di sudut wajahnya mendekat membuat Suho muak

Mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah yang selalu berlindung di balik kain hitam. Begitu pengecut!

Lay disana, di paling depan para pasukannya. Suho yang begitu mengenal sosok tersebut pun langsung mendekat dengan kepalan tangan. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang sama emosinya

"Dimana istriku?" tanya Siwon langsung di hadapan Lay dan hanya di balas tatapan tak minat kemudian menengok kebelakang

Dan disanalah sang istri berada, di dekat mobil dengan keadaan baik - baik saja meski di jaga oleh 1 orang namja berpakaian hitam

"Yeobo" gumam Siwon berlari menghambur menemui istrinya tanpa di hadang oleh satupun bawahan Lay. Karena ya, Bo Eun lagi - lagi hanya sebuah pancingan untuk menangkap Suho

Suho yang melihat appanya dengan leluasa memeluk sang eomma tanpa perlawanan membuatnya mengernyit, hingga dua orang yang paling dekat dengan pasangan suami istri itu membekap mereka dengan selembar kain beraroma menyengat sehingga Kim Siwon dan Kim Bo Eun jatuh pingsan

Melihat kedua orang tuanya lemas Suho geram bukan main dan langsung menhantam pipi orang ber id 10 itu keras hingga rentetan bunyi tembakan tak dapat lagi terelakan

Jaehyun, Taeyong, Tao dan para anak buah lainnya yang melihat bosnya di pukulpun langsung mengacungkan senjatanya dan menembak sosok Suho yang di balas tembakan lain dari pasukan Kim

Lay terhuyung kesamping, air matanya mengucur tanpa sebab. Di sengaja menerima pukulan itu sebenarnya, tanpa mau menghindar karena jujur perasaannya galau setelah berhadapan langsung dengan wajah kekasihnya

Namun, bersitan percintaan namja Kim dengan yeoja Lee itu kembali berputar membuatnya menghapus kasar air mata kasar dan memukul balik Suho tepat di ulu hatinya. Membuat Kim Junmyeon meringis

Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Tao menembak brutal kedepan. Mereka mencoba melukai kaki dan tangan saja sebenarnya, karena sang bos hanya memerintahkan hal tersebut dan tidak boleh membunuh atau melukai organ vitalnya

Oleh sebab itu Taeyong mengambil sebuah bom gas berisi chloroform agar semua orang yang menghirupnya pingsan

Sssssttttt...

Suara desisan gas tersebut terdengar membuat orang - orang di sana jatuh terkapar. Hanya ada 2 orang yang bertahan dari efek obat bius itu yakni Yuta dan Tael

Membuat Jaehyun serta Taeyong menatap malas pada keduanya. Yuta memukul tengkuk Taeyong membuat namja tersebut tersentak dan jatuh, Jaehyun yang melihat kekasihnya tak berdayapun menendang perut Yuta keras

Jaehyun membantu Taeyong berdiri dan kembali menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Yuta yang belum selesai

Suara pukulan menggema di antara keduanya. Yuta memukul permukaan wajah Jaehyun dan di balas dengan tendangan tepat di garis lehernya membuat Yuta terhuyung dan menabrak dinding gudang

.

Tael mengacungkan senjatanya di belakang kepala Taeyong, membuat namja tersebut tersentak dan tersenyum. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan dia berbalik dan menendang tepat di pergelangan itu hingga senjata tadi terlepas

Taeyong mendekati namja di depannya dan memukul sudut kepala itu hingga rasa pening Tael rasakan. Dengan kesadaran yang sedikit memudar ia menarik rambut Taeyong dan menendang kakinya hingga Taeyong jatuh ketanah

.

Yuta merasa terpepet sekarang, ia pun menabrakkan kepalanya ke depan hingga bertemu dengan kening Jaehyun secara keras membuat keduanya mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah

Yuta masih tak menyiayiakan kesempatan tersebut dan menghantam perut Jaehyun keras, Jaehyun yang mendadak mual langsung memberikan bogeman beruntun pada Yuta membuat keturunan Jepang tersebut babak belur dan pingsan

"Huh..., kau lumayan juga" ucap Jaehyun menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Yuta dan bergumam

.

Sedangkan Taeyong yang tersudut mencekal kaki Tael dan menariknya kasar hingga tubuh itu terjatuh. Taeyong berdiri dan menendang perut Tael berulang hingga suara tulang patah menghentikannya

Tael meringis kesakitan dan mencoba berdiri lalu mengayunkan kepalan tangannya dan memukul wajah Taeyong hingga ia terpelanting jatuh hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena rasa lelah

Tael hendak memukul lagi namja itu namun rasa sakit di perutnya tak tertahankan dan dengan terpaksa terjatuh tak berdaya

.

Berbeda dengan keempat anak buah mereka, Lay dan Suho masih saling memukul di sudut lain halaman gudang tersebut

"KAU! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU HAH?" ucap Suho memukul pelipis Lay yang mulai lebam

Lay tersenyum, lalu membalas pukulan tersebut dengan tendangan di dada Suho

"Kehancuranmu... Aku menginginkan KEHANCURANMU KIM JUNMYEON!"

Amarah Lay memuncak, dia terus menekan Suho dengan berbagai tendangan dan pukulan brutal penuh dengan luapan emosi yang tertahan beberapa hari ini

Lay menendang perut namja tersebut hingga ia terhuyung dan jatuh kebekang

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JUNMYEON, SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMBUNUHMU SEJAK DULU" ucap Lay duduk di atas dada Suho dan memberikannya pukulan di pipi kanan dan kiri beriringan

Suho dengan segala amarahnya mencekal tangan itu dan mendorong Lay kebelakang

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN PADAMU HAH?" tanya Suho

Lay tersentak, tak ada tujuan lain menghancurkan Suho selain karena rasa sakit hatinya, hingga dia tersenyum di hadapan Kim tersebut yang masih terduduk di tanah

Kemudian menarik lepas masker dan topinya, membuat Suho tercekat

Matanya membulat menyaksikan pancaran rembulan menerangi sosok orang brengsek dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum remeh namun terlihat begitu cantik baginya

"Terkejut.. Sa-yang?" ucap Lay menampilkan dimplenya menjawab ekspresi Suho

"Yi..Yi-xing?"

Lay tersenyum, menatap namja di depannya sinis

"Hah..., kau bertanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Lay mendongak ke atas menerawang jauh sebelum mulai berucap

"Sebenarnya alasanku masih sama, kau menghancurkan gudang pertamaku, membuatku kesal dan berambisi menghancurkanmu" ucap Lay dengan tatapan remeh pada Suho

Junmyeon yang masih tercekat dan bingung mencerna kata - kata itu tersenyum miris

"Tapi kau kekasihku" ucap Suho rendah dengan mata berkaca

Lay mati - matian menahan hatinya yang bergetar

"Ck memang, dan itu begitu menyiksaku asal kau tahu" kata Lay dengan ekspresi jenuh dan tak tahan. Walau pada aslinya dia ingin menangis dan memeluk prianya lalu berujar maaf

"Kau.. Kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Suho mencoba mencari kebohongan Lay

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum polos

Suho merasa sakit, sangat sakit di hatinya. Orang yang begitu ia cintai dan mencintainya berlagak sombong disana. Dia menolak, pasti namjanya hanya bercanda, Yixing begitu mencintainya dan dia tahu itu

"Ta-tapi kau mencintaiku"

Lay tersentak sesaat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Junmyeon dan berbisik

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Suho mencelos, hatinya bagai di rajam tombak saat ini, jantungnya berasa di remas paksa agar berhenti. Otaknya kembali mencari memori tantang pernyataan cinta Lay padanya dan itu...

Tidak pernah!

.

"Aku mencintaimu" ingat Suho berujar pada Lay

"Aku tahu" Lay menjawab peryataan cintanya hanya dengan jawaban 'aku tahu'

.

Sungguh putaran film itu berputar menerus, disetiap Suho mengatakan cintanya, Lay selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama

Seketika dia lupa cara bernafas, tubuhnya lemas, dadanya begitu sesak. Segala rasa sakit ia rasakan sekarang

Lay yang melihat reaksi Suhopun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mundur

"Kau tahu, aku begitu tersiksa saat bersamamu" tidak, dalam hati Lay berkata 'aku begitu bahagia saat bersamamu'

"...Kau membuatku muak..."

'Kau membuatku dicintai'

"...Kau sangat mengganggu..."

'Kau begitu mencintaiku'

"...Aku membencinmu..."

'Aku mencintaimu'

Selesai mengutarakan uneg - unegnya, ia pun mengambil sebuah pistol dari sakunya, mengarahkan pada Suho dan menarik pelatuknya

Suho hanya menatap kosong pada orang di depannya, dia benar - benar hancur. Melihat sisi lain sosok di depannya begitu membuatnya terluka, yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanya menutup mata, menangis dan membiarkan peluru itu menembus jantungnya hingga

Doorrr!

Dooorr!

Dooorrr!

'Maafkan aku...

.

...aku...

.

...mencintaimu...

.

...Junmyeon...'

Batin Lay di akhir tembakannya

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Maaf aku telat lamaaaaa sekalii😁

Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang masih setia dan mau baca ff ini. Sebenernya ff ini emang agak nggak karuan jalan ceritanya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada salah dan ketidaknyamanan🙏🙏

Ke-2, kemaren waktu ff uda sembuh dari sakitnya yang nggak mau nampilin review, aku baca komen2 kalian😫

Terimakasih buat yang uda ikut berpartisipasi untuk acara game kecil - kecilan aku hehehe🙌🙌

Dan ada juga yang nggak suka sama chap kemaren, bahkan bawa nama hewan - hewan segala🐕

Hm, gini aja aku mau ingetin lagi😔

Di atas aku selalu cantumin warning ya, kalo cerita ini rate nya T-M dimana aku harap pembaca dapat berfikir dewasa😘

Terus ada kata BDSM dimana adegan sex keras bakalan ada disini, di review2 kemarin ada juga yang bilang radak keganggu dengan adegan kasarnya tapi ya mau gimana? aku uda terlanjur buat kayak gitu dan memang itu salah satu adegan penting disini. Mohon maaf aja kalo ada yang nggak enak atau risih, kalian bisa lompatin kok bagian itu kalau nggak mau baca😎😋

Sebenernya adegan dewasa itu aku sendiri agak susah buatnya karena, kalo buat adegan sex mau cari kata ganti lain buat alat kelamin dan bla bla bla yang berhubungan dengan itu tuh susah banget jadi maaf kalo aku vulgar, tapi mengingat rate M sama status BDSM di atas jadi aku anggap kalian uda tahu konsekuensi bahasanya.😉😉

Ada juga tulisan 'Harap Berfikir Dewasa' jadi mohon yang masih agak labil, jangan di terusin baca ini aku takutnya ntar ngasih efek buruk😧

Terakhir DLDR (Don't like don't read) so kalian keluar lapak saya aja kalo nggak suka sama ceritanya, karena ini untuk kenyamanan bersama😆

Aku tetep konsisten kok kalo ini ff bakal tetep yaoi dengan cast SuLay😁. Kalo ditanya kenapa kemaren ada adegan gituan antara Suho sama Seulgi aku cuma mau buat konflik besar, jadi Lay bisa marah dan punya alasan buat ngancurin Suho lagi -Maaf kalo banyak yang nggak suka-🙏

Dan ya, aku nggak marah atau tersinggung kok sama kamu J soalnya pas aku baca komenmu aku lagi pusing jadi nggak begitu aku pikirin😊 dan TERIMAKASIH karena uda buat review aku membludak😊. Tapi kalo emang kamu nggak suka ato ada gimana silahkan pm aku aja langsung, jangan buat war di review ya sayang, takut ngeganggu lainnya✌✌😉😉

And terimakasih buat para author senior yang sudah memberikan dukungannya pada saya agar tetep ngelanjutin ff ini. Hiks saya terharu, sungguh! Karena nggak nyangka bakal banyak author yang baca ff ini dan dukung sampai sekarang😂😭

Dan horeeeeeeee kita uda dapat pemenang game kemarennn yuhuuuu!🎉🎇🎉

Dan mereka adalah 🙌🙌

👍 **yxingbunny dan aszry_leoangel**

Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita ya, yang tercepat dan benar! Yah, kalo icing jadi si 10 dia g bakal nangis, uda gitu doang alasannya hehehhe😸

Bagi yang namanya kecantum di atas bales PM aku yakk!

Maaf juga buat kalian yang uda repot PM buat kasih jawaban karena ff error dan nggak masuk sebagai nama diatas, terimakasih buat partisipasinya, mungkin nanti aku buat ginian lagi di chap lain biar seru😀😀😀

So...

Happy reading guys!

Maaf banyak Typo

Dan aneh ceritanya

Luph you💕💕

R&R

Review please

 **Don't forget to read Ace by Pearl Luce yak!**

Dia bakal update nanti malem katanya

D' Xp

23 Desember 2016


	20. Chapter 20

Previous

"Ta-tapi kau mencintaiku"

Lay tersentak sesaat, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Junmyeon dan berbisik

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Suho mencelos, hatinya bagai di rajam tombak saat ini, jantungnya berasa di remas paksa agar berhenti. Otaknya kembali mencari memori tantang pernyataan cinta Lay padanya dan itu...

Tidak pernah!

.

"Aku mencintaimu" ingat Suho berujar pada Lay

"Aku tahu" Lay menjawab peryataan cintanya hanya dengan jawaban 'aku tahu'

.

Sungguh putaran film itu berputar menerus, disetiap Suho mengatakan cintanya, Lay selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama

Seketika dia lupa cara bernafas, tubuhnya lemas, dadanya begitu sesak. Segala rasa sakit ia rasakan sekarang

Lay yang melihat reaksi Suhopun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mundur

"Kau tahu, aku begitu tersiksa saat bersamamu" tidak, dalam hati Lay berkata 'aku begitu bahagia saat bersamamu'

"...Kau membuatku muak..."

'Kau membuatku dicintai'

"...Kau sangat mengganggu..."

'Kau begitu mencintaiku'

"...Aku membencinmu..."

'Aku mencintaimu'

Selesai mengutarakan uneg - unegnya, ia pun mengambil sebuah pistol dari sakunya, mengarahkan pada Suho dan menarik pelatuknya

Suho hanya menatap kosong pada orang di depannya, dia benar - benar hancur. Melihat sisi lain sosok di depannya begitu membuatnya terluka, yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanya menutup mata, menangis dan membiarkan peluru itu menembus jantungnya hingga

Doorrr!

Dooorr!

Dooorrr!

'Maafkan aku...

.

...aku...

.

...mencintaimu...

.

...Junmyeon...'

Batin Lay di akhir tembakannya

.

.

.

Chapter 20

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho menutup matanya menunggu lontaran peluru dari Yixing. Dia hancur, memorinya memaksa Junmyeon kembali mengarungi waktu saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yixing

Dia hanyalah seorang murid pindahan yang begitu usil dan mengganggu, setiap hari selalu mencoba untuk mendekatinya membuatnya terusik dan pada akhirnya terbiasa

Dan itu cukup membuat Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok id 10 yang melayangkan permusuhan padanya

Tak ada terbersit sedikitpun bahwa Yixing merupakan orang yang sama dengan si 10. Bagi Suho mereka berbeda, Lay adalah cintanya bukan musuhnya

Namun apa ini? Sosok yang begitu ia percayai sebagai cintanya ternyata merupakan orang yang sama yang berambisi untuk menghancurkannya

Dan apa? Dia berhasil. Berhasil memerangkap Suho dalam pesonanya, mempermainkan perasaan dan hatinya, menghancurkan hidupnya

'Katakan bahwa semua ini bohong'

'Katakan bahwa kau hanya bercanda'

'Aku mencintaimu Yixingie'

'Sangat mencintaimu'

Junmyeon meratapi nasibnya. Matanya masih terpejam, ingatannya tentang kehadiran Yixing masih berputar di otaknya

Dia sudah gagal, dia telah jatuh, dia kalah. Dan sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan hanya pasrah menunggu detik - detik kematiannya dengan tetesan air mata tanpa penyesalan, hanya meninggalkan keterpurukan

Dan-

Doorr!

Dooorrr!

Dooorrr!

-Kesadarannya menghilang

.

.

.

"YIXIINGG!" / "GEEGEEE!" Tao yang sedari tadi mencoba menghalangi Luhan agar tak ikut campur pada malam ini terbelalak

Mendengar suara tembakan dengan reflek ia berlari di ikuti oleh Luhan, dan menemukan Junmyeon yang sudah terkapar dengan darah mengucur deras di setiap lubang menancapnya butir timah panas tersebut

Sedang Yixing? Dia menangis, benar - benar menangis seakan kehilangan dunianya. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas, air matanya tetap mengalir dan semakin membanjiri wajahnya

Luhan spontan langsung menghampiri Junmyeon yang sekarat sekarang, mencoba membangunkan dengan tepukan dipipi bahkan teriakan melengkingnya

"Suho... Suho-ya... SUHO BANGUNLAH BRENGSEK!" isak Luhan masih coba menggoncang - goncangkan tubuh itu

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Tao yang langsung merengkuh Lay dalam dekapannya. Bagaimanapun juga Lay adalah orang yang paling hancur dan terluka sekarang

"Ge.. Hiks... Kumohon hentikan hiks..."

"Hiks... Hikss.. Hiksss... Tt-tao zi... Aku melakukannya hiks... Aku melakukannya hikksss..." rancu Lay masih dengan tangis dan tangan gemetar

Segerombolan lain hadir menyusul ketempat mereka berada. Kris memijit pelipisnya pelan menyaksikan ulah adiknya yang benar - benar di luar batas

Iapun bergegas mendekati kekasih dan adiknya disana, memeluk Yixing erat yang masih terguncang

"Gege... Hiks gege.."

"Ssstt.. tenangkan dirimu Xingie" Kris mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus puncak surai adiknya

Kemudian namja berwajah tegas tersebutpun mendongak pada bawahannya seraya berkata

"Bawa anak buah Yixing pergi dari sini dan bereskan kekacauannya" ucap Kris pada bawahannya dan di balas anggukan paham

Lay langsung terhenyak, kekinya menguat dan berjalan menuju Luhan. Dapat dia lihat Junmyeon sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan 3 luka tembakannya tadi

Dia masih berdiri mematung, tangis dan raut bersalahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan. Namun kata - kata yang selanjutnya ia ucapkan benar - benar membuat keseluruhan orang disana tercengang

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit, pastikan dia selamat" ucap Lay sesaat kemudian berbalik dan pergi melepaskan semuanya, segala amarah, cinta dan air mata

Kris masih disana, dia menatap Junmyeon yang berada di pangkuan Luhan dengan wajah sulit diartikan

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuatnya marah hah?"

.

.

.

5 hari setelah kejadian tersebut Suho sudah sadarkan diri dan dalam masa pemulihan. Lukanya ringan, tembakan itu hanya mengenai perut, lengan dan bahunya. Hati kecil Junmyeon ingin membenarkan bahwa Yixing tak akan mungkin menyakitinya namun, mengingat dia adalah sosok id 10 itu membuatnya tak dapat berfikir selayaknya

Hatinya masih sakit dan terluka, dia membenci nomor 10 itu namun tak dapat ditampik rasa cinta masih ada disana. Dia benci akan hatinya yang berhasil diperdaya namja cantik itu, dia marah karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang ingin membunuhnya dan dia menyesal

KLEK!

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Kai yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut disusul semua sahabat mereka termasuk Tao

Suho hanya tersenyum lemah. Namun Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan lainnya dapat melihat tatapan kebencian dari mata angelic tersebut begitu menusuk

Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi menunggui Junmyeonpun menyambut kedatangan teman - teman anaknya dengan ramah. Bahkan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Tao, bukan rasa benci yang terpancar namun kecemasan

Tao mengerti arti pandangan nyonya cantik tersebut yang sedang berkutat penasaran dengan bosnya sama seperti Luhan tadi saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia tak bisa menceritakannya, setidaknya bukan sekarang

"Kalian datang, ayo duduklah" ucap nyonya itu ramah pada semuanya

.

.

.

Kris datang menemui Siwon di ruang khusus rumah sakit. Siwon mengernyit bingung saat beberapa hari lalu tanpa diminta Kris menutupi semua identitas asli keluarga Kim yang terancam terbongkar media karena desas - desus tersebut telah ada saat mansion mereka hangus dan perusahaan mereka hancur

Kris bahkan memberikan klarifikasi tentang seluruh kebangkrutan keluarga Kim. Dan sekarang dia meminta bertemu langsung dengan Kim Siwon untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang Siwon sendiri tak tahu apa?

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa denganmu, entah sebuah kecurigaan atau ucapan terimakasih karena sudah membantu bisnisku" ucap Siwon ramah tapi waspada

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu berujar membuat Siwon tersentak

"Kami akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kerugian dan kestabilitasan keseluruhan bisnismu" kata Kris santai dengan wajah lelah

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon heran

"Keluarga Wu akan membantu membangun semua lini bisnismu sampai kalian benar - benar berada di puncak seperi dulu, baik bisnis normalmu ataupun dunia gelapmu..."

Siwon mengeryit sangat

"...Kami akan mengawal perdagangan kalian dan membersihkan nama Kim dari daftar burunan di kepolisian juga jangan takut, kami tidak akan mengambil sepersenpun saham ataupun merecoki perdagangan gelapmu"

Siwon terkekeh geli

"Kau bercanda sekarang?"

Kris menatap Siwon tepat di matanya

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Siwon menghentikan kekehannya dan membalas tatapan Kris lebih mengintimidasi

"Kenapa? Kenapa keluarga Wu repot - repot melakukan ini?"

Lagi - lagi Kris melepaskan nafasnya berat

"Semua..semua kekacauan yang di timbulkan orang ber id 10 itu akan kami tanggung sepenuhnya, jadi jangan banyak bicara dan kita tanda tangani perjanjian ini" ucap Kris menyentuh lembaran kertas yang tadi sudah dibaca Siwon dengan telunjuknya

"Hahahahahhahahahah" Siwon tertawa

"Hah, kenapa keluarga Wu harus menanggungnya? Jika ada yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya pada putraku hanyalah satu, yaitu Zhang Yixing. Jadi keluarga Zhang lah yang harus menanggung, bukan Wu" sarkas Siwon dengan kilat amarah karena mereka semua sudah tahu bahwa si id 10 tersebut adakah tak lain dari kekasih putranya sendiri Zhang Yixing

Kris tersenyum miring dan berdecih

"Ck, kau benar. Dan aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal lagi. Dia, Zhang Yixing, dia adalah adikku. Putra kedua dari keluarga Wu, jadi kurasa itu cukup untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaranmu bukan?"

Siwon tercekat 'Apa? Yixing adalah putra keluarga Wu?'

"Hahahha, apa semua ini lelucon?" tanyanya lagi masih tak percaya

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim tengah mengupas sebuah apel untuk putranya sekarang, ditemani oleh Kyungsoo dan Xiumin di samping ranjang Junmyeon

Gelak tawa terdengar disana, kecuali Luhan dan Tao yang hanya mampu tersenyum paksa. Setidaknya tuan muda mereka sudah mampu menaikkan sudut bibirnya sekarang hingga-

"Entah mengapa, aku masih belum percaya bahwa Lay hyung yang melakukan semua ini padamu" ucap Sehun yang biasanya irit bicara kini berspekulasi panjang

Membuat tawa renyah mereka tadi terhenti seketika, dan raut orang - orangnya menunduk bingung antara tak percaya dan marah

"Semua orang punya alasan Sehun" kini nyonya Kim yang menyahuti

"Ck, tapi dia benar - benar kelewatan bibi. Dia bahkan nyaris membunuh Suho hyung" balas Chanyeol tak terima

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang itu terbuka dari luar, menampilkan Siwon dan Kris yang masuk bersamaan

Siwon sudah menyetujui kontrak dengan Wu, namun kilat marah masih bersarang di mata obsidiannya membuat seluruh orang disana bergidik

Kris langsung menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan berujar

"Ayo kita pulang Tao-zi"

Tao mengangguk dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun seketika diurungkan karena-

"Aku sangat membenci Lay hyung, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal konyol seperti ini" cukup! perkataan Baekhyun benar - benar di luar batas

Kris mematung mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Tao menghempaskan lengan kekasihnya dan berbalik dengan air mata yang entah sudah sejak kapan menetes

"CUKUP...CUKUP...CUKUP...!" teriak Tao tak tahan membuat Suho, Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, nyonya dan tuan Kim menatapnya heran

"...TAHU APA KALIAN TENTANG LAY GE HAH? TAHU APA KALIAN HINGGA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU TENTANGNYA?"

"Tao er, ada apa denganmu hah? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Sudah jelas Lay hyung lah yang menyebabkan Suho hyung seperti ini" sahut Kai

"Cih, Kalian bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentangnya" balas Tao

"Tao-ya, kami tahu kau dekat dengannya tapi jangan membela Lay hyung hanya karena kau menyayanginya"

"Ck, BERHENTILAH MENJELEK - JELEKKAN LAY GE KU!..." bentak Tao menjeda ucapannya lalu tersenyum

"...YA KALIAN BENAR, LAY GE MEMANG SEJAK AWAL BERENCANA MENGHANCURKAN SUHO HYUNG KARENA KEMARAHANNYA..."

"...NAMUN APA? DIA MENGHENTIKAN PERMAINAN KONYOL ITU SAAT DIA KALAH DENGAN PERASAANNYA... DIA MENCINTAI SUHO HYUNG, DAN ITU TULUS SAMPAI DIA MENGORBANKAN SEGALA KEANGKUHANNYA BAHKAN DIA BERANI MEMBANTAH KELUARGANYA! APA KALIAN TAHU ITU?..."

"...DAN KAU!..." tunjuknya pada Suho

"...JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK TIDUR DENGAN WANITA JALANG ITU, LAY GE KU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERTINDAK SEPERTI INI.."

Suho dan keseluruhan orang disana tercekat mendengar ucapan Tao, jadi semua ini karenanya? Karena dia tidur dengan Seulgi waktu itu?

"Ba..bagaimana bisa kau berucap seperti itu Tao?" ucap Xiumin masih mencerna kata - kata yang di dengarnya

"Ck, kalian semua mengenal id 10 itu bukan? Sekarang ingat - ingatlah, setiap dia melakukan aksinya selalu ada 1 orang yang berada disampingnya dengan nomor 68 bukan?" tanya Tao

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai membenarkan ucapan Tao tersebut lalu-

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu Tao-ya?" kini Chanyeol yang bersuara

"Hahhaha, tentu saja. Karena nomor 68 itu adalah id ku" ucapnya ringan

Semuanya terdiam dan tersentak tak percaya

"CUKUP! aku tahu kau akan membelanya. Tapi lihatlah, LIHATLAH PENDERITAAN YANG HARUS DI ALAMI PUTRAKU" bentak Siwon yang sudah naik pitam karena tak tega melihat putranya hancur

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH HANYA PUTRAMU YANG TERLUKA! TAPI ADIKKU JAUH LEBIH TERSIKSA SIALAN!" kini Kris yang sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya mendengar sang adik di jelekan oleh orang lain membalas teriakan tersebut

Suho tercekat merespon ucapan Kris Wu yang mengiang di gendang telinganya. 'A..adik?' batinnya dengan mata membulat

"JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK BERTINDAK BODOH MENJODOHKAN PUTRAMU DENGAN KETURUNAN LEE ITU, MAKA ADIKKU AKAN BAIK - BAIK SAJA SEKARANG.."

"...SETIDAKNYA PUTRAMU MASIH SELAMAT DAN HIDUP! SEDANG YIXING? HAAAH... AKU BAHKAN SUDAH TIDAK DAPAT MELIHATNYA LAGI..." ucap Kris membuat nyonya Kim dan lainnya terkejut

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya nyonya itu dengan air mata

Kris masih diam, dia tak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tersebut membuat nyonya Kim berhambur memegang kedua bahu orang terdekat putra keduanya itu

"Tao-ya, apa maksud ucapan Kris tadi hah? Yixing... Yixing baik - baik saja bukan?"

Tao semakin menangis sekarang, dan sebuah gelengan kepala darinya mampu membuat orang - orang disana melemas tak berdaya

"Lay ge hiks, dia membunuh dirinya sendiri malam itu hiks... Setelah menyuruh kami membawa Suho hyung kerumah sakit Lay ge hiks... Dia-" Tao tak dapat melanjutkan kata - katanya mengingat kondisi Lay yang benar - benar hancur kala itu

Krispun langsung menyabet tangan Tao di genggamanya dan berujar menatap Siwon yang terdiam mengingat kesalahannya karena telah menjodohkan sang putra dengan orang lain

"Kau tenang saja tuan Kim Siwon, kami tidak akan meminta ganti rugi apapun pada keluargamu. Dan akan kupastikan bisnis dan kerajaan ilegalmu akan berdiri kokoh lagi" ucapnya melenggang pergi disusul Tao, namun belum sampai di ujung pintu langkah mereka berhenti

"Bohong, kalian bohongkan? Yixing... Dia belum mati.. Iya kan?" ucap Suho pelan dengan mata sayu

"KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA SEMUA ITU BOHONG!.. "

"..DIMANA DIA SEKARANG? KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA YIXING SAAT INI?... AKU INGIN MENEMUINYA KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!" teriak Suho penuh amarah, bahkan dia juga menangis

Menulikan pendengarannya, Kris dan Tao tetap melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menghilang dari balik pintunya

Suho mengamuk, dia menarik paksa selang infus di lengannya berusaha mengejar dua sosok tadi, namun rengkuhan ayah dan teman - temannya menghentikan perlakuan itu paksa

"LEPAS...LEPASKAN AKU... AKU INGIN MENEMUI YIXING... LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" umpat Suho meracau dan ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan sosok sang appa emosinya membludak

"KAU... INI SEMUA KARENAMU BRENGSEK! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENJUALKU, MAKA YIXING AKAN TETAP BERSAMAKU... KAU... KAULAH YANG BERSALAH DISINI... AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU SIALAN...! mata Suho memicing saat melontarkan kata - kata pedas itu pada ayahnya

Siwon menatap putranya tak percaya, hatinya terasa remuk. Putra yang begitu ia sayangi telah membencinya

Amukan Suho benar - benar mengerikan, dia membanting semua alat medis disana. Bahkan mengambil pisau buah yang tadi di gunakan nyonya Kim dan mengarahkannya pada Siwon

Hingga beberapa suster dan dokter datang akibat mendengar keributan tersebut kemudian menyuntikan cairan penenang untuknya

Suho mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya dengan mulut terus memanggil satu nama yang sama berulang kali

"YIXXIINNNGGGG!"

"YIXXIINGGG!..."

"YIXINGG!..."

"YIXing..."

"yixing.."

"yi..."

Hingga ucapan tersebut semakin melemah dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya

Nyonya Kim masih terisak di lantai, kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Baekhyun menangis dengan tangan menutup mulut masing - masing, Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun masih memegangi Suho sedang Kai? dia mencoba menenangkan pamannya yang membatu ditempat

Ruangan medis tersebut telah menjadi saksi, saksi dimama sosok Kim Junmyeon yang selama ini di kenal tanang dan mematikan, berubah menjadi arogan dan berambisi karena satu orang

Penyesalannya yang teramat membuatnya percaya bahwa orang itu masih hidup, dan dia akan membawanya kembali. Membangun semuanya dari awal dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu untuk mendapatkan orang tersebut

Dan yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tak akan ia relakan untuk orang lain. Bahkan pada tuhan sekalipun

Itulah tekat baru yang dimiliki Suho, yakni mengambil kembali Zhang Yixing dalam rengkuhannya

.

.

.

Beijing 3 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja memakai stelan jas suit dengan bahan wool exclusive high class tanpa lelah mengikuti namja lain di depannya yang berjalan sedikit cepat

"Kris wu" ucap namja tersebut berhasil mencekal tubuh tinggi di tersebut

Lelaki yang bernama Kris itupun berbalik dan menatap tubuh yang lebih rendah jenuh "Kumohon beri tahu aku dimana Yixing berada. Ini sudah tiga tahun dan aku sudah membuktikan diriku mampu unt-"

"Sudah berapa kali harus ku katakan. Semua yang kau lakukan sia - sia"

"Tapi kumohon biarkan aku me-"

"Cukup Kim. Akan kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu, urusan kita hanya sebatas urusan bisnis jadi jangan membuang waktuku" final namja tinggi tersebut melangkah memasuki lift yang terbuka

Junmyeon masih disana menatap pintu besi yang tertutup dihadapannya. Tiga tahun ini dia terus mencari, tanpa lelah selalu mengumpulkan informasi tentang Yixing walaupun sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil

Tapi kepercayaannya bahwa sosok berdimple itu masih hidup selalu membuatnya mampu bertahan. Keluarga Wu sangat kuat, dan informasi tentang Yixing benar - benar musnah tak berbekas. Yixing menghilang seakan di telan bumi

Junmyeon masih sama, hidup dengan rasa bersalah teramat. Penuh penyesalan dan tekat membara untuk menemukan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya hidup baik yang ia jalani hanya sandiwara, ia jarang tidur tiap harinya, makanpun tak teratur dan hubungannya dengan Kim Siwon? Jangan ditanya

Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit 3 tahun lalu dia sudah mengubur status anak dari Kim Siwon jauh di dasar hatinya. Jangankan menyapa berada satu ruang dengan lelaki tersebutpun dia tak ingin

Junmyeon membangun usahanya sendiri sekarang, hanya sebuah perusahaan iklan kecil yang baru berkembang karena dia memang membangunnya dari nol tanpa bantuan siapapun disela - sela kegiatan kuliahnya

"Huhh... Bagaimana caraku menemukanmu Yixingie... Aku merindukanmu" gumam Junmyeon menahan air matanya yang mengumpul hendak jatuh

Dan tanpa disadari sosok pria tampan dan gagah mendengar gumaman Suho tersebut dari balik koridor cabang tak jauh dari Junmyeon dan menghela nafas

'Takdir memang kejam, mempermainkan kalian dalam rasa sakit. Bertahanlah nak, jika kau membuktikan keseriusanmu padaku. Maka aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkan putraku padamu' batin pria tersebut dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Dialah Wu Xiaozhu

.

.

.

Jauh di tempat lain di sudut kota Leeuwarden, ibukota provinsi Friesland Belanda yang begitu tenang, asri dan udara segar dengan masyarajat yang ramah

Seorang namja masih seperti biasa terdiam dengan pandangan kosong menatap jendela kaca di kamarnya yang menampilkan panorama danau buatan yang begitu cantik

Dia, hampir keseluruhan waktunya hanya di gunakam untuk menatap jauh kebalik jendela itu tanpa mau beranjak kecuali tidur

Matanya sayu, kantong hitam di bawahnya semakin lama semakin kentara. Wajah yang kian lama menyusut, peribahasa 'Hidup segan mati tak mau'pun sepertinya cocok untuk menggambarkan sosoknya saat ini

"Bagaimana kondisinya dok?" tanya Zhang Xingmi berharap pada pskiater di depannya

"Masih sama, depresi yang ia rasakan masih dalam. Kami sudah mencoba menyembuhkannya nyonya percayalah. Tapi sepertinya putramu tak memiliki keinginnan untuk sembuh dari dalam dirinya" celoteh dokter tersebut panjang lebar

Nyonya Zhang menunduk dan mengangguk mengerti kemudian menatap putranya lagi, sepertinya rasa putus asa dan rasa bersalah masih bersarang kuat di hati buah hatinya tersebut

"Bawa dia keluar sesekali, interaksi sosial akan membuatnya percaya diri lagi" lanjut dokter tersebut dan pamit pergi dari rutinitas konsultasinya dengan Yixing

Yixing sekarang berbeda, sosok manis, ramah senyum dan jahil tersebut telah mati. Yang ada hanya Yixing yang kurus, pesimis, selalu mengurung dirinya, mudah sakit serta beberapa kali mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya

Nyonya Zhang tersebutpun mendekati putranya yang masih menatap luar dengan pandangan kosong

"Yixingie... apa kau lapar?"

Yixing menengok pada mamanya sekilas dan menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipisnya. Xingmi tahu bahwa putranya ini tengah berpura - pura, senyum itu memang ada tapi memancarkan sebuah kesedihan

Masih dia ingat saat awal - awal Yixing kembali kerumah setelah kejadiannya bersama Junmyeon terakhir kali. Putranya begitu kalut, semua benda di sekitarnya selalu terhempas keberbagai arah, Yixing tak pernah berbicara bahkan tak sekalipun menyentuh makanannya membuat keluarga mereka khawatir

Bahkan Yixing sudah berani menyayat lengannya hingga dia nyaris kehabisan darah dan benar - benar menutup mata jika saja Kris tak dengan siggap membawa adiknya ke rumah sakit

Dan sejak itu dia dipindahkan, di bawa kenegara lain yang jauh dari hiruk - pikuk masalahnya. Leeuwarden sebuah tempat hijau dengan banyak ladang sapi penghasil susu dengan udara pedesaan dipilih untuk mengobati depresi yang Yixing alami. Bahkan kini sudah 3 tahun berlalu

"Xingie.. Mau jalan - jalan? Mama rasa cuaca diluar sedang cerah" ucap Xingmi berharap

Yixing diam, ini sudah sekian kali mamanya mengajak keluar. Tapi dia selalu menolak, dia lebih nyaman seperti ini. Menyendiri dan merenung

Sebenarnya ada rasa kasihan saat mamanya selalu keluar kamar dengan wajah kecewa, namun dia belum siap

Xingmi tersenyum dan mengelus surai lembut putranya

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau, istirahatlah. Mama akan menyiapkan makan siang" ucap wanita itu beranjak pergi sebelum merasakan sebuah tarikan ringan di jarinya

Yixing menatap mata mamanya yang masih terlihat sangat muda dan mengangguk

"Temani aku keluar ya ma" ucap Yixing membuat Xingmi membulat dan langsung memeluk putranya itu sayang

.

.

.

Seoul 4 tahun kemudian

"Hua... Hiks.. Hikss.. Ki - ta tersesat eotteoke?" seorang bocah manis tengah terduduk dengan kaki dilipat dan menangis kencang di sebuah taman di tengah kota Seoul

"Jangan menagis Jasper hyung, nanti Ziyu ikut nangis" ucap bocah manis lainnya susah payah menahan matanya yang berkaca - kaca

"Huh.. Kalian belicik cekali" bocah lain disana berguman lucu -Jackson- sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan menangis lagi. Daddy pasti mencari kita nanti" kini bocah yang paling tua berusia 6 tahun itu berucap -Haowen-

"Ish, kalian berdua benar - benar cengeng" kini bocah tampan lainnya berujar -Taeoh-

"Memang, ah dacal uke belicik" Daeul menambahi ucapan Taeoh barusan, membuat Ziyu ikut menangis bersama Jesper di sudut taman

Ya, ke-6 bocah menggemaskan tersebut sedang bermain petak umpet dan berlarian di penjuru taman, membuat mereka terpisah jauh dari orang tua masing - masing

Oh Haowen : putra pertama pasangan Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan, berusia 6 tahun (karena setelah kelulusan Luhan, mereka berdua HunHan memutuskan untuk meminjam rahim dan menanam kedua DNA mereka sebagai penyatuan dan merayakan kelulusannya. Walaupun saat itu Sehun masih kelas 2 High School tapi dia begitu berambisi dan Luhan tak dapat menolaknya. Jadi lahirlah Haowen) dan mereka baru menikah 2 tahun kemudian setelah Sehun lulus

Park Jesper : putra pertama pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Berusia 5 tahun (mengikuti jejak HunHan mereka melakukan peminjaman rahim dan wuoala... Jasper mengisi hari - hari mereka)

Kim Taeoh : putra tunggal pasangan Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Usia 4 tahun dan lahir ketika Jongin lulus high school (lahir dengan metode sama seperti pasangan seniornya)

Oh Ziyu : putra kedua pasangan Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan. Usia 4 tahun dan lahir setelah pernikahan orang tuanya berlangsung (masih metode pinjam rahim)

Park Jackson - Putra kedua pasangan Park Cahnyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Usia 4 tahun

Kim Daeul : putra pasangan Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Usia 4 tahun (Chen dan Xiumin menikah setelah Chen lulus high school dan setahun kemudian Daeul bersama mereka)

Dan yang terakhir -masih digendong papinya-

Park Jiwon : putra ketiga pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Usia 15 bulan

Keenam bocah tadi -Haowen, Jesper, Ziyu, Taeoh, Daeul dan Jackson- masih berdiam diri menunggu kedua uke disana (Jesper dan Ziyu) menghentikan tangisnya. Berbeda dengan Haowen yang mulai berjalan kekanan kekiri mencoba mengingat jalan kembali kepada orang tua mereka

Hingga seorang bocah lain yang sedang bersepeda menghentikan kayuhannya dan menghampiri Jesper juga Ziyu yang menangis kemudian mengelus pundak Jasper pelan

"Kau, kenapa menangis?" tanya bocah manis tersebut masih mengelus pundak Jesper

Membuat bocah cantik yang sedari tadi sesenggukan mendongak dan menatap wajah bocah lain di depannya yang terlihat tampan dan imut disaat bersamaan dengan mata yang begitu terang

Membuat Jesper tanpa sadar menghentikan tangisnya dan masih berfokus pada hipnotis mata teduh itu

"Hei.. Kau mendengarku?" ucap bocah yang sepertinya seusia dengannya dengan tangan melambai tepat di depan mata dan helm masih bertengger di kepalanya

Jesper hanya mengangguk menatap bocah itu

"Kami tersesat hiks" ucap bocah manis lainnya di samping Jesper membuat bocah asing tersebut clingak - clinguk mencari petugas taman

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada petugas aku akan menemani kalian ne" ucap bocah itu tulus dengan senyum manisnya membuat Jesper makin terpaku

Jackson, Taeoh dan Daeul yang melihat respon abnormal Jesper hanya geleng - geleng kepala

"Padahal cama - cama uke, tapi Jespel bellebihan" ucap Daeul dihadiahi anggukan Jackson dan Taeoh

Anson -bocah asing tadi- menatap kumpulan bocah lain disana heran "Uke? Apa itu?" tanyanya polos

Ketiga bocah tadi saling berpandangan dan terkikik setelahnya, membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Anson tambah besar

"Uke itu, bocah namja tapi cantik sepertimu" kini Haowen yang berceloteh membuat Anson manggut - manggut paham

"Tadi kau bilang ingin pergi dengan kami kan, kalau begitu ayo. Sepertinya dua anak itu akan menurut padamu" pinta Haowen lagi panjang lebar dengan ekspresi minim dan wajah sok cool yang kentara

Anson hanya mengagguk dan membawa Ziyu serta Jesper berdiri lalu menuntun sepeda mininya berjalan bersama mereka

"Kau sepertinya bukan orang Korea, bahasamu aneh" Taeoh berceloteh menatap Anson

Anson hanya tersenyum menampilkan giginya dan mengangguk "Ne, aku bukan orang Korea. Jadi maaf jika bahasaku berantakan" ucapnya lagi polos

"Benalkah? Dali mana acalmu?" Jackson yang sedari tadi menjahili kakaknya tiba - tiba menatap antusias bocah di sampingnya

Anson berfikir sejenak dan membuka mulutnya "Kami selalu pindah - pindah. Tapi sekarang aku tinggal di New York, kami di Korea hanya 4 hari karena pekerjaan papaku. Dan tadi pagi kami baru sampai"

"Woa... Cudah pelnah kemana caja?" kini Daeul yang bertanya

"Hm.. Belanda, Swiss, Jerman, Texas, Singapore, China dan terakhir New York"

"Daebakk! Kau sudah berkeliling dunia. Oh ya siapa namamu? Aku Taeoh, dan ini Jackson lalu Daeul. Yang menangis tadi kakaknya Jackson namanya Jesper dan di sebelahnya itu Ziyu adiknya Haowen hyung yang didepan sana"

Anson mangguk - mangguk mengerti penjelasan Taeoh dan berkata "Namaku Anson, salam kenal"

Setelah 15 menit berputar - putar mengelilingi taman dengan guyonan dan kejahilan masing - masing. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menemui orang tua mereka di bawah pohon rindang itu

"Anson, ayo aku kenalkan pada papa dan daddyku" ucap Jesper malu - malu menarik lengan Anson

"Aku harus pulang, maafkan aku. Papaku akan khawatir jika aku terlambat pulang. Mungkin lain kali aku akan bertemu keluargamu" ucap Anson tidak enak hati pada teman barunya

Jesper menunduk kecewa, namun sesaat kemudian dia mendongak dan berujar senang "Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu lagi disini, bagaimana?"

Ansonpun mengangguk menyetujui dan kembali menaiki sepedanya pergi dari pandangan Jesper yang masih tersemu

.

.

.

"Papa!" ucap seorang bocah baru memasuki ruang kerja papanya dan berhambur memeluk namja tersebut

"Aish.. Anak papa dari mana saja sore ini hm? Ish bau keringat"

"Hahahhaha papa geli hahahahha sudah hahahhaha" Anson terkikik tatkala papanya mengelitiki sekujur badannya gemas

Dan saat gelitikan itu selesai sang papa kembali bertanya "Jadi apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan hm?

"Aku tadi bermain ke taman dan bertemu teman - teman baru. Besok kami akan bertemu lagi, apa aku boleh kesana?" tanya Anson masih duduk di pangkuan papanya

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa papa melarangmu hah?" jawab sang papa disana

"Nah sekarang Zhang Anson, pergilah kekamarmu dan bersihkan dirimu mengerti. Papa akan kesana sebentar lagi" lanjut sang papa di balas anggukan kecil

"Ne papa" ucapnya dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan untuk papa yang begitu ia sayangi

Cup!

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, dan disinilah mereka berada. Ke 6 bocah cilik dan para orang tuanya kembali ke tempat mereka kemarin datang karena anak - anak mereka merengek ingin bertemu teman baru yang sejak semalam menjadi bahan perbincangan

"Oh, jadi Park Jesper berdandan sekeren dan sewangi ini hanya karena ingin bertemu teman baru itu eoh?" goda Baekhyun pada putra cantiknya itu sambil menggendong sang bungsu -Jiwon- di dekapannya

"Ish papi, Jesper tidak. Jesper hanya sedang ingin terlihat rapi" bela sang putra pada papinya membuat gelak tawa disana tak terelakkan

"Hahaha, putramu menggemaskan Yeol" ucap seorang namja kharismatik memandang interaksi bocah - bocah dan teman - temannya disana

"Hm begitulah Suho hyung, dia mirip Baekhyun sangat lucu dan cerewet"

"Cetuju" kini Jackson yang berada disana menyahuti perkataan daddynya

Membuat Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan dan Sehun disana terkikik. Berbeda dengan Jesper yang sudah memberengut dan siap berteriak

Hingga orang yang di tunggu mereka datang dengan sepeda dan tampilan cassual yang begitu berdampak imut padanya

"Annyeonghaseyo" ucap Anson ramah dan membungkuk 90° setelah memarkir sepedanya

Jesper, Ziyu, Taeoh, Daeul, dan Jackson langsung berhambur padanya dengan senyum sumringah. Berbeda dengan Suho dan lainnya yang terdiam karena wajah bocah itu begitu familiar bagi mereka, bahkan begitu mirip. Hanya dimple saja yang tidak ia miliki sebagai pelengkap

Suho yang berasa terhipnotispun berjalan tanpa sadar dan mendekap bocah tersebut sayang. Entah mengapa ia melakukan itupun ia tak tahu. Mungkin ia terlalu merindukannya hingga melampiaskan pada sosok kecil yang sedang bingung tersebut

Suho melepas pelukannya dan menatap bocah didepannya manis seraya tangannya mengelus pipi putih itu

"Maafkan ahjussi ne, ahjussi sedang merindukan seseorang dan kau begitu mirip dengannya"

Anson mengangguk "Benarkah? Kalau begitu mau Anson peluk lagi" ucapnya polos

Suhopun langsung mendekap bocah di depannya lagi dengan senang hati

"Jadi nak, siapa namamu eoh?"

"Anson, naega Anson imnida" ucap Anson lagi dan kembali membungkuk 90° memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah, Anson hyung ayo kita main" Taeoh menarik pergelangan tangan bocah disampingnya dan berlalu dari Suho yang masih menatapnya dari belakang

Anak - anak disana benar - benar menikmati permainan mereka, dimulai dengan permainan bola lempar hingga kejar - kejaran. Namun satu bocah diantaranya hanya duduk bergaya dan menyendiri bersama orang - orang dewasa lainnya membuat anson mengernyit

Ansonpun berinisiatif mendekati namja yang lahir setahun diatasnya itu lalu berhenti tepat didepannya

"Kenapa tidak main?" tanyanya tak tahu

"Aku tidak main permainan bocah" ucap Haowen dingin membuat Sehun, Suho dan orang tua lainnya tersenyum geli

"Tapi kau juga masih bocah"

"Aku tidak! Aku sudah besar"

"Ish kau ini benar - benar sok sekali, dasar menyebalkan.." Haowen menatap tak percaya atas ucapan bocah manis didepannya

"...Tapi walaupun begitu, Anson tetap suka" ucap Anson lagi dan setelahnya mengecup pipi Haowen kilat membuat empunya merona merah

Suho yang melihat komunikasi dua bocah disana merasakan dejavu singkat

.

"Kau itu selain gendut, pendek, arogan, tidak tampan ternyata juga tuli, bahkan otakmu sangat lamban mencerna ucapanku..."

"...Walaupun begitu, tapi aku suka"

.

Yeah, ucapan yang Lay katakan padanya 7 tahun lalu, saat pertama kali Lay menciumnya di dalam kelas dia masih mengingatnya, mengingat dengan jelas kejadian - kejadian yang mereka berdua alami bersama membuat hatinya kembali bergetar

Hingga sebuah suara membuat lamunannya berhenti

"Tuan muda, anda harus pulang sekarang" ucap seorang pemuda imut yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Anson

"Ne, baiklah" Anson mengangguk dan berdiri kemudian berpamitan pada teman - temannya, lalu tiba - tiba dia berujar terkejut

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Anson saat salah satu pengawalnya mengangkat sepeda yang tadi ia parkirkan rapi

Kedua pengawal itupun bertatapan bingung satu sama lain

"Turunkan sepedaku. Aku akan pulang naik sepeda saja" ucap Anson mencoba meraih sepedanya

"Ta-tapi tuan muda, bos bilang anda har-"

"Aku tahu aku tahu, tapi aku ingin bersepeda. Kalian saja yang naik mobil dan mengikutiku dibelakang. Bagaimana? Lagipula aku hafal jalan pulang" keukeuh Anson

"Ta-tapi tuan mu-"

"Kumohon..." ucap namja cilik itu dengan sedikit aegyo keahliannya dan berhasil meluluhkan para pengawal pribadi itu (termasuk Haowen dan Jesper)

"Baiklah tuan muda"

Ansonpun membungkuk kembali pada teman dan keluarganya lalu menaiki sepeda dan mengayuh pedalnya kuat. Membuat para pengawal itu bergegas kembali kedalam mobil dan hendak menyusul tuannya

Namun belum semua pengawal itu masuk ke dalam mobil, sebuah benturan keras menarik perhatian mereka

BRUKK!

"Akhh!" Anson terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan

Suho yang melihatnya pun bergegas kesana dan hendak menolong bocah yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu tadi. Namun 2 sosok lain lebih cepat membantu Anson disana, langsung membuatnya tercekat dan membatu

"ANSON!.. Kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya seorang laki - laki dengan kemeja hitam polka dengan cepat membawa tubuh putranya dalam gendongan

Anson menahan sakitnya disana melihat papa yang ia sayangi begitu khawatir akan kondisinya dan menggeleng menandakan bahwa dia baik - baik saja. Walaupun pada kenyataannya lutut kanannya robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, itu cukup sakit baginya

"Hei sayang, tidak apa jika kau mau menangis. Ini pasti sakit kan?" kini seorang yeoja dengan dress peach yang datang bersama namja tadi berucap sambil mengelus surai Anson dan meniupi luka itu

Anson tiba - tiba mengangguk dan bergumam pelan "Appo hiks" kemudian menangis di dekapan papanya

"Sstt, tenanglah sayang. Kita obati lukamu di rumah ne" ucap lelaki tersebut di balas anggukan dari putranya yang terisak

Iapun memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk membawa sepeda Anson. Dan iapun bergegas kembali ke dalam mobilnya dengan yeoja tadi

Namja tersebut membuka pintu sebelah kanannya dan menyuruh yeoja tersebut masuk lalu menyerahkan Anson padanya. Iapun berputar dan duduk di kursi kemudi lalu berbaur kekerumunan lalu lintas padat kota Seoul

Suho dan lainnya masih mematung disana dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, antara percaya atau tidak tentang siapa yang baru saja mereka lihat hingga-

"Bu-bukankah tadi itu Lay hyung?" ucap Chanyeol bertanya entah pada siapa

"Dan dia datang bersama-" Luhan berujar menyahuti namun kata - katanya dipotong cepat oleh Suho

"Irene" kata lelaki tersebut masih menatap fokus pada mobil yang Lay dan Irene kendarai

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Hai, apa kabar?

Apa chap kemarin bagus? Kok kayaknya enggak. Trus chap ini gimana? Aku rasa tambah GJ dan nggak jelas

Ok, aku update nih. Nggak nyangka sampek chap 20. Panjang banget, padahal dulu pas buat cuma niat sampek chap 10 doang

Maaf ya kalo yang kali ini nggak jelas mau gimananya. Aku pengen cepet end soalnya jadi aku cepetin alurnya

Maaf kalo kalian nggak suka. Maaf belum bisa bales reviewan masing - masing. Tangan aku uda kriting soalnya hehehehhe

Ok, happy reading ya. Please juga kasih tahu kalo ada kurangnya di chap ini. Aku was was sebenernya mau upload tapi pengen cepet selesai jadi ya... Hem... Gitu deh hehehhehe

Oh ya aku nggak buat mpreg disini. Trus sebutan anak buat ortunya kalo seme dipanggil daddy kalo uke ada yang papa, papi dst.

Jadi mohon maklum ya kalo rancu. Aku ngikutin saran kak Flying with unicorn buat nge-universal-in aja panggilannya heheheh #makasihkak

Maaf ya typo nya masih banyak aja.. Nggak bisa ilang soalnya hihihi

Padahal uda di usahain sebisa mungkin

Oh ya... Terimakasih buat yang tetep baca Heartbreaker, jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** juga ya. Nanti dia update kayaknya

See you next chap...

R&R

D' Xp

25 Desember 2016


	21. Chapter 21

Previous

BRUKK!

"Akhh!" Anson terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan

Suho yang melihatnya pun bergegas kesana dan hendak menolong bocah yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu tadi. Namun 2 sosok lain lebih cepat membantu Anson disana, langsung membuatnya tercekat dan membatu

"ANSON!.. Kau tidak apa - apa?" tanya seorang laki - laki dengan kemeja hitam polka dengan cepat membawa tubuh putranya dalam gendongan

Anson menahan sakitnya disana melihat papa yang ia sayangi begitu khawatir akan kondisinya dan menggeleng menandakan bahwa dia baik - baik saja. Walaupun pada kenyataannya lutut kanannya robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, itu cukup sakit baginya

"Hei sayang, tidak apa jika kau mau menangis. Ini pasti sakit kan?" kini seorang yeoja dengan dress peach yang datang bersama namja tadi berucap sambil mengelus surai Anson dan meniupi luka itu

Anson tiba - tiba mengangguk dan bergumam pelan "Appo hiks" kemudian menangis di dekapan papanya

"Sstt, tenanglah sayang. Kita obati lukamu di rumah ne" ucap lelaki tersebut di balas anggukan dari putranya yang terisak

Iapun memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk membawa sepeda Anson. Dan iapun bergegas kembali ke dalam mobilnya dengan yeoja tadi

Namja tersebut membuka pintu sebelah kanannya dan menyuruh yeoja tersebut masuk lalu menyerahkan Anson padanya. Iapun berputar dan duduk di kursi kemudi lalu berbaur kekerumunan lalu lintas padat kota Seoul

Suho dan lainnya masih mematung disana dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, antara percaya atau tidak tentang siapa yang baru saja mereka lihat hingga-

"Bu-bukankah tadi itu Lay hyung?" ucap Chanyeol bertanya entah pada siapa

"Dan dia datang bersama-" Luhan berujar menyahuti namun kata - katanya dipotong cepat oleh Suho

"Irene" kata lelaki tersebut masih menatap fokus pada mobil yang Lay dan Irene kendarai

.

.

.

Chapter 21

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adegan rete M dengan kekerasan BDSM**

 **Harap melompati bagian yang dianggap menyebalkan**

 **Dan tidak dapat diterima akal sehat**

.

.

.

Suho masih terdiam, tangannya mengepal dan giginya gemeretak menahan amarah. Hatinya bagai tersayat menyaksikan sepasang manusia yang baru saja pergi dari pandangannya

Orang yang selama ini ia cari ternyata berada dekat dengannya, bahkan berani menghianati cintanya dengan bersama orang lain sampai memiliki seorang putra

Pantas saja saat pertama kali melihat Anson hatinya menghangat, namun perasaan itu tak bertahan lama ketika dia -Yixing- datang bersama Irene, membuat luka yang ada di hatinya seakan bertambah

Dengan amarah yang menggebu iapun pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut tanpa memperdulikan panggilan teman - temannya. Yang ada difikirannya hanya satu saat ini yaitu 'mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya' dengan cara baik - baik ataupun paksa

Suho mengeram hebat didalam mobilnya dan meremas erat kemudi didepannya, lalu mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi ada di saku kemudian menekan tombol disana

"Dia ada di Korea, cari tahu tempat tinggal dan urusannya disini! Mulai pencarianmu dari perusahaan Irene. Pastikan kali ini kau berhasil atau kepalamu akan kupenggal" ucap Suho penuh penekanan saat sambungannya terhubung kemudian mematikannya

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi sayang. Kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu" gumam pemuda itu dengan senyum miringnya /sangat mengerikan/

.

.

.

Lay membersihkan luka putranya dengan sangat hati - hati. Bahkan sesekali memberikan tiupan - tiupan kecil agar rasa perihnya menghilang. Anson hanya dapat meringis saat kapas bercampur cairan dingin antiseptik itu mengenai lukannya

"Apa masih sakit hm?" tanya Lay menatap putranya

Anson menggeleng dan menjawab "Gwenchana papa"

Lay tersenyum gemas dan mecium kening putranya lama

"Jadi apa tadi kau bersenang - senang lagi dengan teman - temanmu?" tanya Lay membawa Anson dalam pangkuan

Anson mengangguk antusias dan mulai bercerita panjang lebar dengan senyum mengembang serta tawa renyahnya, membuat Lay kembali merasakan kebahagiaan

"Hm, bagaimana jika besok kita jalan - jalan ke taman everland sebelum pulang?" tanya Lay pada putranya

"Chongmal-yo?" balik Anson berbinar

"Ne, tentu saja. Memang kapan papa pernah bohong eoh?" goda Lay menciumi putranya hingga terkikik geli

"Hm... Papa, bolehkan teman - teman Anson ikut? Sekalian ingin berpamitan"

"Tentu saja sayang, ajak mereka besok ne" Anson mengangguk bahagia dan turun dari pangkuan papanya

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk besok kalau begitu" ucapnya langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri dilututnya lagi, meninggalkan dua orang dewasa disana

Yeah Lay tak berdua saja dengan Anson sebenarnya sejak tadi. Ada seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang melihat dan memperhatikam interaksi mereka dari sofa lain di samping tempat duduk Anson

"Kau sangat bahagia kurasa oppa" gadis itu -Irene- berujar

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk "Hm, Anson adalah kebahagiaan terbesar untukku"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Dan dia mirip sekali denganmu oppa, bahkan aku tidak percaya saat kau mengatakan bahwa Anson adalah putra adopsimu"

Lay lagi - lagi tersenyum dan menatap pintu ruangan Anson

"Yeah, aku mengasuhnya sejak bayi, tentu saja dia mirip denganku" balasnya mendapat kikikan kecil

"Hm, baiklah oppa, sepertinya ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu ne"

"Ah! iya hati - hati di jalan ne. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Ne, gwenchana oppa" Lay pun mengangguk dan mengantar Irene menuju pintu keluar flatnya

Tiba - tiba Irene berbalik mendadak, membuat Lay yang berjalan di belakangnya sedikit terhenyak

"Oppa, apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya gadis itu langsung. Membuat Lay berkspresi datar dan tersenyum tipis

"Tak adakah kesempatan untukku menjadi ibu bagi Anson?"

Kini Lay tersenyum manis menunjukan dimplenya

"Aku papa sekaligus ibu untuk Anson, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lupakan aku, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia ne"

"Tapi oppa tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

Lay menggeleng mantap "Ani, Anson membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang"

"Jangan mencemaskan kami, mulailah hidupmu lagi dengan bahagia" lanjut Lay mengelus rambut Irene tulus

Irene pun tersenyum mengerti. Paham akan statusnya yang tak akan pernah bisa masuk kedalam hati Yixing sampai kapanpun juga. Sebenarnya pertemuan yang tak di rencanakan tadi pagi, membuatnya sedikit berharap bahwa ruang hati Yixing dapat terbuka walaupun sedikit untuknya. Namun, ternyata dia salah! Yixing masih mencintainya, bahkan sampai sekarang

"Baiklah oppa, aku pulang dulu ne. Lusa aku akan mengantar kalian ke bandara"

Lay pun mengangguk kemudian menatap kepergian Irene dengan senyuman

.

Anson sudah tertidur di ranjang saat Yixing memasuki kamar mereka, sepertinya Anson terlalu bersemangat mempersiapkan perjalanan mereka besok, sampai - sampai kelelahan dan tertidur tenang. Bahkan dia melewatkan jam makan malamnya

Lay mendekati sosok malaikat di hadapannya, merapikan anak rambut yang sedikit berantakan disana dan mengelus pipi kenyal itu lembut

Masih ia ingat saat pertama kali pertemuannya dengan anson 4 tahun silam. Saat itu pertama kalinya dia pergi keluar bersama sang mama berjalan - jalan di sekitar kota Leeuwarden. Pertama kalinya sejak masa ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar

Depresi akut yang ia derita membuatnya seakan mati rasa, namun semua itu berubah. Berubah saat mendengar sosok bayi mungil tengah menangis kencang di dalam gendongan seorang suster panti asuhan yang berjalan di taman kota

Entah mengapa, tangisan tersebut membuat hati Yixing yang beku tiba - tiba bergetar hebat. Dan tanpa sadar ia mendekati bayi itu kemudian mengusap pipinya pelan

Airmata yang sudah beberapa tahun silam mengering milik Lay kini mulai mengalir kembali seolah ini adalah awal dari kehidupan baru yang ia jalani

Suster yang melihat tatapan Lay pun menyerahkan gendongannya pada sosok berdimple tersebut. Lay yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya mampu merentangkan tangannya dan menerima bayi mungil Anson didekapannya

Lalu entah insting darimana ia mulai menggerakkan lengannya kekanan dan kekiri agar bayi tersebut nyaman. Dan amazing! Tangisan bayi tersebut terhenti dan berubah menjadi senyuman hangat

Lay merasakan sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya kala melihat lukisan wajah dalam gendongannya. Sekelebat bayangan Junmyeon nampak menghiasi beberapa sudut wajah bayi itu, namun beberapa bagian lain begitu mirip dengannya. Entah apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? ia tak tahu

Namun perpaduan dirinya dan Junmyeon benar - benar terlihat indah di wajah baby mungil tersebut

Dan mulai detik itu Yixing kembali. Kembali dari alam kuburnya, kembali dari keterpurukkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi baby tersebut dan menamainya Anson. Bayi kecil yang menjadi alasan kehidupan keduanya, awal kebahagiaannya dan awal dari dunianya

Dan disinilah dia, masih menatap sosok kesayangannya dalam tenang, tangannya tak henti mengelus dan mengusap surai hitam tersebut

"Terimakasih sudah datang padaku malaikat kecil" ucap Lay tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala itu lama

.

.

.

"Zhang Yixing, CEO management artis Asia yang baru saja meraih penghargaan di ajang Eropa tuan. Dia ke Korea untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan salah satu label musik disini dan lusa adalah jadwal kepulangan mereka"

Suho mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan salah seorang bawahannya. Jadi Yixing adalah CEO management artis sekarang? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu

"Atur jadwalku untuk bertemu Zhang Yixing besok. Buat kerja sama dengan keuntungan besar hingga dia tertarik, dan pastikan pertemuan kami berjalan"

"Baik tuan" jawab sang bawahan

"Ingat, jangan sampai dia mengetahui identitasku"

"Baik tuan"

Bawahan itupun pergi berlalu meninggalkan Suho yang sedang berkutat di ruangan kerjanya sambil menatap dan mengusap sebuah bungkai foto yang menunjukan gambar dirinya bersama sosok lain berdimple yang sangat ia rindukan

"Besok kita akan bertemu sayang, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi"

.

.

.

"Apa? Aku rasa kita tidak punya kontrak lain selain dengan perusahaan Irene, kenapa harus bertemu klien lagi?" tanya Lay lewat sambungan telfonnya pada sosok sekertaris yang selalu mengatur jadwalnya

"Maaf tuan, tapi penawaran dari mall ini sungguh menguntungkan bagi kita"

"Hah, memang mall apa yang mau menghamburkan uang 150 juta dollarnya hanya untuk menyewa 1 artis di agensi kita?"

"JoonXing mall tuan, mereka membutuhkan Jennie untuk menjadi wajah baru mereka dan melakukan pemotretan secepatnya"

"haah..., baiklah! Kapan aku harus menemuinya? Sore ini aku tidak bisa karena pergi dengan putraku, kau tahu bukan?"

"Ne tuan, pertemuan akan dilakukan siang nanti saat jam makan siang di cafe angles"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Lay mengakhiri sambungan telfon itu dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya

Tiba - tiba sosok mungil datang dan memeluk perutnya erat dari belakang dengan mata masih mengantuk. Membuat Lay tersenyum dan mematikan kompornya sesaat lalu membawa bocahnya duduk di kursi pantry dan mengusap rambutnya

"Papa nanti mau kerja?" tanya Anson karena tadi samar - samar mendengar pembicaraan papanya

"Ne, tapi hanya sebentar dan kita akan jalan - jalan setelahnya" ucap Lay memberikan pengertian

"Anson boleh ikut?" rengek Anson manja

"Kau akan bosan nanti sayang, tunggulah dirumah bersama ChenLe dan RenJun ge ne"

Anson mempoutkan bibirnya 5cm kedepan, membuat Lay gemas dan mengecup pipinya cepat, lalu melanjutkan acara membuat sarapan sambil berceloteh ria membuat Anson yang sebal mulai tersenyum dan ikut berargumen panjang

.

.

.

Kim Junmyeon, CEO muda ternama pemilik JoonXing Corp. yang membawahi beberapa cabang bisnis periklanan dan mall - mall berkelas

Memulai karirnya sejak lulus High School, tanpa campur tangan keluarga dan teman - temannya. Seorang CEO tampan dengan status single melekat erat di padanya

Bukan karena tak ada yang tertarik dengan pesonanya. Hell, dia tampan banyak yang menyukainya sungguh! Namun hatinya sudah terisi satu nama yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi motivasinya untuk berhasil dan melanjutkan hidup

.

JoonXing Mall

Nama itu sedikit familiar untuk Lay, tapi dia tak bisa mengingatnya. Walaupun begitu ia mencoba untuk tetap profesional dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sebuah kafe eksclusif berlevel bintang 5 tempat pertemuan dengan CEO calon kliennya

Dia baru saja memasuki cafe tersebut, tak ada yang aneh memang saat menapaki lantai satu dan dua, namun saat langkahnya mengikuti waiters di depan yang menggiring dirinya ke lantai 3 firasat buruk mulai datang menghampiri hatinya

Ruangan di lantai ini bersekat, hanya ada 2 pintu disana. Tak ada meja ataupun kursi seperti lantai - lantai sebelumnya. Sepertinya ini lantai privat

Dan langkahnya terhenti saat orang di depannya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu lalu membukanya dan mempersilahkan Lay duduk di salah satu sofa disana, kemudian meminta Lay untuk menunggu sebelum waiters itu pergi keluar

Laypun mulai menyusuri isi ruangan disana dengan pandangannya, sungguh mencengangkan. Ruangan tersebut jauh lebih cocok dibilang sebagai flat mini apartemen di bandingkan sebuah cafe. Bayangkan saja, terdapat sofa mewah dengan sebuah bad king size, dapur serta sebuah kamar mandi dalam

Dan hingga sekarang, sejauh matanya memandang ia belum menemukan sosok CEO mall yang hendak melakukan kerjasama dengannya, membuat Lay sedikit mengernyit bingung

Hingga sebuah suara dari samping kiri membuat ia tersentak dan seketika matanya membulat saat tahu siapa sosok yang baru memunculkan diri itu

Masih sama seperti ingatannya, matanya, bentuk rahangnya, warna kulitnya, bibirnya keseluruhan penampilan orang di hadapan Lay benar - benar masih sama

Hatinya terasa sakit sekarang, namun rasa rindu tak dapat ia tampik

"Jun-Junmyeon?" gumam Lay dengan lidah yang amat kelu

"Hai, lama tak bertemu Yixing. Oh atau haruskah kupanggil presdir Zhang Yixing?"

Suho begitu bahagia, orang yang ia sayangi dan rindukan ada di depannya. Dalam dirinya ia ingin merengkuh tubuh itu, membawanya bersama dan tak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi barang sejangkah saja tanpa pengawasannya

Suhu tubuh Yixing tiba - tiba menurun, begitu dingin dan siap mengeluarkan peluh. Namun ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tak terlihat lemah di depan seorang Kim Suho

"Ah, apa CEO yang ingin bekerjasama dengan kami adalah anda tuan Kim?" ucap Lay dengan senyum yang ia buat senatural mungkin, membuat Suho sedikit terhenyak akan sifat Yixing yang begitu kalem dan berbeda

Suho berjalan mendekat menuju dapurnya dan mengambil sebotol dolcetto beserta dua gelas bening di tangan, lalu mendudukan diri di seberang sofa tempat Lay duduk

Suho mulai membuka botol tersebut dan menuangkan isinya lalu menyerahkan salah satu gelas itu pada Lay seraya berujar

"Begitulah, aku sendiri tidak mengira bahwa pertemuan pertama kita setelah 7 tahun terakhir akan seperti ini" ucap Suho munafik

Lay setidaknya masih memiliki tatakrama untuk mengambil gelas dari Suho dan menggenggamnya. Senyum tak pernah pudar ia sunggingkan, hal itu semata - mata hanya benteng yang sengaja ia tunjukan agar ketegangan dan kegugupan tak mengambil alih logikanya

Suho menatap senyum itu, dia masih cantik meskipun perubahan penampilan begitu kentara. Tatanan rambut yang di naikan keatas menunjukan dahi putih yang menambah daya kharismatik seorang Lay. Berbeda saat mereka masih bersama dulu, Lay selalu berpenampilan imut dan menggemaskan, sedang sekarang dia terlihat sangat dewasa

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membaca kontrak yang kami kirimkan pada sekertarismu" ucap Suho dengan senyum angelicnya dan sesekali menyesap gelas minuman di depannya

Lay mengangguk "Ya, dan aku rasa penawaranmu cukup bagus"

Sungguh Lay benar - benar ingin cepat keluar dari situasi ini. Dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya lalu pergi

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Suho tiba - tiba melencong dari bahasan mereka

Lay tersenyum sinis lalu menatap orang di depannya

"Aku rasa urusan pribadiku tidak termasuk dalam agenda pertemuan ini tuan Kim" balas Lay manis

"Agensiku menerima kontrak ini. Dan untuk kelanjutan kerjasama kita, anak buahku yang akan mengurusnya.." lanjut Lay meletakkan gelas di genggamannya dan bersiap untuk pergi

"..Aku rasa, cukup pertemuan kali ini. Kuharap kita tidak perlu bertemu untuk kedua kalinya" lanjut Lay berdiri dan masih menatap dingin sosok di seberangnya

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kerjasama ini akan menguntungkan kita bersama. Dan oh ya, kau belum meminum sajianku, apakah sopan untuk pamit tanpa menghabiskan suguhan dari tuan rumah?" ucap Suho meminum minumannya tanpa menatap pada Lay sedikitpun

Lay tersenyum garing dan mengambil gelasnya tadi lalu meneguk minuman manis itu hingga habis dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Suho disana

Yang ada di fikiran Lay saat ini hanya pergi sejauh mungkin dan segera kembali kerumahnya bersama Anson. Tak ingin ia terjerat lagi dalam pesona seorang Kim Junmyeon, walaupun pada dasarnya ia masih terperangkap dalam bayang - banyang namja Kim tersebut

Pintu keluar itu sudah didepan dan hampir dalam jangkauan tangannya, namun tiba - tiba pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya memberat seakan sebuah beban berada diatasnya. Sekuat tenaga Lay menahan rasa itu hingga pintu tersebut dapat terbuka namun baru selangkah ia berjalan keluar

BRUK!

Tubuh itu roboh dan jatuh pingsan

Suho berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri sosok berdimplenya yang tertidur itu, lalu dengan hati - hati membawanya dalam gendongan dan meletakkannya di sofa

Tangannya sibuk mengelus pipi putih Lay dengan sayang. Kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menekan satu tombol disana

"Siapkan semuanya. Aku kesana sekarang"

Suho masih menatap wajah tertidur Lay dengan luapan rindu teramat lalu mengecup dahinya sekilas 'Kau milikku Yixing'

.

.

.

Anson mulai merajuk sekarang, papanya tak kunjung pulang bahkan hingga matahari hendak tenggelam. ChenLe dan Ren Jun pun sudah kelabakan menenangkan bos kecilnya tersebut.

"Anson er, ayolah kau belum makan sejak siang. Ayo makan ini dan kita main setelahnya" ucap ChenLe pelan sambil membawa semangkuk sup ditangan

"Aku tidak mau makan, aku mau papa!"

"Hei! jika kau tidak makan, nanti papamu akan khawatir. Apa kau tega melihat papamu seperti itu?" kini Ren Jun memberi pengertian

Anson menggeleng pasti karena memang tidak ingin melihat sang papa mencemaskan dirinya. Namun tiba - tiba butiran air mata mulai lolos dari pelupuknya

"Hiks.. Hiks... Papa jahat, papa bohong pada Anson.. Hikss.."

Anson mulai menangis membuat Ren Jun reflek memeluk bos kecil itu

"Ssstt, mungkin papa Anson benar - benar sibuk sekarang. Jadi-" belum Ren Jun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Anson menyela dengan cepat

"Bahkan papa tidak menelfon Anson... Papa jahat hiks..."

Ansonpun berlari meninggalkan dua namja manis kelewat imut itu dan mengunci diri dikamar. Dengan perasaan marah, iapun mengambil gagang telefon disana dan mencoba menghubungi papanya namun tidak bisa

Tangisnya semakin menjadi dan nafasnya mulai tersenggal. Iapun menekan beberapa digit tombol lain lalu menghubungi seseorang, hingga panggilan tersebut tersambung membuatnya berteriak histeris

"Paman Krisss... Hikss hikss.. Papa jahat... Papa bohong... hiks... hiks..."

"Hei hei sayang, tenanglah dulu. Paman tidak bisa mendengarmu jika kau menangis seperti ini" ucap Kris tenang membuat Anson reflek menyeka air matanya dan berusaha menahan senggukannya

"Papa hiks... berjanji mengajak ketaman bermain sore tadi hiks.. Tapi sampai sekarang papa belum pulang dan tidak menelfon Anson. Papa tidak sayang lagi dengan Anson hiks.." bocah itu berusaha keras untuk tak menangis sekarang agar pamannya dapat mengerti ucapannya

Kris, Tao dan kedua buah hati mereka sedang di Jepang saat ini. Mereka memang berencana untuk pulang bersama - sama dengan Lay besok siang. Namun berita dari Anson ini cukup membuat Kris bingung

Pasalnya Lay tidak akan pernah bisa untuk berpisah dengan Anson berlama - lama. Setidaknya jika dia memang memiliki urusan lain, Lay akan memberi kabar Anson dirumah setiap setengah jam sekali sampai dia pulang

"Anson sayang, kemana papamu pergi? Apa tadi dia pamit padamu?" Tanya Kris

Anson mengangguk "Papa bilang, papa harus bekerja sebentar, tapi papa belum pulang sampai sekarang"

Tiba - tiba Kris merasa sesuatu menganjal perasaannya. Ia takut adiknya mengalami sesuatu yang buruk, mengingat perjalanannya ke Korea kemarin tidak di kawal anak buahnya, karena little prince tersebut bersikeukeuh jika mereka tidak akan lama disana jadi tidak perlu di beri pengawalan lebih

"Baiklah Anson, paman akan kesana. Sekarang Anson jangan menangis lagi dan tunggu papa ne, tetap hubungi paman jika sesuatu terjadi paham" ucap Kris membimbing Anson dari seberang

Ansonpun mengangguk -walaupun tak diketahui Kris- dan berujar "Baiklah paman" lalu mematikan sambungannya

Kris bergegas menemui Tao dan kedua buah hati mereka, kemudian pergi menuju bandara. Sungguh firasatnya sangat tidak baik saat ini

.

.

.

Seorang namja memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah tempat tidur didalamnya. Aroma lavender dan perpaduan warna putih ungu menghiasi dinding - dinding disana

Suho meletakan namja lain dalam gendongannya yang masih tertidur itu ke ranjang. Ia pun mencopot satu persatu sepatu yang Lay pakai dan melepaskan jas yang menempel pada tubuhnya

Junmyeonpun mulai menaiki ranjang tempat Lay berbaring pelan hingga sampai di atas tubuh itu dengan wajah saling berhadapan. Suho menatap ciptaan tuhan di bawahnya dengan senyum mengembang

Tangannya kini mulai mengelus permukaan kulit itu, mengabsen satu persatu lekuknya memastikan tidak ada yang berubah disana kecuali tubuhnya yang sedikit mengurus

Hingga jari - jari itu sampai di belahan garis merah yang begitu ia dambakan tiap malam. Bibir cherry manis yang ia rindukan rasanya. Sungguh Suho tak dapat lagi menahan hasratnya

Dengan penuh cinta ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir disana pelan, menjilatinya dengan sedikit hisapan. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan rasa ini

"Mulai sekarang kita akan bersama sayang. Hanya kau dan aku. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi" bisik Suho membelai Yixing penuh kasih sayang

.

.

.

Pukul 10 KST Kris menginjakkan kakinya di flat milik Yixing. Anson masih terjaga dan matanya membengkak. Tao langsung memeluk keponakan kesayangannya itu mencoba menenangkan

Dari penampilan Anson dapat Kris tahu bahwa adiknya belum pulang hingga sekarang. Membuatnya menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bertanya pada sekertaris Lay, tak lupa ia juga menghubungi Irene sebagai satu - satunya teman Lay disini

Tao masih membuat Anson tenang di temani Zhuyi dan Baoxien kedua buah hatinya dengan Kris

"Anson er, apa kau sudah makan sayang?" tanya Tao dibalas gelengan kecil

"Baiklah, mau paman buatkan sesuatu?" kembali Anson menggeleng menanggapi Tao

"Kalau Anson tidak mau makan, Zhuyi dan Baoxian tidak akan pernah bicara lagi denganmu" ucap Baoxian judes di setujui kembarannya Zhuyi dengan anggukan

Anson yang sudah berkaca - kaca lagi mendengar ucapan Baoxian pun hanya mengangguk dan menatap Tao berusaha agar tak menangis

Taopun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala kedua orang malaikatnya dan pergi ke dapur. Setidaknya kedua buah hatinya itu sangat pintar membujuk sepupunya

Baoxian dan Zhuyi duduk di samping Anson lalu membawa Anson agar tiduran di pangkuan mereka, Ansonpun menurut hingga sekarang posisi kepalanya berada di pangkuan Baoxian dan kakinya di pangkuan Zhuyi

"Anson, pasti paman Yixing pulang. Jangan menangis lagi ne" ucap Zhuyi mengelus kaki di pangkuannya sayang

Anson mengangguk dan mulai menenangkan dirinya

.

.

.

Irene yang kaget mendapatkan panggilan tentang Laypun bergegas menuju flat itu tak peduli jika malam menghadang. Kris menyambut Irene hangat

"Apa yang terjadi pada Lay oppa?" tanyanya dengan raut cemas

Anson baru selesai makan, dan saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal Ansonpun langsung berlari menuju tuang tamu dan menemukan pamannya Kris dengan bibi cantik teman papanya Irene

Disana juga ada paman Tao dan beberapa orang yang bekerja dengan papanya. Anson membuat gerakan ringan untuk mendekat dan mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa itu disusul oleh kedua kesepupunya

"Dia menghilang, terakhir dia bertemu dengan klien bisnis barunya saat makan siang tadi dan belum pulang hingga sekarang" ucap Kris dengan raut khawatirnya

"Boleh aku tahu dengan perusahaan mana dia bekerjasama?" tanya Irene lagi

"JoonXing Corp." kini Rechard asisten Lay angkat bicara, membuat Irene membelalak kaget

"Ada apa Irene? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tao bertanya penasaran

"JoonXing Corp? Jangan katakan padaku bahwa JoonXing Corp. yang kalian maksud adalah perusahaan jasa periklanan dan pemilik beberapa mall mewah di sini?"

Kris dan Tao menatap pada Richard yang mengangguk, membuat Irene benar - benar membelalak

"Ya tuhan" ucapnya menundukkan raut muka

"Ada apa Irene? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perusahaan itu?" kini Kris mulai panik bertanya

Irene menggeleng "Tidak... Tidak ada yang salah dengan perusahaan itu, tapi-.."

Semua orang disana mulai menunggu jeda itu tak sabar, termasuk Taeyong dan Jaehyun

"Tapi apa?" Kris bertanya lagi

"Perusahaan itu, JoonXing adalah singkatan nama pemiliknya dan nama adikmu" ucap Irene penuh teka - teki

"Adikku? Yixing?" Irene mengangguk

Tao tiba - tiba terbelalak saat suaminya menyebutkan nama Yixing

"Omo! Jangan katakan bahwa Suho hyung adalah pemilik perusahaan itu"

Irene dengan berat hati mengangguk lemah, membuat Kris mengepalkan tangannya

"Kurang ajar kau Kim Junmyeon! Kalian semua cari tahu dimana Kim itu berada sekarang"

"Baik tuan" ucap Jaehyun, Taeyong dan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain bersamaan

"Tunggu! Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Irene tak jelas membuat Tao menatapnya bingung

"15 maret" ucap Tao pelan

"Benar, hari ini Kim Siwon membuat acara pesta tahunan dengan semua koleganya. Aku pun di undang, tapi tak datang. Sebaiknya kita kesana, mungkin teman - temannya tahu. Karena sudah kupastikan mereka semua pasti ada disana saat ini"

Kris mengangguk paham dan bergegas menuju tempat itu bersama orang - orangnya hingga

"Anson ikut!" teriak bocah manis itu lantang

Kris dan lainnya terhenyak, langkah lelaki naga itupun mendekat pada sosok kecil disana dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi

"Anson sayang, paman akan menjemput papa sebentar. Jadi Anson sebaiknya istirahat dan tunggu kami pul-"

Anson menggeleng keras "Andwe! Anson mau ikut hiks.. Anson mau bertemu papa hiks... Jangan tinggalan Anson dirumah lagi..."

Bocah kecil itupun menangis lagi membuat Kris reflek memeluknya, lalu membawa dalam gendongan

"Baiklah, Anson boleh ikut. Asalkan janji akan menuruti semua ucapan paman dan tetap dekat dengan paman Tao, ChenLe ge juga Ren Jun ge bagaimana?" Ansonpun mengangguk pasti dan menyeka air matanya

Mereka semuapun pergi dari flat itu dan bergegas mengunjungi kediaman Kim beserta bocah - bocah kecil lainnya yang juga merengek untuk di ajak

.

.

.

Suho baru saja kembali dari acaranya membersihkan diri. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang di tengah ruangan dan mulai menaikinya lagi

Dirinya masih dengan sabar mengelus dan mengecup beberapa bagian wajah Yixing lembut. Hingga saat bibirnya kembali menghisab garis cherry itu sebuah gerakan tak nyaman membuatnya semakin menekan ciuman itu karena sadar bahwa obat yang tadi sudah ia bubuhkan pada gelas Yixing sudah kehilangan fungsinya dan Yixing sudah siuman sekarang

Suho menarik kepalanya membuat Lay mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dan saat dia menemukan sosok Junmyeon di hadapannya, ia ingin memberontak dan memukul tubuh itu kuat. Namun apa daya, tangannya terikat ke kepala ranjang, kakinya pun sama. Dia tak dapat berkutik lagi sekarang

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" ucap Suho lembut seraya mengelus pipi Lay yang mulai berpeluh

Lay coba mengingat memorinya saat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dan saat semua ingatannya kembali Lay reflek menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba bebas dari ikatan Suho

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kim? Lepaskan!" pinta Lay masih menggeliat

Bukan menjawab, Suho melah menampilkan senyumnya dan menelusuri rahang Yixing dengan jari - jarinya. Jari - jari itu semakin menurun dan sampai di kerah kemejanya membuat Lay semakin merasa tak nyaman

"Lepaskan aku Kim... Lepaskan kataku!" pinta Lay lagi hanya di balas kekehan

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya sayang? Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menantikan hari ini dan kita tidak akan berpisah lagi" ucap Suho dengan raut sedihnya

Lay tercekat, bagaimana bisa Junmyeon mengatakan hal itu setelah dia mencampakannya dulu

Suho semakin berani sekarang, jarinya sudah mulai melepas kaitan kancing kemeja itu membuat Lay semakin menggeliat karena bagian tubuh atasnya mulai terekspose

"Kau gila Kim! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Lay frustasi

Suho semakin tak mengidahkan teriakan dan tolakan tubuh Lay lalu kembali meraup benda kenyal kesukaannya, menghisapnya dalam dan menggigit sedikit bagiannya. Bahkan jarinya kini terus terang menyibak atasan Lay dan menggerayangi kedua ujung nipple Yixing yang berwarna pink pucat

Yixing semakin menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari tautan Junmyeon. Dengan nyali besar iapun menggigit lidah Junmyeon sedikit kuat membuat Suho mau tak mau menarik kepalanya dan meringis pelan

Pergelangan tangan Lay terasa semakin panas sekarang, namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun

"Beraninya!" geram Suho merubah rautnya menjadi begitu menyeramkan

Ada rasa takut sebenarnya saat Yixing melihat kilat merah itu, namun langsung berusaha mengelak dan beracting wajar

"Sepertinya kau harus di ingatkan bagaimana cara memperlakukanku sayang" ucap Suho dengan nada rendah dan langsung melepas tautan gesper Yixing lalu menarik celananya kebawah dengan kasar

Suhopun semakin kasar meraup benda mungil di dada Yixing dan menghisapnya kuat, tangannya juga tak diam meremas benda bagian bawah Yixing yang mulai membesar serta tangan satunya mengeksplor hole analnya secara kasar

Yixing menggeleng mencoba menolak perlakuan Junmyeon "Hentikan... Hentikan.. Kumohon hentikan" ucap Lay menahan gejolaknya

Junmyeon semakin nakal menghisap permukaan kulit mulus disana dan memberikan bercak merah kepemilikannya. Ia pun menyusup ke belahan leher namja Changsa itu, lalu mengendus dan mengecupinya berulang membuat Yixing menggeram dan melenguh

Suho tersenyum melihat ekspresi itu "Lihat, kau masih sama. Bahkan tubuhmu meresposku dengan baik"

Ucapan Junmyeon benar - benar membuat Yixing malu. Dia merutuki hormonnya yang tak dapat menolak apapun yang lelaki di atasnya lakukan

"Menyukainya sayang?" tanya Junmyeon lagi saat tangannya memijat kejantanan Yixing intes membuat pemiliknya mendesah tertahan, hingga Suho mulai tak sabar mendengar suara merdu itupun mempercepat gerakan tangannya

"Aaahhhh... Hahaaaaahh..." desahan Yixing sangat merdu bagi Suho, hingga sesuatu mengucur dari ujung benda itu membuat Lay sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melemas

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" teriaknya saat cairan putih itu meluap

Cukup pemanasan kali ini, saatnya memberikan Yixing pelajaran berharga agar mau menurutinya

Junmyeonpun mengambil sebuah box hitam dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah cock ring ia pasangkan di pangkal kejantanan pria manis itu membuat Lay yang semula menutup matanya kini terhenyak

"Lepaskan.. Lepaskan benda itu Kim.. Jangan ... Jang- akkhhh!" pekiknya saat benda itu terasa menjepit mr. P nya kuat

Masih belum cukup, junmyeon mengambil sebuah penutup mata dan memasangkannya pada Yixing. Di ambilnya lagi sebuah benda seperti dildo dengan bentuk berlenggok lalu memasukkannya paksa setelah tadi jadinya sedikit memberi pemanasan pada hole itu

"Aaakhhhh!" teriak Lay lagi kesakitan

Masih belum puas, Junmyeon mengambil sebotol wine dan menuangkannya di sekujur tubuh Yixing, menimbulkan sensasi aneh disana. Tak lupa beberapa kotak es beku juga ia susun rapi di beberapa bagian dada Yixing membuat pemuda disana menggelinjang hebat

Puas dengan karyanya iapun mulai memaju mundurkan dildo tersebut dengan tanggannya cepat, bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang menari - nari menghisap lelehan wine dipermukaan kulit mulus Yixing

"Eunghhh... Aahhhh...sssshhhh.." desah Yixing tanpa sadar

Ia ingin menolak pelecehan itu sebenarnya, namun tubuhnya tak ingin mengikuti keinginannya dan malah larut dalam buaian namja Kim tersebut

BUK!

"Eunggghhhhhh!" tumbukan pada bagian di dalam sana membuat Lay melayang

'Disitu rupanya' batin Suho menemukan titik prostat Lay dan mulai menumbuk lebih dalam dan keras

"Ahhhhh...haaahhh...hmmmm...aaahhhh.."

Desahan Yixing semakin keras saat tubukan tersebut benar - benar pas mengenai daging kenikmatannya. Bahkan sensasi dildo bergelombang yang dipasang Junmyeon benar - benar berbeda dan membuatnya ketagihan

Suho semakin garang menghisap bagian - bagian tubuh Yixing, bermain - main dengan twins ballnya dan menjilat ujung kejantanan mengkilat itu

Hingga saat batang milik Yixing berkedut menandakan bahwa muatannya memberontak hendak keluar, Suho menghentikan segala aksinya. Membuat Yixing mengerang frustasi

Suho berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari disamping ranjang Yixing dan mengambil sebuah cambuk kecil disana

Iapun tersenyum manis dan mulai menebaskan benda bertali itu tepat di dada Yixing, membuat keturunan Wu tersebut berteriak kesakitan

CTAR!

"Akkhhhhh!" sungguh, ini sakit. Rasanya begitu panas dan perih

"Bagaimana sayang? Kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan Junmyeon di anggap bodoh oleh Yixing

"SAKIT!" teriak Lay menjawab Suho

Junmyeonpun memberikan sebuah sabetan lagi di paha Yixing membuat pemuda Chinese itu mulai menitihkan air matanya

CTAR!

"Aaakkkhhhh!"

Suho menangkap ekspresi Yixing dengan raut tenang. Seakan ini memang di perlukan untuk membuat sang kekasih kembali padanya

"Benar, sakit bukan?..." ucap Junmyeon tenang

"...LALU BAGAIMANA MENURUTMU PERASAANKU SAAT TAHU BAHWA KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU HAH?..."

Yixing tercekat, kejadian 7 tahun lalu kembali berputar di otaknya, membuat air mata itu mengalir lebih deras

"...DAN SEKARANG SAAT AKU MENEMUKANMU TERNAYA KAU SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN IRENE BAHKAN MEMILIKI PUTRA DARINYA!..."

"...APA KAU TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA HATIKU.."

CTAR!

Kembali benda itu mengelus kulit putih Yixing sehingga warna merah tercetak jelas sebagai bekasnya

Yixing menagis sekarang, hatinya kembali sakit dan tubuhnya remuk. Bukan hanya Junmyeon yang terluka selama ini, tapi dia juga adalah korban. Tapi kenapa Junmyeon tak memahami dirinya?

.

.

.

Kediaman Kim malam ini benar - benar meriah. Acara tahunan yang selalu mereka selenggarakan selalu dipadati oleh tamu undangan dari kelas atas sebagai kolega mereka

Malam inipun sama, namun acara mereka sudah selesai dari setengah jam lalu. Walaupun para tamunya sudah pulang akan tetapi orang terdekat mereka masih setia bergurau disana

Ya, Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan anak - anak mereka (Haowen, Ziyu, Daeul, Taeoh, Jesper, Jackson, Jiwon) masih disana, walaupun seperti biasa sang putra satu - satunya Kim Junmyeon tak menampakkan batang hidungnya

Gelak tawa masih menghiasi acara mereka hingga segerombolan orang memasuki ruang tengah mereka tanpa ijin dengan wajah mengeras

"Ada apa ini?" Siwon bertanya pada Yuta yang datang di ikuti Kris, Tao, Irene dan beberapa anak buah mereka

Kris melangkah mendekati Siwon dan langsung menarik kerah kemejanya

"Dimana anakmu sekarang?" ucapnya langsung

"Kris, ada apa ini?" kini nyonya Kim bertanya

"Ada apa? Jika kau mencari Junmyeon disini sudah pasti jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan kami bukan?" Suara tenang Siwon membuat Kris menarik lagi tangannya

Anak - anak yang tadi berlarian segera merapat pada orang tua mereka masing - masing melihat adegan didepannya

Kris berbalik dan menatap para koloni Suho satu persatu "Kalian pasti tahu dimana Suho sekarang, beritahu aku dimana dia?"

Masing - masing dari mereka mengerutkan dahi dan saling berpandangan. Karena memang tak ada yang tahu di mana lelaki Kim itu berada saat ini

"Apa maksudmu Kris ge? Kenapa kau mencari Suho? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan bingung

Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan "Apa tidak ada satupun diantara kalian yang tahu dimana Suho berada saat ini?"

"Kami benar - benar tak tahu apa maksudmu hyung, dan kami tidak berhubungan dengan Suho hyung lagi sejak semalam, jadi dimana dia sekarang kami juga tidak tahu" kini Kai berceloteh membuat Kris menghempaskan nafas beratnya masih memijit pelan pelipisnya

Anson yang mendengar bahwa papanya tidak berada disini menangis lagi dalam gendongan ChenLe, membuat atensi para orang disana tertuju padanya

Haowen langsung mengenali sosok itu dan menghampirinya "Anson?" ucapnya membuat bocah itu menengok sekilas dan berguman lucu "Haowen ge"

Ansonpun meminta turun dari gendongan ChenLe, hingga para bocah lain yang ada disana ikut berkumpul bersama Haowen

"Hiks... Apa papaku ada disini?" ucap Anson disela tangisnya bertanya pada teman - temannya

Nyonya Kim yang baru melihat wajah bocah yang menangis disanapun mendekatkan diri. Anak ini benar - benar seperti salah satu putranya

"Nak, kemana papamu? Mungkin halmeoni bisa membantu" ucap nyonya itu sambil membelai surai hitam Anson

"Papa Anson tadi bekerja tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang hiks... Hiks..." jawab Anson dengan wajah sedihnya

Nyonya Kim Bo Eun itupun langsung membawa bocah tersebut dalam pelukan "Sst.. Tenanglah sayang, mungkin papamu memang sedang bekerja sekarang"

Anson menggeleng "Papa tidak sayang Anson hiks... papa pergi hiks..."

Nyonya itupun semakin mengelus punggung bocah dalam dekapannya "Ssstt... Papa pasti menyayangimu sayang, oh ya siapa namamu manis? Hm.." tanya nyonya itu melepas pelukannya

Anson mencoba menahan tangisnya dan berucap "Anson hiks.. Zhang Anson imnida"

Nyonya Kim dan Kim Siwon membulat disana

"Si-siapa nama papamu nak?" kini Siwon yang bertanya

"Zhang Yixing, nama papa Anson Zhang Yixing" ucap bocah itu lagi membuat keduanya tercekat

Nyonya Kim bahkan nyaris pingsan mendengar fakta bahwa Yixing sudah memiliki putra. Itu artinya Yixing sudah menikah, lalu bagaimana dengan Junmyeon putranya? Dia pasti akan sangat terluka jika mengetahui hal ini

"Haowen sayang, bawa Anson dan lainnya main di ruang tengah ne" pinta Sehun pada putra sulungnya langsung disambut anggukan

Iapun langsung menarik lengan Anson dan hendak membawanya menuju ruang tengah sebelum Baoxian melepaskan genggaman itu. Membuat Haowen tersentak

Bocah - bocah itupun berjalan meninggalkan para orang dewasa disana bercengkrama tanpa tahu masalah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang pasti mereka harus membuat Anson yang bersedih kembali ceria

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jadi Anson, dia benar - benar putra Yixing hyung?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa

" , Anson adalah putra Yixing ge" jawab Tao

"Dan ibu Anson, apakah ibu Anson itu adalah kau Irene?" Kini Xiumin yang berucap

Irene kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, jika memang benar dia adalah ibu Anson sudah pasti dia akan merasa sangat bahagia. Namun nyatanya dia bukan

Irene menggeleng "Ani, aku hanya rekan bisnis Yixing oppa"

Seluruh orang disana menarik nafasnya sedikit lega

"Lalu, siapa istri Yixing hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo tiba - tiba

"Yixing belum menikah, dia masih belum bisa melupakan putramu sampai sekarang nyonya, dan Anson, Yixing mengadopsinya sejak dia berusia 9 bulan" ucap Kris membuat seluruh orang disana merasa kelihangan beban

"Lalu kenapa kau mencari Suho hyung disini hyung?" tanya Chen yang sedari tadi diam

"Yixing menghilang sejak siang, nomor telfonnya mati dan tak dapat terlacak" lanjutnya

Nyonya Kim mulai khawatir sekarang, mendengar putra yang ia rindukan menghilang entah mengapa membuat hatinya cemas

"Yixing oppa, dia terakhir kali diketahui bertemu dengan kliennya saat makan siang. Dan kliennya adalah-

-Suho oppa"

JDAR!

Seluruh orang disana membelalak hebat mendengar penuturan Irene barusan. Mereka sangat mengetahui bahwa Suho sangat terobsesi dengan pemuda Changsa itu, jadi jika mereka bertemu sudah pasti Suho tak akan melepaskan Lay lagi

"Ya tuhan" ucap Chanyeol reflek

.

Anson sudah tak menangis sekarang, teman - teman barunya sangat baik, membuatnya mampu bertahan untuk menunggu papanya pulang

Papanya pasti menyeyangi dirinya dan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri. Yah itulah kata - kata yang selalu bocah itu ucapkan dalam hati untuk menguatkan diri

"Ini, makanlah. Hatimu akan bahagia jika memakannya" ucap Jesper manis memberikan sebuah permen lollipop untun Anson

Ansonpun berusaha tersenyum dan menerimanya hangat "Gomawo Jesper, kalian sangat baik terimakasih"

Jesper bersemu mendengar ucapan terimakasih Anson dan hendak mendudukkan diri di samping namja itu, namun tiba - tiba seorang yeoja mengambil alih dudukan incaran Jesper membuat bocah cilik itu mendelik

Zhuyi menggeleng pelan menyaksikan tingkah kembarannya yang selalu membuat siapapun yang menyukai Anson harus berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Bukan karena Baoxian menyukai Anson lebih dari sepupu, hanya saja dia tak ingin sepupunya itu terjerat dengan pasangan yang hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya

Baoxian tersenyum menang kala Jesper mendelik padanya. Dapat dia tahu bahwa dua orang bocah disana sedang terpesona dengan sepupunya, yaitu si manis didepannya ini dan si sok dewasa disana

"Kau, kenapa kau duduk di sana? Pergi, aku ingin duduk disitu sekarang"

Baoxian tersenyum

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Disana masih ada tempat kosong, kau duduk saja disana" ucap Baoxian semakin mendekatkan diri pada Anson

Haowes dan Jesper yang melihat adegan itupun mulai memanas. Berbeda dengan Jesper yang menunjukan raut tidak suka, Haowen jauh lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya di usia sekecil ini

"Kau sendiri kenapa tak mau mengalah eoh? Lihatlah Anson mulai terganggu kerena ulahmu" ucap Little ice prince tersebut pada Baoxian

Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum menang lagi sekarang

"Anson, apa kau terganggu jika aku memelukmu seperti ini?" tanya Baoxian dengan nada semanja mungkin membuat Jesper dan Haowen ingin menyingkirkan hama itu cepat - cepat

Anson menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat kedua namja berbeda sifat yang menyaksikanpun menahan rasa tidak sukanya

"Kalian dengarkan, Anson saja tidak keberatan weekk" ucap Baoxian menjulurkan lidahnya

"Isshh, kalian bertiga berisik sekali sih! Baoxian kenapa kau dekat - dekat dengan Anson? Kau menyukainya?" tebak Taeoh langsung karena merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Haowen dan Jesper yang kekanakan /Hell mereka memang masih anak - anak

"Tentu saja, aku kan kekasih Anson. Iakan bao bei?" Anson kembali mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya kesofa, ia merasa mengantuk dan kelelahan sekarang hanya sekedar untuk meladeni permainan sepupu jahilnya

Haowen dan Jesper tercengang tidak percaya bahwa dua orang di sana adalah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan Jesper siap melengkingkan suaranya dan menangis sekencang mungkin jika saja adiknya Jackson tidak lebih dulu membawanya dalam pelukan

.

.

.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar sayang. Buka mulutmu aaaaa" ucap Suho mencoba memasukkan sesuap sup pada Yixing yang masih menutup rapat mulutnya

Yixing sudah tak lagi di ikat diranjang saat ini, semua tali yang mengikat tubuhnya sudah terlepas, namun akibat dari siksaan Junmyeon semalam penuh membuat psikisnya kembali tertekan sehingga ia menjadi pendiam dengan tenaga yang terkuras habis karena sex kasar mereka, bahkan wajahnyapun memucat

Entah ia masih bisa disebut beruntung atau tidak, siksaan Junmyeon semalam memang sakit tapi tak ada sebercak darahpun keluar dari tubuhnya. Setidaknya dia akan hidup, namun apa gunanya dia hidup jika hanya neraka yang ia rasa

"Yixingie, ayolah buka mulutmu hm, kau sudah sangat pucat sekarang"

Bukan membuka mulut Yixing malah sengaja menghempas tangan Jumnyeon sehingga mangkuk sup itu jatuh dan pecah

Suho geram saat ini, iapun langsung mencekik orang didepannya tanpa belas kasih

"Akh!" ringik Lay tertahan

"Kau masih menolakku hah? Apa hukumanku semalam belum cukup?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata - kata itupun ia membawa Yixing menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka dan menyalakan shower air disana lalu mengarahkan kucurannya tepat di wajah Yixing

Yixing yang merasa kewalahanpun mulai terbatuk - batuk karena air itu menyembur tepat di rongga pernafasannya

Junmyeon menghentikan aksinya dan memepet Yixing hingga membentur dinding bathroom itu "Kau harus menurutiku sayang" ucapnya lalu melumat kasar bibir kesukaannya dan membalik tubuh Yixing dan tanpa menunggu lama memasukkan Juniornya ke Hole Yixing yang membengkak

"Akkhhh!"

Suho menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur dengan cepat membuat Yixing yang lemas nyaris terjatuh dan pingsan jika saja Junmyeon tak memegangi pinggulnya

"Ahhh...haaahh..haaaahh" desah Lay menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya

"Issshhh, kauh nik- mathh sayanghh" rancau Junmyeon menggigit dan menjilat pinggir daun telinga ukenya

"Hahh.. Aaahhh ... Ahh" Yixing masih mendesah saat tangan Junmyeon tak tinggal diam memainkan Juniornya yang terasa ngilu akibat cock ring semalam. Bahkan bekas merahnya masih ada disana

Junmyeon membalik tubuh Yixing tiba - tiba tanpa melepas tautan bagian bawah mereka, kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki itu degendongannya dan melanjutkan olah raga mereka

"Haaahh... Kauhh hangaatthh.."

Lay meringis, benda tumpul di dasar holenya sangat besar dan menyiksa membuat hatinya semakin remuk

"Akuhh... Akuuhh mem eungh.. ben-cihh muu" ucap Yixing membuat Junmyeon semakin menaikan tempo permainannya, menyebabkan Yixing pinsan akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan

.

"Eungh.." Yixing mulai membuka matanya yang terasa amat berat

Pandangannya beredar kepenjuru ruang dan menemukan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kamar. Badannya terasa sangat lemas dan sakit, bahkan pergelangan tangannya masih memerah akibat perlakuan Junmyeon semalam. Ia menangis menitihkan air matanya mengingat Junmyeon yang sudah jauh berubah

Sekuat tenanga ia mendudukkan diri dan mencoba berdiri namun saat tubuh itu mulai terangkat tiba - tiba pening melanda kepalanya, membuat ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas disamping ranjang itu dan kembali terduduk lemas di tempat tidur

Junmyeon yang mendengar suara pecahan dari kamar Yixing langsung bergegas memeriksa dan mendapati orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya ini mengeram kesakitan di atas tempat tidur

"Yixing sayang, kau baik - baik saja?" ucapnya membantu Yixing kembali menyenderkan diri kekepala ranjang

"Aku mau pulang Junmyeon hiks.. Biarkan aku pulang hiks.."

Junmyeon menggeleng dan mengusap lelehan bening itu dari wajah pucat kekasihnya

"Kau sudah ada di rumah sayang. Kita sudah ada dirumah" ucapnya tenang

Lay menggeleng cepat "Biarkan aku pergi Junmyeon hiks... Biarkan aku bertemu putraku"

Junmyeon menarik dagu Yixing mendekat dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan "Lupakan sayang, lupakan semua orang di luar sana. Yang harus kau pikirkan hanya aku dan kita"

Yixing menutup matanya pelan, lalu melirik sebuah pecahan gelas yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya lalu mengambilnya pelan dan menyembunyikan dalam genggamannya

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan anakku Junmyeon? apa kau sudah gila?"

"YA... AKU MEMANG GILA YIXING, gila karenamu" ucap Junmyeon lagi dengan mengelus pipi Yixing

"TAPI AKU INGIN PULANG JUNMYEON! AKU INGIN BERTEMU PUTRAKU!" teriak Lay tak sabar

"BERHENTILAH MEMBUATKU MARAH YIXING! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMBIARKANMU PULANG DAN KEMBALI BERKUMPUL DENGAN IRENE HAH?"

Lay tercekat! Irene? Kenapa gadis itu dibawa - bawa dalam hal ini?

"Irene?" tanya Yiximg tak paham

"YEAH, GADIS ITU. BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENIKAH DENGANNYA DAN MENGHIANATIKU EOH?!" teriak Junmyeon mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya

Yixing menatap Junmyeon tak percaya. Menikah? Dengan Irene? Shiit, hatinya bahkan masih belum bisa melupakan nama pemuda dihadapannya bagaimana dia bisa menikah hah?

"AKU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGAN IRENE!"

"HAH! MENURUTMU AKU PERCAYA EOH? JELAS - JELAS AKU MELIHATMU BERSAMA DENGANNYA PERGI MENINGGALKAN TAMAN DENGAN MENGGENDONG ANSON!"

Lay tercekat, Junmyeon mengenal putranya? Bagaimana bisa?

"ANSON MEMANG PUTRAKU TAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENIKAH DENGAN IRENE ATAU ORANG LAIN SAMPAI SEKARANG!" ucap Lay dengan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI DAN LUPAKAN SEMUA ORANG DI KEHIDUPAN LAMAMU! HANYA AKU, HANYA AKU YANG HARUS KAU FIKIRKAN BUKAN ORANG LAIN!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELUPAKAN ANAKKU BRENGSEK!"

"KAU HARUS MELUPAKANNYA MAU TIDAK MAU DAN MEMULAI HIDUP BARU BERSAMAKU!"

Lay menggeleng dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika duniaku hilang? hiks... Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika kau memisahkanku dengan putraku hah?"

Suho mengusap wajah Yixing pelan dan menangkup pipi itu agar menatapnya

"Lupakan Yixing, kumohon lupakan semuanya. Aku akan menjadi hidupmu, aku akan menjadi duniamu dan aku akan menjadi cintamu" terang Junmyeon membuat Yixing tersenyum miris dan berucap

"Jika kau tidak membiarkanku menemui putraku, maka lebih baik aku mati. Karena dunia dan hidupku hanya satu, dan itu adalah Anson" ucap Yixing final sambil meremas pecahan kaca di genggamannya hingga darah segar keluar dari sudut kulitnya yang robek

Yixing yang memang memiliki penyakit langka yang tak bisa membuatnya mendapatkan sembarang tranfusi dan sedikitpun mengeluarkan darah itupun semakin memucat dan melemas, membuat Suho mengeryit heran mendapati Yixing yang kehilangan kesadaran

"Yixing... Yixingie..." ucap Junmyeon mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Yixing hingga pandangannya tertuju pada kain sprei pembungkus bad itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat warna merah itu berasal dari tangan kekasihnya

"Oh tidak"

"Yixing... Yixing... Bangun sayang... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi kumoho hiks.. Maafkan aku kumohon..." ucapnya rancu masih tetap berusaha membangunkan sosok itu namun tak mendapatkan hasil

"Tidak... Tidakk... Tidakkk... Yixing bagunlah.. bagunlah sayang...

.

..kumohon bangunlah, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks...

.

...YIXIIINNGGGG!..."

teriak Suho menggelegar dipenjuru ruangan

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Hai hai... Aku telat lagi, maaf karena kemarin emang lagi ngurusin acara kampus

Ok, aku baca reviewan kalian dan agak merasa bersalah karena buat kalian ngerasa aneh dengan chap ini dan salah paham mengenai Irene. Tapi sekarang uda ketahuan kan aslinya?

Okee... Hayuk kita chek satu persatu reviewan kalian

 **angsongsaening**

 **Maaf telat lagi hehehe, terimakasih dukungannya. Nah icing nggak bisa ceraiin si irene, soalnya nggak pernah nikah heehhehehe**

 **myunicorn91**

 **Terimakasih komennya. Tenang, Anson bukan anaknya Lay ama Irene kok. Dan aku nggak buat mpreg😢 jadi icing nggak hamil dan nggak pernah lahiran. Ntar kalo lahiran dia wassalam dong**

 **Pearl Luce**

 **Yahhh, padahal aku mau buat yang paling menderita itu junma lho, tapi malah kenanya icing. Oke gpp yang penting dua - duanya menderita /just story hehehehe not real life kok**

 **namakamu**

 **Udah ketahuan kan kebenarannya? Tapi kalo buat icing balik ke junma hm.. Terserah mereka berdua aja deh hehehhehehehehehe**

 **MinieZhang**

 **Sulaynya otw nyatu kok, cuman nano - nanonya uda hampir habis stoknya jadi nggak bakal campur aduk lagi hehehe**

 **yxingbunny**

 **Tenang, icing masih ukenya junma kok, dan anson bukan anak hasil pembuahan siapapun jadi tunggu lanjutannya ya**

 **flying white unicorn**

 **Heheheh, maaf ya kak sebelumnya aku salah nulis nama /parah gegara ngantuk. Untuk ff bibit2 exo haduhh... Belum ada pandangan nih hehhehe**

 **TaoTaoZiPanda**

 **Tenang.. Tenang... Irene bukan pengganggu kok, kemaren cuma salah paham doang. Dan ini adalah masalah terakhir untuk mereka karena last chap otw**

 **ExileZee**

 **Terimakasih komennya, terus ikutin ya. Uda mau ending kok habis ini😉**

 **cumi-cumi**

 **Siappp! SuLay otw balik eh tp belum tentu deh ehhehehhee. Tergantung mereka berduanya hehehheehe. Aku sengaja nggak buat mpreg sih, karena nggak bisa membayangkan itu sampai detik ini hehehe**

 **demiapa**

 **Terimakasih, terus ikutin dan jangan bosen ya. Karena mau selesai kok ceritanya**

 **CandytoPuppy**

 **Sabar sabar heheheh, irene nggak sama icing kok tenang tenang. Aku masih galau nih baby anson mau milih jadi seme / uke ato straight aku juga belum tahu hehehhee**

 **adindallss**

 **Makasih, tao kan emang sayang banget sama icing, jadi kalo icingnya di hina dia pasti marah hehehhe. Iya dia uda sembuh dari depresi gegara baby Anson 😆😆**

 **yeojaakoriya23**

 **Lay punya anak kan bagus, jadi depresinya ilang hehehheee**

 **micopark**

 **Siap, tetep ikutin ff nya ya, habis ini selesai kok😉**

 **SilentB**

 **Irene cuma temennya Lay kok, nggak lebih**

 **exxxoel**

 **Tapi Anson tetep anaknya Lay kok, ntah ntar naik kelas jadi anaknya sulay ato nggak ya itu tergantung suho ama icingnya sih hehehhehehhe /nggaknyambung**

 **Guest09**

 **Terimakasih kakak, haduh tebakannya bener hihihi. Iya nih tugasku masih banyak banget padahal akhir taun, tapi tetep ada tugas😢😢**

 **Nowords**

 **Maafkan aku, sudah kuduga pasti ceritanya jadi lompat - lompat nggak jelas gegara aku cepetin alurnya. Tapi jujur ya, sebenernya aku uda kehilangan feel buat ff ini, karena uda jenuh dan bosen mangkanya aku buru - buruin biar nggak hiatus jadi sekalian end. Maaf kalo nggak nyaman bacanya hehehehe, makasih uda ngikutin ff ini dari lama, baca lagi ya next nya. Dan semoga di chap ini nggak terlalu buat kecewa kayak kemarin😊**

 **Viukookie**

 **Tenang tenang, otw balikan kok mereka hihihi**

Yeeyeyeyeye...

Maaf ya kalo semisal ada yang uda ngereview tapi nggak aku bales, soalnya bukan mau disengaja tapi emang di daftar reviewan aku nggak keliatan heheheehe

Ok aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena chap kemaren kurang mengenakkan, jadi aku harap chap ini bisa buat sedikit perubahan hehehehe

Dan ya, aku nggak buat naena vulgar kayak kemaren, mau buat bdsm yang bener - bener bdsm juga g jadi aku buat, soalnya kalopun aku tulis nggak yakin kalo pada bakal banyak yang suka. Dan naenanya aku minimkan, karena aku ngerem baget biar nggak kelewatan batas dan berusaha nulis dengan bahasa bahasa perumpamaan yang aku sendiri nggak bisa nangkep feelnya

Oh ya, maaf juga karena diatas sana masih banyak banget typo dan tulisan nggak rapi serta ambrul adul

Dan terimakasih uda baca ff ini dan ngikutin ceritanya, baik yang cuma baca ataupun yang juga ninggalin jejaknya. Setidaknya aku tahu, karya pertama aku mendapat respon positif walaupun banyak kekurangannya

So, selamat liburan akhir tahun ya, aku bakal update lagi tanggal 31 guys and that a last chapter, dan jangan lupa baca **Ace** by **Pearl** **Luce** ya (kabar baiknya, cerita dia masih panjang jadi masih ada yang bisa di pantengin hohohoho)

So happy reading guys

 **R &R**

D' Xp

28 Desember 2016


	22. Chapter 22

Previous

"Oh tidak"

"Yixing... Yixing... Bangun sayang... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi kumoho hiks.. Maafkan aku kumohon..." ucapnya rancu masih tetap berusaha membangunkan sosok itu namun tak mendapatkan hasil

"Tidak... Tidakk... Tidakkk... Yixing bagunlah.. bagunlah sayang...

.

..kumohon bangunlah, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks...

.

...YIXIIINNGGGG!..."

teriak Suho menggelegar dipenjuru ruangan

.

.

.

Chapter 22

HeartBreaker

By : D' eXcrusius Paripachuka

.

.

.

Title : HeartBreaker

Cast : Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing (SuLay)

Other Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao

Romance, Crime

Yaoi, BDSM, Typo (s)

Rate : T - M

.

.

.

 **Summary**

 **Suho seorang tuan muda tampan dengan kekuasaan bak pangeran berdarah dingin tiba - tiba terjerat permainan seorang yang membuatnya jatuh. Tidak tidak, bukan jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh karena kebodohannya**

 **Kebodohan membiarkan logikanya dipermainkan dengan manis yang membuatnya lupa bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah game**

 **Menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya, ambisi, arogansi, harga diri. Sekarang apa yang ia punya? Hanya penyesalan dan tekat untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Termasuk 'dia' seorang yang berani membuang dan mencampakannya di tengah keterpurukan. Ya hanya 'dia' Zhang Yixing**

 **Keluarga Mafia / kekerasan / pelecehan / Yaoi / BxB / DLDR / BDSM / harap berfikir dewasa / SULAY area**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apa itu cinta?**_

 _ **Apa cinta harus sesakit ini?**_

 _ **Lalu kenapa tuhan menciptakan cinta?**_

.

.

.

Suho tengah tertunduk lemas di depan sebuah pintu kaca bertuliskan Emergency Room, bening air bahkan mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Jemarinya mengepal menahan gejolak emosi dan rasa bersalah yang begitu menyayat hati

Junmyeon kembali terisak tatkala rentetan film pendek saat Yixing terkapar tak berdaya didepan matanya berputar, wajah manis itu memucat, tubuh yang begitu menghangatkan perasaannya kini membeku bagai bongkahan es, dengan lelehan darah segar mengucur dari telapak lentiknya

Hatinya remuk tak berbekas, bukan ini yang dia mau. Sungguh ia merutuki amarahnya sekarang, Yixingnya tak pantas mendapat perlakuan buruk itu, Yixingnya tak pantas di bentak, tak pantas di siksa. Tapi apa? Tangan ini telah melakukan segala hal buruk tersebut dengan tanpa belas kasih

"Hiks.."

Junmyeon masih menangis, mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya, terluka, marah, sedih, sakit, takut, kecewa seluruh rasa itu bercampur menggerogoti jiwanya

'Tuhan, tolong jangan ambil dia dariku'

'Kumohon'

'Jangan pergi lagi dariku'

Junmyeon tertunduk dengan tangan menarik kuat - kuat rambutnya, mencoba menahan rasa sesal di lubuk hati. Tangis pria itu masih ada, bahkan semakin terdengar pilu

Kembali potongan gambar saat dirinya membentak Yixing dan memperlakukannya secara tidak manusiawi hadir, seolah menjadi paku tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh serta hatinya saat ini

Junmyeon menarik lebih kuat rambutnya, bahkan ia mulai membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kosong dengan kalut. Kebodohan yang ia lakukan sungguh tak pantas termaafkan, tangisnya kembali menggema

"Hiks... hiks..."

Yixingnya tengah sekarat

Yixingnya tengah berdiri disebuah cabang jalan

cabang kematian atau cabang kehidupan

Mana yang akan dipilih lelaki manis itu sekarang?

Junmyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukul tembok dihadapannya dengan seluruh kemampuan berulang, sampai suara tulang retakpun tak ia perdulikan

Kris, Tao, Luhan, dan semua koloninya terdiam saat pemandangan memilukan tuan muda Kim itu masuk keretina mereka. Bahkan langkah terburu yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan saat mendengar keadaan Yixingpun terhenti seketika

Kris dengan emosi menggebu langsung menghampiri Junmyeon yang sedang menangis sambil memukul tembok lorong, kemudian menarik kasar kerah kemejanya

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?" bentak Kris

Junmyeon terdiam, dia masih menangis tak mengidahkan ucapan keturunan Wu di depannya

"KATAKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" ucapnya lagi langsung memukul telak rahang kanan Junmyeon hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai marmer rumah sakit

BRUGH!

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM BRENGSEK!" ucap Kris lagi dan menendang perut Junmyeon yang masih meringkuk di lantai tanpa ada niat untuk melawan

BUGH!

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

"SIALAN!"

BUGH!

BUGH!

Nyonya Kim yang ada di sanapun langsung berlari memeluk putranya yang sudah babak belur. Kim Siwon, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai dan Sehunpun sekuat tenaga mencoba menghentikan perbuatan Kris tersebut

"Junmyeon.. Junmyeonn hiks" ucap nyonya Kim menatap putranya

"Eomma..hiks.." lirih Junmyeon menjawab ucapan sang eomma dengan air mata yang terus mengalir menumpahkan keganjalan hati

"Yixing.. Hiks... Yixing.. Eomma... Hiks..." rancu Junmyeon terus, membuat nyonya itu terhenyak dan memeluk putranya lebih kuat

SRETT!

Pintu kaca itu terbuka menampilkan seorang suster yang terlihat begitu kacau dan tergopoh panik, membuat keseluruhan orang disana memandang kedatangan wanita berpakaian putih itu cepat

"Permisi, maaf siapa diantara kalian semua yang merupakan keluarga pasien?" tanya suster itu pucat

Kris langsung berjalan menghampiri wanita itu dan berujar "Saya, saya kakaknya"

"Maaf, dari riwayat penyakit pasien yang tidak dapat sembarang mendapat tranfusi darah mengharuskannya memperoleh donor asli seperti dalam catatan, apakah itu anda?" tanya sang suster berharap

Kris tercekat, darah mereka berbeda tidak mungkin dia menjadi pendonor. Hanya satu orang dalam keluarga mereka yang selalu menjadi donor untuk Yixing, dan itu adalah babanya

"Bukan, tapi baba yang akan mendonor"

"Baiklah, dimana orangnya? Saya harus segera melakukan prosedur pentranfusian"

"Beliau belum datang, masih dalam perjalanan. Apa Yixing baik - baik saja didalam sana?" tanya Kris mengguncangkan bahu sang suster panik

Suster itu membelalak

"Berapa lama lagi baba anda akan sampai? Sungguh kondisi pasien benar - benar kritis dan kekurangan darah saat ini" ucap suster itu lagi membuat seluruh orang disana tercekat

Anson yang sedari tadi berada di gendongan Taopun tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis saat mendengar kondisi papanya yang sekarat hingga-

"Aku disini, hah... hah... dimana putraku sekarang?" ucap seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat berkeringat seusai berlari

"Baba?" reflek Tao membuat Kris tersenyum

"Maaf, apakah anda pendonor yang tertulis dalam catatan tuan Zhang?"

"Iya, aku orangnya. Darahku sama dengan putraku, cepat ambil dan selamatkan dia" balas Wu Xiaozhu cepat

Suster itupun mengangguk lalu membawa tuan Wu masuk dalam ruang yang sama dengan Yixing. Meninggalkan orang - orang disana dalam penantian dan ketakutan

"Nainai hiks.." cicit Anson saat melihat Zhang Xingmi datang di belakang Wu Xiaozhu

"Anson sayang" kata nyonya Zhang langsung mengambil Anson dari gendongan Tao dan membawanya dalam dekapan

"Papa hiks.. Papa" ucap Anson bersembunyi dalam ceruk leher neneknya

"Sstt, tenanglah sayang. Papa Anson pasti akan sembuh" ucap Xingmi menahan air matanya mati - matian agar tak tumpah

Junmyeon yang melihat tangis Anson seketika tercekat, rasa bersalah kembali merampas hatinya. Membuat pria itu semakin terpuruk dan melemah dalam pelukan Kim Bo Eun

.

4 jam berlalu dengan begitu lamban, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami sambil memangku Jesper sedangkan Jackson berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, Jiwon dititipkan pada nyonya Byun hari ini sehingga hanya kedua buah hati mereka yang turut disana

Luhan dan Sehunpun melakukan hal sama, Luhan memangku Ziyu yang terlelap. Sedang Haowen? Dia masih terjaga dengan mata berfokus pada sosok Anson yang mencoba menahan tangis dihadapannya , sungguh ia ingin sekali membuat namja manis itu tersenyum dan berhenti menunjukan wajah muramnya sekarang

Chen dan Xiumin juga sama, Chen memangku Daeul dengan sayang berbeda dengan Kai dan Taeoh yang tak pernah diam, bocah itu masih berkutat dengan daddynya mencoba mencairkan suasanya mencekam disana

Zhuyi dan Boxian menyenderkan kepala mereka di dada Kris, kedua bocah kembar itu tahu bahwa daddy mereka tengah kalut, itulah sebabnya mereka bermanja pada lelaki tersebut, agar daddy mereka lebih tenang dan tak mudah tersulut emosi lagi

Tao memangku Anson yang masih terjaga, ditemani Kyungsoo, nyonya Kim dan mertuanya Zhang Xingmi. Begitu pula dengan Kim Siwon dan Wu Xiaozhu, tak ada yang saling menyalahkan diantara keduanya. Pria dewasa disana sama - sama tahu kejadian yang menimpa putra - putra mereka dan tak adil bila salah satu di antaranya disalahkan

Junmyeon? dia masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong menatap pintu kaca ruangan Yixing melawan maut, air mata sudah tak lagi membanjiri wajahnya, namun raut itu masih terlihat begitu terluka dan putus asa. Hingga suara pintu terbuka membuat keseluruhan orang disana membawa pandangannya

SRETT

Seorang dokter yang sepertinya merupakan kepala yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi Yixing berjalan paling depan di ikuti beberapa dokter lain di belakangnya

Xiaozhu berjalan cepat disusul oleh Kris dan Junmyeon menghampiri dokter tersebut

"Bagaimana kondisi putraku?" cerca Xiaozhu langsung

Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya, mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis

"Kondisi tuan Zhang masih lemah sekarang, tapi dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, berkat anda operasi ini dapat berjalan lancar walaupun kami sempat sedikit pesimis mengingat kelainan langka yang putra anda alami..."

"...kita hanya perlu menunggu hingga pagi tiba, semoga tuan Zhang dapat cepat membuka matanya" ucap sang dokter kemudian berjalan melewati orang - orang disana

Wu Xiaozhu bernafas lega sekarang, setidaknya sang putra berhasil bertahan meski masih dalam kondisi lemah, namun ia percaya bahwa putra bungsunya itu akan selamat dan segera kembali tersenyum padanya

.

.

.

Pukul 01.00 dini hari dan Yixing masih belum membuka mata. Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan ke-6 buah hati mereka sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Haowen merengek untuk tetap tinggal sebenarnya, namun papanya tak mengizinkan dan terpaksa dia harus mengikuti langkah orang tuanya pergi

Menyisakan Kris, Tao, Wu Xiaozhu, Zhang Xingmi, Kim Siwon, Kim Bo Eun, Zhuyi, Boxian juga Anson. Junmyeon? Dia masih disana menunggu dari balik pintu ruang rawat kekasihnya tak berani untuk masuk

"Tao zi, pulanglah. Bawa anak - anak kalian istirahat, mereka terlihat lelah" ucap Xingmi melihat menantu dan kedua cucunya berada pada posisi yang tak nyaman

Tao membenarkan duduknya, kedua buah hatinya sedang tertidur pulas dipangkuan lelaki panda itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit kram sebenarnya

"Tapi ma-" ucap Tao terputus

"Pulanglah sayang, badanmu akan sakit jika tidur seperti ini. Benar kata mama, kalian pulanglah aku yang akan menjaga Yixing. Besok pagi baru kalian kembali ne" Kris berbicara sambil mengelus surai hitam pandanya

Taopun mengangguk dengan enggan

"Mama, mama juga istirahatlah dengan Tao. Biar aku dan baba yang menjaga Yixing malam ini" Kris kembali bersuara namun langsung mendapat gelengan menolak dari Xingmi

"Kami juga akan pulang, besok pagi kami akan datang lagi" kini Siwon yang berucap sambil menatap Xiaozhu dengan raut lelah

Nyonya Kim seketika terhenyak "Yeobo, aku ingin tetap disini" Bo Eun merajuk pada suaminya masih menggenggam tangan Yixing yang pucat

Melihat dua orang ibu yang sama - sama keras kepala dan kelelahan itu, Wu Xiaozhu mengambil alternatif paling bijaksana

"Yifan, mintalah pihak rumah sakit menyiapkan ruangan lain di kamar sebelah, dan berikan beberapa ranjang lain untuk mereka semua beristirahat selagi kita menunggu kesadaran Yixing" ucapnya tegas

"Baik ba" Krispun berjalan keluar dan mulai melakukan perintah babanya

"Kalian semua boleh tinggal disini, asalkan tetap beristirahat di kamar tunggu yang sedang disiapkan Yifan dan tidak ada penolakan!"

"Tapi sayang-" nyonya Zhang berujar, menatap mohon mada suaminya

"-aku juga ingin menjaganya"

"Aku tahu, tapi untuk malam ini, biarkan aku yang disini. Tugasmu dan nyonya Kim adalah merawatnya saat matahari menampakan diri nanti ne"

Kedua nyonya itupun bertukar pandang dan langsung mengangguk menyetujui

Nyonya Kim, nyonya Zhang, Tao serta kedua buah hatinya pun menurut untuk mengistirahatkan diri di samping ruangan Yixing meninggalkan Kris, Wu Xiaozhu dan Anson yang masih terjaga di samping ranjang papanya menunggu kesadaran. Kim Siwonpun beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut, namun saat kakinya baru berjalan beberapa langkah, irisnya menemukan sosok yang paling ia rindukan

Dengan pelan ia memberanikan diri mendekati Junmyeon yang masih berfokus mengintip perkembangan Yixing dari celah pintu

"Nak" ucap Siwon menepuk ringan pundak putranya, membuat Suho sedikit kaget

"Maafkan appa, ini semua salah appa. Jika saja dulu appa tidak merusak hubungan kalian, mungkin Yixing akan baik - baik saja" ucap lelaki itu menunduk penuh rasa bersalah

Junmyeon masih diam, dia mendengar ucapan appanya itu dengan jelas sebenarnya, namun kenyataan bahwa rasa benci di hatinya masih ada, membuat dirinya lagi - lagi melukai hati pria paruh baya tersebut

"Appa tau, kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan appa, tapi ku mohon ja-"

"Pulanglah..." ucap Junmyeon tiba - tiba membuat Siwon terdiam

"Istirahatlah, kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan dariku sekarang appa"

Ucapan Junmyeon berhasil membuat Siwon meloloskan bening airnya. Setelah sekian lama, ini adalah kali pertama sang putra menghawatirkannya, bahkan putra itu juga memanggilnya 'appa' lagi setelah 7 tahun terakhir

Siwon tersenyum "Baiklah, appa pulang. Perjuangkan Yixing nak, setidaknya appa akan membantumu kali ini"

Setelah menyelesaikan kata - katanya Siwonpun bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang mulai bergetar dalam diam

Wu Xiaozhu yang sedari dari menyadari kehadiran Junmyeonpun membuka pintu ruangan Yixing dan menatap keturunan Kim itu di baliknya

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" tanya tuan Wu ramah membuat Junmyeon terhenyak

"A-apa aku bo-leh?" ucap Junmyeon memastikan

Tuan Wu pun mengangguk membuat Junmyeon yang sedikit ragu untuk menemui kekasihnya, mulai berjalan pasti mengikuti arah lelaki tersebut

Kris yang melihat kedatangan Junmyeon dalam ruangan itupun tiba - tiba mengeram dan menarik kerah namja Kim itu lagi

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Lepaskan dia Yifan" Kris tercekat tak percaya atas perkataan babanya

"Tapi ba, dia yang sudah menyebab-"

"Biarkan dia melihat kondisi Yixing, kita keluar sekarang"

"Tapi ba, bagaimana jika dia menyakiti Yixing lagi?"

"Aku percaya padanya"

Final Wu Xiaozhu pun mampu membuat Kris tak berkutik dan meninggalkan ruangan Yixing dengan sedikit rasa tak terima

Junmyeon berjalan pelan menuju pembaringan itu. Air mata kembali lolos mengucur saat pandangannya menelusuri tubuh tak berdaya milik keturunan Chinese tersebut

Wajah yang begitu pucat, bibir manis yang mengering, pergelangan tangan yang memerah bekas ikatan, leher yang lecet akibat ulahnya dan beberapa bagian membiru bekas cambukan yang ia lakukan

Sungguh, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sifat iblis apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap orang paling dia cintai itu iapun tak tahu, yang ada hanya tangisan dan penyesalan

Junmyeon pun meraih satu tangan terkulai itu, mengecupinya sambil bergumam pelan "Maaf... Maaf... Maaf.." berulang kali

Hingga sebuah sentuhan membuat atensinya teralih

"Ahjussi.." panggil Anson menarik ujung baju Junmyeon

Junmyeon yang sadarpun langsung menggendong Anson dan mendudukannya dalam pangkuan

"Ahjussi jangan menangis lagi, nainai bilang papa akan baik - baik saja, jadi Anson juga tidak boleh menangis..." ucap bocah tersebut menenangkan Suho

"...hiks.. Tapi papa benar akan baik - baik saja kan paman?... Papa tidak akan meninggalkan Anson kan? Hiks.. Hikss.." kini bocah itu menangis

Mengeluarkan segala penderitaan dihatinya, dia hanyalah seorang bocah 5 tahun yang mencoba kuat, tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang bocah yang membohongi dirinya sendiri?

Junmyeonpun mendekap Anson sayang, rasa itu kembali. Rasa hangat di hatinya kembali datang saat Anson menumpahkan kesedihannya di dada Junmyeon

"Sstt.. Papa Anson baik - baik saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bangun. Jadi Anson jangan menangis lagi ne"

Ansonpun mengangguk dalam dekapan Junmyeon, kedua namja itu saling menguatkan dan mencoba untuk bersabar menunggui Yixing membuka matanya

Tuan Wu yang sengaja menguping dan menyaksikan pembicaraan di dalam ruangan itupun tersenyum dari balik pintu

.

.

.

Pagi tiba dengan cepat dan Yixing belum juga membuka matanya, Junmyeon yang sejak tengah malam menjaga tanpa lelah terperangah saat pemandangan pertama ketika matahari nampak ialah Anson tertidur di ranjang Yixing sambil memeluk tubuh papanya

Anson ternyata memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti Yixing, setelah bersikeras tak ingin tidur dan tetap ikut terjaga akhirnya bocah itupun terlelap akibat rasa lelahnya

Junmyeon tersenyum tanpa sadar, entah mengapa melihat kedua orang dihadapannya tertidur seperti ini begitu menenangkan jiwanya. Hingga seseorang masuk dan menarik kerah bajunya kuat

Kris sudah tak tahan akan permintaan babanya yang meminta agar siapapun tak boleh mengganggu momen Junmyeon berlama - lama di dalam ruangan Yixing, akhirnya sampai pada batas

Ia masuk dalam ruangan itu tak memperdulikan peringatan baba, mama, serta teman - temannya yang memang sudah datang untuk melihat kondisi Yixing

Kris menarik kerah itu kuat sampai di atap rumah sakit di ikuti oleh nyonya Kim, Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun

Tanpa ba bi bu namja naga itu kembali memberi sebuah bogeman mentah di pipi Junmyeon, menambahi luka bengkak disana

"Sudah puas melihat hasil ulahmu hah?"

Junmyeon tak bergeming. Kris kembali menarik kerah Suho dan membawanya berdiri

"SEBENARNYA APA SALAH ADIKKU PADAMU HAH?..."

"...DIA SUDAH MEMBAYAR PERBUATANNYA PADAMU DULU DENGAN SETIMPAL..."

"..APA YANG KAU INGINKAN LAGI SEKARANG? MEMBUNUHNYA?"

Junmyeon seketika membalas tatapan Kris dengan raut tak percaya

"Aku.. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan Yixing terluka.. Aku mencintainya" kembali namja itu tunduk dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dengan air mata

"Aku melakukan kesalahan aku tahu hiks.. Tapi aku benar - benar kalut"

"CINTA? CIH! BAHKAN KAU MENCAMBUKNYA SIALAN! MENURUTMU AKU TIDAK TAHU LUKA - LUKA APA SAJA YANG ADA DI TUBUH ADIKKU HAH?"

"Aku salah... Maaf... Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali padaku hiks.. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi hiks"

Nyonya Kim yang melihat pengakuan anaknya pun hanya mampu tertunduk dan melemas. Anaknya benar - benar menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat Yixing kembali

"TAPI CARAMU ITU BEJAT BRENGSEK!"

BRUGH!

BRUGH!

Kembali Kris lagi - lagi menghajar Junmyeon tanpa ampun hingga pemuda itu terkulai lemas di bawahnya. Tak ada yang berani melerai kedua insan disana karena memang ini adalah urusan yang harus keduanya selesaikan sendiri

Kris menarik Junmyeon agar kembali berdiri dan menatapnya

"JIKA KAU MENCINTAINYA, JANGAN PERNAH MEMPERLAKUKANNYA SEPERTI BUDAK" ucap Kris kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu

Sampai beberapa langkah kakinya bergerak, suara tembakan yang begitu bising masuk dalam indranya dan-

DOORR!

DOORR!

DOORR!

"JUN... MYEONNNNN!" Teriakan nyonyan Kim membuat Kris berbalik

"HHYUUUUNGGGG!" kompak Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun

"Shiitt..." umpat Kris menghampiri tubuh penuh darah Suho dan mengacungkan senjatanya menembaki snipper di gedung seberang

.

.

.

Suara tembakan menggegerkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit tak terkecuali bagian UGD dimana seorang Kim Suho dilarikan menuju unit tersebut akibat luka tembak di bagian perutnya

Suho memasuki ruangan penuh lampu dengan para dokter yang sibuk berlalu lalang tanpa suara. Tubuhnya mati rasa, bahkan selang oksigen di hidungnya pun tak dapat ia rasakan

Apa ini sudah berakhir? Apa hidupnya sudah selesai? Setidaknya dia tersenyum. Berharap hal baik akan terjadi pada Yixing karena dirinya sudah mendapatkan balasan

'Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu'

'Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Anson'

'Maafkan aku Yi-xing'

'Aku mencintaimu'

Itulah ungkapan terakhir Suho sebelum lelaki itu menutup matanya dengan senyum mengembang dan lelehan air mata

.

'Aku mencintaimu Yixing'

Bersamaan dengan menutupnya mata seorang Kim Junmyeon. Zhang Yixing kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Pria itu perlahan namun pasti, mulai mengerjab - ngerjabkan mata dan bergumam pelan

"Jun..myeon.." ucapnya pertama kali

Nyonya Zhang dan lainnya yang melihat kesadaran Yixing kembalipun tersenyum bahagia dan segera memanggil dokter. Anson yang semula terlelap sambil memeluk dadanya langsung berjingkat kaget kala usapan tangan sang papa ia rasakan. Tangis keduanya pun pecah membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu begitu mengharukan

.

.

.

Kris memasuki ruang adiknya setelah selesai memerintah anak buahnya untuk menangkap penembak Junmyeon tadi. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat suara yang begitu ia rindukan kembali menari di gendang telinganya

"Gege" ucap Yixing dengan senyum saat melihat sang gege memasuki ruangannya

Kris terdiam melihat adiknya yang sudah sadarkan diri bahkan kondisinya jauh terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Wajahnya tak lagi pucat dengan posisi terduduk dan bersender pada kepala ranjang

Dengan perasaan bercampurpun ia mendekap sang adik dan mencurahkan rasa rindunya "Kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Lay tersenyum melihat kecemasan gegenya lalu menggeleng "Aku baik ge"

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan Yixing kembali terbuka menampilkan Sehun dengan wajah kusutnya, membuat seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu (Chen, Xiumin, Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan nyonya Zhang) heran

Yixing menatap sekilas Sehun sebelum irisnya menangkap keganjilan pada sang gege "Kris ge, kenapa bajumu penuh noda darah?" ucap Yixing tiba - tiba membuat seluruh orang disana mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris termasuk Sehun yang terhenyak kaget mendengar suara Yixing

"Lay hyung? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Sehun melihat Yixing dalam kondisi lebih baik

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kris "Bagaimana kabarmu Sehunnie? Lama tak bertemu?" ucap Yixing membuat Sehun hampir menangis mendengarnya

Kris menatap Sehun memberi isyarat. Membuat pemuda es tersebut mengerti dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan serta temannya dan berbisik pelan

"Apa?" ucap Xiumin tak percaya atas apa yang baru di dengarnya

Keseluruhan orang disanapun seketika beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yixing berdua dengan Kris untuk melihat kondisi Junmyeon di ruang lain

Yixing dengan wajah cengo nya menyaksikan dengan tak mengerti dan mencoba meminta penjelasan dari gegenya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh

"Ge, ada apa dengan mereka?"

Kris menggeleng dan mengelus surai adiknya pelan

Yixing sungguh merasa aneh, gelagat gegenya sangat mencurigakan. Apalagi bekas noda yang ia yakini sebagai darah itu begitu menarik perhatiannya, apa gegenya baru saja beradu tembak dengan seseorang?

'Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku'

Yixing menggeleng, kembali suara itu datang ke inderanya. Padahal tak ada orang lain di tempat itu, namun kenapa suara - suara tersebut terus menghampirinya?

'Aku mencintaimu'

Bahkan suara itulah yang mengantarkannya membuka mata, suara yang dia kenali dengan sangat, suara milik Junmyeon. Yixing terlihat sedikit menghapus lelehan air di ujung matanya lalu kembali tersenyum dan menatap gegenya

"Ge, boleh aku bertanya?"

Kris mengangguk pasti

"Tadi mama dan Anson mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon ada disini. Apakah itu benar?"

Kris seketika terdiam, kerongkongannya terasa amat kering, lidahnya pun begitu kelu

"Aku ingin menemuinya ge, aku tidak ingin lari lagi dan harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya" lanjut Yixing semakin membuat Kris berpeluh bingung

"Ge, kenapa kau diam? Oh ya, kenapa bajumu penuh dengan darah? Apa kau baik - baik saja?"

Kris tiba - tiba menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing. Membuat pemuda berdimple disana mengernyit bingung

"Aku baik, ini... Ini bukan darahku jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Lay mengangguk mengerti "Lalu darah siapa itu ge? Segeralah ganti pakaianmu" pinta Lay dengan candaannya

Namun bukan tertawa, Kris malah semakin menunduk lalu menatap adiknya tak tega

"Junmyeon.."

"Ha?" tanya Yixing bingung

"Ini... Ini darah Jun-Myeon"

JDAR!

Bagai disambar sebuah petir, hati Yixing tiba - tiba sakit dan sesak. 'Apa ini? Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Setelah perlakuannya padaku kenapa aku masih merasakan ini?' Batin Yixing dalam hatinya tak mampu menahan rasa cemas

"A...apa maksudmu ge?"

"Dia ada di UGD sekarang. Seseorang menembaknya, dan kondisinya kritis saat ini"

Yixing tiba - tiba menangis hebat, rasa khawatirnya pada Suho jauh lebih besar dari amarahnya sendiri. Tak dapat di pungkiri lagi bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya Junmyeon masih bertahta dan tak tergantikan. Ia masih begitu mencintai keturunan Kim tersebut bahkan karena hal itulah ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan yang menyiksanya

"Junmyeon" bibir itu berujar pelan dengan getaran yang kuat. Bahkan air mata terus mengucur dari kedua pelupuk Yixing

Dengan tanpa akal sehat, pemuda Changsa itu menarik lepas paksa jarum infus di pergelangannya dan melepas alat bantu oksigennya membuat Kris berusaha keras menghentikan kegiatan adiknya yang membahayakan

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yixing?"

"Lepaskan ge, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu Junmyeon hiks.. Biarkan aku melihatnya hiks hiks... LEPASKAN AKU!" tolak Lay penuh rasa sakit

.

.

.

Dua hari bejalan dengan cepat, Yixing kembali melakukan aktivitasnya untuk menemui Junmyeon di ruang rawat lain menggunakan kursi roda. Insiden 2 hari lalu sungguh membuatnya sadar akan satu hal 'Sejauh apapun dia berlari, Junmyeon adalah tujuanya dan akan selalu seperti itu'

Namja berdimple itu kembali meraih pergelangan Junmyeon, mengelus dan membawanya ke pipi "Hai, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" ucap Yixing berusaha mengajak Junmyeon yang tengah koma untuk berbicara

Nyonya Kim dan nyonya Zhang yang berada diruangan itupun tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya dan memilih untuk keluar ruangan meninggalkan dua insan disana menghabiskan waktu

"Aku baru saja melakukan terapi, kapan kau akan membuka matamu hm?" tanya Yixing lagi tanpa balasan

Sungguh sunyi, hanya suara mesin - mesin alat bantu untuk Junmyeon yang bersuara disana. Membuat namja manis itu kembali menitihkan air matanya

Suho sedang tertidur sekarang, tidur lama lebih tepatnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa tembakan di perut namja Kim itu merusak hati dan mengoyak ginjalnya hingga jantung Junmyeon mengalami pembengkakan dan saraf otaknya terganggu, mengakibatkan CEO JoonXing corp. tersebut koma

Setiap hari pula Yixing akan selalu datang sekedar untuk menemani bahkan mengajaknya berbicara seperti sekarang, entah mengapa melihat Suho yang tak berdaya di depannya membuat ia tak rela. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang tidak mengizinkan lelakinya itu terluka

"Junmyeonie, aku tidak pernah melupakanmu..." ucapnya

"...aku juga tak pernah menikah dengan siapapun selama ini..."

"...itu karena kau! Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga tak mampu menyukai orang lain lagi"

Masih tak mendapat respon, namun Yixing tetap bertahan dan keukeuh berada di samping prianya dan berbisik lagi

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu... Aku tahu kau melakukannya karena marah... Jadi bukalah matamu"

Junmyeon masih terdiam. Matanya tertutup rapat seolah menggambarkan bahwa ia benar - benar akan pergi

"Junmyeonie... Kau sudah mengenal Anson kan? Dia putraku.. Tampan bukan?..."

"..dia sangat mirip denganmu asal kau tahu. Sifatnya, polahnya, cara berpakaiannya... Semua itu mengingatkanku padamu..."

"...bukalah matamu sayang, selama ini Anson selalu bertanya padaku 'papa, dimana mama Anson?' dan tebak apa yang aku jawab?..."

"...aku selalu mengatakan 'Anson sudah punya papa, jadi Anson tidak perlu mama lagi sekarang' dan dia pasti akan memajukan bibirnya lucu lalu bertanya lagi..."

"...'tapi papa, teman - teman Anson selalu punya mama, kalau tidak mereka juga punya daddy. Lalu kenapa Anson hanya punya papa?' hahahha... Aku sedikit bingung saat akan menjawab pertanyaan polos itu..."

"...kemudian aku memberinya satu jawaban yang membuatnya tak lagi bertanya padaku, yaitu 'Anson punya papa, Anson juga punya daddy. Tapi daddy Anson masih di tempat yang jauh, suatu hari nanti pasti Anson akan bertemu dengan daddy' yah itulah jawabanku..."

Yixing terdiam, kembali menatap lelakinya

"...lalu saat kalian sudah bertemu seperti sekarang, apa kau masih tak ingin membuka matamu? Kau tidak ingin menjadi daddy untuk Anson?"

Lagi Yixing bercerita panjang lebar tanpa jeda menggambarkan kehidupannya selama ini di samping telinga Junmyeon, masih tanpa respon sedikitpun

"Bangunlah Junmyeon... Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Yixing mengecup wajah Junmyeon di beberapa bagiannya

.

.

.

Satu bulan berjalan semakin cepat, Yixing sudah sehat dan dinyatakan pulih oleh dokter serta diperbolehkan pulang. Ya, dia pulang tapi tak kembali ke New York dan memilih tinggal di Seoul

Penembak Suho sudah tertangkap. Dan dia hanyalah suruhan perusahaan saingan Junmyeon yang merasa kalah dengan prestasi JoonXing corp. polisi mengusut tuntas insiden tersebut, bahkan Wu Xiaozhu, Kris dan Siwon mengawal langsung kasus ini sampai hukuman lebih dari 20 tahun di terima musuh Suho tersebut

Sedang Junmyeon? Dia masih sama, hanya rambutnya saja yang sedikit memanjang akibat komanya yang berjalan lebih dari satu bulan. Yixing setiap hari akan dengan telaten membersihkan wajah Junmyeon, menyeka seluruh bagian tubuh orang yang ia cintai dan mengajaknya bicara

Masih tak ada perubahan dari kondisi pria itu, dokter bahkan sudah mulai menyerah mengingat tekanan di jantung Junmyeon selama ini sudah membengkak parah, ginjal dibagian kanannya pun sudah diangkat

"Junmyeonie bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum paksanya dan mulai merapikan rambut Junmyeon serta mencium bibirnya singkat

"Aku baru saja mendaftarkan Anson ke sekolah pagi ini. Dan apa? Dia masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Jesper, Haowen juga Ziyu. Kau harus lihat bagaimana senangnya dia tadi" cerocol Yixing sendirian

"Oh ya, aku menyuruh eomma untuk beristirahat dirumah, eomma terlihat sangat lelah.."

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dari luar menampakkan sosok manis dengan senyum khas dari baliknya yang membawa sebuket bunga cantik

"Papa, ini bunga untuk paman Junmyeon" ucap Anson lucu sambil menyerahkan bunga di genggamannya

"Ish, apa hanya paman yang di belikan eoh? Papa tidak?" ucap Lay merajuk menjahili putranya

"Papa mau? Nanti Anson belikan yang lebih besar dan bagus untuk papa... Tapi papa jangan marah ne" kata Anson polos membuat Lay tak mampu menahan kegemasannya dan mulai menciumi pipi Anson sampai terkikik

"Hahahhahahaha... Papa... Sudah... Hahahhahaha"

Lay pun menghentikan aksinya dan menaruh bunga tersebut di vas samping ranjang Junmyeon lalu membawa putranya dalam pangkuan

"Papa, kenapa paman Junmyeon tidur lama sekali?"

Lay terhenyak dan tersenyum miris "Mungkin paman Junmyeon sedang bermimpi disana jadi belum mau untuk bangun"

Anson mengangguk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Papa, kenapa setiap hari papa menemani paman? Apa papa tidak lelah?"

Lay kembali mengecup puncak kepala putranya dan tersenyum

"Apa Anson lelah ikut papa hm?"

Bocah itupun langsung menggeleng menolak persepsi papanya

"Anson tidak, Anson hanya tidak ingin papa kelelahan dan sakit lagi" ucap Anson polos

Lay begitu bersyukur mendapatkan malaikat sebaik Anson, seorang bocah yang setiap hari mengisi hari - harinya, menghawatirkannya dan menyayanginya tanpa pamrih

"Anson... Apa Anson ingat saat papa bilang Anson punya daddy?"

Anson mengangguk pasti sambil menengok pada papanya yang masih mengelus jemari Junmyeon rindu

"Anson ingin bertemu dengan daddy?" tanya Yixing lagi membuat Anson sumringah dan berharap dengan mata berbinar

"Apa daddy Anson itu tampan?" tanya Anson membuat Lay terkikik geli

"Apa paman Junmyeon itu tampan?" Lay balik bertanya membuat Anson berkedip lucu tak mengerti dan menatap Junmyeon mulai mengamati dengan teliti

Anson mengangguk mengiyakan karena sejauh matanya memandang, sosok Junmyeon memang sangat tampan dan berkarismatik lagipula pria itu juga sangat baik, dan Anson menyayangi pria tersebut seperti dia menyayangi papanya

"Ne, paman Jummyeon sangat tampan pa" jawab bocah itu lucu membuat Lay kembali mencium pipi gembul putranya

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan panggil paman Junmyeon dengan panggilan paman..." Anson mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham menunggu selesainya kata - kata sang papa

"Lalu Anson harus panggil apa?"

Lay tersenyum, dan kembali menatap Suho dengan pandangan sayu

"Daddy... Panggil paman Junmyeon dengan sebutan Daddy nak"

Anson terbelalak berbinar, segera pandangannya menuju obyek yang sama dengan sang papa

"Daddy? Anson benar - benar punya daddy?" tanya namja kecil tersebut tak percaya

Lay kembali menatap putranya dengan senyum, menampilkan dimple di pipi kirinya yang mengembang manis sambil mengangguk pelan

"Yeyyeyeyeee... Anson punya daddy" ucap Anson gembira dan melompat dari pangkuan Yixing lalu berusaha menaiki ranjang Junmyeon

Lay membantu putranya menaiki tempat tidur putih tersebut dan membiarkannya memandangi wajah Junmyeon lebih intens

"Daddy... Ini Anson, maaf Anson tidak tahu kalau paman Junmyeon itu daddynya Anson sejak pertama pertemu. Daddy tidak marah kan?..." tanya Anson berbisik di telinga Daddynya

Lay yang mendengar penuturan Ansonpun tak kuasa menahan lebih lama bendungan airnya, hingga cairan tersebut melaju dengan gerakan cepat ke pipi mulusnya

"Daddy, Anson sangat bahagia.. Daddy jangan bermimpi lagi ne dan ajak Anson main seperti teman - teman" bisik Anson lagi di telinga Suho masih tak mendapat respon

Bocah itupun mengecup kedua pipi Junmyeon tak lupa mengecup kening pria itu sedikit lama seraya tersenyum menatap papanya

"Papa, daddy Anson benar - benar tampan. Apa Anson nanti saat sudah besar akan tampan juga seperti Daddy?"

Lay mengusap air matanya kasar lalu tersenyum manis "Tentu saja sayang, Anson akan menjadi tampan bahkan melebihi papa dan daddy"

Anson tertawa sangat bahagia, iapun kembali menciumi wajah Junmyeon dengan perasaan sayang lalu beralih pada papanya dan menghadiahi kecupan di pipi berdimple itu juga

'Bangunlah Junmyeon, apa kau tidak ingin melihat kebahagiaan Anson?'

.

.

.

Musim berganti musim, waktu berganti waktu hingga delapan bulan berlalu tanpa terasa. Anson kini tumbuh semakin manis dengan fans yang berjibun, baik para yeoja kecil maupun namja kecil di sekolahnya

Hal itu cukup membuat Jesper berkali - kali mendengus dan mengusir paksa fans - fans Anson yang setiap hari mengikuti incarannya. Berbeda dengan Haowen yang diam - diam selalu mengawasi Anson dalam jangkauannya dan memastikan tidak ada bocah - bocah aneh kelewat ganjen pada sosok manis yang ia cap sebagai orang spesial di hidupnya itu

"Anson, hari ini mau menginap di rumah Jesper?" tawar Jesper lucu sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

"Mianhae, tapi Anson harus menjemput Boxian di bandara sore ini. Jika tidak nanti dia marah" bela Anson tak dapat menerima ajakan temannya

Haowen mulai mengernyit di samping Anson "Anson, bukankah Boxian itu sepupumu?" tanya Haowen memastikan

"Eeem.. Boxian memang sepupu Anson, wae?"

"Berati kalian tidak pacaran kan?" tanya Haowen lagi penasaran, dan mendapat perhatian dari Jesper disana

Anson menggeleng membuat kedua namja lain disana bernafas lega dan tersenyum tipis menahan kebahagiaan

"Tapi Anson suka dengan Shanshan teman Boxian, jadi Anson harus baik pada Boxian agar bisa berteman juga dengan Shanshan" lanjut bocah itu berhasil membuat langkah kaki Haowen dan Jesper terhenti seketika

.

.

.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tuan, ini adalah hal paling baik yang bisa kita lakukan untuk tuan muda Kim" ujar seorang dokter yang selama ini menangani pengobatan Junmyeon

Nyonya Kim terisak mendengar penuturan dokter teraebut. Siwonpun tak dapat berkutik dan melemas, tubuhnya bagai jelly yang tak bernyawa

BRAK!

Pintu ruang tersebut di dobrak paksa oleh Yixing yang sudah menitihkan air matanya tak percaya akan kenyataan yang baru ia dengar

"Katakan padaku, katakan kalau semua ini bohong!" ucap pemuda Zhang tersebut kalut membuat nyonya Kim memegangi tubuh Yixing yang hendak mengamuk

Sang dokter hanya tertunduk tak dapat memberi penolakan akan tuduhan Yixing

"Maafkan kami tuan Zhang, tapi seluruh pengobatan yang di jalani tuan Kim benar - benar tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, bahkan ginjal sebelah kirinya pun mulai rusak sekarang. Tak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan pasien kecuali kita melepas semua alat medis di tubuhnya dan mengiklaskan tuan Kim pergi. Hanya itu satu - satunya cara untuk menghilangkan penderitaan pasien"

BRAK!

Lay menggebrak meja di depannya keras tak percaya akan ucapan dokter tersebut

"Apa kau bilang? Melepaskannya? APA SEORANG DOKTER PANTAS BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU HAH?" bentak Lay dengan air matanya

Dokter Lee hanya tertunduk dan menunjukkan beberapa berkas hasil pemeriksaan Junmyeon 9 bulan terakhir, membuat Yixing berpaling dan tak mau mengerti atas penuturan sang dokter

Kim Siwon menangis sambil meremas lembaran hasil pemeriksaan Junmyeon di tangannya. Keputusan berat kembali harus ia ambil untuk kebaikan putranya hingga-

"Silahkan... Lakukan semua prosedur yang diperlukan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan Junmyeon"

SKAK!

Final Siwon membuat nyonya Kim kehilangan kesadaran, sedang Yixing tercekat hebat di tempat "Appa... Apa yang appa katakan? Appa tidak akan melepas alat - alat bantu Junmyeon bukan?" tanya Yixing kepada Siwon

Namun sebuah gelengan namja manis itu dapat, membuatnya terduduk lemas tak berdaya dengan tangis yang pecah

"Kami akan melepas semua alat itu pukul 20.00 kst malam nanti, semoga sebelum waktu tersebut keajaiban datang pada pasien"

Yixing meraung tak mau menerima keputusan Siwon dan dokter tersebut. Ia berlari sejauh ia bisa tak memperdulikan langkahnya yang menabrakki beberapa orang lain yang berlalu lalang di lorong rumah sakit

Tubuhnya melorot tak bertenaga, ia terus menangis dan menangis. Hingga sebuah suara kembali menghantui pikirannya

'Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu'

'Aku mencintaimu'

'Aku mencintaimu'

Kembali kata - kata Junmyeon bersuara di otaknya, membuat namja penyuka unicorn tersebut berlari lagi menuju ruangan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap lalu mengguncang tubuhnya kasar

"Bagunlah... "

"...bangunlah Junmyeon kumohon bangunlah hiks..."

"...mereka bilang mereka akan melepas seluruh alat - alat ini dari tubuhmu..."

"...mereka bilang aku harus mengihlaskanmu..."

"...aku tidak mau Junmyeon... Aku tidak mau..."

"..hiks..."

"...bangunlah, kumohon hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks..."

Tak mendapat respon, Yixingpun berlaku sedikit anarki berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar. Namun nihil, semua yang di lakukan Yixing mulai dari mengusap sayang sampai menampar pipi putih itupun tak membuahkan hasil

Yixing terpuruk, ia kembali di hantui rasa sakit. Ia tak ingin di tinggalkan lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Junmyeon nya lagi

Dengan raut berantakan iapun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke daun telinga pria itu kemudian berbisik pelan

"Bangunlah sayang... Aku mencintaimu... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"...Jika kau pergi lalu aku bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan Anson? Hiks..."

"...kumohon bangunlah..."

"...Jika kau tidak sadar sampai pukul 8 nanti maka aku akan pergi bersamamu...

"...Jika kau mati maka aku akan mengikutimu..."

"...Tidak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita.."

"... Aku akan melompat di jalur kereta incheon tepat pukul 8 nanti. Jadi jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan pergi bersamamu..."

"...maka dari itu bangunlah dan selamatkan aku hiks... Jemput aku... Aku akan menunggumu sayang... "

"..aku mencintaimu"

Bisikan Yixing berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir beku Junmyeon kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan sosok berbaring tersebut tanpa mengidahkan kehadiran sosok lain disana

"Papa hiks.." gumam Anson dari balik pintu

Bocah kecil itu mendengar semuanya. Mendengar keinginan papanya yang terlihat begitu menderita. Dengan langkah cepat, iapun menaiki sebuah kursi disamping ranjang Junmyeon lalu bergumam

"Daddy... Hiks..., daddy bangunlah... "

"...jika daddy tidak bangun, papa akan meninggalkan Anson hiks..."

"...apa daddy juga ingin pergi meninggalkan Anson?..."

"...Daddy, bangunlah hiks... Anson tidak mau sendirian..."

"...Anson tidak mau kehilangan papa dan daddy... Anson mohon..hiks..hiks..."

Tak mendapat respon yang diharapkan Anson semakin menangis di dada daddy nya, berharap bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini akan segera membuka mata

"...daddy... Hikss...hikss.. Papa... Hikss..."

.

.

.

 **19.30 KST**

Kris, Tao dan seluruh anak buah mereka tengah kalang kabut mencari keberadaan Yixing di detik - detik sebelum Junmyeon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah alat - alat penunjang hidup itu di angkat

Dokter sudah bersiap di sana. Para sanak saudara dan sahabat sudah berkumpul mengelilingi ranjang Junmyeon dengan tangis dan doa. Semua orang ada disana kecuali satu orang

Yixing

Pria itu ada disini, berdiri di sebuah rel yang dilintasi kereta arah Incheon sambil menunggu keajaiban datang

'Jika kau pergi, aku juga akan pergi Junmyeon. Tidak akan ada yang memisahlan kita lagi setelah ini'

Ucapnya dalam hati

.

 **19.50 KST**

Suara isakan terdengar, Yixing tengah kelam dengan lelehan lilin air matanya yang terus berlinang. Bukan penyesalan yang ia rasakan, hanya rasa cinta tulus dan penuh pengorbanan sedang ia perjuangkan

.

Diruang lain seorang namja tengah bersiap menjemput ajalnya. Beberapa dokter sudah siap untuk melepas dan menghentikan alat bantu jantung di dada Junmyeon dengan suara pilu terdengar dari desisan penghuni ruang tersebut

.

Tik

.

Tok

.

Tik

.

Tok

.

Tik

.

Tok

.

Suara detik jam yang bergerak terasa begitu lamban untuk keduanya. Junmyeon masih berdiam di antara ruangan gelap bak labirin yang mengunci dirinya selama ini, sampai sebuah cahaya muncul dan menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat yang begitu indah. Dimana bayangan Anson ada disana sedang mencoba menggapainya namun arah mereka berbeda

Junmyeon tersenyum dan berujar pelan 'Daddy sangat menyayangimu sayang. Jangan menangis lagi' bayangan Anson mulai menghilang saat ucapannya berakhir

Bergantikan dengan wajah Yixing disana 'Aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku mencintaimu' gumam Junmyeon menutup matanya bersiap untuk membias bersama pecahnya cahaya

'aku mencintaimu'

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menyibak poni seorang namja bebarengan dengan datangnya sebuah kereta di jalur tempatnya berdiri hingga-

TIIINNNNNNNNN...TIIIINNNNNNNNN...

'Kita akan bersama sayang, aku mencintaimu' ucap Yixing dalam hati menerima detik - detik kematiannya

Dan-

'aku mencintaimu'

.

.

.

Titt..titt..tit..tiitt...

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu terhenti

.

BRUKKK!

Suara hantaman begitu ngilu teedengar di area rel kereta tepi sungai Han yang sepi

.

.

.

"PAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

teriak seorang bocah dengan air mata berhasil lolos dari bendungannya melihat sang papa yang sudah tak berdaya didepan matanya di ikuti rasa tak rela dan penyesalan

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **A/n:**

Akhirnya, selesai juga...😁

Terimakasih sebanyak - banyaknya sekali lagi buat kalian semua yang sudah dengan setia pantengin dan ikutin ff ini😊😊😊

Aku sebelumnya nggak nyangka kalau bakal dapat respon sebagus ini di tulisan pertama aku

Dan mohon maaf sekali lagi karena lagi lagi aku telat update padahal uda janji tanggal 31 bakalan selesaiin cerita ini. Tapi yaaahh, jadi aku curhat dikit ya, abis aku upload chap 21 kemarin itu aku nggak tidur 2 hari soalnya nglembur tugas yang bejibun sampek mata rasanya pedih banget. Pas tanggal 31 pagi aku uda nyelesaiin 70% dari keseluruhan tugas aku (15 makalah plus buat beberapa legal opinion tentang kasus - kasus perdata dan juga laporan - laporan kegiatan praktek kemaren) dan apa? Semua itu di kumpulin tanggal 3-5 januari jadi aku ngebut parah

Alhasil pas tanggal 31 siang aku baru mau mulai nulis last chap ini, dan wassalamnya sore aku drop sampek selang infus nangkring di pergelangan tangan, untung malem uda di bolehin pulang (demi apa malem tahun baru malah ngamar) /untung nggak jadi/

Nah, aku baru bisa lanjut nulis tanggal 2 pagi dikarenakan seharian tanggal 1 itu aku cuma tiduran akibat pusing yang menggebu

Jadi ya,,, harap di maafkan ya! Padahal niatnya akhir tahun aku selesaiin cerita ini jadi ntar pas tahun baru bisa dapet pencerahan trus buat ff baru deh, tapi apa mau dikata? Angan angan nggak selamanya kesampaian

Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf teman - teman sekalian

Ok, mungkin ending yang ini enggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian semua..😢, tapi karena judul ff ini sendiri **HeartBreaker** jadi ya aku sesuaiin endingnya /nggak mutu banget ya kan

Dan terimakasih buat para pihak yang uda dukung di balik layar **, Pearl Luce** and kak **Flying White Unicorn**. Tak lupa semua **reviewer** yang setia membubuhkan tulisannya di kolom bawah...

So happy new year yak.. Maaf telat ngucapinnya...

Semoga awal tahun ini jadi penyemangat baru buat kita, and the last

See you on the next opportunity!

Bye bye

 **D' Xp**

 **eXcrusius Paripachuka😉**

5 Januari 2017

.

.

.

 **KETINGGALAN!**

"PAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

teriak seorang bocah dengan air mata berhasil lolos dari bendungannya melihat sang papa yang sudah tak berdaya didepan matanya di ikuti rasa tak rela dan penyesalan

Bocah itu berteriak keras begitu memekakkan telinga, membuat Haowen yang berdiri disampingnya berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga gendang telinga miliknya agar tak pecah

Anson menangis, mengeluarkan air matanya. Membuat riasan yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa itu luntur seletika, namun wajah manis itu tetap nampak menggemaskan

Haowen lagi - lagi mengelus punggung namja disampingnya mencoba menenangkan "Anson, jangan menangis lagi ne. Ada Haowen disini" ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian bocah tersebut, namun gagal

Mendengar teriakan yang begitu melengking dari sosok mungil di luar ruangan membuat orang - orang yang berpakaian serba formal disana berhambur keluar dengan cemas

"Anson... Anson sayang, ada apa nak? Kenapa Anson berteriak?" nyonya Kim berlari cepat langsung berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan bocah itu

"Daddy hiks.. Daddy jahat halmeoni... Daddy memakan bibir papa sampai papa jatuh disana" celoteh Anson menunjuk arah pojok taman yang ditutupi beberapa pohon, tempat bersembunyinya sepasang pengantin yang baru saja selesai mengucap janji suci

Sontak ucapan itu membuat seluruh atensi para tamu bertuju pada semak bergoyang disana, hingga keluarlah kedua orang yang menjadi sebab tangisan seorang Kim Anson dengan cengiran dan tatanan jas putih yang sudah tak berbentuk

Nyonya Zhang mendelik melihat kelakuan putra dan menantunya itu "Kalian benar - benar... cepat kemari atau mama akan membuat malam pertama kalian gagal hari ini!"

Sontak Junmyeon dan Yixing lansung berlari menghadap pada aktris cantik tersebut dan tersenyum memohon agar malam mereka tak terganggu nantinya

Yixing yang melihat sang putra menagispun dilanda rasa bersalah teramat "Anson sayang, jangan menangis lagi ne... Papa baik - baik saja, daddy tidak memakan papa, lihatlah.. Masih sama bukan?"

Anson menghentikan tangisnya dan memastikan keadaan sang papa dengan teliti. Junmyeonpun mengikuti Yixing dan menarik Anson agar memandangnya

"Anson sayang, daddy tidak memakan papa... Tadi, daddy hanya sedikit menci-" belum sempat ucapan itu selesai Yixing lebih dulu memberi sebuah cubitan di pinggang suaminya

"Akkhh! Appo" pekik Suho reflek menatap Yixing dengan tatapan memelas

Yixing mendelik dengan mata memicing, lalu kembali membawa pandangan Anson yang cengo padanya "Anson honey, jangan menangis lagi ne, lihatlah wajah tampanmu sudah berubah seperti ini..." ucap Lay menghapus bekas lelehan air mata Anson

"..oh, bukankah itu Shanshan?" lanjut Lay memandang sosok gadis manis disamping keponakannya Boxian, membuat Anson tiba - tiba salah tingkah dan merapikan dirinya

"Papa, apa Anson sudah tampan lagi?" tanya bocah itu menahan senggukan bekas tangis tadi

Lay dan Junmyeon tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk bersama "Hah,, kenapa anak daddy tampan sekali hari ini?" lanjut Junmyeon membuat Anson tersenyum malu lalu menengok pada gadis cantik disana

"Papa, Anson pergi menemui Shanshan dulu ne" ucap bocah itu manis sebelum beranjak lalu menatap Junmyeon garang

"Daddy, jangan makan papa lagi ne!" peringatan Anson membuat Junmyeon sedikit membelalakkan matanya kemudian mengangguk paham

Ansonpun berlari meninggalkan orang tuanya beserta sesosok namja lain -Haowen- yang sedari tadi menemaninya, dengan tatapan tak suka saat melihat Anson menghampiri gadis sok cantik di samping Boxian dan Zhuyi itu

Sehun yang melihat putra sulungnya mematung masih menatap Anson yang bercengkrama dengan gadis lucu di sudut lain langsung menghampirinya

"Haowen baby, kenapa kau disini?" bocah cool itu masih diam dengan pandangan fokus mengabaikan daddynya. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengikuti arah pandang sang putra

Sehunpun mengangguk sambil menahan senyumnya lalu berbisik pelan pada Haowen "Haowen, lihatlah paman Suho dan paman Lay disana" ucap Sehun membalik tubuh sulungnya. Membuat miniatur dari dirinya itu menengok paksa

"Dulu, sebelum paman Suho bertemu paman Lay dia sangat menyukai gadis cantik berdada besar. Namun paman Lay datang dan berhasil membuat paman Suho bertekuk lutut padanya" Haowen menatap kedua orang yang dibicarakan daddynya dengan raut tak paham

"Jika paman Lay saja bisa membuat paman Suho mencintainya. Lalu apa Haowen yang tampan ini tak bisa membuat Anson manis itu menyukainya?" lanjut sang daddy berhasil membuat Haowen tersenyum dan bersemu merah sejenak sebelum kembali merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar

Haowenpun menatap dadynya mengerti lalu berujar "Gomawo daddy" dengan gaya khasnya

Sehun berdeham lalu sedikit berbisik lagi pada putranya "Jangan sampai papamu tahu tentang pembicaraan ini, atau dia akan berceramah sepanjang hari sampai telinga kita memerah"

Haowen tertawa dan meringis bebarengan mengingat kebiasaan sang papa yang begitu cerewet seperti adiknya, kemudian mengangguk dan kembali menjawab peryataan dadynya dengan "Yes sir"

.

.

.

Deru ombak begitu tenang menghampiri sore kedua insan anak adam yang baru saja mengikat sebuah janji suci sehidup semati, berdiri dibalkon sebuah hotel bintang 5 yang menampilkan pemandangan laut lepas di hadapannya

Yixing menatap desiran ombak itu dengan pandangan menerawang jauh

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang?" tanya sebuah suara yang baru 7 jam ini menjadi suaminya

Lay tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Junmyeon disampingnya menyalurkan kehangatan "Aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu"

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya berat "Jangan lagi mengingat kenangan buruk sayang, cukup nikmati masa depan kita bersama Anson mulai sekarang" ucap Junmyeon mencium puncak kepala Yixing

Lay tersenyum manis lalu kembali menerawang "Jika saja kau tidak bangun dan menyelamatkanku malam itu, aku rasa hanya tangis Anson yang akan kita terima saat dialam baka"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan memeluk Yixing lebih erat dalam dekapannya "Kau benar, jangan hanya karena kita, Anson menderita nantinya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku malam itu?" tanya Yixing tiba - tiba memandang Junmyeon

Suho tersenyum lalu memutar kembali memori otaknya "Anson terus menangis di sampingku sambil memanggil namamu, namun tiba - tiba suara itu menghilang membuatku takut. Dan benar, Anson mencarimu karena sudah menyerah padaku..."

"Anson tidak pernah menyerah padamu Junmyeon" sangkal Lay langsung

"...Aku tahu, tapi karena prasangkaku itu aku bertekat untuk bangun dan menemukan kalian berdua sebelum semuanya terlambat. Lalu disinilah kita, bersama - sama mempertahankan sebuah cinta konyol dan berpegang teguh padanya..."

Ada jeda di sana sebelum-

"..Maafkan atas semua tindakan bodohku padamu selama ini, aku sangat mencintaimu Yixing. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Yixing tersenyum dan menatap pada suaminya "Percayalah, aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Junmyeon"

Keduanyapun saling beradu pandang mencurahkan segala isi hati mereka, saling mengutarakan cinta dalam diam, dalam pandangan, dalam hangatnya sebuah kecupan

Kecupan manis, yang berubah menjadi lumatan - lumatan disertai lenguhan dan gigitan kecil dengan berbagai rangsangan alami dari tangan - tangan aktif milik keduanya

"Eungh.." sebuah lenguhan Yixing berhasil lolos membuat Suho makin menambah intensitas permainan tangannya tanpa niat melepas tautan mereka hingga-

"Daddy! Jangan makan papa Anson!" teriak seorang bocah cilik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ruangan mereka

Kedua pasangan itupun langsung melepaskan pergulatan ringan di sore hari tersebut, dengan cengiran menatap putra manis mereka yang mendengus sebal

Yixing yang melihat bahwa putranya siap meledak dengan sebuah lengkinganpun langsung berhambur pada sosok itu diikuti Junmyeon lalu membawanya dalam gendongan penuh gelitik dari keduanya

Membuat Anson yang hendak marahpun hanya bisa berkikik geli dan menggeliat tak karuan di gendongan daddynya

"Hahahhahah... Sudah... Hahahha...daddy...hahhaaha...papa...hahhaha"

Dan begitulah sore hari mereka, dihabiskan dengan canda tawa ringan dan bahagia antara ketiganya. Meluluhkan segala benteng penghalang yang pernah mereka buat sebelumnya

Siapa sangka, berawal dari rasa kesal, benci, saling berambisi untuk menghabisi dengan beragam bentuk balapan, tembakan, pemboman mengantarkan seorang bos Zhang Yixing dan tuan muda Kim Junmyeon bersatu dalam sebuat ikatan cinta. Cinta menyakitkan penuh luka, namun tersembunyi sebuah kebahagiaan didalamnya

Dan inilah keluarga kecil mereka,

Kim Junmyeon, Kim Yixing dan Kim Anson

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HeartBreaker it's over**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realy Realy End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
